El Mago Gris
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Harry Evans, es un mago excepcional, digno heredero de la casa Slytherin. Aunque se dice que es el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, él no está solo en esa lucha contra el Mago Tenebroso. El poder nos hace fuertes, pero la amistad nos hace invencibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A Laura: Este es nuestro primer Fanfic de Harry Potter y (quizás) el único.**

 **01**

―Apártate ―ordenó el Mago Tenebroso a la mujer de rojos cabellos, quien protegía con su cuerpo al bebe en la cuna.

―No lo haré ―dijo ella.

―Como quieras ―dijo el Mago alzando su varita y tomando aire para arrojar el hechizo.

―Protego ―gruñó la Maga, protegiendo a su retoño, quien descansaba en la cuna detrás de ella. El mago tenebroso se distrajo, la mujer rodó por el suelo, agarró la varita de su esposo, recién fallecido y apuntó a su enemigo con ella― ¡WADDIWASI! ―Desde los libros de la habitación de la habitación, hasta los muebles, fueron arrojados contra el enemigo de la mujer, quien agarró a su hijo y salió de la habitación corriendo, mientras que su enemigo, era golpeado una y otra vez, por cientos de objetos inanimados, pero pudo liberarse.

― ¡AVADA CADAVER! ―Gritó su enemigo, arrojando una luz contra la mujer, la cual se arrojó al suelo, esquivando el hechizo y entró en una habitación, cuya puerta se cerró ―No puedes huir.

― ¡Fermaportus! ―exclamó la mujer, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y del bebe, la mujer agarró una caja, con el escudo de la familia de su fallecido esposo: los Potter y sacó un par de anillos, colocándose uno de ellos, la mujer activó un hechizo y ella, junto a su hijo fueron rodeados por un aura verde.

― ¡INCENDIO! ―gritó el sujeto, destruyendo la puerta con fuego, solo para ver al niño y a su madre a punto de escapar― ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ―Pero la mujer y el niño desaparecieron, antes de que el hechizo los ejecutara― ¡NO! ―Gritó, al verlos escapar, un recuerdo llegó a la mente del mago, mientras que un rayo caía de los cielos, permitiendo ver su rostro: era un hombre calvo, sus ojos eran negros y poseía rastros de serpiente, el hombre recordó la profecía, por la cual fue en busca del niño.

Recuerdo

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._ »

Fin del Recuerdo

Hogwarts; 00:00

La maestra Minerva McGonagall, escuchó un ruido viniendo del segundo piso y no fue la única. Pronto, Severus Snape y Quirinus Quirrell, aparecieron en el tercer piso de Hogwarts, donde se había escuchado un ruido muy fuerte y habían ido, temiendo un ataque, encontrándose a una asustada Lilly Evans, quien sostenía en sus brazos a un niño, con no muchos meses de nacido.

― ¡Lily! ―el primero en reaccionar fue Snape, ayudando a la Potter a ponerse de pie.

― ¡Nos atacó! ―dijo la mujer, comenzando a dejar atrás el miedo y dando paso a la tristeza― ¡Quería matar a Harry, James murió protegiéndonos!

― ¿Quién trató de dañarte, Lilly? ―preguntó pregunto Minerva, usando el tono maternal, que la caracterizaba.

―ÉL, aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ―dijo Lilly, antes de desmallarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Escribir un Fic yo sola, es bastante difícil, pero logré plasmar todo cuanto quería en este capítulo.**

 **02**

Las alarmas en la mente de Dumbledore llevaban encendidas, desde hace ya 12 años, cuando una herida y asustada Lily Potter, había llegado al castillo, por medio de un portal creado a las prisas y escapado con su bebe en brazos, ese bebe pronto entraría a estudiar en su escuela y hasta donde él sabía, Lily lo había educado tanto de forma Muggle, hasta de forma mago. Estaban viviendo en Londres y siempre podían ir de visita, mediante un espejo, pero Lily aun no se lo había enseñado a Harry.

Harry tenía conocimiento de que su vida estaba en permanente peligro por la existencia de Lord Voldemort, quien había asesinado a su padre. Harry tuvo que insistir hasta lograr que su madre le educara.

―Te pareces a tu padre, con lo de nunca rendirte ―suspiró cansada y llevó una mano a su cabeza ―Y sabes cómo no solo sacarme de quicio cariño ―sonrió ―Sino como convencerme.

Dicha educación comenzó a los 9 años y era la educación típica para un mago de la familia Evans, pues este no era un apellido Muggle, ni tan siquiera Mestizos, sino que eran (en realidad) parientes de un caballero cruzado llamado Evander, quien resultó ser un brujo muy poderoso y la línea Evans era de magos puros, aunque pocos miembros de la familia, parecían querer o desear seguir su camino mágico, razón por la cual a todos se les contaba desde cierta edad.

Ahora, con 11 años Harry estaba listo para aprender algunos hechizos por parte de su madre, quien había insistido en asistir al Callejón Diagon y comprar de una vez los útiles escolares, pues en algunas semanas Harry entraría a Hogwarts, la carta ya había llegado. Harry sonrío al recordar la carta, pues su madre no paraba de hablar sobre la ocasión en la cual ella recibió su carta.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Potter

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
Subdirectora

―Mamá ―dijo Harry, tras un largo trayecto desde su hogar, hasta el lugar indicado: un callejón― ¿Dónde estamos?

―Esta es la entrada al Callejón Diagon, cariño ―dijo su madre, sacando su varita ―Presta atención: toco con mi varita tres ladrillos horizontales y luego dos verticales ―para sorpresa de Harry, el muro se abrió.

―Es… como el despacho del abuela ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, recordando cuando quería entrar al despacho siempre cerrado de su abuela, siempre había un retrato de Katherine Evans sonriente y habían hablando en algunas ocasiones, la pelirroja le enseñó a su nieto como entrar, solo tocando con sus nudillos de forma correcta.

―Así es ―dijo Lily, para luego sacar la lista de útiles escolares ―Veamos… bueno, nada parece haber cambiado.

― ¿Y entonces? ―preguntó él.

―Tu uniforme es: una túnica, un sombrero, guantes y una capa para el invierno. Tus útiles son: una varita, un caldero, un juego de vasijas para pociones, una balanza para pociones y un telescopio ―dijo Lily ―Igual que siempre ―la mujer arrastró a su hijo a comprar el uniforme, siendo rodeado por varias brujas, quienes querían conocer al famoso Harry Potter, recibiendo Harry varios consejos de moda y acabando Lily casi por comprar toda la tienda, además del uniforme. Tras eso fueron a comprar el caldero, las vasijas, la balanza y el telescopio ―Bien, no nos ha ido tan mal ―dijo la pelirroja leyendo la lista.

―Mamá ―dijo Harry, quien cargaba una de las bolsas, mientras que su madre cargaba otra y era en verdad raro el no sentir el peso del caldero, las vasijas, la balanza y el telescopio, pues debían de ser… pesados ―Casi compramos toda la tienda de ropa.

―Dijiste que te gusta el blanco y el gris ―respondió ella con una sonrisa ―Además: te dejé comprar esa camiseta de Salazar Slytherin ―Harry suspiró, eso no podía negarlo. Desde que leyó la historia de Hogwarts, había algo en Salazar Slytherin que le atraía, había leído varios libros de él, incluso su autobiografía, la cual había conseguido gracias a su "tío" Severus Snape y a su padrino Sirius Black ―Ahora: los libros ―madre e hijo, entraron en la biblioteca, a Harry le apareció una mueca de terror, al ver todos los libros que tendría que leer, pero ya tenía algunos en la biblioteca de su casa, ejemplo eran: " _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos"_ , _"Una Historia de la Magia_ y _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes"_. Otros libros como " _Teoría Mágica"_ , " _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos"_ , " _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas"_ , " _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"_ y " _Las Fuerzas Oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección"_ , si tuvieron que comprarlos. Su madre le cumplió un capricho, comprándole algunas novelas, tanto históricas-no-ficción y algunas ya puramente ficción, en su mayoría de fantasía escritas por Muggles.

―Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo ―dijo Harry, ya queriendo irse.

―Déjame ver… oh, lo más importante ―su madre sonrío y Harry la siguió, hasta una tienda que decía: Ollivander, pero algo llamó la atención de su hijo― ¿Harry? ―preguntó ella, siguiendo a su hijo, quien entró en la tienda de Mykew Gregorovitch ―Tu padre y yo, compramos nuestras varitas con Ollivander, pero bueno: siempre se necesita de un cambio, ¿o no? ―Harry sonrío y asintió.

―Harry… Harry Potter… ¿En mi tienda? ―preguntó el hombre de cabellos largos y plateados ―Bienvenidos ―el hombre y el niño se saludaron con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, Sr. Gregorovitch ―dijo Lily con una sonrisa, no tenía nada en contra del hombre, sencillamente Ollivander era más famoso, eso era todo y por esto último era que estaban acudiendo a él, pues la tienda de al lado estaba rebosante de niños y padres.

―La varita escoge al mago, Sr. Potter… ―advirtió Gregorovitch

―Evans ―corrigió el niño ―Prefiero ser llamado: Harry Evans, pues he crecido con mi madre.

―Bien señor Evans, no lo olvide, ni se desespere. La varita lo escogerá a usted, no al revés. ―dijo el hombre, mientras que se agachaba y sacaba de su vitrina 5 cajas, todas azules ―Las varitas tienen varios componentes ―destapó las varitas, siendo cada una de un color ―Las varitas son literalmente: cilindros de madera, con un núcleo, por ejemplo… pelo de unicornio o… fibra de corazón de dragón… o pluma de un fénix, pelo de un Thestral, entre otros muchos animales mágicos ―Harry y Lily asintieron ―También, se debe saber con qué madera se combina el núcleo, para que sea funcional.

―Y para que la persona no se hechice a si misma o la madera se destruya, pues podría ocurrir que sea un núcleo muy poderoso, pero una madera muy fina ―dijo Lily. Harry y Gregorovitch asintieron. Harry tomó la varita de caja roja, era fina y bien pulida.

―La varita en sus manos tiene madera de un Espino, se dice que son mejores para las magias curativas, pero también los maleficios y un núcleo de pelo de unicornio, cosa que la hace más consistente y menos propenso a un bloqueo o frustración ―Harry asintió y tomó una varita, para luego mirar a su madre extrañado ―Adelante, agítela ―dijo Gregorovitch, Harry así lo hizo solo para que unas cuantas hojas salieran volando. Harry soltó la varita, casi asustado, pero el vendedor y su madre lo tranquilizaron, el hombre enseñó entonces otra varita. ―Su núcleo es pelo de cola de un Thestral, se dice que su dueño debe tener una excelente habilidad en el dominio de su magia y su madera es de un roble rojo, para alguien de reflejos rápidos ―dijo Gregorovitch, pero Harry no se veía muy confiado ―Sr. Potter… perdón: Evans ―Corrigió el hombre ―Sr. Evans, en algún lugar del mundo, existe una varita para cada mago y si bien, quizás dicha varita no se encuentre en mi tienda, puede hablar con mi compañero Ollivander y él le mostrará más varitas ―Harry la sostuvo en su mano y la agitó, causando un tornado y deshaciendo la tienda.

―Desearía poder hacer aparecer dinero, porque… ―sonrío de forma nerviosa ―Destrocé su tienda.

―Sin problema ―dijo Gregorovitch, sacando su propia Varita ―Reparo ―la luz surgió de la varita del vendedor y todo volvió a su lugar. El hombre entregó otra varita, ahora de madera negra ―Cola de un Thestral y madera de un Nogal Negro ―dijo Gregorovitch, entregándola varita a Harry, quien se veía desanimado ―Se dice que del Nogal Negro, "provienen las varitas de corazón".

―Son varitas que pueden perder su poder, si el poseedor tiende a algún tipo de autoengaño o si no es honesto, son varitas que actúan de acuerdo con los sentimientos del maestro ―dijo Lily con una sonrisa, su hijo la miro sorprendido, ella sonrío y le enseñó la suya ―La madera es de un roble inglés, se dice que es para los buenos y malos tiempos y su núcleo es un Espino.

―El espino es complejo e intrigante, así mismo es lo mejor para la curación ―dijo Gregorovitch sonriendo ―Ese día en el que entraste a mi tienda por primera vez, Evans, vi a esa niña asustada por el mundo mágico, pero con un corazón valiente para enfrentarse a todo ―el anciano tomó la mano de la mujer, como un padre da una caricia a una hija ―Sabía que tendrías un futuro lleno de aventuras.

―Algunas mejores que otras ―aseguró Lily.

―Lo enfrentaste y lo derrotaste ―aseguró Gregorovitch.

― ¿De quién hablan? ―preguntó Harry confundido.

―Adelante muchacho, agítala ―pidió el hombre, cambiando el tema. La varita salió volando de la mano de Harry, siendo atrapada por el viejo Gregorovitch, quien sonrío, Harry gritó de frustración― ¿Qué te dije? ―varias personas se acercaron para saber que fue ese grito.

―La varita… escoge a su amo ―dijo el niño tratando de calmarse y agarró otra ―Abuelo, como me digas que es de un...

―Pelo de Unicornio y Alerce: se dice que inspira valor y confianza en su mago ―dijo el hombre, la Varita saltó de la mano de Harry, como si quemara. ―Toma ―dijo entregando otra.

―Déjame adivinar: ¿Nogal Negro? ―preguntó el niño.

― ¿Quieres una mentira? ―preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa ―Acebo, aquellos que están en una búsqueda espiritual, peligrosa o en busca de aventuras ―dijo el hombre ―El núcleo es un pelo de…

―Pelo de cola de un Thestral ―dijo Harry, la Varita iluminó la habitación por un segundo y luego se apagó.

―Creo que la tenemos ―dijo Lily.

―Gracias, señor Gregorovitch ―dijo Harry, apretando la mano del hombre, quien asintió con convicción y el chico salió junto a su madre.

Por un instante, el rostro de Gregorovitch reflejó una duda que apareció en su cabeza ― ¡Evanesco! ―el hombre desapareció, apareciendo minutos despues en el ático de su hogar, encontrándose con que la varita de Salazar Slytherin había sido vendida a uno de sus descendientes. El conocía muy bien a la familia de Lily y sabía que los Evans, pero sobre todo: Evander, eran descendientes de Salazar, quien a su vez era el bisabuelo de Evander, "El Cruzado" o "El Alquimista" ―La varita… la varita de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts está en manos de un descendiente… ―el hombre se hubiera desmayado de no ser por su capacidad de asombro, despues de tantos años― ¡EVANESCO! ―volvió a su tienda, justo a tiempo, para continuar las ventas, justo cuando una familia entraba.

―Hola, Gregorovitch ―dijo el hombre alto de cabello rubio largo, ropas negras y con un bastón con mango de plata, con forma de serpiente. El día había empezado bien, pero ahora estaba yendo a mal. No solo la varita de Salazar había sido vendida por él, en un descuido, sino que un antiguo compañero Mortífago, había ido a su tienda para comprar las varitas de sus hijos.

―Bienvenido, Lucius ―dijo el hombre.

―Por favor, no me trates como a uno de tus… hijos, soy Malfoy, para ti ―dijo Lucius. Gregorovitch asintió, el bajo mundo decía cosas sobre ambos y si bien, en el pasado ambos podrían haber seguido a Voldemort, ahora ambos trataban de mostrarse como hombres de honor ante la sociedad.

―Entiendo, Malfoy ―dijo el hombre, enseñando cientos de cajas, no quería tener a su viejo colega en su tienda, más del tiempo suficiente.

―Draco, Valeria, apúrense ―habló el hombre a sus hijos, los gemelos asintieron. Tanto Draco, como Valeria tenían el cabello rubio claro como su padre, pero Draco tenía los ojos negros de su padre, mientras que Valeria tenía los azules de su madre. Ambos niños, al haber crecido con su padre, tuvieron que fingir bastante, al hacerse ver como sangre pura, pues su padre había tratado de inculcarles los "valores" de su amo, ese amo ya se había presentado ante ambos niños y deseaban poder estar lo más alejados posible de ese hombre tan aterrador.

Mal que terminaran en Slytherin como el amo de las serpientes.

Lejos de la tienda de Gregorovitch, Harry y su madre, realizaban la ultima parada: la tienda de mascotas, donde el niño llevó un gato Cornish rex, a quien Harry llamó "James"


	3. Pociones e Historias

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Harry tendrá 2 compañeras (novias) serán: Luna y Evelyn (mi OC, a quien le cambie el nombre). Además, le cambie el sexo al gato, ya no será James, sino Kira.**

 **03: Pociones e Historias.**

Harry decidió compartir con sus abuelos maternos (George y Katherine), su experiencia a lo largo del callejón Diagon. Los cuadros de sus abuelos, estaban cubiertos por una poderosa poción creada por su abuela, durante su época en Ilvermorny, la escuela mágica estadounidense.

Aquella poción, no solo les permitía a los fallecidos poder escuchar y hablar con su nieto, sino que mantenían una parte de sus almas dentro de los cuadros siendo conscientes de todo.

―Irás a Gryffindor como un buen Potter/Evans ―dijo su abuela con una sonrisa.

― ¡Eso jamás Katherine! ―dijo el bisabuelo de Harry y padre de Katherine: Michael Evans, quien era un mago bastante poderoso en su época― ¡Un descendiente mío y digno heredero de la sangre de Slytherin, merece la mejor casa!

―Sangre Slytherin ―dijo George con sorna― ¿Sabes hace cuanto los Evans dejaron de ser una familia pura, Michael?

― ¡No te metas en esto, mocoso! ―rugió Michael enfadado con su yerno. Harry se veía un poco asustado― ¡Eleonor me debió de haber puesto alguna poción o jamás hubiera dejado que Katherine se casara con alguien tan…!

― ¡Papá! ―gritó Katherine.

― ¿Se puede saber que es este alboroto? ―preguntó Lily entrando en la oficina, haciendo que los retratos se quedaran en silencio.

―Digno hijo de Slytherin ―tocio Michael. Lily entendió todo: durante su niñez, su abuelo le había hablado maravillas de Slytherin y ella estuvo deseosa de ser parte de la casa de las serpientes, pero Sebastián la mandó a Gryffindor, el hombre se comportó de forma madura y le deseó buena suerte en la casa de los leones, aunque le acostumbraba a dar comida picante como venganza, además de que pintó a Sebastián mágicamente de castaño, color que al sombrero jamás se le llegó a quitar, pues era negro originalmente y desde entonces, el retrato solo le habló a Lily cuando fue necesario, cosa que provocó una pelea entre su madre y su abuelo, que (al parecer), duraría toda la eternidad.

―Será un León, Papá ―dijo Katherine segura y sonriente.

―Si Harry vuelve como un Gryffindor, _Merlín no permita algo así_ , le daré tu Sonic 90 ―dijo Michael.

―Si vuelve como un Slytherin, me presentaré en calidad de fantasma y le compraré una Nimbus 2000 ―dijo Katherine.

―Bah, ¿en serio crees que Harry necesita esa cosa? ¡Necesita seguridad y en esa cosa no se la dará! ―acusó Michael, mientras que madre e hijo salían de allí.

―La abuela y el bisabuelo…

―Lo sé ―contestó su madre, mientras que su madre lo llevaba a la sala ―Dame un minuto ―su madre subió y luego bajó con uno de los libros de Harry: "Filtros y Pociones Mágicas" escrito por Arsenius Jigger ―Tu tío Severus, es un buen amigo de mi infancia.

―Lo sé ―dijo él.

―Y seguramente… ―Kira apareció y se recostó en el regazo de su dueño, Harry le acaricio y la gata maulló de felicidad ―Y seguramente, aun odie a tu padre por… hacerle Bullying…

―Mamá, si tú y el tío Snape eran amigos y si Papá le hacía Bullying, ¿porqué se casaron? ―dijo Harry confundido.

―Tu padre y yo no nos soportábamos y… le hacía Bullying a tu tío Severus y… ―su madre sonrío ―Yo fui a Gryffindor, junto a tu padre, tu padrinos y otros, tu tío fue a Slytherin. Tu tío tardo en entender, que… no importa la casa a la que vayas, sino: los amigos que puedas hacer y cuanto puedes aprender ―Harry asintió y cuando iba a repetir su pregunta, su madre siguió hablando ―Pasaron los años. Nos peleamos porque… Slytherin tenía la mala fama de usar magia negra, pero es falso.

―Se dice que _él_ salió de Slytherin ―dijo Harry, su madre asintió sufriendo un escalofrió.

―Tu padre y yo, nos enamoramos en 1978, luego de que tu padre, salvara a tu tío de morir a manos de un Mortífago, al cual los tres combatimos juntos. Yo… consideré a tu padre alguien que había madurado, pues ellos dos siempre peleaban, a causa de la enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero acabamos por unirnos contra un grupo de Mortífagos, quienes se hacían llamar "la Mano Negra" ―explicó Lily ―Cuando nos casamos, en ese mismo año, tu padre, Severus, Sirius, Peter, Remus y yo nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix, una organización que combatía la Magia Oscura, bajo las órdenes del director Dumbledore ―Lily finalizó su relato y le acaricio el cabello a su hijo― ¿Sabes? Tu abuelo… suele decirte que la magia es una sola, ¿no es verdad? ―Harry asintió, su abuelo solía decir eso y también que su varita lo demostraba ―Tu abuelo se refiere a que… lo importante, es el sentimiento y el deseo detrás del hechizo.

― ¿Significa que no importa si es un hechizo oscuro, siempre y cuando lo utilice para ayudar? ―preguntó Harry confundido ―O que no importará si utilizó un hechizo de luz, si con él lastimo a alguien.

―Así es ―dijo Lily, mientras que recordaba la charla con su padre. Una charla que la marcó profundamente y le dio una nueva forma de ver la vida, tanto su vida mágica, como su vida Muggle.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Lily acababa de volver a casa, luego para las vacaciones, estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts y usaba algunos libros con palabras en latín, principalmente eran los encantamientos. Así que Lily utilizaba diccionarios latín-ingles, que su padre le compró._

― _Cariño ―dijo George― ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

― _Si Papá ―dijo Lily ―Solo… lee en tu mente y no… no pronuncies los hechizos en voz alta ―George asintió y leyó con su hija, dándole algunas perspectivas sobre los significados de los hechizos, pues ella leía de una enciclopedia mágica._

― _Lily ―dijo su padre, colocando una mano en su hombro ―Te vi ponerte pálida, al pasar por algunos hechizos en la pagina 88._

― _Sí. Los maestros creen que… necesitamos ciertos hechizos oscuros, para aprender cómo evitarla, por eso existe una clase llamada "Defensa contra los Artes Oscuras" ―explicó la joven._

― _Lily ―dijo su padre, ella lo miró ― ¿Una persona nace siendo buena o nace siendo mala?_

― _Ninguna, nace siendo… gris y al crecer, decide si ser bueno o malo ―eran el tipo de educación que le habían inculcado a su hija, desde muy pequeña: nadie es completamente malo, ni completamente bueno._

― _La intención detrás del hechizo, es lo que cuenta ―dijo su padre agarrando sus manos ―Tu abuelo, fue a Slytherin, una casa la cual se dice que es malvada ―la niña asintió, ella tenía que su amigo Severus se volviera un mago oscuro, pues en esa casa estuvo_ _ **él**_ _―Sin embargo, fue un padre muy bueno y amoroso conmigo, con tu madre y conmigo, ¿o no? ―la niña asintió ―No necesariamente un miembro de Slytherin tendría por qué ser un mago oscuro, ese mago puede salir incluso de Gryffindor, porque es la intención de la persona, lo que cuenta la momento de lanzar un hechizo o el cómo decide vivir su vida._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Harry estuvo pensándolo mucho, tanto que casi había descuidado su ritual de hojear los libros, su madre logró despertarlo de esa ensoñación.

―Ven, quiero que aprendas algunas cosas de pociones, como… los ingredientes más básicos ―dijo su madre.

―Pero… pero tú me has dicho que no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts ―le recordó Harry, su madre sonrío.

―Y aun así, has hojeado los libros y hablado con tus abuelos, ¿o no? ―dijo ella, era verdad. Harry se dejó arrastrar, hasta el despacho de su abuelo, el cual fue abierto con una sencilla llave, al contrario del despacho de su abuela, el cual estaba encantado. Allí, Harry encontró cientos de plantas, libros de botánica, un caldero y un juego de vasijas para pociones. Su madre comenzó a enseñarle, siendo su primera Poción, aquella con la cual Severus ponía a sus alumnos a prueba: "Filtro de los Muertos en Vida", polvo de raíz de Asfódelo a una infusión de Ajenjo. Harry falló, haciendo que todo explotara, pues utilizó demasiado, pero su madre le calmó y le dijo que usara menos polvo de Asfódelo, hasta que consiguió el color azul deseado, cosa que Harry anotó en una libreta al azar ―Tu tío Snape, podrá resultarte un poco parco e incluso agresivo al inicio, pero si puedes jugar su juego, si juegas con las pociones y anotas lo esencial, si lees los libros, podrás ablandarlo.

―Gracias mamá ―dijo Harry, mientras que madre e hijo, ojeaban el libro de pociones, para que el niño se preparara contra cualquier ataque de su tío, quien seguramente seguiría celoso de James, por ganar el corazón de Lily. Sin darse cuenta, madre e hijo acabaron dormidos, al despertar encontraron que Kira había comido un pescado en cual Lily había dejado sazonando el día anterior, no lo habían comido a causa de que habían estado estudiando todo el día y se quedaron dormidos sobre los libros ―Alguien parece haber comido.

―Es verdad ―dijo la bruja, mientras que madre e hijo hacían tronar sus huesos, debido a la mala posición en la cual despertaron. Lily preparó la comida, ambos estaban muy contentos de que Harry empezaría en Hogwarts en menos de un mes.


	4. Amigos y Sombreros

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Harry x Luna/Evelyn (OC).**

 **04: Amigos y Sombreros.**

Despues de esperar, un largo tiempo (mes y medio, quizás) y de estudiar casi todo cuanto podía de los libros para las materias y de algunos libros de la biblioteca, Harry finalmente fue llevado por su madre a la estación King Cross de la ciudad de Londres. Antes de salir de casa, su abuelo lo llamó. Para sorpresa e incredulidad de Harry, su abuelo realizó un hechizo. ¡Realizó un hechizo, cuando se supone que solo era un retrato con los recuerdos de George!

 **Recuerdo**

 _Ese hechizo encadenó y restringió algo que George ya había sospechado, desde la primera vez que vio a su nieto por medio de los muchos retratos que tenía la casa, sobre George Evans. Desde el primer día, que él llegó a la casa, siendo tan solo un bebe, día y noche el hombre había estado estudiando desde el mundo espiritual y consultándolo con los otros retratos de familiares magos, sobre ese símbolo que llevaba su nieto, al final su sospecha fue real: Harry tenía dentro de sí, un trozo del alma de ese bastardo, que había asesinado a James Potter. Aunque George ignoraba si fue a propósito o si fue un accidente de ese sujeto al momento de tratar de matar a Harry, pero por ahora, solo podía restarle aun más sus movimientos a un trozo de alma sin consciencia, mediante el hechizo_ _ **Aurea Uisio (Ilusión Dorada)**_ _, gracias a que todos los retratos de cientos de magos, que habitaban la casa, unificaron sus magias, para que George pudiera hacer un milagro como ese. Quizás Harry lo sintiera, quizás solo Voldemort lo sintiera, pero George sonrío, porque en caso de que lo hubiera sentido, sería como ser atravesado con una espada al rojo vivo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

―Bien, ya llegamos ―dijo ella, antes de romper a llorar y abrazar al joven pelinegro― ¡Mi pequeño será un gran mago!

―Mamá ―se quejó Harry. No era que no le gustaran las muestras de afecto, era que estaban rodeados de Muggles y no le gustaría que su madre alzara la voz.

―Lo lamento ―dijo su madre recomponiéndose y colocando un mechón de cabello, detrás de su oreja. Kira abrió los ojos un segundo, estaba sobre la maleta de Harry y saltó, hasta quedar sobre el cuello y los hombros de su dueño, a modo de bufanda, su madre sonrío. Recordó cuán bien se llevaba con Umbra, su lechuza ―Bien Harry, todo lo que tienes que hacer es... ―su madre lo hizo girar ―Toma el carrito y corre hacía la viga del andén 9, en realidad no es muro, sino un portal. Aparecerás en el andén 9¾, ni siquiera vas a chocar. Kira maulló ―Iré de visita muy pronto.

―Te quiero ―dijo Harry abrazando a su madre.

―Potter ―dijo una voz detrás de Lily, quien se giró, encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos largos y ropas negras, además de un bastón con empuñadura de serpiente.

―Hola, Malfoy ―dijo Lily con una voz calmada y una sonrisa en sus labios, para luego mirar a los niños que acompañaban a Lucius, para despues sacar una bolsa con monedas del mundo mágico y algunas piedras preciosas y se la entregó a Harry, el niño le agradeció con un abrazo.

―Draco Malfoy ―dijo el niño rubio.

―Evelyn Malfoy ―dijo la niña.

―Harry Evans ―dijo el pelinegro presentándose.

―Disculpa, muchacho ―dijo Lucius mostrando curiosidad, sin dejar su porte elegante― ¿A qué se debe el llevar tu apellido Muggle?

―Usar mi otro apellido, podría acarrearme problemas con algunos miembros del personal de Hogwarts, señor Malfoy ―dijo Harry.

―Grandiosos modales ―dijo Lucius con una sonrisa y dejando pasar el asunto ―Tu forma de pararte, la postura de los pies, mirar a los ojos y una gran calma ―miró a Lily ―Un trabajo maravilloso con tu hijo, Evans. Bien jóvenes, los dejaremos aquí, solo corran hacía el muro ―Lucius apuntó con su bastón ―No teman, no serán heridos.

―Si señor ―contestaron los tres.

Draco estaba listo para correr, pero Harry le detuvo delicadamente― ¿Ocurre algo, Sr. Evans? ―preguntó el rubio manteniendo los modales, ante el pelinegro y ante su padre.

―Las damas primero, Sr. Malfoy ―dijo Harry, Draco se sonrojó y asintió.

―Bien, aquí voy ―dijo Evelyn, quien miró a su hermano ―Deséenme suerte.

―Que Merlín esté con usted, Srta. Malfoy ―dijo Harry.

―Puedes hacerlo, Evelyn ―dijo Draco, quien tampoco se creía eso de "atravesar una pared", pero para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes, la chica desapareció ―Wow.

―Su turno ―dijo Lucius. Draco fue primero y luego Harry― ¿Deseas hablarme, no es verdad?

―Jamás creí que te atreverías a dirigirle la palabra a una "Sangre Sucia", Lucius ―dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

―Heriste mi orgullo cuando éramos más jóvenes, al derrotarme en el torneo inter-escolar ―dijo Lucius ―Te ganaste mi respeto ―ambos caminaron hacía una cafetería, donde Lily le mostró su descubrimiento de su descendencia ―Una hija perdida del maestro Salazar y con un miembro de la sagrada familia Yaxley ―el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que leía y se giró para mirar a Lily, perdiendo su porte altivo― ¡¿Eres una descendiente de la unión Salazar-Yaxley?! ―Lily le tapó la boca.

―Lo descubrí junto con Harry ―dijo ella ―Si nuestros chicos terminan en Slytherin y si la magia de Harry es liberada del modo que yo tengo pensado, entonces…

― _Él_ podría ir tras ellos ―dijo Lucius preocupado, pocas cosas escapaban a la mirada y mente ágil de Lucius Malfoy― ¿Lo hablaremos con Fudge?

―No ―dijo Lily ―Solo… deseemos que no aparezca este año, que no desee atacar Hogwarts. Fudge ha convencido al ministerio de que él murió.

―Eso es estúpido ―gruñó Lucius ―Escapaste apenas con vida de tu hogar y con tu hijo en brazos, ¿Quién lo mató?

―Supuestamente, Frank y Alice lograron sellarlo, luego de que lo malherí, tras atacarme a mi ―dijo Lily.

― ¿Existe alguna prueba? ―preguntó Lucius.

― ¿Además de que ambos dieron sus vidas por proteger a su hijo Neville? ―preguntó Lily.

―Olvídalo mujer, vamos al ministerio ―dijo Lucius, poniéndose de pie, la viuda lo siguió. Lily habían encendido las alarmas de su cerebro. Lucius deseaba que estuviera equivocada o que Frank y Alice Longbottom hubieran logrado herir (aun más si era posible) a Voldemort, ambos temían por la risible idea de que las barreras mágicas no estuvieran activadas y sus hijos en peligro.

Risible: si, posible: también. Pues todos sabían que Voldemort siempre tenía un plan B, siempre estaba al acecho y siempre estaba varios pasos delante de sus enemigos.

¿Y quiénes eran sus enemigos?

Todos aquellos que pasaran por Hogwarts.

Las barreras se mantenían altas, siempre y cuando el director pensara constantemente en la seguridad del alumnado y el profesorado, pero Dumbledore era un hombre más de palabra, que de acción y creía a Voldemort muerto (igual que todos). Pero algo dentro de Lily (y ahora dentro de Lucius), les hacían pensar distinto, así que salieron rápidamente de King Cross, para dirigirse al edificio de los ministerios del Reino Unido y hablarlo con el Ministro de Magia.

 **Anden 9 ¾**

Harry, Draco y Evelyn se encontraron del otro lado, rodeados de otros alumnos como ellos o personas encartadas con folios, hombres hablando de lo que se enseñaría ese año en Hogwarts.

―Increíble ―dijo Harry.

―Así es ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

―Si entramos por allí ―dijo Harry mirando el andén.

―Hagámonos a un lado, más bien ―dijo Evelyn, la pareja masculina de obedeció y se hicieron a un lado, justo cuando un chico de cabello rojo y sus (aparentes) hermanos mayores entraron al andén. Evelyn hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el trío fue hasta, donde se encontraban una pareja de hombres, cargando los equipajes, preguntaron nombres y con sus varitas, los nombres aparecieron en las maletas, en letras góticas de color plateado.

―Pueden llevar a sus compañeros, jóvenes ―dijo uno de los hombres, refiriéndose en los animales de compañía, como lo era Kira, quien maulló.

―Gracias ―dijeron Draco y Harry, antes de formarse en la fila, junto a Evelyn.

―Disculpa, Evans ―dijo Draco, quien bajó la voz― _¿Realmente esa marca en tu frente, fue hecha por ya-sabes-quien?_

―Mi madre alcanzó a salvarme, me sacó de nuestra casa tras la muerte de mi padre ―dijo Harry ―Al parecer… su hechizo no pudo surtir efecto, debido a que mi madre fue más rápida, utilizó algún hechizo del cual nunca me habló y salimos de nuestra antigua casa. Actualmente vivimos en la casa de mis abuelos.

―Hechizo de tele-transportación ―dijo Draco, los otros 2 asintieron ―Pero, tuvo que haber sido muy rápido.

―Aun así, me dejó una letra **C** ―dijo Harry, señalando por primera vez su marca. Solía ocultarla bajo un hechizo sencillo, llamado _Aurea Uisio (Ilusión Dorada)_ , obsequio de su abuelo. Algo que comprobaron los gemelos, al ver la marca desvanecerse de a poco, quedando muy escasamente visible.

El tren lanzó un pitido y poco a poco los estudiantes subieron, los jóvenes acabaron por sentarse juntos, en uno de los pocos vagones que aun quedaban libres.

―Bien, por fin un vagón ―dijo Draco.

―Si ―dijo Evelyn sonriente y sentándose en una de las sillas.

― ¿Puedo? ―preguntó Harry cortésmente.

―Adelante ―dijo Evelyn.

―Solo es un asiento, Harry ―dijo Draco, sintiéndose cercano con Harry, nada más haberlo conocido hace unos minutos, solo para darse cuenta de que acababa de dejar caer su máscara de lord y futura cabeza de la familia Malfoy ―Rayos.

― ¿Estabas fingiendo? ―preguntó Harry, ya acomodado junto a Evelyn, quien solo le sonreía a su hermano. Ambos decidieron confiar en un joven a quien habían conocido hace menos de unas horas, le contaron sobre sus vidas: Era un tanto complicado, porque ninguno de ellos tenía muchos deseos de ser como su padre, pero al mismo tiempo se les exigía etiqueta, aquello no estaba mal, pero tampoco deseaban acabar llegando a Slytherin, pues habían crecido con los horrores cometidos por los Mortífagos y Voldemort. Eso les hacía tener un terror colosal hacía su padre, comenzando a verlo como un monstruo desde los 7 años, pues el hombre contaba sus hazañas son ningún pudor, les enseñó sobre la sangre pura y no habían arraigado aquel extremismo de su padre. Eran una pareja de niños aterrorizados por su padre y sus ideas de supremacía, solo querían aprender magia, querían poder hacer amigos y alejarse lo más que pudieran de su padre y el legado maldito y oscuro que parecía estar destinado para ellos.

Por eso mismo, querían hacer amigos, querían dejar de lado esas etiquetas querían…

―Nadie jamás ha sobrevivido a una maldición, pero yo sobreviví al Avada Cadáver, solo por la velocidad de mi madre. No era más que un bebe indefenso y que no entendía, ni sabía lo que ocurría a mi alrededor ―dijo Harry ―No llevo ni un mes de haber conocido el mundo mágico y ya casi todo el mundo me conoce y creen que vencí a... ese hombre ―ellos asintieron.

― ¿De qué es tu varita? ―dijo Evelyn cambiando el tema de repente, sacando la suya ―La mía es de tejo y una pluma de de fénix.

―La mía es de espino y pelo de cola de un unicornio ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

―La mía es de acebo y pelo de cola de un Thestral ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

―Disculpen ―dijo una chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color― ¿Puedo entrar?

―Adelante ―dijeron los otros 3.

―Perdona, ¿eres Harry Potter? ―preguntó la chica, el chico asintió incomodo, sabía lo que venía ― ¡Wow, es un placer! ―dijo la chica, tomando la mano de Harry ―Lo lamento ―recobró la compostura ―Soy Hermione Granger.

―Draco Malfoy, ella es mi hermana Evelyn ―dijo el rubio presentándose a sí mismo y a su gemela.

―Harry Evans ―dijo el chico, la chica le miró extrañada. ―El porqué cambiar mi apellido, es por mi propio seguridad ―los hermanos Malfoy y la chica Granger, razonaron que podrían existir Mortífagos en Hogwarts y acordaron referirse a él, ya fuera con su apellido materno o solo con su nombre.

―Tienes un don, Evans ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa ―De camino a la plataforma, yo estaba enmascarado en un porte altivo, dispuesto a hacerme pasar por un lord en representación al "alto estatus" de la casa Malfoy y… mírame ahora: solo un adolescente con un par de amigos y su hermana.

―Aunque me consideren cursi ―advirtió Evelyn, haciendo una pausa ―Si el destino existe, él quiere que seamos amigos ―los otros 3 asintieron y colocaron las manos juntas, para luego asentir, Kira maulló suavemente.

― **Cibus (Alimento)** ―murmuró Harry, empuñando su varita, de la punta surgió una luz gris, haciendo aparecer un par de latas de atún destapadas, Kira maulló nuevamente, enterrando sus garras en el cuello y hombro de Harry, antes de saltar sobre la comida ―El Cibus, hace que aparezca el alimento en el cual ustedes piensen.

― ¡Por Merlín! ―dijo una asustada Hermione, sacando su propia varita y mirando la herida― **¡Healing! (Curación)** ―la herida en el hombro de Harry se cerró.

―Disculpen, ¿quieren algo del carrito? ―preguntó una señora, quien llevaba un carrito de comida, los jóvenes asintieron y compraron casi de todo: ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, varitas de chocolate, babosas de gelatina, empanadas de pollo con champiñones, entre otros.

―Creo que estamos llegando ―dijo Draco, mientras que Harry, Evelyn y él, decidieron cambiarse, siendo que Harry y Draco se comenzaron a bajar los pantalones, olvidando a Evelyn.

― ¡AUN ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ―Gritaron la Malfoy y la Granger avergonzadas, ambas salieron corriendo del vagón, mientras que los chicos sonreían.

―Nunca entenderé porqué a las mujeres les da pena ―dijo Draco.

―A ellas les da pena y a nosotros…

―Todos los niños somos pervertidos, Harry ―dijo Draco, antes de que ambos terminaran de vestirse y lanzaran una risa, Harry abrió la puerta ―Listo, Evelyn, Hermione, pueden cambiarse ―las chicas respiraron y entraron, solo para notar a ambos chicos mirándolas.

― ¡PERVERTIDOS! ―gritaron las chicas sonrojadas― ¡Desmaius! ―ambos cayeron inconscientes, cerraron la puerta y se cambiaron tan rápido como pudieron― ¡Rennervate! ―ambos despertaron.

― ¡No tenían porqué hacer eso! ―gritaron ambos, solo para que la rubia y la pelirroja no les prestaran atención.

El maullido de Kira les llamó la atención ―Estamos llegando ―dijo Harry, acariciando la cabeza de su felina compañera.

Todos se acercaron a la ventana, pero no veían el castillo.

― _A ver qué pasará ahora_ ―se preguntaron los dos niños y las dos niñas. El tren se detuvo y todos se bajaron, encontrándose con un hombre alto, de cabello y barba larga de color negro, vestido con una túnica café.

―Los de primer año, conmigo por favor ―dijo el hombre, los demás se acercaron a unas barcas de gran tamaño, el hombre les indico a cual ir, sacó su varita ― ¡Locomotor! ―las barcas o más bien, los remos a ambos lados comenzaron a moverse, por obra de la magia del hombre, escucharon un aviso y se agacharon cuando les dijeron, evitando unas algas raras o algo así, para despues ver un castillo negro, encontrándose con el mismo hombre, aunque todos jurarían que no lo vieron moverse, así que solo pudieron suponer que había sido un hechizo para teletransportarse― ¡Bienvenidos al a escuela Hogwarts!

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una mujer a la cual el hombre se refirió como maestra McGonagall, les permitió entrar, fue poner un pie dentro del suelo de la escuela, que Harry se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, el dolor había iniciado sin ningún motivo aparente, notando unas imágenes que llegaban a su mente, sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, no entendía que era, pero aun así, era lo suficientemente inteligente, para saber que solo a él le estaba ocurriendo eso. Eran imágenes, al comienzo sin un aparente sentido, pero luego, fueron tomando sentido o forma, los alumnos de primer año, se situaron fuera de un par de grandes puertas, tras las cuales McGonagall y el hombre (de apellido Hagrid) desaparecieron.

Harry apretó los dientes y trató de aparentar calma, mientras que trataba de recordar algún hechizo para el dolor de cabeza o alguna pócima o algo, que le sirviera. Poco a poco tomaron sentido, eran recuerdos.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Hogwarts era más que solo un castillo, más que solo la escuela de magia que representaba a Escocia e Inglaterra. El castillo significó la alianza de los magos más poderosos de ambos reinos, acabando así con la guerra entre magos de magia blanca y permitiéndoles una alianza. Fue el final de la guerra entre las familias Slytherin y Gryffindor, pues la amistad entre Salazar y Godric murió con el nacimiento de la escuela, la alianza con Helga y Rowena y los primeros alumnos._

 _A escondidas de los demás, Salazar creó una Cámara Subterránea, en la cual permitió que su mascota y amigo, un Basilisco femenino llamada Jade, vivir allí, además de que había un canal directo al lago Ness, donde podría cazar y volver al colegio, su misión era cuidar de los alumnos de la escuela._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Harry lanzo un jadeo.

―Harry ―habló Evelyn― ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Lo estoy ―dijo el joven, Evelyn asintió y Kira maulló suavemente.

―Jóvenes ―habló la maestra McGonagall, saliendo de entre ambas puertas. Parecía imposible que una mujer con aquel delgado cuerpo, pudiera mover una puerta de semejante tamaño ―Adelante, por favor ―todos entraron, encontrándose 4 mesas, llenas de alumnos ―Ahora, tendremos la ceremonia de selección, cada uno de ustedes pertenecerá a alguna casa de Hogwarts. Esa casa y sus miembros serán su familia, aquellas cosas que hagan, sumarán o restarán puntos a su casa, pasaran su tiempo en la sala común de su casa, aunque obviamente pueden tener amigos de otras casas, recuerden que las suyas serán las más importantes y las representarán todo el tiempo ―todos asintieron y miraron como sobre una silla, era colocado un sombrero, Harry se preguntó si estaba viendo cosas.

― " _Harry, Evelyn"_ ―susurró Draco― _"Llámenme loco, pero casi pareciera que ese sombrero tiene ojos y…"_ ―las palabras del rubio murieron, pues el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

― (…) No teman, seré colocado en sus cabezas y les diré a que casa pertenecerán ―dijo el sombrero, asombrándolos a todos.

―Abbott, Hannah ―llamó la maestra McGonagall, la chica se acercó, el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza y pasaron algunos segundos, todos se preguntaron que debería ocurrir.

― ¡HUFLEPUFF! ―gritó el sombrero, la mesa dorada y negra comenzó a aplaudir, al tener a una nueva miembro. Todos lanzaron un jadeo de sorpresa y poco a poco, todos eran seleccionados a alguna casa.

―Boot, Terry ―llamó la maestra.

― ¡RAVENCLAW! ―gritó el sombrero

―Granger, Hermione ―llamó la maestra, luego de varios nombres.

― ¡GRYFFINDOR! ―Gritó el sombrero, la mesa aplaudió.

―Potter, Harry ―dijo la maestra McGonagall.

―Evans, Harry, así me he mantenido en el plano de los vivos, maestra McGonagall ―le corrigió el joven, mientras que caminaba hacía el sombrero, el cual fue colocado sobre su cabeza. Dumbledore, McGonagall y Quirrell, se sorprendieron por el apellido. Menos Snape, pues él ya estaba al corriente del cambio de apellido del joven, gracias a las cartas de su mejor amiga, además de que él ya había visitado al joven y más que ser su profesor de pociones, sería su "tío"

―Vaya, un joven como pocos. Un joven con talento ―dijo el sombrero, sorprendiendo al propio Dumbledore, el sombrero no solía ser tan "hablador"― ¡SLYTHERIN! ―la mesa de las serpientes aplaudió por tener al Niño-Que-Vivió. Snape se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir, antes de recobrar la compostura. Todos fueron llamados poco a poco, quedando los hermanos Malfoy y Harry en la misma casa.

― **Bienvenidos** ―escucharon todos, era una voz femenina la cual parecía no venir de ningún lado en especial ― **Yo soy Hogwarts, la hija de mis maestros: Salazar, Godric, Rowena y Helga. Vivirán dentro de mí y yo los cuidaré. Siéntanse en paz, pues nadie los dañará, mientras se encuentren dentro de mis terrenos, disfruten la comida y bienvenidos sean todos, ya sea a su primer o a un nuevo año escolar.**

― **Bienvenidos, miembros de la casa de Salazar. Pueden llamarme Barón Sanguinario** ―dijo el fantasma de cabello largo y rizado, bigote y barba, llevaba un atuendo plateado y cubierto de sangre ― **Cualquier ayuda que necesiten con su magia o para ubicarse en la escuela, respecto a la cocina, biblioteca o algún salón, no duden en preguntarme y ahora, disfruten de la comida** ―Dumbledore, hizo aparecer la comida y todos dieron paso a llenar sus platos.

― _Harry… Evans_ ―pensó Dumbledore― _¿Porqué cambiar de apellido, siendo los Potter una familia mágica, por un apellido Muggle?, ¿a qué se refería con que así se había mantenido vivo, Lily y Harry fueron atacados?_ ―se preguntó confundido, antes de sacar su varita y acercarla a sus ojos ― _ **Visual Incremento**_ ―sus ojos fueron hechizados y pudo realizar un "Zoom" desde el lugar donde estaba sentado― _¡LA CICATRIZ HA DESAPARECIDO!_ ―Dumbledore se quedó quieto en su silla, con los hombros y espalda recta, además de agarrar la silla con fuerza con ambas manos. Esa cicatriz, aquella que (se suponía) había sido provocada por Voldemort el día en el que atacó a James y a Lily en su casa, cuando trató de matar a Harry, marcaba al niño como un Horrocrux y según la profecía, solo Harry podría matar a Voldemort. Dumbledore deseaba acabar con Tom cuanto antes y por ello, mandó la carta casi un año antes, dando la aceptación de Harry en Hogwarts, él había amenazado a todo el profesorado de Hogwarts, para que educaran a Harry, aunque decir "amenazado" quizás sea ir muy lejos, solo les pidió ayudar lo máximo posible al joven, siendo más calmado y eligiendo mejores palabras con aquellos profesores o incluso amigos de James y Lily, quienes actualmente eran maestros, para que pusieran un gran empeño en Harry, todos asintieron.

Cuando Dumbledore se dio cuenta, casi todos habían terminado, él se puso de pie y dio un discurso sobre lo que significaba ser parte de Hogwarts, luego pidió a una pareja de alumnos de último grado de cada casa, que guiaran a los recién llegados a sus respectivas casas.

Hogwarts en la torre norte.

Hufflepuff cerca de la cocina.

Slytherin en las mazmorras.

Ravenclaw en la torre oeste.

Harry, Draco y Evelyn iban hablando, mientras que seguían a un miembro de su casa, el trío y los demás que eran de primer año, se sorprendieron al llegar a lo que parecían ser las mazmorras del castillo.

― " _Usadas en el pasado, quizás en la edad media y la inquisición"_ ―susurró Harry, quien había estado leyendo un libro de Hogwarts, la pareja rubia asintió.

―La contraseña, se dice en voz alta, además no es difícil encontrar la entrada a la casa ―dijo el compañero que los había guiado, los jóvenes notaron que la piedra de una sección de las mazmorras era casi blanca, en comparación en la piedra gris del resto de las escaleras, suelo y paredes en general ―Serpiente de Midgard ―la pared gris se hizo a un lado con un sonido grabe ―Bienvenidos a Slytherin, serpientes ―era una sala con un sillón pegado a la pared circular, sin dejar una oquedad, había una mesa grande y un par de estanterías de libros, además de un par de puertas ―la puerta derecha guía a la sección de las chicas y la derecha a la de los chicos ―entonces les entregó sus horarios y todos se retiraron a dormir.

―Descansen ―dijo Evelyn, yendo al lado de las chicas, tras despedirse de su hermano, de Harry y en general del lado masculino, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los hombres acomodaron sus maletas y pertenencias donde los demás les indicaron, además de indicarles sus camas.

―Olvídalo, Evans ―gritó un divertido Draco, antes de saltarle casi encima, agarrándose de la escalera de un camarote y subiendo a la cama de arriba, Harry se rio del rubio y se acomodó en la cama de abajo, mientras que Kira se acomodaba al lado de su dueño, quien le puso en un rincón una lata de sardinas, por si le daba hambre.

Harry tuvo un sueño muy extraño: Era el maestro Quirrell, quien le felicitaba por ser parte de Slytherin, luego ya no era el maestro Quirrell, sino un hombre calvo con larga barba blanca y una túnica verde, quien comenzó a enseñarle unas palabras las cuales casi parecían las vocales, pero con una S por delante, algo como "Sa, Se, Si, So, Su". Luego, escribió unas palabras en un tablero, Harry las copio en su cuaderno y luego las dijo en voz alta, eran como susurros, era sonido siseante.

Al día siguiente, no recordó el sueño.

―Harry, arriba ―dijo Draco.

―Gracias, Draco ―dijo Harry.

―Rápido ―gritó Evelyn.

― ¿Es así los martes? ―preguntó Harry.

―Cada día, prepárate para el infierno ―dijo Draco.

―Los escuché ―dijo la chica, ya lista ―Somos los últimos, tienen que bañarse, iremos a desayunar y luego… volveremos aquí, para la clase con el maestro Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Harry x Luna/Evelyn (OC).**

 **05.**

Desde que habían entrado en el salón de pociones, para muchos se les había hecho casi imposible, el entender las palabras del profesor Severus Snape, por eso era mejor sentarse al frente o usar un hechizo para ayudar al sonido.

―Muchos de ustedes, pueden llegar dudar que esto sea magia, pues aquí no usaremos las varitas. Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria o el amor ―dijo Snape ―Evans ¿Qué poción obtengo, en conjunto al polvo de raíces de Asfódelo y una infusión de Ajenjo?

―Si se agregan otros ingredientes como bien podrían serlo: colmillos de serpiente aplastados, moondew, raíces de valeriana, granos de Sopoforo y… pereza cerebral, obtendría el filtro de los muertos en vida ―dijo Harry.

―5 puntos para Slytherin ―dijo Snape ― ¿Dónde buscarían si les digo que me encuentren un Bezoar?

―Del estomago de una cabra ―dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa ―Salvaría a una persona de la mayoría de venenos.

―5 puntos… para Gryffindor ―dijo Snape, como si le costara encontrar las palabras.

Los grupos entregaron sus respectivas pociones a Snape, tras la clase y salieron para asistir a sus otras clases.

Llegó el día jueves y fue hora de aprender a volar sus escobas, en compañía de Gryffindor, bajo la atenta mirada de la maestra Hooch, una mujer de cabello canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón, vestida con una túnica negra ―Muy bien jóvenes, lo que deben de hacer, es extender sus manos hacía sus escobas y gritar "arriba", colocad la escoba debajo vuestro, daré un silbatazo, golpeen el suelo, se alzarán algunos metros, manteniendo las escobas firmes, luego inclínense suavemente para volver al suelo ―todos asintieron y obedecieron, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Neville salió volando― ¡Muchacho, vuelve aquí! ―gritó la maestra Hooch.

―Eso no se ve bien ―dijo Evelyn.

―Ya lo creo ―dijo Harry, extendiendo su brazo derecho, mientras que Kira subía al hombro de Evelyn, asustando a la rubia ―Cuídala por mi ―Harry dio un golpe al suelo y voló con maestría, alcanzando a Neville y haciéndolo subir a su escoba, para luego bajar a tierra firme, Neville se mareó y cayó al suelo desmallado.

―Vaya, pobre ―dijeron todos.

―Interesante despliegue, Potter y salvaste a tu compañero de clase ―dijo la maestra Hooch, antes de sacar una libreta, todos se tensaron ―5 puntos para Slytherin ―las serpientes de esmeralda y plata lo celebraron, antes de dar paso al gran comedor.

―Hey, Evans ―dijo un sonriente Ron, acercándose a Harry ―Gracias por ayudar a Neville ―Harry asintió, antes de caminar hacía su mesa y tomar asiento.

―Somos tomados como una casa… antisocial, puesto que acostumbramos a hacerlo todo solos, sin ayuda de nadie y por la mala fama de que Lord Salazar y _él_ , practicaron magia oscura ―explicó Marcus Flint, un alumno de Slytherin y capitán del equipo de Quidditch desde el año pasado ―Por cierto: ustedes tres, demostraron un gran dominio de sus escobas, según palabras de la maestra Hooch. Además, obtuvimos un permiso de la maestra McGonagall para dar inicio a su entrenamiento, en caso de que quieran ser parte del equipo de Quidditch.

― ¿Quidditch, nosotros? ―preguntó Evelyn sin poder creerlo ―Pero… los de primer año no podemos tener escobas.

―Ya lo veremos en algunos días ―dijo Marcus sonriente. Los jóvenes volvieron a su comida, tratando de no pensar en eso.

― ¡Un trol en las mazmorras! ―gritó el profesor Quirrell, entrando de repente ―Pensé que debían saberlo ―tras eso, se desmayó.

―Prefectos, conduzcan a sus casas de vuelta a los dormitorios de inmediato ―ordenó el director Dumbledore ―Snape, Minerva, conmigo ―ambos asintieron y siguieron al director, sacando sus varitas. Claramente ellos se harían caso del trol.

Nadie notó a la serpiente que reptaba lejos del comedor.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a ser guiados a sus respectivas casas.

―Espera Neville ―dijo Ron.

― ¿Qué deseas, Ron? ―preguntó Neville nervioso, Oliver Wood estaba escuchando atentamente.

―Hermione salió corriendo, porque unas chicas le dijeron algo, creo… creo que la insultaron o algo así ―dijo Ron ―No sabe del Trol.

― ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir algo así? ―preguntó Neville enfadado y siguiendo a Ron.

― _Rayos, esto no tendría por qué estar pasando_ ―pensó Oliver siguiendo a sus compañeros, mientras que todos los demás iban a sus respectivas casas.

El trío tardó bastante en encontrar a Hermione… y al Trol, quien se plantó ante ellos, tratando de matarlos con su mazo, pero Ron logró realizar el Wingardium Leviosa, logrando elevar el mazo por encima de la cabeza del trol, con dificultad, siendo ayudado por Neville, hasta conseguir arrancarle de las manos el arma y golpearlo varias veces, mientras que Oliver aparecía y sacaba a Hermione del lugar donde estaba oculta y casi muere.

Cuando McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore llegaron, encontraron las pruebas, dando 15 puntos a Gryffindor.

― ¿Cómo entró en el colegio? ―gruñó Snape, antes de volver a su casa. Sus serpientes probablemente estarían preocupadas. Tras lograr calmarlos, dijo que todos los de primer año que quisieran practicar el deporte, sacaran sus libros de "Quidditch a través de las eras" y comenzaran a estudiar las reglas, antes de la inscripción, que Slytherin había mantenido una gran racha en el deporte y que debía de mantenerse así, en el nombre de Salazar y de aquellos que estuvieron en el puesto de directores de la casa de Slytherin antes que él.

Todos leían sobre el deporte, para estar listos e inscribirse. Además de que tuvieron la ayuda de Marcus, quien les contaba de sus propias experiencias.

Al parecer, solo habían 3 personas listas en toda Hogwarts: una de ellas era Hermione Granger, otra era Evelyn Malfoy y finalmente Harry Evans, no tenía sentido que les permitieran a los de primer año participar en el Quidditch, algo estaba pasando.


	6. La Piedra y el Juego

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Harry x Luna/Evelyn (OC).**

 **06: La Piedra y el Juego.**

― ¡Draco, Harry! ―les llamó Evelyn― ¿Anotamos en el equipo de Quidditch? ―ni un "hola", ni un "buenos días", al parecer ella estaba tan emocionada como los demás alumnos, pero solo Harry y Draco seguían insistiendo con el trol― ¿Me están escuchando?

―Apenas ―admitió Draco, ante la mirada furibunda de su hermana ―Perdón, pero esto del Quidditch… ―Harry y Draco dejaron el libro que leían.

―En fin ―dijo Evelyn, enseñando a su lechuza, la cual se posó en su hombro ―Grácil, acaba de volver. La mandé para que buscara pistas sobre el trol ―ambos la miraron, dándole la palabra ―Hablé con Hermione quien fue inculpada por el escape del trol.

―Pero no fue ella, ¿verdad? ―dijo Harry.

―Exacto ―dijo Evelyn, girándose, fue hacía la puerta y salió, Draco y Harry volvieron a su lectura, mientras que Harry comenzaba a hacer un borrador de su lista de navidad, Draco lo imitó (ambos pedían una escoba). Pasaron algunos minutos y la puerta se volvió a abrir, mostrando a Evelyn algo molesta― ¿Qué esperan? ―dejaron las cartas en el libro de Quidditch y la siguieron ―El escape del trol fue una distracción.

― ¿Para qué? ―preguntó Draco.

―En 1897, cuando el director Dumbledore tenía 16 años, era amigo de un joven de apellido Flamel ―dijo Evelyn. Draco y Harry se miraron sin entender, la siguieron. Nadie dijo nada más, hasta entrar en la biblioteca, donde Evelyn se sentó frente a Hermione, quien estaba rodeada de libros, Draco y Harry hicieron lo mismo y esperaron. No era normal que la Malfoy, se sentara con alguien ni que entablara amistad o hablara con alguien que (según los estándares) de su familia era un "Sangre Sucia", ambos odiaban aquello profundamente, por eso trataban de entablar amistades con otras casas, pues casi todos en Slytherin eran como su padre ― _"Flamel, fue un joven de mucho éxito en las clases de Transmutación y Pociones"_ ―comentó en voz baja.

― " _Flamel se centró en la Alquimia y creó la Piedra Filosofal"_ ―susurró Hermione, enseñándoles un libro autobiográfico de Dumbledore, titulado: «Mis Memorias» ― _"La Piedra Filosofal tiene muchos usos: desde permitir revivir a alguien, pasando por transmutar un metal en oro o plata, incluso permitir la inmortalidad"_ ―Draco y Harry solo miraron a Hermione― _"Con el caso del trol y según supe por Neville, todos los profesores lo buscaron, listos para enfrentarlo"_

― " _Excepto…"_ ―preguntó Draco, logrando unir los puntos: un objeto tan poderoso/valioso como la piedra, parecía estar en los terrenos del colegio y algún profesor parecía dispuesto a hacerse con él.

― " _Quirrell"_ ―sentenció Hermione― _"La piedra es poderosa, muy poderosa, es un objeto mágico que pocos podrían usar, pues según algunos libros…"_ ―los enseñó, aunque Harry desconfío de un libro, si este se titulaba «Rumores del Mundo Mágico y Leyendas del Mundo Muggle» ― _"Quirrell teme a la muerte, en sus clases se la pasa hablando de los vampiros, de su inmortalidad, del odio y la envidia que les tiene"._

― " _No creo que sea suficiente, pero tendríamos que estar cerca de él"_ ―dijo Harry, acariciando la cabeza de Kira, sacó su varita y la dirigió a la mesa― _"Cibus"_ ―Kira saltó y comió lo que había en la mesa, maulló.

― " _Permítanme intentar algo"_ ―dijo Hermione, aclarándose la garganta y apuntando su varita contra su propia garganta― _"Lingua Felino"_ ―todos vieron una luz surgir de la varita y acabar en su garganta, la chica se giró hacía la mascota del Slytherin, la escucharon susurrar e incluso les parecía que la maga castaña maullaba, Kira asintió, terminó de comer y saltó de la mesa, antes de salir de la biblioteca, el hechizo se deshizo y miró al trío de Slytherin― _"es la lengua de los felinos, es su idioma, le pedí que siguiera a Quirrell por un día y viera lo que hacía"_ ―salieron de la biblioteca, tras obtener algo de información y tener a una espía gatuna, recorriendo la escuela.

―Disculpen, sacaré un libro para transformaciones ―dijo Draco, el joven se devolvió, entró en la biblioteca tomó el libro y luego alcanzó a sus compañeros, en la sala común, comenzando a comer ―Todo lo que nos dijiste en la biblioteca tiene sentido Hermione. O al menos así parece ―Draco se puso pálido ante la mirada de la chica ―Oye, no me mires así, te creemos o al menos, lo verificaremos en cuanto vuelva… ―Kira llegó de imprevisto a la sala común y se subo en el regazo de su compañero― ¿Lo encontró, encontró a Quirrell?

―Lingua Felino ―exclamó Harry, hechizando a su mascota.

―Mi señor, Quirrell tomó un libro de la biblioteca del tercer piso. Sé que no les parecerá importante, pero deberían recordar la puerta metálica que dice "Biblioteca", aquella que está fuera de los limites ―dijo Kira, para luego sufrir un escalofrió ―Hay algo con ese libro. No era uno normal, mi señor, ese libro desprendía magia arcana y era una magia muy antigua ―todos asintieron.

―Bien, creo que tenemos información suficiente ―dijo Draco ―Quirrell tomó un libro de la biblioteca prohibida.

―Necesitamos prepararnos ―dijo Evelyn ―Vayamos a nuestras casas y tomemos información de nuestros libros.

― ¿Quieres que estudiemos? ―preguntó Harry, sin poder creer lo que proponía su compañera.

―Los libros «Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Guía de Autoprotección» y «El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos» deberían de servir para algo, ¿no creen? ―dijo Evelyn. Ambos varones fueron por los libros, mientras que las féminas buscaban donde podían estudiar.

―Evelyn ―le llamó Hermione, la rubia se volvió hasta el lugar donde estaba su compañera, notando una puerta que antes no estaba allí, ambas chicas empujaron la puerta, encontrándose con una habitación amplia, con varios muñecos de prueba para hechizos, sillones, comida y una estantería con libros de los que nunca habían oído, pero por sus títulos eran de magia blanca, negra y teoría de la alquimia.

―Es… es como si Hogwarts nos escuchara y nos estuviera ayudando ―dijo una emocionada Evelyn ―Quédate aquí, voy a buscar a ese par ―Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, entró en la habitación, tomo una silla y un libro.

― _«Alquimia Antigua Arte y Ciencia»_ ―leyó mentalmente, antes de sentarse a estudiar.

Harry y Draco fueron guiados por Evelyn, hasta el lugar. Aquella habitación que apareció por sorpresa, cada quien tomó un libro.

― _«Magia de Luz y hechizos benévolos»_ ―leyó Harry en su mente y luego tomó asiento.

― «Como burlar las artes oscuras» ―leyó Draco en voz alta, antes de tomar asiento.

― _«Encantamientos, embrujos y pociones de brujos antiguos y caídos Vol. 2 de E. Lumus»_ ―leyó Evelyn mentalmente e imitó a sus compañeros, aunque ella sacó una libreta personal y un lápiz, antes de hechizarlo y hacer que se conectara con las mentes de su hermano y amigos, así lo que ellos fueran leyendo, se iría escribiendo en la libreta.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que un fantasma avisó la hora, eran las 3:30 y habían perdido 2 clases, esto hizo a Hermione volverse loca, pero sus compañeros decidieron enviar tales pensamientos, despues de todo: toda aquella información estaba en los libros o bien, podrían preguntarle a algún compañero.

Llegó el fin de semana y con ello, el primer partido de Quidditch de los de primer año, teniendo un entrenamiento rápido con sus otros compañeros. Marcus y Draco eran cazadores, Gregory, Alan y Miles eran golpeadores, Harry era buscador y Clark era portero.

El juego contra Gryffindor fue tal y como todos lo esperaban: aguerrido, pues inconscientemente se creía que la casa de los leones y la casa de las serpientes eran enemigos mortales, dicha mortalidad eran enseñada en el Quidditch y algunos juegos de mesa. Pues bien: aquí se estaba mostrando, cuando algún jugador de algún equipo trataba de golpear a otro.

― ¡HARRY! ―Gritaron Draco y Gregory― ¡VE POR LA SNITCH! ―El chico de cabello negro hizo lo indicado, pero fue interceptado por Ron Wesley, ambos volaban parejo, hasta que algo le ocurrió a la escoba de Harry y se descontroló, cuando lo notaron, Snape (quien era el árbitro) levantó su mano, para detener el partido, pero Harry salió volando, como si su escoba fuera un trampolín y alcanzó la Snitch en el aire, siendo Slytherin los ganadores.

Aquello hizo enfadar a Albus y a Minerva, pues tanto el director, como la profesora eran miembros de la casa de Gryffindor y por 5ª ocasión consecutiva, Slytherin tenía la Copa del Campeonato.

―Evans ―dijo Snape, acercándose a su alumno cuando los otros miembros del equipo y de la casa se acercaron para felicitarlo― ¿Qué ocurrió allá atrás?

―Yo no tenía control sobre esa escoba ―dijo Harry.

―Descuiden ―dijo Alan con una sonrisa ―A veces las escobas que nos da el colegio, son ya tan antiguas que la magia que contienen acaba por escapar ―todos tomaron su camino, pero Snape sabía que era algo más, alguien había hechizado la escoba de su "sobrino", así que decidió hacer algo al respecto, el próximo juego sería en un par de meses.

Fue hasta su oficina, tomó los polvos Flu y se aproximó a su chimenea ―Callejón Knockturn ―y desapareció en una llamarada verde.

Tras llegar, acudió a un negocio llamado "Escobas y otros utensilios Selwyn".

―Severus, han pasado muchos años ―dijo una mujer encantadora de cabellos castaños y vestida de negro.

―Me alegro de verte, Selwyn ―dijo Severus ―Escucha, el hijo de Lily comenzó a practicar Quidditch y hoy tuvimos el primer juego.

― ¿Deseas una escoba para tu sobrino? ―preguntó Selwyn, sorprendiendo a Severus, quien asintió ―Descuida, Lily fue más rápida y ya la había encargado. Estará lista para antes de navidad, hablamos de una escoba que será única, algo que nunca antes ha sido producido para ningún mago.

―Bien ―dijo el hombre despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo de la tienda, para dirigirse al negocio "El Moribundo" donde habló con el dueño, consiguiendo un libro titulado "Aprenda a hablar Pársel y otros idiomas, centésima edición" escrito por Herpo el Loco, tambien le compró a Harry un anillo con un rubí.

―Recuerda Severus ―dijo el dueño del Moribundo, cuando Severus abrió la puerta para irse ―El usuario del anillo, solo podrá volver a la vida UNA VEZ, porque eso ―señaló el aparente rubí del anillo ―Es una pluma de fénix transmutada en forma de roca y solo tendrá una oportunidad para usarla.

― ¿Qué intentas decirme? ―preguntó Severus enfadado, nadie amenazaba al hijo de Lily y se quedaba tan tranquilo en su presencia, sobre todo si ese chico era un Slytherin.

―Espero y el usuario no muera más de una vez. Pues el anillo solo lo salvará una vez ―dijo el vendedor. Severus salió de allí.


	7. La piedra

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Harry x Luna/Evelyn (OC).**

 **07: La Piedra.**

El triunfo de Slytherin les sentó mal a las restantes casas, sobre todo a McGonagall y a Dumbledore. Tras el juego, llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y en el último día en la escuela, se reunieron Hermione, Evelyn Draco y Harry.

―Hermione y yo, tenemos un mal presentimiento, chicos ―dijo Evelyn preocupada, mientras que los 3 caminaban con sus maletas y todo a la mano, fuera del castillo de camino hacia la estación de tren que estaba en el faro de Hogwarts y desde allí, irían a la estación King Cross, luego pasarían por el andén 9 ¾ y volverían a Inglaterra, fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia.

― ¿Y cuál es ese mal presentimiento? ―preguntó Harry, Kira maulló.

― ¿Recuerdan que Neville fue castigado por estar fuera de mi casa hace 2 noches? ―preguntó Hermione, los otros asintieron, pues aquello hizo que Gryffindor perdiera 270 puntos ―Él dijo que vio a Quirrell investigando en la sección prohibida y que ya fue a dejar el libro.

―El chico Longbottom sirve de algo ―dijo Draco, a veces no podía evitar ser cruel, pues así lo habían criado, así que Harry y Hermione lo entendían― ¿Cuál es el plan?

―Nos enviaremos mensajes sobre lo que podamos encontrar ―dijo Harry, los demás asintieron ―Durante nuestros estudios en la Sala de Menesteres, aprendí un hechizo muy útil contra los enemigos compuestos de magia oscura, como los Dementores o los Lethifolds, se llama Expecto Patronus. Deben concentrar sus sentimientos alegres y divertidos, luego griten "Expecto Patronus", hablen con seguridad y díganle a donde desean que vaya ―los demás le miraron fijamente, pues cada uno de ellos, había adquirido algún conocimiento gracias a las horas en la Sala de Menesteres, así que quedaron en intentar tal hechizo.

―Bien, nos vemos luego de las vacaciones y no se preocupen ―dijo Draco ―Los profesores no pueden estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de invierno, además Hagrid avisará a Dumbledore y los jefes de nuestras casas en caso de que algo ocurra ―era verdad, con calma pero también con temor de que Quirrell lograra conseguir la piedra, los jóvenes salieron de los terrenos de Hogwarts, directo a sus hogares, rezando para que Quirrell no pudiera conseguir la piedra antes de que ellos lo detuvieran.

Cuando Harry llegó a King Cross, fue recogido por su madre quien le sonrío y luego fueron hacia su casa en Londres. En esos momentos, Harry odio no haber recordado aquel especio de transporte.

Pasaron los días y Harry aprovechó que uno de esos días, su madre salió para reunirse con Snape y Dumbledore, así él pudo aprovechar y leer algunos libros de magia, fue a su habitación y sacó de una caja de madera, un billete de cinco libras esterlinas, luego fue a la oficina de su abuela, tras realizar el golpe secreto, tomó un libro de 5º que pertenecía a su madre y leyó el hechizo que deseaba realizar, la navidad se acercaba y deseaba comprarle algo a su madre, no importaría que aun fuera un niño pequeño, si tenía dinero en el bolsillo e iba bien vestido al lugar al cual deseaba acudir, pues la red Flu, lo llevaría directamente al callejón Diagon y podría comprarle lo que deseaba, tomó su varita, miró el billete, volvió a mirar el libro y luego dijo con fuerza― ¡GEMINIO! ―al principio no pasó nada y un segundo despues, el escritorio de su abuela estaba casi tapizado por billetes― ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ―el hechizo se detuvo y Harry sonrío, al ver que su instinto había funcionado, encontró un jarrón con polvos Flu y se paró en la chimenea― ¡Callejón Diagon! ―Harry desapareció en llamas verdes.

― ¿Harry? ―preguntó su madre, entrando en la oficina de su madre.

―Es un buen chico, querida ―dijo Katherine a su hija ―Multiplicó dinero y fue a comprarte algo para navidad.

Harry fue, realizó la compra y volvió rápidamente del Callejón. Encontrándose con su madre quien le sonreía y le agradecía por el paquete que el chico, fue a colocar bajo el árbol de navidad. Tras eso, las vacaciones de Harry pasaron repasando lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo en Hogwarts, recibiendo consejos de su madre y sus abuelos, además de que aprendió el Expecto Patronus con una perfección que incluso asustó a su bisabuelo, pero luego lo adjudicó a que su bisnieto era un Slytherin y le felicitó, aunque, ser felicitado por tu bisabuelo, quien tiene una sonrisa casi maléfica en sus labios, es algo que te hace preguntarte si hiciste algo bien o si hiciste una tontería.

Harry mandó su Patronus (una nube), para hablar con Hermione, Draco y Evelyn, llevándose la sorpresa de que Draco y Evelyn contestaron con sus Patronus (también de nubes, debido a su inexperiencia), pero Hermione con una carta, cosa que no lo debía de sorprender mucho. El resumen era que los 3, estaban estudiando hechizos como locos, además Harry mandó a Kira a través del espejo de la oficina, para buscar a Quirrell, encontrándose con que él aun no había actuado. Sin embargo a Lily no le costó mucho espiar a su hijo o leer las cartas, por tal motivo, ella misma mandó una carta a Dumbledore, sobre que los jóvenes habían descubierto que Quirrell era aquel que buscaba la piedra, el mismo Severus comentaba (por medio de una carta), que él había enfrentado a Quirrell, hace ya 2 noches y que había algo malo con él, que no tendría por qué ser tan poderoso o más bien: no debería poseer tal cantidad de magia; además de que Severus había bebido una poción preparada anteriormente, haciéndole creer que Quirrell que un hechizo como el Glacius, podía derrotarlo y dejarlo en un estado casi catatónico. Afortunadamente, Quirrell había soltado la lengua, había dicho que buscaba algo que él sabía estaba en los terrenos del colegio: la piedra. Al ver que lo había dicho, ató a un (aparentemente) derrotado Snape con unas lianas doradas, solo con chasquear sus dedos y luego huyó.

Dumbledore mandó a reconstruir la Orden del Fénix: Kinsley Shacklebolt, Alberforth Dumbledore, Dedaus Diggle y otros, contestaron al llamado, tras descubrir lo que deseaba Quirrell, sellaron la sala donde estaba Fluffly un perro de tres cabezas y transportaron el espejo a la trampilla que el perro debía de resguardar.

Sin saberlo, Neville Longbottom descubrió aquello, supo que Quirrell buscaba la piedra filosofal para Voldemort y mandó una carta a Hermione, por medio de la red Flu.

Cuando ella recibió la nota, lo comunicó a sus compañeros. El acto de valentía demostrado por Neville les permitió tener su confianza total y pidieron que actuara lo más normal que pudiera y se reunirían tras las vacaciones, claramente Quirrell tendría que pensar un plan, aunque ellos parecían ya tener uno.

Finalmente llegó el 25 de Diciembre y Harry lo celebró con su madre, su tío y los retratos o fotografías de familiares como su padre, sus abuelos y otros.

De su madre recibió una escoba única, mandada a hacer en el callejón Knockturn, se llamaba sencillamente "Estrella Fugaz", creada por una mujer de apellido Selwyn.

De su tío Severus recibió un anillo con una piedra de resurrección (que solo funcionaba una vez) y un libro «Aprenda a hablar Pársel y otros idiomas», ante aquello abrazó a su tío, más pronto que tarde usando el libro, encontró el idioma felino y comenzó a hablar con su pequeña Kira.

Otro regalo de su madre, era algo que nadie podría conocer: un libro titulado «Pociones, Hechizos y Contra hechizos de Serpiente», su madre había transcrito muchos hechizos de muchos libros, así como diversas pociones (el propio Severus ayudó a Lily con unas notas de sus cuadernos, las cuales ella transcribió para el libro) y se lo había entregado a Harry. En dicho libro se ocultaban páginas fotocopiadas de los libros «Secretos de las artes más oscuras» y «Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas», además de que Lily no sabía por qué le había dado algo así a su hijo, pero algo en su mente le gritaba que él estaba en peligro, quizás fuera aquello que llaman "Instinto Maternal".

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron lentamente, Lily y Harry se divirtieron como madre e hijo, fueron a ver películas al cine o a comprar historietas de superhéroes para Harry o a la feria.

Pero más pronto que tarde, Harry tuvo que volver a la escuela, para finalizar su primer año en Hogwarts.

Al volver, trataron de retomar sus clases, por las noches salían de sus casas, para recorrer el colegio, gracias a un hechizo, en el libro que su madre le había entregado "Chameleon Skin" (Piel de Camaleón), permitiendo a los jóvenes aventureros rondar el colegio, ¿Quién diría que pillarían a Quirrell de infraganti entrando en una de las puertas de la sección prohibida?, ante tal oportunidad de detenerlo, antes de que entregara Voldemort la Piedra Filosofal, entraron y siguieron a Quirrell, quien hechizó un arpa, haciendo dormir a Fluffly, lo siguieron bajo la trampilla, haciendo que él superara los obstáculos, para que los llevara hasta la piedra, sin embargo lo dejaron pasar las pociones de Snape, creyendo que no tenían oportunidad, pero Harry demostró por qué era hijo de Lily Evans, mostrando un frasco de entre sus ropas y colocándolo en el suelo.

― ¡Gemino! ―exclamó Harry, haciendo que el frasco se multiplicara y cada uno bebió de un frasco, superando las llamas negras.

― ¿Cómo supiste que poción era? ―preguntó Hermione asombrada y sonriente.

― Snape es el mejor amigo de mamá, es mi autoproclamado tío y me regaló un libro de pociones, entre todas ellas, hay una que dice literalmente "Inmunidad a toda llama mágica" ―explicó Harry, cruzaron la ultima puerta, encontrando a Quirrell ante un espejo.

― ¡MALDITO ESPEJO! ―gritó Quirrell, a su reflejo― ¡ENTREGAME LA PIEDRA! ―cada uno veía una imagen distinta: Harry se veía entrenando con sus padres y su tío, Draco se veía casado con una bella mujer y con hijos, Hermione se veía como maestra y Evelyn se veía casada con Harry― ¡¿USTEDES?! ―gritó al descubrir a los jóvenes, mientras que él― ¡HACERQUENSE! ―los jóvenes no se movieron, Quirrell parecía estar desesperado, pues claramente el espejo le mostraba algo, le mostraba que él tenía en sus manos la piedra, pero no sabía cómo obtenerla y aquello comenzaba a enloquecerlo, pues su amo era muy insistente, gritó y empuñó su varita, creando un dragón de fuego, que fue contra los jóvenes.

― ¡Glacius! ―exclamaron todos al tiempo, lanzando ráfagas heladas, que extinguieron el dragón de fuego.

― ¿Creen que pueden ganarme? ―preguntó Quirrell, quien estaba nervioso, pues su amo había resultado ser muy insistente en su deseo de encontrar la Piedra Filosofal y obtener su cuerpo de vuelta, él supo que la piedra estaba en Hogwarts y que el espejo podía mostrarla, pero estos jóvenes estúpidos habían dado con él, habían sorteado las trampas y habían llegado en un intento por detener a su amo.

― ¡EXPULSO! ―Gritaron Draco y Evelyn, haciendo que Quirrell saliera volando y golpeara el espejo detrás de sí.

― ¡Kira, avisa al profesor Dumbledore o al profesor Snape! ―ordenó Harry― ¡Expelliarmus! ―pero Quirrell esquivó el hechizo.

― ¡Levicor…! ―atacó Quirrell.

― ¡EXPELLIARMUS! ―gritaron Draco y Hermione, desarmando a Quirrell.

― ¡Levicorpus! ―exclamó Quirrell extendiendo sus manos hacia los jóvenes, haciendo que estos salieran volando por el aire ―Nada mal Harry Potter. Hiciste bien en tratar de detenerme, pero nadie y quiero decir: NADIE, puede detener a mi amo.

― ¿En serio crees que no puedo derrotarlo? ―preguntó Harry.

―Desde luego que no ―dijo Quirrell recogiendo la varita de Harry y haciendo fuerza para partirla, solo para descubrir que no podía, así que decidió desecharla.

―Locomotor Wibbly ―exclamó Evelyn, sin usar su varita, solo sus manos, consiguiendo que las piernas de Quirrell temblaran y él cayera al suelo, los demás cayeron al suelo.

― ¿Qué…? ―preguntó Quirrell, cuando vio a los jóvenes acercarse al espejo, él estaba escuchando a su amo hablar, tendrían que estar siendo torturados por una jaqueca ensordecedora, pero los jóvenes estaban ante el espejo viendo que Harry tenía la piedra en su pantalón, el joven tanteo en su bolcillo y miró a sus compañeros― ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁN EN EL SUELO, GRITANDO DE DOLOR?

―No lo sé ―dijo Malfoy, mientras que cada uno recuperaba su varita.

― ¿Quizás porque eres un pésimo profesor y un pésimo mago? ―preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

― ¡CRUCIO! ―Gritó Quirrell, tras recuperar su varita, ninguno vio cuando él la perdió, pero rápidamente se ocultaron tras el ancho espejo de OESED, haciendo que el hechizo no surtiera efecto― ¡CREEN QUE ESE ESPEJO PUEDE DEFENDERLOS DE MÍ! ―gritó furioso y rodeando el espejo, solo para encontrar a los jóvenes listos para el contraataque.

― ¡EXPULSO! ―Gritaron al mismo tiempo, mandando a su enemigo a volar por los aires, hasta hacerlo golpearse contra una pared, causando un cráter, escuchando un grito de dolor que no era el de Quirrell, el pésimo maestro cayó al suelo, y el turbante también, Quirrell se giró enseñando que lo que debería de ser su nuca y la parte posterior de su cabeza, habían un rostro, era un rostro delgado, de ojos negros, tenía rendijas nasales como una serpiente, en lugar de una nariz.

― ¿Qué demonios…? ―preguntaron los 4 niños sin saber que pensar.

― ¿Ven en lo que me he convertido? ―preguntó el rostro de Voldemort ―No soy más que una sombra. Una sombra de aquello que debía ser. Esto es en lo que tú me convertiste. ¡HARRY EVANS! Maldecirte con el Avada Kedavra me dejó así, ¡¿y todo para qué?! ¡¿PARA UNA INSIGNIFICANTE CICATRIZ CON FORMA DE _**C**_ DE LA CUAL ACABASTE LIBRANDOTE?!

―Atabraquium ―exclamó Hermione, las manos de Quirrell fueron atadas, todos la miraron ella sonrío ―Mis padres tienen un antepasado que fue mago, mi familia corresponde a una… una larga línea de Muggles nacidos de magos.

Quirrell se liberó y se lanzó contra Harry, despues de transformar su varita en una daga, pero Harry le tocó el rostro, ocasionándole una fea quemadura, provocando que el maestro gritara de dolor y se alejara.

― ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? ―preguntó horrorizado.

― ¡La piedra! ―rugió Voldemort― ¡Quítasela!

― ¡Fulgari! ―exclamó Quirrell, atando a Harry con cuerdas, olvidándose de Draco, Evelyn y Hermione.

― ¡Incendio! ―exclamaron Draco y Evelyn, creando una bola de fuego y ocasionando que las cuerdas soltaran a Harry, quien se lanzó contra Quirrell tocándole el rostro y quemándolo por completo.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, despues miraron las cenizas de quien había sido Quirrell, se apoyaron unos en otros, para poder salir de allí. El perro seguía dormido, pero despertó, en el peor momento, aun así pudieron correr y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

―Hola ―dijo una voz adulta y masculina, haciendo que a los jóvenes casi se les saliera el alma, era Dumbledore― ¿Algo que reportar?

Harry se echó la mano al bolcillo sacando un cristal rojo de él―La piedra, profesor Dumbledore.

― ¿Cómo la conseguiste sin que Quirrell y Voldemort lo notaran? ―preguntaron Draco y Hermione.

―Vi a una versión adulta mía, extendiéndome la piedra, la sentí en el bolcillo ―dijo Harry, eso no tenía sentido alguno, pero ahora la piedra estaría a salvo en manos de Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio.

―Slytherin y Gryffindor recibirán 700 puntos, por lograr poner a salvo la Piedra y por eliminar a un Mortífago ―dijo Dumbledore.

― ¿Mortífago? ―preguntó Evelyn.

―Así se hacen llamar aquellos que lo siguen a él, la mayoría son miembros de Slytherin ―dijo Dumbledore ―De ustedes dependerá que Hogwarts deje de ver a la Casa de las Serpientes, como posibles Magos Tenebrosos, haciendo el bien por la comunidad.

―Profesor ―dijo Harry ―Él volverá, ¿verdad?

―Sobrevivió viviendo como un simbionte pegado a Quirrell, volverá ―dijo Hermione.

―Pues aquí estaremos nosotros 4 ―dijo Evelyn ―Si él quiere volver, que vuelva. Le pararemos los pies, las veces que sean necesarias.

―Estudien ―dijo Dumbledore ―La próxima vez, el reto podría ser mayor.

 **Harry Evans y la Piedra Filosofal.**


	8. Peligro

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Harry x Luna/Evelyn (OC).**

 **08: Peligro.**

Tras la muerte del Señor Tenebroso a manos de Harry (literalmente), las vacaciones tuvieron un ambiente un poco pesado, ambiente que puso a todo el mundo mágico a respirar en paz, sin embargo ni Harry, ni sus amigos (Hermione y Draco) o su novia (por Evelyn) estaban tranquilos, su instinto de peligro, les decía que estaban por vivir otra aventura apenas volvieran a Hogwarts.

― _22 de Agosto_ ―pensó Harry, mientras que se levantaba de su cama y miraba el calendario, sonrió ― _Falta menos para que volvamos a vernos, chicos, ¿por qué será que no me han escrito?_ ―Harry escribió una carta a sus amigos y la mandó, habían estado practicando el Patronus y gracias a que sus hogares tenían barreras mágicas, el ministerio no se había percatado de que un grupo de mocosos tenían en su poder un hechizo tan poderoso y lo usaban para conversar casi todo el día. Luego bajó a desayunar encontrándose con su madre, quien parecía estar de muy buen humor ―Buenos días.

―Buenos días Harry, desayuna y vístete, iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus útiles escolares ―dijo Lily, mientras que colocaba los platos con el desayuno en la mesa ―Con todo esto, aun no le he contestado al director, si tomaré el puesto.

― ¿El puesto? ―preguntó Harry, interesado.

―No solo la… fatídica y extraña muerte del profesor Quirrell es un problema, ahora les falta un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y un profesor de Runas Antiguas, yo me encargaré de lo segundo ―explicó Lily, Harry asintió, su madre era buena en runas y en pociones, lo haría bien.

Madre e hijo desayunaron y luego salieron hacia el Callejón Diagon, Harry insistió en llevar a Kira, Lily no dijo nada y partieron rápidamente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al callejón e ir por los libros necesarios, aunque ya Harry tenía el libro de «Hechizos y Pociones de Serpiente», varias pociones estaban corregidas por su tío Snape, aun así tuvo que comprar los libros del segundo año, como era lógico.

― _Pociones, herbología, encantamientos, defensa, transformaciones y runas_ ―pensó Harry, haciendo un recuento de sus materias y aquellos libros que tendría que comprar. Materias como encantamientos y pociones estaban cubiertas por su libro especial ― _Ya tengo dos materias, faltan herbología, defensa, transformaciones y runas_ ―para las faltantes, es que tomaron camino hacia el Callejón y comprar los libros necesarios, Harry tuvo un encuentro con el nuevo profesor de Defensa, Gilderoy Lockhart, un sujeto un tanto molesto, quien le regaló a Harry su libro, porque si, solo porque se trataba del "famoso Harry Potter", el pelinegro odiaba su apellido, por eso usaba el de su madre.

No era que Harry odiara propiamente a James a tal punto de cambiar su apellido, sino que TODO EL MUNDO, sabía quién era Harry Potter, aquello hacía a Harry un blanco de _El Señor Tenebroso_ , pero usando su apellido materno, el impacto no era tanto, casi como su Harry pudiera usar algo así como una "Capa de Invisibilidad" y pasar desapercibido entre el público.

Pasó el mes y al igual que la vez anterior (aunque ahora exteriorizado), Lily lloraba al ver a su "pequeño" partir a su segundo año, así mismo, la madre de Draco y Evelyn también estaba allí, decir que Lily Evans, era una de las pocas personas que habían visto a Narcisa Malfoy llorar y enorgullecerse de sus hijos, era algo muy acertado.

No sería malo que los jóvenes fueran acompañados por sus madres, si tan solo Narcisa y Lily no compartieran una rara amistad de la cual sus hijos no sabían nada y si tan solo no les dieran aquellos deseos de que tuvieran un buen año de forma tan bochornosa, que les hacia desear cortarse las venas a los jóvenes.

Harry, Evelyn, Draco y Hermione se reencontraron en el tren y luego, fueron guiados por Hagrid, quien los acompañaría para que conocieran los carruajes en los cuales viajarían desde ahora. Eran carruajes que a simple vista eran tirados por magia, pero Harry pudo ver lo que él solo podía describir como "un Pegaso negro, con alas de murciélago" tirando del carruaje, su instinto (y Kira) le hicieron saber que solo él veía a las criaturas, los 4 abordaron el carruaje, utilizó su magia para sacar de su baúl, uno de los libros extra que llevaba: "Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", el cual tenía desde el año pasado y consideraba indispensable.

― ¿Qué buscas, Harry? ―preguntó Hermione interesada.

―El Pegaso negro, que tira del carruaje ―contestó él.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Draco extrañado y creyendo a su amigo loco ―Nada tiraba del carruaje, se mueve con magia.

―No estoy loco ―dijo Harry, quien seguía mirando el libro.

― ¿Volveremos a usar la sala, verdad? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Naturalmente, mientras que no nos descubran ―dijo Draco, quien sacó una grajea y mirándola fijamente, como si fuera a ingerir una capsula de veneno― _"Salazar, no me abandones"_ ―susurró, antes de llevársela a la boca ―Chocolate.

― ¿Salazar no me abandones? ―preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa― ¿A que ha venido eso?

―Son grajeas de todos los sabores, bien podría haberse comido una grajea de pasto o quien sabe ―dijo un sonriente Evelyn sonriente.

―Limón ―confirmó un sonriente Draco― ¿Quién quiere jugársela?

―Aquí está ―saltó Harry de repente mostrando el libro a sus compañeros y salvándose del juego macabro de Draco, no así Hermione quien escupió la suya, al igual que Evelyn ―La cosa que tira de los carruajes se llaman Thestral ―procedió a leer ―son familiares del Pegaso, aunque el ministerio los considera peligrosos, permiten que sirvan para tirar de los carruajes de Hogwarts. Solo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que han visto a la muerte y entienden lo que es ―todos miraron a Harry, esperando a que él explicara por qué él los veía, pero los demás no, considerando que el año pasado un loco calvo y su jefe (también calvo) casi los mata ―Cuando Evelyn se hundió en el lazo del diablo, la creí muerta y la batalla contra Quirrell fue bastante dura, como todos recordarán.

―Además, _Mort_ te infringió esa cicatriz con la maldición asesina y casi morimos en más de una ocasión el año pasado, en ese lugar donde estaba ese espejo raro ―dijo Hermione ―A ver si este año todos veremos los primos de Pegaso ―los demás asintieron, deseando tener un año más calmado.

― ¿Qué pasa, Kira? ―preguntó Harry, mientras que la gata pasaba de un hombro de su dueño al otro. Para sorpresa de todos, Harry comenzó a gruñir y la gata (al parecer) le estaba respondiendo ―Alguien está colgado del carruaje y no es un alumno ―todos sacaron sus varitas.

― ¡Levicorpus! ―exclamaron Draco y Evelyn, haciendo que aquella cosa fuera suspendida en el aire y luego cayera al suelo.

―Tenemos que decirle a la…

―Profesora McGonagall ―dijeron Harry, Evelyn y Draco. Era obvio para todos, pero al parecer, no lo era para Hermione.

― ¿Por qué alguien se colgaría al carruaje? ―preguntó Hermione, los demás suspiraron pues obviamente allí no había acabado― ¿Por qué los estudiantes de atrás no se alertarían?, ¿Cuándo subió?

―Creo que lo hizo usando alguna clase de… hechizo de invisibilidad ―aventuró Harry, ahora bien que la adrenalina y las ganas de aventura se fueron por el drenaje. Alguien había pasado los controles de Hogwarts e incluso se atrevió a colgarse del carruaje en el cual iban aquellos que detuvieron al Señor Tenebroso el año pasado, era lógico pensar que se tratara de algún Mortífago. Tendrían que estar alerta desde temprano.

Tras llegar a las puertas de Hogwarts, el grupo siguió hacia el Gran Comedor, Hermione se sentó en Gryffindor y el trió obviamente, ocupó su lugar correspondiente en Slytherin.

―Este año, tendrán a Lily Evans, como su maestra de Runas ―avisó Dumbledore. Todos aplaudieron ―Además: el famoso mago Gilderoy Lockhart, será su maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de este año.

― " _Ningún maestro de defensa, ha durado más de un año"_ ―susurró Draco, aquello sorprendió a sus compañeros, incluida Hermione, quien utilizó un hechizo de audición ― _"Se dice que el puesto de maestro de defensa está maldito"_

Pronto comenzó el banquete, mañana comenzarían las clases y todos estaban listos, sobre todo Harry, Evelyn, Draco y Hermione. Su instinto les gritaba que este año sería similar al año pasado y aquello no les agradaba del todo. Ellos eran simples estudiantes, no eran Aurores para estar en medio de una guerra, contra el primer mago tenebroso que cruzara las defensas del castillo.

Los pensamientos de los héroes quedaron a un lado, cuando las lechuzas aparecieron y entregaron obsequios y demás, pero cuando Kira cazó una, Harry la reprochó y lo mismo fue para Crookshanks, ambos felinos dejaron las lechuzas y comieron pescados, mientras que los magos abrían los regalos si es que les habían sido enviados.

Ron Wesley recibió un castigo de su madre, por haberse llevado el coche sin permiso. Cuando Hermione le preguntó, resultaba ser que el joven no había podido entrar en Hogwarts por el andén 9 ¾, así que tomó el auto volador, para llegar a Hogwarts y todos acabaron por enterarse, siendo el hazmerreír de todo el colegio.

Tras eso, Slytherin tuvo clase de Herbología con Ravenclaw. La maestra Sprout, quien comenzó a decirles como plantar la Mandrágora. ― ¿Alguien podría decirme cual es el uso de la Mandrágora? ―nadie alzó la mano, hasta que lo hizo finalmente una chica de cabello rubio, quien había entrado ese mismo día ―Luna, adelante.

―Es un reconstituyente, es usado principalmente en el hospital, pudiendo devolver a su forma original a una persona petrificada o transformada, podría volver a su forma humana a un Animago ―dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa.

―10 puntos para Ravenclaw ―dijo la maestra, Harry miró interesado a la chica, no escuchando a su profesora, luego miró como todos sacaban las Mandrágoras de las masetas y él la agarro del tallo.

―Así no Harry ―le regañó Evelyn con una sonrisa― ¿No escuchaste a la maestra? Oh claro, estabas más al pendiente de Lovegood.

Harry sonrío― ¿Celosa?

―Puedo compartirte, pero solo con una chica ―dijo Evelyn frunciendo el ceño, para luego darse cuenta de sus palabras y taparse la boca, los demás tenían sus orejeras puestas y él lo hizo rápidamente, Harry vio como las Mandrágoras eran sacadas de sus masetas, encontrándose con que tenían forma humana, como un bebe, Harry se puso pálido, pero hizo de tripas corazón y sacó su propia Mandrágora, antes de plantarla, según veía hacer a Evelyn y Luna

―Bien, Harry ―La maestra Sproud pasó entre las materas, lanzando hechizos a algunas Mandrágoras, para luego anotarlo en su libreta ―20 puntos para Slytherin, 10 para Ravenclaw, la mayoría de las mandrágoras de Ravenclaw, no fueron replantadas de forma correcta ―los jóvenes de azul y bronce se vieron molestos por el descuento de puntos ―5 puntos extra para Ravenclaw, gracias a la explicación otorgada por Luna ―lo celebraron claro, pero aun así estaban un poco molestos.

Pasando esa clase, vieron Defensa, pero no vieron absolutamente nada y el profesor era un hombre egocéntrico a más no poder, Harry con mucho pesar, tuvo que castigar a Kira, por querer saltarle encima al Lockhart, aunque aquello era algo que Harry, Draco, Blaise y Neville deseaban ver. Aunque los varones no entendían que veían Evelyn o Hermione en ese sujeto, solo era una cara bonita y había escrito un montón de libros.

Contra todo pronóstico decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda al Lockhart, pero entre más días pasaban, más veían que ese sujeto solo estaba allí porque sus libros eran famosos y porqué en ellos decía que era experto en defensa, pero al ver que eso no era así, Draco, Evelyn, Blaise, Neville, Hermione, Luna y otros alumnos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, fueron en busca de Harry y le pidieron que los ayudara, Harry dijo que lo que conocía, era gracias a un libro que le habían regalado, a lo cual todos le pidieron que él los dejara leerlo o le dijeran como se llamaba para comprarlo, Harry sonrío y dijo que era un obsequio de su madre.

―Vaya ―gruñeron Draco y Evelyn al tiempo, al ver la portada del libro y la primera pagina, a lo cual Harry les arrebató el libro, pues su madre puso una nota bochornosa como primera pagina, ya que el libro era de ella, era algo así como: "Con mucho cariño para mi pequeña serpiente, serás un gran mago, con amor tu madre y tu tío".

―Ojalá y mi madre fuera así de previsora ―dijo Draco añorando su propio libro de defensa.

―Vengan todos ―dijo Harry, antes de que una puerta apareciera de la nada ―Blaise, Neville, Luna y los demás... bienvenidos a la Sala de Menesteres. Solo aquellos que quieran aprender magia, pueden encontrar este salón. Es un salón creado por Godric Gryffindor y que está equipado con absolutamente todo, no solo con estas estanterías de libros de magia, sino con mucho más.

―Evans ―dijo un sonriente Blaise― ¿Este será un club de hechizos o qué?

―Si así lo quieres poner, entonces sí lo será… ―dijo Harry, para luego quedarse con la mirada al infinito y completamente quieto.

― ¿Harry? ―preguntó Evelyn, sin entender que acababa de pasar.

― ¿Harry, estás bien? ―preguntó Luna acercándose a él, chasqueando sus dedos en los oídos de Harry, pero no pasó nada― ¿Está en transe?

Harry se vio caminando hacía el tercer piso, al baño de las niñas, Myrtle le pidió que no se acercara al grifo.

Harry abrió la llave y luego habló en Pársel, dijo "Ábrete", los lavabos se hicieron a un lado, mostrando unas escaleras, las cuales descendían y él descendió por ellas, sin escuchar a Myrtle.

El pelinegro llegó al fondo de las escaleras, encontrándose una cámara en la cual estaba tallada una cabeza, la cual él reconoció como la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin.

Se vio acercándose a la estatua, la boca de la misma se abrió, Kira salió corriendo y del interior de la boca, surgió una criatura similar a una serpiente.

Escuchó un nombre…

" _Esmeralda"_

Harry recobró el conocimiento, en la enfermería. La doctora Pomfrey le había suministrado un encantamiento, del cual los demás miembros del grupo aun no sabían su nombre.

― ¿Qué viste? ―preguntó Pomfrey sin andarse con rodeos, todos la miraron ―He conocido muchos alumnos y estoy aquí desde hace mucho y he visto a uno que otro alumno en transe, para eso es ese encantamiento que me habéis visto colocarle al joven Evans.

― ¿Qué viste Harry? ―preguntaron Hermione y Draco preocupados.

―Vi… algo así como… ―Harry trataba de explicarse ―Una especie de… como el sótano del colegio o algo similar ―Nadie dijo nada, solo escuchaban ― ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente clase? ―todos vieron como cambio el tema, pero era quizás, por la presencia de Pomfrey.

―Ahora sigue… ―Hermione sacó el horario ―pociones, con la Snape.

―Y luego encantamientos con la suegra de Evelyn ―bromeó Draco, refiriéndose a la madre de Harry, aquello le llevó a recibir un _Desmaius_ de su propia hermana, pero se puso bien en seguida, cuando Harry le aplicó un _Ennervate_ , para que el rubio se recuperara, Harry le ayudó a levantarse y fueron al salón de clases, fue muy calmada pues era un nuevo año, así que Snape comenzó con algo simple: la poción de Herbicida y ante los alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, colocó plantas normales.

―Los ingredientes son: espinas de pez león, ingrediente estándar, agiten las varitas y déjenlo calentar ―dijo Snape ―El resultado debe ser una pócima verde ―Evelyn y Draco notaron que Snape solo les dijo los ingredientes, pero no les dijo que hacer con ellos. El maestro sonrío de forma imperceptible, al ver a Harry, sacar su libro de pociones y dar paso a realizar la poción, notó entonces algo que lo hizo sonreír abiertamente, Evelyn estaba viendo lo que hacía Harry e incluso había cambiado de taburete, para poder ver casi con precisión lo que él hacía, aunque también tenia que usar el sentido común, pues no podía echar demasiado pez león e ingrediente estándar o podría ocasionar una… un caldero explotó y una pareja de Hufflepuff perdió 10 puntos para su casa.

Luego, Snape comenzó a evaluar, algunas pócimas eran rojas o azules o incluso negras y por ello tenían muy malas calificaciones. El trío formado Harry, Draco y Evelyn consiguieron resultados satisfactorios: Harry y Draco tenían pócimas verde esmeralda, Evelyn tenía una pócima verde claro, así que tuvo un punto menos.

Al salir de clase, todos escucharon un grito, por esa razón, el primero en ir a ver fue Snape, por enfrente a él apareció McGonagall, ambos encontraron a un alumno de 6º de Gryffindor, el cual estaba petrificado contra un muro, su piel estaba dotada con un color gris ceniza. Al ver aquello, McGonagall, ordenó que todos volvieran a sus casas, hasta que ese incidente fuera resuelto.

Tras llegar a las mazmorras, Harry se dispuso a tratar de entender que habían presenciado, con la ayuda de Draco, solo para escuchar un sonido.

― ¿Dobby? ―preguntó un confundido Draco, al ver a una pequeña criatura de grandes orejas, ojos saltones, cuerpo humano, que llevaba unos papeles en sus manos― ¿Qué es eso? ―la criatura trató de escapar, al ver como las cartas eran arrebatadas de sus manos, pero ahora sin ellas, no tenía sentido escapar, la criatura fue atrapada entre la gata y la pared.

―Levicorpus ―exclamó Harry, mientras que la criatura era suspendida en el aire y colgaba de cabeza, evitando así que Kira lo usara como su juguete.

―Por favor… señor Potter ―pidió clemencia la asustada criatura.

― ¿Me conoces? ―preguntó Harry, para luego mirar a su compañero de aventuras― ¿lo conoces, Draco?

―Es un Elfo al servicio de mi padre, algo así… algo así como su esclavo ―dijo Draco con una mueca de asco al nombrar de tal forma al Elfo― ¿Porqué tienes las cartas que le mandamos a Harry?

―El señor Malfoy y el señor Potter, no tendrían que haber vuelto ―dijo la criatura asustada.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntaron al unísono, aterrando aun más al Elfo.

―Hogwarts ya no es segura, alguien… alguien ha abierto La Cámara de Los Secretos, alguien ha abierto el pasadizo ―dijo la criatura, antes de ser liberada ―Cosas muy malas están por ocurrir o quizás ya ocurrieron.

― ¿Hablas del alumno petrificado? ―preguntó Harry, la criatura asintió.

―Si ―dijo Dobby asustado. Parecía estarlo permanentemente, eso Draco lo podía asegurar ―Yo… yo impedí que las cartas fueran mandadas… creí que podría evitar que viniera en este segundo año, señor Evans, está usted en peligro. Cosas malas están por ocurrir en Hogwarts ―el elfo desapareció.

―Ya sabemos que pasó ―dijo Draco, mientras que Harry veía las cartas.

―Supongo que las leeré mañana ―dijo Harry, Draco asintió.

Algo más estaba por pasar en Hogwarts. Ambos tendrían que decirles mañana a las chicas y tratar de continuar con sus clases normales, mientras que averiguaban los secretos del castillo.

Harry agarró su varita por inercia, decidiendo contemplarla, como si fuera a conciliar el sueño con ella en manos.

La Varita de Salazar Slytherin no solo había encontrado a un nuevo dueño, sino que dicho dueño era un descendiente del propio Salazar y de su hija Vanesa.

 **Harry Evans, pondría el nombre de la casa Evans nuevamente en su estandarte merecido, dentro de la comunidad mágica.**


	9. Heredero e Idioma

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Harry x Luna/Evelyn (OC).**

 **09: Heredero e Idioma.**

Dumbledore asistió personalmente a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey estaba tratando de entender que había ocurrido con el alumno de Hogwarts. Algo que fuera más informativo para todos que el simple: "Está petrificado", pero no había nada ni medianamente parecido en los libros de hechicería, excepto quizás el _Petrificus Totalus_ , pero esto era casi que un nivel por encima de dicho hechizo.

La maestra McGonagall se apersonó en la enfermería y trató de usar los tres contrahechizos conocidos, para un caso de parálisis: Finite Incantatem, Rennervate y Finite. Desgraciadamente ninguno de esos hechizos tuvo efecto alguno en el alumno.

―Por Merlín ―murmuró el profesor Silvanus Kettleburn― ¿A que nos enfrentamos, Albus?

―No lo sé ―dijo Dumbledore, sin saber que pensar. Aunque… Algo, un recuerdo lejano y a trozos parecía querer llegar a su mente ―Los necesito a todos investigando y también, deseo que las clases se realicen empleando los pasadizos. No podemos permitir otro ataque furtivo, no podemos permitir otro alumno. Deseo que este sea un único caso, desde ahora, los maestros estarán autorizados para… entrar en las casas y darán clase a los alumnos en sus salas comunes ―todos asintieron. Era una medida extrema, pero Dumbledore no podía permitir otro ataque.

Ante tal cambio en la forma de enseñanza en la escuela, los alumnos pronto se sintieron encerrados entre las paredes de la escuela y más de uno entró en pánico, atreviéndose a escapar a los pasillos, en busca de calma, pero aquello permitió una serie de nuevos ataques.

Además de extraños mensajes en los pasillos.

«Enemigos del heredero, teman»

«El heredero de Slytherin ha llegado»

Los mensajes y los horrorizados lectores pusieron las cosas aun peores para el personal.

Hogwarts, en un intento desesperado por defender a sus alumnos, cambió los pasillos y las posiciones de sus torres, haciendo que llegar a los lugares más comunes, como el comedor o los salones, fuera más fácil, ágil y no tan intrincado y arriesgado, para sus alumnos.

O eso esperaba ella.

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw se encontraron en una clase en común: transformaciones.

―Disculpe, maestra McGonagall ―dijo Luna alzando la mano, tras finalizar la clase, todos miraron a la chica rubia― ¿Podría hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos? ―todos la miraron, incluso aquellos que la creían una lunática, sabían cuando ella decía o necesitaba decir algo importante para todos ―Los mensajes dicen que se abrió y que solo el heredero puede abrir esa cosa.

―La Cámara de los Secretos, es una leyenda… todos saben que Hogwarts fue fundada hace ya mil años por un cuarteto de magos: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin. La Cámara es lugar desconocido el cual se cree existiría dentro del castillo ―dijo McGonagall ―Un lugar construido por el propio Salazar Slytherin a espaldas de los restantes fundadores. Ellos fueron los primeros maestros y cubrieron las áreas que actualmente ustedes cursan, según se dice: Godric, Rowena y Helga, no tenían problemas en enseñar a los alumnos hijos de Muggles, pero Salazar solo aceptaba a los hijos de magos. A raíz de esto, se produjo una pelea verbal o mágica entre Godric y Salazar, el propio Salazar habría encontrado a un sucesor para las clases que él mismo impartía y luego se despidió de los demás. Nadie sabe lo que oculta la cámara, pero algunos creen que es el hogar de un monstruo y que solo un descendiente de Salazar, podría abrirla― más de uno tragó saliva, mientras que esperaban a que la historia continuara ―Cuando el director y yo éramos jóvenes, una serie de ataques muy similares a este, tuvieron lugar, pero nunca se supo de la aparente criatura que provoca esto. Desgraciadamente… ―la mujer mayor tomó aire ―Nunca pudimos ayudar a dichos petrificados. Esperen y recen, para que nuestros actuales esfuerzos den algún resultado satisfactorio para su compañero…

― ¡Maestra McGonagall! ―entró el profesor Silvanus al salón, se le veía aterrorizado ― ¡Dos miembros de Hufflepuff fueron encontrados petrificados…! ―para el horror de todos, el hombre se puso blanco como la tiza y quedó petrificado ante la atenta mirada de todos, mientras que las chicas de ambas casas gritaban horrorizadas.

― ¡Ravenclaw formen una fila en la derecha, Slytherin a izquierda y ambos grupos pónganse lo más cerca de los muros, que puedan! ―ordenó McGonagall, antes de que el horror de sus alumnos escalara hasta ser imposible de que se controlaran, todos obedecieron, la mujer tomó dos puñados de polvos Flu― ¡Torre Ravenclaw! ―gritó arrojando los polvos hacía los alumnos de azul y bronce.

― ¡Busca a Hermione! ―ordenó Harry a Luna, quien dejó de lado su mirada aturdida y desapareció. Los alumnos de Slytherin fueron los siguientes.

― ¡Mazmorra Slytherin! ―repitió el proceso y los alumnos de la serpiente desaparecieron. Ella respiró y agarró su varita, cuya empuñadura tenía una esfera y un pequeño trozo de cristal, la empuñadura estaba pintada de cobre y el resto de la varita era negro. La mujer salió al pasillo, pero no encontró nada, mientras que en su mente iba pensando en posibles hechizos, para hacer frente al monstruo, viniendo a su mente cientos de criaturas, pero ninguna…― _¿Una Gorgona?_ ―aventuró su mente, tragó saliva― _¿Una Medusa, podría estar en el castillo?_ ―se preguntó, mientras que recorría el colegio en busca de otros maestros o alumnos, creyendo que alguien podría encontrarse fuera de los salones y patrullando, como ella. En el suelo apareció la sombra de una serpiente y se giró rápidamente, solo para encontrar que era la rama de un árbol, su mente le estaba jugando… vio algo a la lejanía, una sombra, algo como la cola de una serpiente, la vio girarse rápidamente, McGonagall se preguntó cuando alumnos tendrían una serpiente y la dejarían vagar libre, el animal se dejó ver y con eso, ella también cayó petrificada.

…

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse muy feas en el colegio, pues en pocas semanas todos estaban enterados de la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos, así mismo en esas semanas transcurridas, varios alumnos fueron llamados por sus padres para abandonar el colegio, hasta que les fuera notificado que sus hijos estarían a salvo.

― _Como si ellos no hubieran corrido algún peligro en su época_ ―pensó Hermione, en voz alta, mientras que recorría con su mirada, el comedor, se dejaba ver que había filas enteras vacías y eso solo ponía más nerviosos a algunos.

―Hermione ―le llamó Draco y le hizo señas con la mano, para que se sentara con ellos, pues ninguna de las 4 mesas era que estuviera especialmente "a rebosar" de estudiantes.

―Hola chicos ―dijo ella.

―Harry ―dijo su madre llegando a su lado, todos pudieron notar el rostro preocupado de la maestra de runas ―Por favor… tú y tus amigos, acérquense más, al área donde los maestros nos encontramos ―todos asintieron y los 4 (junto a Luna) se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, prácticamente comían ante la atenta mirada de Snape y Lily, pero mejor eso que nada. Tras la comida, los profesores dieron una orden al unísono: «Repasen lo visto en clase, el día de hoy y no olviden que pueden hacer magia en sus salas comunes y habitaciones»

― " _Esto es un asco"_ ―susurró Luna.

― " _Hacen lo que pueden para protegernos"_ ―susurró Hermione.

― " _Nosotros descubrimos a Quirrell y le arrebatamos la Piedra Filosofal, descubramos al heredero y detengamos al monstruo"_ ―susurró Draco, el equipo asintió. Harry, Draco y Evelyn vieron como Luna y Hermione seguían a sus prefectos, hacia sus casas, como si las vieran ir hacía la muerte.

Los prefectos parecían haber olvidado que estaban protegiendo a los alumnos de primer, segundo y tercer grado, pues todos los prefectos dijeron las mismas palabras, a sus compañeros: «La profesora McGonagall escribió con fuego, la oración: "Parecido a una serpiente"»

Draco, Harry y Evelyn, se apresuraron a llegar a su sala común y buscando el libro de Harry, pues él parecía ser el único lo suficientemente listo, como para llevar un libro del año pasado: «Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos», comenzando a buscar alguna criatura que pudiera petrificar a una persona.

…

Mientras que todos los profesores y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, se esforzaban al máximo por descubrir al culpable de petrificar al alumnado y a una profesora tan experimentada como lo era McGonagall; Dumbledore decidió permitir los partidos de Quidditch, usando como excusa que no solo otorgaría el premio de "La Copa de la Casa", sino además otorgaría un monto de 50 Sickles para cada miembro del equipo ganador. La verdad, era que deseaba permitir a los maestros, Prefectos y ex – alumnos que se decidieron a colaborar para descubrir al culpable, trabajar en paz. Además de mantener a los alumnos ocupados con sus mentes en el juego y no en el peligro que se estaba corriendo dentro de los muros del castillo.

Slytherin obtuvo la delantera, cuando Harry Evans, logró marcar otros 10 puntos para Slytherin, cosa que extrañó al equipo de Hufflepuff, pues no se daban cuenta de que a Slytherin le faltaba un jugador y Harry lo estaba reemplazando, al anotar con la Quaffle, tras un largo juego y sin que Draco pudiera atrapar la Snitch, Harry se enfadó con su amigo y salió tras la esfera dorada.

―Hola Harry ―saludó Draco con una sonrisa.

― ¡Ve por la Quaffle y anota, yo voy por la Snitch! ―ordenó Harry, Draco se elevó y luego cayó en picada deteniendo la Quaffle en el aire.

― ¡Harry, cuidado! ―advirtió Hermione, pero él no podía escucharla al estar volando del modo que lo hacía. No se dio cuenta de la Bludger que lo perseguía, solo siguió de frente.

― ¡Harry, detrás de ti! ―Harry vio la Quaffle y cambio de dirección.

Harry, Draco y Josh (de Hufflepuff) se encontraron juntos a punto de capturar la Snitch, pero la Quaffle apareció nuevamente y golpeó a Harry en el costado, pero aun así el chico atrapó la Snitch, antes de hacer inconsciente.

Hermione, Draco, Evelyn, Luna, Snape y Lily (con Kira en el hombro), fueron a auxiliar al chico, pero el primero en llegar fue el idiota de Lockhart realizó un hechizo en el costado de Harry, el pelinegro exhaló y Pomfrey llegó al instante.

―Muévase ―la enfermera Pomfrey lanzó a Lockhart de un golpe, asombrando a todos por su fuerza y luego tanteó el área afectada por el "profesor" de defensa― ¡Al joven Evans le faltan dos costillas, por culpa de ese! ―lo dijo con tal ira y desdén que más de uno tragó saliva ―Evelyn, trae a tu retoño, siempre fuiste buena en pociones medicas.

―Es verdad ―dijo la pelirroja, cargando a su hijo y ambas magas desaparecieron dentro del castillo, para atender al joven.

Ya en la enfermería, Harry fue rodeado por Luna, Draco, Evelyn y Hermione.

―Esto será desagradable y pasarás la noche aquí ―ordenó Pomfrey, mientras que le entregaba a Harry una poción la cual bebió, pero que enseguida le provocó arcadas.

― ¿Esperabas un jugo de mora? ―preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa. Era la típica amistad/rivalidad que se tenía y Draco solo se "soltaba" en el colegio, con sus compañeros, dejando ver su lado bromista y amistoso en dicho terreno, aquello le valió un golpe en el costado del propio Harry ― ¡Aguanta una broma, hombre! ―bastó una mirada, para que el grupo supiera que debían seguir buscando sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se despidieron, con la excusa de seguir haciendo la tarea.

― ¡¿Me dan copia, no?! ―dijo Harry con un claro tono bromista.

―Yo si ―dijeron al unísono Luna y Evelyn guiñando el ojo de forma coqueta o lanzando un beso al joven, antes de salir.

Ya en la noche, Harry estaba solo en la habitación y ante él apareció nuevamente Dobby.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Harry.

―Por favor, señor Evans, señor Potter… haga caso a Dobby y salga de los terrenos de Hogwarts ―pidió el Elfo.

―No me iré ―dijo Harry, el Elfo caminó de un lado al otro.

―Dobby lamenta haber lastimado al señor Evans, lamenta la Bludger… ―Dobby fue agarrado por su camisa ―Por favor… no siga adelante, señor Evans, los peligros en el colegio son grandes, muy grandes. No sé si alguien…

―Dobby, ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ―preguntó Harry, agarrando al Elfo con su mano derecha, mientras que su varita aparecía en la izquierda y era acercada al rostro del Elfo, de la punta surgían chispas verdes.

―Para que salga… al menos este año, cosas muy malas están por ocurrir ―dijo el elfo ―Dobby teme por la seguridad del señor Evans… aunque aún no sabe si es el único heredero... en los terrenos del castillo.

― ¿Quién abrió la cámara, Dobby? ―preguntó Harry, pero el elfo desapareció. En ese momento entraron el director Dumbledore y el profesor Lockhart, con otro petrificado, comentando que quizás la cámara que llevaba el chico, podría haber sacado una foto de su atacante.

Cuando Harry salió del hospital, fue directamente a la sala de los Menesteres, donde se encontró con Hermione, Luna, Draco y Evelyn. Una vez allí discutieron sobre como todo estaba escalando, como cada vez los ánimos eran peores y la situación de los ataques era casi insostenible para los maestros.

Hermione entonces sacó el tema de los petrificados, obteniendo una respuesta generalizada: Luna, Draco y Evelyn lanzaron contra el suelo los grandes tomos que tenían en sus manos y gritaron diciendo que no encontraron nada.

―No es todo, chicos ―dijo la chica, enseñando un panfleto y sonriendo ―El maestro Lockhart, ofrece unirse a quien quiera a un Club de Duelo, para refinar nuestras habilidades ―los demás se miraron y al final aceptaron.

Ya a las 22:30, en un salón cercano a la sala de maestros, se dio inicio a la primera clase.

Entre las sombras, un par de ojos rojos brillaron y una voz respondió a la de Harry.

― ¡Expulso! ―exclamó Harry atacando primero y haciendo que Draco saliera volando.

― ¡Rictusempra! ―exclamó Draco, haciendo que Harry recibiera un golpe en el pecho.

― ¡Discretiue Crepitus! ―exclamó Harry, haciendo que Draco fuera rodeado por unas esferas de fuego, las cuales explotaron a su alrededor, quedando este en el suelo y con heridas menores.

― ¡Serpensortia! ―exclamó Draco, arrojando una serpiente a su amigo, sabía que él, la evitaría.

― ¡Aléjate de mi y desaparece! ―La serpiente hizo lo que Harry le ordenó y desapareció en una bola de humo.

Nadie dijo nada, rápidamente Hermione, Draco, Evelyn y Luna lo sacaron de allí.

― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que hablabas Pársel? ―preguntó Evelyn emocionada ante tal descubrimiento.

―Supongo que no me gusta ir por allí, diciendo que…―se acercaron a Harry, sabían que lo susurraría― _"Diciendo que me regalaron un libro, comprado en el Callejón Knockturn"_

―Ese callejón es ampliamente conocido como un lugar donde se compran libros y objetos para magia oscura ―dijo Hermione, Harry asintió, el grupo siguió su camino. El asunto de los petrificados ya era suficiente problema como para…

― ¿Agua en las escaleras? ―preguntó Evelyn, mirando el agua como si un rio bajara por las escaleras y el pasillo.

―Viene de las escaleras, que conectan con el tercer piso ―dijo Hermione, el grupo pronto se encontró con el baño femenino, obligando a Harry y a Draco a entrar ―Nadie entra aquí, por culpa del fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona.

― ¿Y por qué el espíritu de una estudiante, habita el baño de las niñas? ―preguntó Harry.

―Porque morí aquí mismo ―dijo ella.

― ¿Podrías decirnos cómo? ―preguntó Evelyn, mientras que Draco cerraba la llave que alguien se había dejado abierta.

―Recuerdo… recuerdo un par de ojos amarillos, sobre ese lavamanos ―dijo ella señalando el lavamanos correspondiente. Se fueron sin hacer una pregunta obvia: ¿Quién abrió el lavamanos y casi inundó todo el tercer piso?

Pero siendo Harry el último en salir, vio algo levemente interesante, en el suelo. Un cuaderno negro, el cual decía en letras doradas.

 _ **Diario de Tom Riddle.**_


	10. El Diario

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Harry x Luna/Evelyn (OC).**

 **10: El Diario**

No se podía decir que los habitantes del colegio odiaran a Harry, solo le temían ante el descubrimiento de que él, podía hablar Pársel, pero Snape salió en su defensa, enseñando el libro que le había regalado en navidad, al joven.

Harry, dejó el asunto de ese diario que encontró en el baño, de lado. Prefería centrarse en sus asuntos académicos, además de que usaba su libro de hechizos y pociones para buscar un antídoto a la parálisis, razón por la cual se reunía con Snape, 2 alumnos de último grado de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor y con su madre, en la sala de pociones aunque no hubiera clase. Lo hacían para reunir entre todos la máxima cantidad posible de ideas sobre pociones y hechizos, para ayudar a los afectados.

―Los números de atacados comienzan a ascender ―dijo Snape molesto, mientras que repasaba 2 libros a la vez, se giró hacía su biblioteca y tomo un tercer libro y lo puso en la mesa ―Si no podemos atrapar a este sujeto o monstruo o al menos liberar a los afectados de sus aflicciones… entonces el colegio estará perdido.

Lily colocó una mano en uno de los brazos de su amigo y le sonrío ―Encontraremos un modo de ayudarlos a todos, Severus, ya verás.

―Kettleburn y McGonagall, fueron afectados Lily. Y ya conoces el poder mágico de ese par ―dijo Snape molesto, mientras que leía 3 libros de pociones al mismo tiempo. Lily revisaba otro par de libros, Harry leía su libro personal y otro que había sacado de la Sala de Menesteres.

Tras lo que parecía ser un día sin muy buenos resultados, Snape anotó en el tablero los hechizos y posibles pociones que podrían serles de ayuda, antes de que cada uno saliera del salón, hacia el lugar que quisieran ir, aunque Lily arrastró a su hijo a la torre de Gryffindor e ignorando a todos los alumnos, quienes miraban con enfado a Harry por entrar en su recinto, Lily tomó un par de libros de hechizos y pociones, antes de salir con Harry y dirigirse a la biblioteca para seguir leyendo, en busca de una cura, cuando estaban por entrar, encontraron a Ron Wesley petrificado.

―Harry… ―dijo Lily apretando los puños ―Entra… en la biblioteca… y… comienza… a… leer ―Harry entró como un torbellino en la sala, acompañado por Kira, mientras que su madre sacaba su varita ―Levicorpus ―Ron fue alzado del suelo y Lily lo llevó hasta la enfermería, para luego devolverse a la biblioteca, encontrándose a Harry acompañado por Luna y Evelyn.

― " _Harry"_ ―susurró Evelyn, con su rostro cubierto por un velo de temor ― _"Desde que apareció aquello de que el heredero podía abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, las cosas…"_

― " _Las están igual que siempre, Evelyn"_ ―gruñó Harry, deteniendo a la Malfoy― _"No olvides, que Slytherin siempre ha tenido una fama de Magia Oscura y de que de nosotros salen Magos Tenebrosos, eso no es nuevo, pero tenemos que detener al monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos, estoy seguro de que es él quien está haciendo todo esto"_ ―Evelyn y Luna asintieron, ambas estaban asustadas y tenían razón y derecho para estarlo. Las restantes casas estaban martirizando a Slytherin y ningún miembro de la casa de las serpientes parecía estar a salvo. Harry sacó entonces el Diario de Tom Riddle, encontrándolo en blanco, sin ninguna palabra en él ― _Quizás Tom encontró otro diario y por ello este no tiene nada_ ―pensó, mientras que pasaba rápidamente las hojas, encontrándolas todas en blanco.

― " _O lo perdió antes de poder comenzar a escribir en él"_ ―susurró Luna. Perfecto, ahora Luna tenía telepatía.

Harry pudo ver que algo estaba mal con ese diario, no podía explicarlo, pero había algo extraño, aunque no se los comentaría a las chicas. No fuera que lo tacharan de loco. Ya bastante tenía con que dijeran que él era el Heredero de Slytherin…

Espera, quizás podría ser verdad, pues su madre y él eran descendientes de una de las hijas de Salazar y… Harry entonces volvió su mirada al diario, al ver que una gota de tinta cayó en él, pero estaba en blanco, como si la tinta acabara de desaparecer, algo estaba mal con ese diario.

«Mi nombre es Harry Evans» escribió el chico.

«Hola Harry, soy Tom Riddle» apareció escrito, asombrando a Harry « ¿Cómo llegó mi diario hasta ti?»

«Con mis amigos, seguimos el rastro de una llave abierta, al llegar al baño a cerrarla, encontré el diario en el suelo» escribió, por algún motivo le dio información a un desconocido «Cosas malas están ocurriendo en el colegio de Hogwarts»

«También estudie allí, fui Prefecto de Slytherin» apareció « ¿Qué clase de cosas Harry?»

«Alumnos y maestros petrificados, un ataque sistemático y frases sobre "El Heredero de Slytherin"» explicó Harry.

«Esto es una mierda, ese tipo tiene que estar muerto porque también ocurrió en mi época, mismos mensajes» explicó Tom.

« ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?» preguntó Harry.

«Sí» contestó Tom «La Cámara de Slytherin fue abierta y el monstruo mató a una alumna, además de atacar a varios alumnos, pude detener a la persona que abrió la Cámara y los maestros la sellaron»

« ¿Quién abrió la Cámara en dicha ocasión?»

«Aunque te lo dijera no lo entenderías» apareció y Harry se molestó y comenzó a pensar en cómo sacarle la información al espíritu de Riddle «Debes verlo tú mismo» las paginas fueron pasando rápidamente, hasta detenerse en la fecha de 13 de Junio, pudo ver algo en lo que parecía ser el dibujo de una ventana, creyó ver algo moverse y se inclinó, tratando de ver más de cerca, acabó por ser succionado por el libro.

 _Harry utilizó el hechizo Levicorpus, para poder detener su caída. Estaba en la oficina del director de dicha época, intentó que el hombre le hablara, pero al parecer él solo era un espectador, entró en la oficina un joven de unos 16 años, con la insignia de Slytherin._

― _Hola, Tom ―dijo el director._

― _Lamento molestarlo, director Dippet ―dijo Tom ―Deseaba… deseaba saber si podré… quedarme aquí este verano._

― _Es peligroso Tom ―dijo el director._

― _Señor… Hogwarts es… es mi único hogar ―dijo Tom._

― _Te entiendo. Te entiendo Tom, pero comprende que es peligroso, tras la muerte de Francine… ―dijo el director._

― _Señor, ¿si la persona fuera detenida…?_

― _El colegio se salvaría y quizás ustedes podrían quedarse ―dijo el director._

― _Con su permiso señor, tengo un examen para el cual estoy atrasado ―se excusó Tom, saliendo con el permiso del director. Harry siguió a Tom por una escalera de caracol que se movía sola, el Prefecto de hace 50 años, parecía estar pensando, Harry se acercó a él y le vio sacar una libreta, en una hoja tenía anotada la palabra Monstruo y una serie de características ―Mierda ―masculló y subió rápidamente la escalera, Harry lo siguió, lo vio detenerse ante el retrato de la señora gorga y abrir el pasadizo de Gryffindor, con un encantamiento ―Liberare ―el retrato y la puerta se hicieron a un lado y Tom entró "como Pedro por su casa", se acercó a un hombre a quien Harry conocía a pesar de su poca o nula interactuación con él._

― " _Hagrid" ―susurró._

― _Te sacaré de aquí ―dijo Hagrid, terminando de cerrar una caja._

― _Lo lamento Rubeus ―dijo Tom._

― _¡Él no lo hizo, Tom! ―gritó Hagrid en defensa de la criatura encerrada._

― _Los padres de la chica llegarán pronto y solo tu criatura podría paralizar personas con el veneno ―dijo Tom._

― _¡No!, ¡No fue su culpa Tom! ―gritó Hagrid._

― _¡Alohomora! ―gritó Tom, una Acromántura salió de la caja y salió corriendo, Tom alzó su varita y un fuego surgió de ella, acabando con el animal ―Serás expulsado Hagrid y sin tu varita._

 _Harry salió de la memoria, estaba transpirando._

«Hagrid no era una mala persona, Harry» escribió Tom «Pero criar ciertas criaturas puede ser peligroso, no solo para el criador sino también para aquellos a su alrededor»

Harry, entonces sintió como Draco tocaba su hombro.

―Hagrid… él abrió la cámara ―dijo Harry, asombrando a Draco, quien no se lo creía. Ambos salieron corriendo, en busca de las chicas para contarles lo que habían descubierto recientemente.

…

― " _¿Qué pruebas tenemos de que fue Hagrid?"_ ―susurró Luna, mientras que el grupo seguía a Harry.

― "¿Y a donde vamos?" ―preguntó Evelyn.

―Con la profesora Trelawney, ella podría ayudarnos con algo… algún hechizo para que ustedes vean mis recuerdos ―dijo Harry.

Draco habló ―Pues espero y funcione Harry, porque tiene que ser muy importante.

―Lo es ―confirmó Hermione ―De no ser así, él no nos pediría venir.

La profesora Trelawney no lo tuvo fácil o bueno, no se los dejó fácil pues eran alumnos de segundo grado, pero tras una larga retahíla, lograron que ella les prestara una bola de cristal y les enseñara a "canalizar los pensamientos de Harry, para que sus compañeros los vieran".

― ¿Hagrid? ―preguntó Hermione, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

― ¿Fue Hagrid? ―preguntó Luna aun sin creérselo e intentó canalizar algo pero al parecer no podía hacerlo adecuadamente.

―Imposible ―dijeron Evelyn y Hermione.

―Ya vieron los recuerdos de Tom ―dijo Draco.

―Aun y con los recuerdos que acabamos de presenciar, la Acromántula de Hagrid murió ―dijo Hermione ―Y los ataques han sido…

―Cuando nos castigaron y tuvimos que ir al bosque con Hagrid, había una colonia de arañas ―dijo Draco, pálido ante el recuerdo.

―Pero, ¿y si no era una Acromántula? ―preguntó Hermione ―No se sabe que puedan paralizar.

―Nadie ha estudiado su veneno a conciencia ―dijo Harry.

―Pues vamos a la biblioteca, buscaremos sobre la Acromántula ―dijo Evelyn. El trió femenino se puso de pie y arrastró al dúo masculino.

―Voy a matarte, Harry ―dijo Draco con un tono de pereza. No le agradaban mucho las bibliotecas al dragón. Cuando el grupo fue hacía la biblioteca, tuvieron que pasar por las mazmorras de Slytherin, encontrando la sala común destrozada y Harry además encontró, que el diario de Tom Riddle no estaba.


	11. El Secreto de Salazar

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Harry x Luna/Evelyn (OC).**

 **11: El Secreto de Salazar**

Eran muchos los alumnos reunidos, incluido Snape, aunque era normal que él estuviera allí, pues era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

―Todo parece estar aquí mismo, profesor Snape, no parece que falte nada ―dijo un estudiante de 6º.

―Por favor, revisen sus efectos personales ―dijo Snape. Harry, Draco y Evelyn comenzaron a buscar.

―Creo que sé lo que se llevaron ―dijo Harry. Despues de revisar, encontraron que no faltaba nada, era como si el ladrón no se hubiera llevado nada y aun así se hubiera esmerado en buscar.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Draco esperando la respuesta.

―El diario de Tom Riddle ―dijo Harry. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y cuando el grupo por fin estaba por poner un pie fuera del castillo, para ir a hablar con Hagrid, las puertas se cerraron y detrás de ellos, del suelo surgió una mujer cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una capa con un color pergamino, el mismo color del suelo, su poder mágico era alto y eso provocó que los tres jóvenes magos la miraran―Disculpa, ¿podrías decirnos quien eres? ―la mujer sonrío y los miró a los 3 con mucho cariño. No entendían nada, pero sus miradas se veían perdidas en los ojos amorosos de esa mujer, quien los veía como una madre a sus hijos.

― **Soy Hogwarts** ―dijo ella, asombrando a los 3.

―Pero… ¿Cómo es posible…? ―Evelyn no sabía ni siquiera que debía de preguntarle a la mujer que decía ser Hogwarts, era ilógico y demasiado extraño, pues Hogwarts era solo un colegio, un castillo y ellos estaban dentro.

― **Al comienzo fui construida como una fortaleza por mis padres: Godric, Salazar, Rowena y Helga** ―dijo la mujer, bien aquello parecía tener alguna clase de sentido, ¿pero porqué estaba ante ellos? ― **Luego, usaron un hechizo: el** _ **Essentia**_ **me otorgó consciencia y vida, con tal de proteger a mis hijos. Ustedes y aquellos que estuvieron antes que ustedes, son mis hijos.**

― ¿Sabes que es lo que ha estado ocurriendo, Hogwarts? ―preguntó Luna, quien apareció de improviso asustando a sus compañeros de aventura.

― **Esmeralda es la familiar de uno de mis padres: lord Salazar, así como Kira es la familiar de Harry** ―explicó ella ― **Un Familiar, es una criatura, independientemente de si es una criatura mágica o de si es un animal con el cual se forma un vinculo…** ―la mujer miró hacia su derecha ― **Yo no puedo ayudar a Esmeralda, pero tú si puedes Harry. Por tus venas corre la sangre de lord Salazar, por eso puedes hablar Pársel. Pero… Esmeralda está siendo engañada por alguien que es también un descendiente de Lord Salazar, aun así, lord Salazar no fue un mago tenebroso a pesar de que gustaba de las artes oscuras, él fue el primer maestro de Pociones y de Defensa. Él defendió al colegio de un antiguo enemigo, quien ya ha caído. Harry, debes de ir al tercer piso, al baño de niñas, allí encontrarás como entrar en la Cámara de Lord Salazar y de Esmeralda. Debes ayudarla y deben detenerlo nuevamente a** _ **él**_ ― ¿Acaso Hogwarts hablaba de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?, las velas titilaron y la manifestación del colegio con una forma humana, se desvaneció como si fuera un fantasma.

―Tercer piso, ¿he? ―murmuró Luna, mientras que el grupo daba media vuelta e iban a buscar a Hermione. La encontraron petrificada a punto de entrar en la sala de Hogwarts. Esmeralda la había atacado, sin embargo había algo en su mano, eran dos cosas y una de ellas les dio una nueva perspectiva de las cosas: una hoja en la cual estaba anotada la palabra «Tubería», así era como el Basilisco femenino se había estado moviendo por todo el colegio, había salido a la superficie y atacado a los alumnos, pero había otro objeto: un espejo. Esmeralda tendría que haber matado a los alumnos, pero ninguno la había mirado directamente a los ojos.

La Señora Norris la vio por medio de un charco.

Norman: el primer alumno que la vio, fue por medio de un cristal, igual que el maestro Kettleburn.

McGonagall, ese era un caso preocupante, pues nadie sabía en qué circunstancias se había topado con Esmeralda, pero aun así seguía viva.

Hermione: la vio por medio del espejo en su mano.

Luego de descubrir como entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos, gracias a un mensaje de Hogwarts y al mensaje de Hermione; Draco, Evelyn, Luna y Harry fueron al baño femenino del tercer piso, donde fueron auxiliados por el fantasma de Myrtle Warren, ella les contó que vio unos ojos justo encima de un lavamanos. Al acercarse, vieron que la llave de agua, tenía una serpiente tallada.

―Harry ―dijo Draco, Harry le miró como esperando a que siguiera hablando.

―Habla en Pársel ―dijo Evelyn, mientras que los tres sacaban sus varitas.

― _Ábrete_ ―dijo Harry en aquel idioma reptiliano. El lavamanos se elevó, enseñando unas escaleras. Tras poder bajar, encontraron para su sorpresa a la hermana de Ron Wesley, Ginny estaba petrificada y en su mano derecha sostenía el diario de Tom Riddle y ante ella o más bien, ante ellos, estaba el mismísimo Tom Riddle.

― ¡Ginny! ―gritó Luna acercándose.

―Tom… ―comenzó Harry, tratando de que el chico de Slytherin los ayudara, pero él comenzó a hablar.

―Harry Potter, tenía ganas de conocerte… ―hablo Tom, solo Luna, Evelyn y Draco notaron el tono en el que lo dijo.

―Escucha, podemos hablar luego, pero ahora…

―Como ya debes de haberte dado cuenta ―siguió hablando Tom, sin importarle lo que quisiera decir Harry ―Ella robó el diario de la sala de Slytherin, sin embargo ella no solo lo agarró, sino que ella fue la primera en encontrarlo ―Tom rió ―En una sencilla tienda de útiles escolares, en el callejón Diagon.

― ¿Y eso porqué es importante? ―preguntó Luna quien ya se estaba oliendo algo raro y sacó su varita discretamente.

―Porque ese diario no solo me pertenece, sino que en ese diario habita una parte de mi alma, una parte de mi esencia que me permitiría vivir… aun despues de la muerte ―explicó Tom ―Siento curiosidad ―el antiguo prefecto de Slytherin se acercó a Harry, mientras que Draco y Evelyn también se movieron, acercándose a su amigo.

― ¿Curiosidad sobre qué? ―preguntó Harry, algo… algo estaba flotando en el aire, era como estar ante Lord Voldemort, pero Harry no entendía por qué se sentía así.

―Sobre el porqué… alguien proveniente de la hija menor de Salazar, un pariente de la estúpida Vanesa Slytherin, podría derrotar al más grande mago de todos los tiempos ―dijo Tom Ryddle, quien pronto se detuvo, al ver a los amigos de Harry pararse ante él. El joven mostró una sonrisa burlona y sacó su propia varita― ¡Confringo! ―chispas naranjas surgieron de la varita de Tom.

― ¡Protego! ―los hermanos Malfoy generaron una barrera, que salvó a todos de la explosión.

― ¡Everte Statum! ―contraatacó el recuerdo, de la varita surgió una luz naranja, la cual fue hacía Harry y Luna.

― ¡DRACO! ―gritaron Harry y Luna, al ver a su amigo interponerse en el ataque y salir volando por los aires― ¡EXPULSO!

― ¡Wingardium Leviosa! ―atacó Evelyn, al comienzo no supieron para qué lo hacía, pero luego vieron las cientos de piedras que había alrededor de la cámara, las cuales volaron hacía el recuerdo.

Tom mantuvo su varita en alto y un dragón de fuego mágico fue hacía sus enemigos ―No pueden vencerme…

― ¡Aguamenti! ―exclamaron los 4. De sus varitas surgieron grandes chorros de agua que apagaron al dragón ―Que bien que Hogwarts nos permite entrar al salón de las posibilidades cada que queramos ―pensaron los 4 magos.

― ¡ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES! ―gritó Tom furioso― ¡YO SOY QUIEN HA VENCIDO A LA MUERTE MISMA Y USTEDES NO VAN A DERROTARME! ―Se giró sobre sí mismo y alzó su varita― ¡Flagrate! ―con su varita, escribió su propio nombre en el aire, con lo que parecían ser líneas ardientes «Tom Sorvoro Ryddle», se volvió hacia sus enemigos dejando ver su nombre y agitó su varita, mientras que las letras se reordenaron por si solas, quedando la frase: «Soy Lord Voldemort»

― ¡Sectumsempra! ―atacó Harry, infringiéndole heridas mortales al recuerdo, quien no esperaba eso. Esperaba miedo por parte de Harry y de sus amigos, pero no fue eso lo que encontró, las heridas eran sangrantes.

Pronto comenzó a reír como un demente ―No importa. No importa cuántas heridas puedas infringirme… porque el diario no me dejará… ―al ver que les había dado una pista a sus enemigos sobre como derrotarlo, alzó su varita, justo cuando ellos se lanzaron contra el libro― ¡EXPULSO! ―Todos retrocedieron y Tom habló en Pársel, pero solo Harry pudo reconocer el idioma― _¡Ábrete y déjala salir!_ ―La estatua de Salazar Slytherin detrás de Tom, abrió la boca y el Basilisco, el cual tenía la forma de una serpiente y cientos de plumas de un verde brillante, surgió.

― _¡ESMERALDA!_ ―gritó Harry en Pársel.

― ¿Esmeralda? ―preguntó Tom confundido.

― _Ese nombre…_ ―murmuró el Basilisco femenino, mientras que sus ojos pasaban de ser rojos, a ser dorados o al menos a que se distinguiera la esclerótica (blanca) del iris (dorado) ― _¿Quién te lo dijo?_

― _El maestro Salazar, ha estado en mis sueños… me ha instruido muchas veces… soy Harry Evans… un descendiente de Vanesa, la hija menor de lord Salazar!_ ―dijo Harry.

― _El Maestro Salazar no era un Mago Tenebroso, aunque sí hacia uso de las artes oscuras_ ―dijo Esmeralda.

― _Él es quien abrió la cámara la ultima vez y es un descendiente de Salazar por parte de alguien más, aunque Hogwarts no nos dijo por parte de quien_ ―dijo Harry, señalando a Tom, quien estaba furioso ― _Él. Él es el único enemigo del castillo. Él es quien ha estado ordenándote atacar a los llamados Sangre Sucia_

― _¡TÚ ME ENGAÑASTE!_ ―Rugió el Basilisco arrojándose sobre el recuerdo.

― **¡EXPULSO!** ―Gritó Tom, lanzando al Basilisco por los aires, pero la serpiente se enrolló alrededor una Estalactita y bajó a tierra firme, sana y salva― ¡Este colegio no tiene porqué tener a esos asquerosos Sangre Sucia, este colegio está siendo manchado por esos desgraciados que se atreven a…! ―Tom tuvo que dejar de lado su queja y esquivar el coletazo de su enemiga, la cual empleó su magia para hacer que un objeto llegara a manos de Harry, era un Chakram: un arma arrojadiza, circular y muy afilada― ¡Fuego Demoniaco! ―un dragón de fuego apareció, pero Esmeralda se hundió bajo las aguas, ocasionando una lluvia artificial y extinguiendo al dragón, antes de volver a lanzarse contra su enemigo, el cual gritó al ser cortado por la espalda, por obra del Chakram de Slytherin, Harry utilizó su magia para atraer el arma a sus manos y se lanzó contra el diario, mientras que Tom debía de enfrentar a Esmeralda, Draco, Evelyn y Luna.

Tom pronto comenzó a brillar y a desvanecerse, cuando el diario fue cortado por la mitad, Harry se alejó y el veneno de Esmeralda hizo el resto del trabajo.

La magia de Salazar reaccionó a los genes de Harry y la magia surgió hacía la varita de Harry, la cual fue cubierta por un aura verde, mientras que todos veían como algunas partes de la varita parecían caerse, dejando ver una madera de color chocolate debajo, como si la varita cambiara de piel. Un resplandor rojo surgió de la varita, pero Harry no la soltó, ni siquiera mientras que la magia parecía escapar de la misma. El joven pelinegro agarró la varita con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que usaba la magia que habitaba su cuerpo, para poder retener la magia de la varita.

«Mitad Nogal Negro, mitad madera de serpiente» escuchó Harry en su cabeza, reconocía esa voz: Era la voz de Salazar Slytherin «el pelo de cola del Thestral se está enrollando alrededor del colmillo de Basilisco»

En ese momento, apareció Dumbledore, seguido por Kira.

La gata llegó hasta su amo, el cual cayó al suelo, exhausto.

Ninguno de ellos vio a Esmeralda, pues ella empleó el Reducto y se enrolló en el cuello del descendiente de su amo, además de que empleó su propia magia, y colocó el Chakram de Salazar a modo de anillo en uno de los dedos de su nuevo amo: Harry Evans.

…

Cuando Harry despertó, se encontraba en la camilla del hospital, mientras que veía a Esmeralda jugando con Kira, parecían llevarse bien.

―Harry ―escuchó a su lado, era Ginny la hermana de Ron ―Gracias… por salvarme ―Harry asintió.

― ¡Harry! ―eran las voces de Evelyn y Luna, ambas chicas le cayeron encima lastimándole levemente― ¡Nos alegra ver que te encuentres bien! ―seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ―gritó Pomfrey― ¡Harry Evans debe permanecer en cama, estaba casi completamente seco de su magia, no puede responder…!

―Puedo responder algunas preguntas ―dijo Harry, mientras que sus amigas (véase: novias), lo ayudaban a sentarse en la cama y Luna le daba un pastel ―Gracias.

―Harry, ¿Cómo salvaste a todos? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

Los alumnos y la maestra McGonagall, anteriormente petrificados se acercaron a Harry, para escuchar a su salvador.

―La familia Evans, como ya saben, es una familia en la cual parece ser que la magia aparece por… selección natural, algunos miembros tenemos magia: como mi madre y yo, mi tía Petunia no tiene magia, por poner un ejemplo ―dijo Harry, Lily asintió ―Pues bien… somos descendientes de Valentina Slytherin, hija menor de Salazar ―todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa ―Él ha estado apareciendo por medio de… alguna clase de viaje astral, dándome mensajes, enseñándome algunos hechizos y… deseaba que yo ayudara a su mascota e… hija ―Harry entonces mostró su gargantilla la cual parecía tener forma de serpiente y ser de algún material verde, _quizás Jade,_ aventuraron algunos, hasta que comenzó a reptar hasta el brazo de Harry.

― ¿Una serpiente? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―Esmeralda es un Basilisco, ella fue puesta en la Cámara de los secretos, por el maestro Salazar… como ultima defensa del castillo ―dijo Harry ―El verdadero nombre de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, es Tom Sorvoro Ryddle ―se tomó un respiro ―Conocer el nombre de Esmeralda y poder hablar Pársel, fue un punto clave para que ella nos apoyara en la batalla contra el recuerdo de Tom ―Harry entonces tomó su varita de la mesita de noche donde estaba ―Recen para que haya aprendido bien ese hechizo… **Flagrate** ―Harry escribió en el aire, con fuego, el nombre del ese hombre, al cual al parecer solo Dumbledore y McGonagall recordaban y luego las letras se reacomodaron, dando el nombre del Mago Tenebroso… ―Harry bajó su mirada a su nueva aliada reptil ―Esmeralda dice, que el diario de Tom, es una magia oscura llamada Horrocrux.

―El Horrocrux se forma cuando se toma un objeto. Una propiedad del mago o bruja y se inserta una parte de su alma en dicho objeto, con el objetivo de no morir, pero a cambio, si se crean múltiples Horrocrux, la persona puede quedar deformada de por vida ―explicó Dumbledore.

―Profesor, creo… creo que existen más de un Horrocrux… ―dijo Harry, quien acaricio con un dedo a Esmeralda y con su otra mano a Kira ―Esmeralda dice, que este fue un recuerdo del primer Horrocrux creado por Tom.

―Es posible que hayan más ―aventuró Draco, acercándose― ¿Recuerdan su rostro en la nuca de Quirrell?, no tenía nariz y sus ojos eran rojos.

―Eso es la perdida de la humanidad. Quizás Quirrell no haya sido… especialmente un Horrocrux, pero si estaba tan… tan deformado como más de uno en esta habitación puede recordarlo, por ciertas batallas que hubieron contra Voldemort, antes de su generación ―comentó Dumbledore ―Entonces… existe más de un Horrocrux.

―Así que él no desaparecerá hasta que todos esos objetos sean destruidos ―dijo Evelyn.

―Tenemos que encontrarlos y matarlo o el mundo mágico y el Muggle estarán permanentemente en peligro ―dijo Harry a Draco, Evelyn, Luna y Hermione, el grupo dio un asentimiento unísono.

El resto del año fue… un aprendizaje veloz. Los profesores daban los apuntes exactos o más bien: dictaban los apuntes y obligaron a sus alumnos a anotar absolutamente todo, con exámenes sorpresa cada dos semanas, para asegurarse de que estuvieran aprendiendo.

Harry y Draco estaban tan absortos con la forma tan rápida en la que estaban aprendiendo, que no podían concentrarse como era debido. Pasaban muchas horas en la biblioteca, intentando entender lo que trataban de enseñarles, cosa que provocó que Slytherin perdiera el juego de Quidditch especial antes de Navidad, contra Hufflepuff.

 **Aun así, no los culparon. Despues de todo: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna y Evelyn, eran los héroes de Hogwarts y del mundo magico.**


	12. Condecoración y Varita

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: A causa de que en este Fic Sirius nunca fue a Azkaban, tendremos que desviarnos aunque sea un poco del Canon, pues no podemos realizar el Prisionero de Azkaban al 100%, ya que Sirius no fue encarcelado. Así que realizaremos algo distinto. Esto sí es improvisado a más no poder.**

 **Harry Potter y La Orden Negra**

 **12: Una condecoración y Varita.**

 _30 de Mayo de 1993._

 _Estimado Ministro Fudge._

 _Me dirijo a usted, para relatarle el descubrimiento de la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos en los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts. Así del árbol genealógico de la familia Evans (adjunto a la presente misiva)._

 _Espero saber de usted pronto, pues el descubrimiento de la Cámara llevó a que varias leyendas dejaran de serlo. Debe usted saber, que hemos descubierto el verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort: Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, antiguo alumno de Hogwarts, entre los años de 1937 a 1947_

 _Hemos descubierto además, la existencia de varios Horrocrux, pertenecientes a Ryddle._

 _Como usted recordará: hablamos de una magia en extremo oscura y peligrosa para aquel que quiera practicarla, pues lleva no solo a una aparente inmortalidad del usuario del Horrocrux, sino también a su deshumanización, al dividir su alma entre varios objetos (desconocemos la cantidad de ellos, aunque el diario de Tom Ryddle, ya ha sido destruido y por consecuencia esa parte de su alma)._

 _Deseo la aprobación del Consejo y del Ministerio de Magia, para llevar a cabo una condecoración a ciertos alumnos, quienes han enfrentado en 2 años consecutivos a Tom Riddle y han salvado el colegio._

 _ATTE.: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Fudge, leyó la carta de arriba hasta abajo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su instinto le decía que nadie podría hacerle frente al Señor Tenebroso, nadie más que Harry Potter Evans, pues él era el único que había sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra y había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso, no siendo más que un bebe. Así mismo, el Ministerio estaba al tanto de la batalla pasada entre "El niño que vivió" y "El que no debe ser nombrado", cuando este ultimo tomó posesión de Quirrell, en año pasado.

 _30 de Mayo de 1993_

 _Estimado Albus P.W.B Dumbledore_

 _Tiene permiso del Consejo (y mi permiso personal), para realizar la condecoración que usted crea necesaria para aquellos que han defendido el colegio de un cierre casi inevitable._

 _Además, me gustaría hablar con el joven héroe a quien usted tan discretamente no ha nombrado y sin embargo, ambos sabemos de quien se trata, ¿no es así?_

 _Enviaré una carta al hogar Potter de todos modos._

 _Ese muchacho necesita de un premio muy grande, por ser nuestro salvador y el salvador del mundo mágico._

 _ATTE.: Cornelius Fudge._

Hablando de la familia Potter, en estos momentos, madre e hijo estaban descansado plácidamente, en sus habitaciones.

Lily dormía en su habitación y en su cómoda cama. Con el pasar de los años, aprender a amarse a sí misma y a centrarse en su hijo, evitando así el dolor de ser viuda.

Harry se encontraba durmiendo en su cama.

Kira dormía en una cama junto a su caja de arena.

Sobre la repisa, dormía cómodamente Esmeralda reducida a un tamaño de 30 centímetros, dentro de un terrario para serpientes, el cual podría describirse como una caja de vidrio, con arena húmeda para que Esmeralda estuviera cómoda y se alimentaba de los insectos y ratones, en el patio trasero, cuando Harry la dejaba libre.

Kira y Esmeralda despertaron de repente, al notar como la magia corría por la mente de Harry.

―Un ataque mágico, maldita sea ―siseó Esmeralda, mientras que se estiraba― ¡Kira, ayúdame a salir! ―la gata saltó de su cama, directo a una repisa y desde allí a la mesa, colocando sus patas delanteras en la caja del terrario y moviendo la tapa, dejando a la Basilisco salir, la cual saltó usando su cuerpo como resorte, saltó desde la repisa, hasta la cama de Harry y luego reptó hasta la cabeza de su joven amo y liberó su magia, logrando alejar el hechizo.

― ¿Que acaba de pasar? ―preguntó Kira entre maullidos suaves.

―Un ataque mágico, directo a su mente ―siseó Esmeralda ―Tranquila, no podrán volver a dañarlo ―Kira asintió y ayudó a Esmeralda a volver a su terrario, para que descansara.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue a desayunar a la cocina, llevó a sus amigas al patio, para que se comieran algún ratón que rondara por la zona o en caso contrario, Kira podría comerse una lata de atún y Esmeralda se conformaría con un fruto mágico llamado Kuma, del cual Lily tenía una pequeña plantación.

Cosas interesantes se aprenden cuando buscas sobre la raza Basilisco en los libros antiguos, Dios bendiga a los abuelos previsores y que tienen oficinas llenas de libros mágicos.

―Bien Harry, el año que entra, tendrás las siguientes materias: Pociones, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones ―a medida que Lily nombraba las materias, Harry abría cada vez más la boca y se ponía más pálido― Historia de la magia, Astronomía, y Encantamientos Además, deberás de tomar alguna clase optativa.

― ¡¿7 MATERIAS?! ―Gritó Harry casi horrorizado, antes de poner un rostro de confusión― ¿Quién nos dará Defensa este año?

―O tu tío Severus o Sirius ―dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa ―Albus aun está barajando aquello. Además, el tercer año suele ser el mejor año para los alumnos ―canturreó su madre, antes de sonreír y que Harry pusiera un rostro de confusión. Poco les faltaba a Kira y a Esmeralda, para imitar a su dueño o para que les apareciera un símbolo de pregunta sobre la cabeza ―Si llenan un permiso especial, ustedes podrían ir a Hogsmeade, los fines de semana... y liberarse un poco de la carga escolar. Yo me iba con tu tío Severus a Hogsmeade, para liberarnos de tu padre y las bromas pesadas de los Merodeadores un par de horas.

―Mamá, necesito ir a ver a los señores Ollivander y Gregorovitch ―dijo Harry, sacando su varita y enseñándola. Su madre se mostró asombrada ante el drástico cambio físico que ahora tenía la varita, pues antes, bien podría haberse dicho que era una varita normal de color negro sin ningún rasgo sobresaliente. Pero ahora se podía ver claramente como existía un color chocolate que realizaba un espiral desde la empuñadura hasta la punta de la varita.

―Bien, vayamos a verlos ―dijo su madre ―Vístete.

― ¿Iremos ahora mismo? ―preguntó Harry asombrado, pues creía que esperarían algo más de tiempo, además de que estaba de vacaciones.

―Por supuesto ―dijo ella, caminando fuera del comedor y subiendo las escaleras, Harry la siguió y apuntó la varita hacía su habitación ―No puedes usar magia todavía, Harry. Aun eres menor de edad ―Harry hizo una mueca y entró por su chaqueta, mientras que Kira y Esmeralda eran obligadas por Harry a quedarse en la habitación, Harry tomó el Chakram y lo colocó en su dedo a modo de anillo. Lily trazó una runa en el suelo que haría aparecer ratones en la habitación de su hijo, aparecerían cuando las "mascotas" de Harry tuvieran hambre, pues acababan de desayunar.

Madre e hijo tomaron su respectiva escoba, para ir rápidamente al Callejón Diagon. Harry se veía preocupado por la nueva forma de su varita a pesar de que ya antes Salazar le había ayudado, esta vez era muy, pero muy extraño.

No tomó mucho tiempo, para que madre e hijo llegaran al callejón, Harry abrió la puerta mediante su varita, caminaron por en medio de los establecimientos.

― _«El Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos»… ese creo que todavía lo tengo_ ―pensó Lily, leyendo la hoja de libros requeridos ― _«Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos» y «Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro», esos los encontraremos en Flourish y Blotts, «Transformación, nivel intermedio». Todo se encuentran en la misma tienda o en ese libro que le hice a Harry_ ―se dijo a si misma Lily, sacudiendo los hombros. Harry pensaba lo mismo sobre «Defensa de las Artes Oscuras», su «Libro de la Serpiente», contaba con hechizos para defenderse de ese tipo de hechizos, aunque la propia Esmeralda le había comentado a su amo que ese libro le daba mala espina, pues no solo habían hechizos de defensa escritos, sino hechizos de contraataque. Tras realizar las compras necesarias, para el nuevo periodo, madre e hijo fueron a ver al señor Gregorovitch, quien intuyó algo, al saber sobre esa varita, así que le hizo señas a su compañero Garrick, quien estaba en la tienda vecina, el fabricante aludido, entró en la tienda de su compañero.

― ¿Qué se te…? ―el hombre quedó con la mirada perdida en el joven que estaba ante él, pues le conocía muy bien ―Harry Potter, ¿en tu tienda?

―Harry Evans, si no es mucha molestia, señor Ollivander ―dijo el pelinegro.

―Oh, claro ―dijo el fabricante, pasando tras el mostrador y parándose junto a Mykew― ¿Qué puede ser tan importante, que se necesite de dos fabricantes, Sr. Evans?

―Entre menos personas lo sepan, será mejor, pero la verdad es que no tengo muchas posibilidades al menos de que ustedes lo sepan todo ―advirtió Harry, para luego sacar su varita ―Esta Varita, fue comprada en esta tienda. Originalmente, estaba hecha de Nogal Negro y el pelo de la cola de un Thestral. Pero la Varita… la Varita reaccionó a la magia acumulada en la legendaria Cámara de Slytherin, supongo que ambos conocerán la leyenda…

― ¿Trata usted decirnos que ese leyenda es real, señor Evans? ―preguntó Gregorovitch confundido.

―Lo es, señor Gregorovitch, no gano nada mintiéndoles ―dijo Harry ―La varita…

―Cambio ―dijo Ollivander, examinando la Varita ―Eso es obvio a ojos de cualquiera, señor Evans.

―Necesitamos descubrir los nuevos componentes ―dijo Gregorovitch.

―Madera de Serpiente y Colmillo de Basilisco ―dijo Harry ―Alguien hechizó la varita, para que de algún modo cambiara sus componentes y se entremezclaran o quizás hablamos de alguna clase de Aparición, que reaccionó a la magia de la Cámara.

―O que reaccionó, al estar tan cerca de un descendiente ―aventuró Ollivander.

―Puede que tardemos al menos un día en poder descubrir lo que ha ocurrido, ¿puedes comenzar Mykew? ―pidió Ollivander, saliendo desde detrás del mostrador.

―Iré al taller, esto es un caso único ―dijo Gregorovitch, desapareciendo detrás de una puerta con unas telas.

―Por favor, señor Evans permítame obsequiarle una nueva varita, hasta que descubrimos que ha pasado con la original ―pidió Ollivander, Harry asintió y junto a su madre, siguieron a Garrick hasta su propia tienda, donde Ollivander comenzó a sacar varita, tras varita. Harry no se frustró como la primera vez ―El Sicomoro... es una varita aventurera y que puede aburrirse si es usada en alguna actividad mundana ―relató Ollivander ―El núcleo es pelo de Rougaoru, esta criatura es de origen francés y es común mente asociado con el Licántropo ―Ollivander tragó saliva ―Estos núcleos se sienten atraídos hacia las artes oscuras y hacia el infringir daño en los duelos.

―Gracias, señor Ollivander ―dijeron Harry y Lily, Harry pagó, mientras que la varita era colocada en una funda por Ollivander y le entregaba otra funda a Harry para su otra varita.

― ¿Por qué aceptaste comprarle una varita, si ya tienes la otra? ―preguntó Lily.

―Mentiste ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras que volvían a entrar en la tienda ―Cuando vinimos, dijiste que mi padre y tú, compraron sus varitas con Ollivander, pero el señor Gregorovitch reconoció tu varita y dijo que él te la vendió.

―Gregorovitch la fabricó, pero no se atrevió a comercializarla, porque supuestamente se había equivocado en algo o había contaminado el cuerpo del unicornio con algo más, algo así como... haberlo dejado junto a alguna poción y la creía peligrosa ―dijo Lily, Harry la miró sorprendido ―así que utilizó un roble ingles para contenerlo y creyó haberla guardado en lo profundo de su tienda, algo así como un experimento, solo para descubrir que la había vendido a una maga de padre Squib y madre Muggle.

― ¿Y bien, que encontraste? ―preguntó Ollivander, mirando a Gregorovitch.

―Es… ―Gregorovitch se pasó una mano por el cabello cano y miró a su compañero y luego a Harry ―Es… es una aleación mágica. La madera de nogal negro y la madre de serpiente se han fusionado a niveles atómicos, el pelo de Thestral se niega a desenredarse del colmillo de basilisco ―Gregorovitch sonrío ―Como una pros… digo, como una… trabajadora, que se niega a dejar ir a su cliente ―se aclaró la garganta, acomodó sus ropas y fingió que no había dicho nada, sacó la Varita y la enseñó ―Esta varita es ahora en extremo poderosa, responderá a sus emociones del portador, a causa del cuerno de Basilisco si el señor Evans aquí presente, puede traducir los hechizos al Pársel, entonces estos serán mucho más poderosos de lo habitual ―Harry asintió, tenía su libro de idiomas, ―No olvidemos, que el pelo de Thestral añade un control y dominio sobre la magia, casi perfecto. Parece solo reaccionar a los descendientes de Salazar y a los descendientes más poderosos.

Harry guardó su varita en su funda, agradeció y salió de la tienda.

Parecía ser que su trabajo de librar al mundo del Señor Tenebroso, era algo casi que mandado por el destino y a sus varitas poco les faltaba para hablar y gritar: «Úsenos para acabar con Ryddle, maestro Evans» o algo así.


	13. La Oveja Negra de la Familia

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **13: La Oveja Negra de la Familia.**

Lily y Petunia eran hermanas, eran hijas de George y Katherine Evans. Sus 10 años habían sido felices y habían sido queridas en mismo grado por sus padres. O así fue, hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts y Minerva McGonagall les contó lo que significaba que su hija fuera una bruja, cosa que provocó que George y Katherine se interesaran en la magia.

Ambos Muggles recibieron ciertos permisos del Ministerio de Magia, para poder leer libros especiales y aprender sobre lo que era la magia y apoyar a Lily, eso provocó que Petunia se sintiera distanciada de sus padres, pero sobre todo de George, quien era más unido a Petunia que a Lily. Para Petunia, fue como si su mundo se viniera abajo, pues entró en un episodio de negación, creyendo que sus padres prestaban más atención a su hermana que a ella, a pesar de no ser verdad.

Petunia había deseado entrar en Hogwarts, pero el director Dumbledore, le explicó que no podía ser admitida debido a que la magia no se había activado en su cuerpo, así mismo le explicó que al parecer, George era un descendiente de magos y dicha magia había estado "dormida", hasta el momento en el que Lily la despertó y por ello pudo ingresar a Hogwarts, mientras que Petunia asistía a un colegio Muggle.

Ese el nacimiento de los celos de Petunia hacía su hermana. Aquellos celos estuvieron a punto de comerse viva a la rubia menor, hasta que un día, antes de que Lily iniciara su 6º año en Hogwarts, Petunia fue atacada por un Lethifold, una criatura semejante a un manto negro, pero Lily los salvó con un **Patronus**. Aunque Lily se aseguró de borrarles la memoria a su hermana y al novio de Petunia, la Muggle tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no olvidar que su hermana de la cual ella había estado tan celosa en el pasado, acababa de salvarle la vida de una criatura horripilante.

…

« (…) Parte espiritual e inmortal del hombre, capaz de entender, querer y sentir, y que, junto con el cuerpo, constituye su esencia humana» 

Leyó Harry. Retuvo el aire y luego lo exhalo, mientras que arreglaba las cosas, aun le quedaba casi un mes de vacaciones y tendría que pasarlo en casa de su tío Vernon, su tía Petunia y su primo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

En fin, ya lo recordaría. No fue fácil para él encontrar sobre los Horrocrux y no tenían prácticamente ninguna clase de información, solo una leve especulación, además de una nota, la cual había llegado a manos de Harry, Hermione, Draco, Evelyn y Luna; de parte de Dumbledore.

La nota decía así: «Cuando Tom decidió saber sobre los Horrocrux, lo supo por parte de Horace Slughorn, antiguo maestro de Hogwarts y le comentó como se crea el Horrocrux: se debe dividir el alma y ocultarla fuera del cuerpo»

Con esa poca información, todos decidieron revisar los libros que tenían a la mano o bueno, aquello lo hicieron Harry, Luna y los Malfoy, pues la familia de Hermione era Muggle, aun así ella estuvo rebuscando entre los libros mundanos sobre brujas y brujos o más bien: en libros sobre la Inquisición.

― ¡Harry! ―llamó su madre desde el primer piso― ¡¿Ya estás listo?!

― ¡Ya casi, mamá! ―dijo Harry desde su habitación. El chico empacó los libros del nuevo año, su ropa Muggle, guardó su segunda varita en un compartimiento de su baúl y leyó por última vez la runa. La tomó de un viejo libro de su madre, titulado: «Runas Antiguas Fáciles», leyó nuevamente la runa, además de los consejos de Esmeralda le fueron muy favorables, trazó sobre una pegatina la Runa y la pegó encima del baúl, el cual se encogió, el pelinegro sonrío y lo tomó ―Gracias Esmeralda ―comentó Harry, quien alargó su brazo y la Basilisco subió por su brazo a modo de una complicada y costosa pulsera de esmeralda, luego alargó el otro brazo y Kira subió a su hombro, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a las escaleras, bajó el primer escalón, para encontrarse a su madre de frente.

―Por fin bajas ―gruñó su madre, quien ya iba subiendo las escaleras, para luego tenerlas que bajar seguida por su hijo. Lily revisó la casa por última vez, Harry tomó la maleta de su madre y salió a la calle, La pelirroja cerró la puerta, sacó su varita, caminó algunos pasos ante el porche de la casa, miró hacia ambos lados y arrojó un hechizo― **¡Protego Totalus!** ―la casa quedó protegida contra cualquier intruso, encantamientos oscuros, además de una barrera anti-Muggle. Ambos pararon en una calle desierta y a la indicación de su madre, ambos alzaron sus varitas, Harry se preguntó para qué era eso, hasta que un bus de dos pisos salió de la nada, era de color morado, a un lado tenía las palabras «Autobús Noctambulo», el joven pelinegro subió, seguido por su madre ―Este es el Autobús Noctambulo. Puede ir a cualquier lugar que se quiera, solo pensando en ese lugar. Mantén la mente en blanco, yo me encargaré de todo ―Harry asintió y se concentró, su madre pensó velozmente en su hermana y tras algunos minutos llegaron a una casa de dos plantas ―No solo venimos de visita para que tú y tu primo se conozcan cariño, sino porque tengo que cuidar de tu tía y su familia.

― ¿Crees que sea posible un ataque? ―preguntó Harry sorprendido, su madre asintió, el joven de cabello negro llamó a la puerta y su madre se inclinó, al levantarse ella sostenía un periódico el cual él juraba que no estaba allí hace un segundo.

― ¿El Profeta? ―preguntó Harry sorprendido, por ver un número del periódico mágico, en la puerta de la casa de su tía. Su madre asintió.

―El Profeta es un periódico mágico y aparecerá cuando el mago lo necesite ―dijo Lily, colocándolo bajo su brazo, hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió, apareciendo una mujer rubia, delgada, alta y llevaba un vestido verde.

―Hola Lily ―dijo una feliz Petunia, abrazando a su hermana.

―Hola Petunia ―dijo Lily devolviendo el abrazo.

―Tú debes ser Harry ―dijo Petunia dándole un abrazo a su sobrino.

―Mucho gusto, tía ―dijo Harry devolviendo el abrazo.

―Sigan, por favor ―dijo Petunia, guiándolos hasta una habitación en el segundo piso ―Vernon y Dudley llegarán en algunos minutos, ¿quieren té?

―Estaría bien, tía ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa y sus acostumbrados buenos modales, mientras que abría ambas maletas y acomodaba las ropas de ambos en el armario. Luego bajó con su madre y su tía.

―Entonces Harry, ¿estás estudiando en Hogwarts, también? ―preguntó su tía.

―Sí tía ―contestó él.

―Y dime, ¿has tenido muchas aventuras? ―preguntó su tía de buen humor.

Harry sonrío― ¿Me creerías si te digo que junto a unos amigos, evitamos que el colegio cerrara?

― ¡Vaya! ―dijo ella asombrada. Lily le había pedido a Harry no ser explicito, ante sus tíos o su primo. Pues su tío no tenía un buen recuerdo de ella y de su padre.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron: un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello negro, algunas canas, con ropa de trabajo entró por la puerta, cargando unas bolsas. Era seguido por un chico de cabello negro, con cierto sobrepeso, vestido con un uniforme escolar.

El hombre tomó aire y lo mantuvo un rato en su interior, antes de exhalar, no deseaba hacer enfadar a su cuñada y que le hiciera algún daño ―Hola Lily, me alegro de verte ―contestó con una sonrisa forzada, para luego girarse hacía Harry ―Y tú debes de ser… ¿Harold? ―preguntó apenado.

―Harry, tío Vernon ―contestó el chico sin molestarse por la confusión del hombre, en cuanto a su nombre, pues nunca antes se habían visto, casi como si a su madre no le gustara... No. A su madre no le gustaba hablar sobre su hermana Petunia y por ello nunca antes los habían visitado.

―Harry ―le llamó su primo Dudley ―Ven, vamos a jugar con mi consola de videojuegos ―Harry asintió y siguió sin prisas a su primo. Ambos tenían una amistad y confianza que forjar.

Los jóvenes estuvieron jugando toda la tarde en la consola de videojuegos, además de jugar con Kira. La familia cenó y habló de temas Muggles, cosa que no parecía molestar a Harry, tal como su tío creyó de él en un comienzo. Quizás podría llevarse bien con el chico, mientras que una idea apareció en la mente de Vernon.

― _Invitar a Harry a ir de pesca con Dudley y conmigo_ ―pensó el hombre, antes de suspirar ― _Recuerda: tienes que llevarte bien con la familia. No ofendas a Lily. Petunia peleó mucho para hacer esta reunión, no digas nada sobre los magos_ ―los adultos vieron a los primos felices, hablando de comics de superhéroes, cosa que les hizo sonreír.

…

«12 No-Majs asesinados, por un mago desconocido, MACUSA en alerta máxima» anunciaba el periódico mágico de Estados Unidos: "El Fantasma de Nueva York" Era el periódico mágico que leía un alumno de Ilvermorny― ¿Un posible Mago Tenebroso Ingles? ―leyó el chico ―Esto suena a que la situación...

―Por favor ―dijo una mujer de cabello negro, ganándose la atención de todos los alumnos ―Los alumnos de las casas Serpiente Cornuda y Wanpus… ―una explosión ocurrió y un grupo de Magos Tenebrosos destruyeron uno de los muros del castillo.

― **¡Ewiges Feuer! (Fuego Eterno)** ―Gritaron un grupo de magos, causando que el gran comedor de Ilvermorny ardiera.

― **¡Regen und Hagel! (Lluvia y Granizo)** ―gritaron los magos de quinto y sexto año, causando que las llamas se apagaran.

― ¡Desmaius! ―exclamaron los alumnos de primero y segundo, causando que algunos enemigos cayeran al suelo.

― ¡De varita a espada! ―gritaron algunos enemigos, haciendo que sus varitas se transformaran en espadas.

― ¡Eis! ―exclamaron alumnos de cuarto, causando que los enemigos literalmente se congelaran, defendiendo a otros compañeros de primero y segundo.

― ¡De varita a espada! ―exclamó finalmente la maestra de pociones, chocando espadas con un enemigo― ¡Maestro Jacob y los Prefectos: saquen a sus compañeros que no puedan luchar!

― ¡Maestra Isabel! ―gritó un chico de 6º, lanzando a su maestra, su varita. La varita del chico fue transformada en otra espada, dándole a Isabel una ventaja en batalla y logrando así, matar a su enemiga, para luego pasar a matar o incapacitar a otros enemigos.

― ¡Marionette! ―gritó el maestro de encantamientos, la contraparte del Piertotum Locomotor, mientras que daba vida a las armaduras del castillo, las cuales salían a enfrentar a los enemigos, pero eran rápidamente destruidas, con hechizos de alejamiento, como el Drüken, contraparte del hechizo Expulso.

Los maestros y los alumnos de rangos más elevados, comenzando a tomar ventaja contra los Magos Tenebrosos, que habían decidido atacar el castillo.

 **Ilvermorny no caería ese día.**


	14. ¿A esto llamas vacaciones?

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **14: ¿A esto llamas Vacaciones?**

Tras comprometerse a no realizar magia frente a sus tíos y su primo, Harry se centró en leer sobre lo que vería ese año en Hogwarts. Su primo Dudley acabó por ser más comprensivo que su tío, quien claramente no estaba a gusto teniendo una pareja de magos en la familia, aunque su tía Petunia le aseguró que siempre y cuando no realizara magia frente a él, ambos podrían llevarse bien.

―Entonces Harry ―dijo Dudley acariciándose los ojos, habían estado jugando un largo rato videojuegos y los ojos les lastimaban un poco ― ¿Cómo son las clases en Hogwarts?

―Bueno pues… ―Harry lo pensó un rato ―En primer año, aprendimos química, ciencias naturales, astronomía, como conducir una escoba ―ambos rieron― aprendimos… como defendernos de hechizos oscuros, encantamientos, transformaciones, historia… ―Harry hacía un símil con cosas mundanas para que su primo entendiera, aunque las materias en orden habían sido: Pociones, Herbología, astronomía, Quidditch, encantamientos, transformaciones e historia de la magia ―A mitad del curso, con unos amigos y rompiendo las reglas acabamos por descubrir que un objeto muy valioso iba a ser robado por el sujeto que mató a mi padre ―esto sorprendió a Dudley.

― ¿Y qué hiciste? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Tuve que resolver algo así como unos enigmas o pruebas ―dijo Harry ―Con mis amigos, hicimos una poción para pasar una prueba, usamos las escobas para atrapar una llave, usamos nuestro conocimiento en ciencias naturales para evitar morir por una planta y descubrimos que había un espejo en el cual la persona, siendo mago o Muggle podía encontrar lo que más quisiera en el mundo o al menos verlo.

― ¿Y que viste? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Primero, vi a mi padre y luego mi reflejo… mi reflejo hizo algo así como un hechizo de tele transportación, entregándome una piedra de color rojo que poseía una magia muy poderosa y que evité que ese profesor la tomara.

― ¿Tuviste que combatirlo? ―preguntó Dudley, Harry asintió y lo relató. Dudley estaba maravillado ―Anda, sigue contándome.

―En segundo aprendimos... más Química con el mismo profesor, más defensa contra hechizos oscuros, con un profesor que era un farsante, más ciencias naturales, como cambiar de forma, astronomía ―dijo Harry mirando el techo ―Hasta que pasó algo inesperado: un alumno apareció petrificado.

― ¿Petrificado? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Como una estatua, no podía moverse y luego otro alumno y otro y uno más ―Dudley se asombro y asustó, pero pidió siguiera ―Aparecieron mensajes espantosos en las paredes y… el colegio estuvo a punto de cerrar, entonces supimos de una leyenda del colegio: uno de los fundadores…

―Hola chicos ―dijo la tía petunia, quien trajo un par de bandejas con platos de arroz, puré de papas y carne ―Aquí tiene, sigan hablando y por favor, no se acuesten tarde ―ambos asintieron.

― ¿Salvaste al colegio de nuevo, verdad? ―preguntó Dudley con una sonrisa. Ya deseaba él tener magia y estudiar en Hogwarts, aunque Harry no solo se metía en problemas cada dos por tres, sino que salvaba al colegio.

―Existe una magia oscura, muy oscura y terrible, la cual permite… que una persona encierre una parte de su alma en un objeto y no muera al menos de que el objeto sea destruido ―dijo Harry.

―El sujeto que los atacó el año pasado y que quería la piedra ―aventuró Dudley, Harry asintió.

―No solo eso, ese sujeto quiere matarme, porque según él, soy el único capaz de evitar que conquiste el mundo mágico y por consecuencia…

―El mundo normal ―dijo Dudley con miedo, Harry asintió― ¿Pero no lo habías matado el año pasado, como volvió?

―El sujeto tomó objetos de su alrededor y encerró… ―Harry, tomó el vaso de jugo y se lo enseño a Dudley ―Partes de su alma en dichos objetos, se les llama Horrocrux y por ahora, solo hemos destruido uno, así que él puede volver una y otra vez.

― ¿Significa que volverá para atacarte a ti y a los magos? ―preguntó Dudley preocupado por su primo.

―Ya lo quemé una vez y luego destruí una parte de su alma usando veneno de una serpiente ―dijo Harry ―Ese sujeto está obsesionado conmigo, porque soy el único que sobrevivió a un hechizo asesino y además de algún modo, el hechizo me… revotó y lo golpeó a él. Además de que su serpiente ahora me obedece a mí y destruí su libro.

Dudley río mientras comían― ¿Y si te deja en paz y se vuelve político? No hay nada más malvado que eso ―dijo Dudley. Ambos rieron, mientras comían, Dudley entonces gritó― ¡Esa foto se movió! ―apuntando al periódico. En eso, la puerta se abrió, era el tío Vernon, quien miró a Harry.

― ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A DUDLEY?! ―preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente a Harry y asustándolo.

―Harry no me hizo nada Papá ―le defendió Dudley ―Oye, ¿porqué esa foto se mueve? ―preguntó tomando el periódico y tocando la fotografía del prisionero, pero este no reaccionaba.

―El Profeta está hechizado y permite que las fotos se muevan y a veces incluso comuniquen ―explicó Harry ―Este es el Profeta Vespertino, cuando una noticia es muy importante es el primero en comunicarla ―Harry entonces miró la primera plana ― ¿Rodolphus Lestrange…? ¡¿ESCAPÓ DE AZKABAN?! ―Harry agarró el periódico buscó la pagina ―Fuga masiva de Azkaban ―leyó, mostrándose algo asustado ―La Primera prisión mágica, avisa sobre la fuga de los 5 miembros de La Orden Negra, un peligroso grupo de Magos Tenebrosos. Que bien podrían ser clasificados como terroristas ―Harry se puso pálido, tragó saliva.

―Harry… ―dijo Dudley, cuando llegaban Petunia y Lily, para saber que había ocurrido ―Sigue leyendo ―mientras que todos escuchaban.

―Lestrange posiblemente escapó junto a su esposa: Bellatrix. El escape de los miembros de La Orden Negra fue conseguido por estos magos, tras seguir de cerca a la pareja de Mortífagos y no se cree que estén involucrados unos con otros ―además se mostraban los nombres y fotografías de los miembros de La Orden Negra ―Fenrir Greyback, Jack Dagger, Sonia Hawk y Damon Fairy.

―Contactaré a Shacklebolt. Lo que nos faltaba: magos tenebrosos norteamericanos ―gruñó Lily, quien utilizó su varita para hacer aparecer una lechuza, luego tomó un papel y escribió una carta ―Shacklebolt aun me debe un favor, pues bien: que nos consigan información sobre lo que buscan y nos pongan a salvo. La Orden Negra, es un grupo de magos Estadounidenses, quienes trataron de matar al anterior Primer Ministro Muggle y a Fudge, pero no lo lograron ―ató la nota a la pata de la lechuza y esta salió volando. La familia al completo y como un mutuo acuerdo, decidió hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido y seguir con su vida normal, hasta que Harry volviera a Hogwarts.

Por ello, al día siguiente toda la familia fue a un lago Serpentine, no pudieron ir a un lago a pescar, pues el lago de pesca deportiva que conocía el tío Vernon, estaba siendo remodelado (o algo así), así que disfrutaron de una tarde tranquila frente a un lago hermoso y siendo adornada por los patos, gansos y cisnes, mientras que Harry cuidaba que Kira no se comiera algún pez o hiciera algo indebido.

Cuando todo parecía estar más tranquilo, se escuchó un grito y la familia al completo fue a ver que era, encontrando a una mujer quien acababa de ser víctima del Petrificus Totalus.

― ¿He? ―preguntó Harry― ¿Pero quién la atacó…? ―Harry escuchó a Esmeralda.

― _Maestro Evans, su primo y su tía_ ―avisó Esmeralda.

Consiguió moverse rápidamente y se puso en uno de los flancos de su primo y su tía, sacando su varita― ¡Protego! ―el escudo se alzó y el hechizo revotó en dicho escuchó.

―Gracias Harry ―dijo una asustada Petunia.

―De nada ―dijo Harry.

―Creo que hasta aquí llegó el día de descanso ―dijo Lily, antes de que todos corrieran hacia el automóvil de Vernon, mientras que Harry y Lily los protegían, una vez que el automóvil fue encendido, madre e hijo subieron y condujeron a la casa.

― ¿Quién nos atacó? ―preguntó Dudley, mirando a Harry, pero él solo pudo negar. No sabía quien había sido.

Tras llegar a casa, encontraron al ministro de magia Fudge y una pareja de Aurores.

―Hemos sido avisados de que Harry Potter, utilizó magia fuera de Hogwarts ―dijo Fudge cortante y a modo de saludo.

―Entonces, ministro también debió de saber sobre el ataque a una Muggle con el maleficio Petrificus Totalus y que fuimos atacados desde varios flancos, viéndonos en la necesidad de proteger a nuestra familia Muggle ―dijo Lily, con una mirada que prometía la muerte y que hicieron a Fudge retroceder del temor ―Le pediré ministro, de buena gana y con buenos modales, los cuales ya no me quedan, que por favor ponga a mi hermana, a mi cuñado y a mi sobrino a salvo ―Harry y Dudley se miraron, ese sujeto era el ministro de magia, todos lo supieron a causa de la varita en su mano. Y el verlo asustado por tener ante él a una simple maestra de Hogwarts, no era algo bueno, al menos para Fudge y los Aurores, quienes también se veían nerviosos.

―Bien… de… de acuerdo ―dijo finalmente Fudge, para luego mirar la familia Evans ―Señor Dudley, por favor llame a su trabajo y dígales que tendrá que irse por un tiempo…

―Lo lamento ministro ―dijo Vernon con una gran calma ―Pero soy el gerente y no puedo salir de mi puesto de trabajo, solo por un ataque.

―Son ustedes familiares de un joven mago, quien ha derrotado al Mago Tenebroso más horrible y peligroso del siglo XX, señor Dudley, deseamos protegerlos a usted y a su familia ―dijo Fudge recobrando el control ―Están protegidos por los mejores Aurores.

―Disculpe… Ministro Fudge ―fue la voz susurrante y asustada de Petunia― ¿Qué es un Auror?

―Policías del mundo mágico, Señora Evans, digo: Señora Dudley ―dijo el ministro Fudge.

―Soy Rufus Scrimgeour ―dijo un hombre de cabello rojizo largo con mechones grises, sus ojos eran amarillos, llevaba un traje saco y corbata. Quien le dio la mano a los Dursley ―Especialista en hechizos protectores.

―Soy John Dawlish ―dijo el otro hombre de cabello castaño corto, ojos azules, llevaba un traje café y una corbata verde; también dando la mano a los Dursley ―Especialista en duelos.

―Seremos reubicados hasta dónde puedo entender ―dijo Vernon ―Y… supongo que puedo seguir recibiendo correspondencia, ¿verdad? ―ambos Aurores asintieron y Vernon llevó una mano a su mentón ―Lo lamento, pero mi trabajo es mi vida.

―Sin problemas señor Dudley ―dijo Fudge ―Podría usted mandar las cuentas y despidos o contratos ocasionales mediante mensajería Muggle ―Vernon pareció relajarse y asintió ―Por aquí, por favor ―tras un viaje corto, todos subieron al Autobús Madrugador, el cual literalmente salió de la nada, todos subieron al bus, el cual era de color gris, por contrario el Autobús Noctambulo era azul. Se permitió que los Dudley subieran, tras ver al ministro, todos saludaron al conductor y a los ocupantes ―Por favor, mantengan la mente lo más despejada que puedan, esto se conduce con el pensamiento y nosotros necesitamos concentrarnos en el lugar donde serán puestos por su seguridad ―pasaron los minutos y más pronto que tarde, el paisaje cambio, siendo una fusión entre ciudad y campo. Cuando Fudge lo dijo todos bajaron ―Estamos en Coventry. Tras la guerra y la invasión, esta ciudad fue abandonada por casi todos los Muggle, así que el ministerio de magia lo reclamó y desde entonces se ha convertido en un lugar donde las familias Muggle que son asediadas por algún enemigo mágico, pueden convivir y continuar con su rutina diaria, teniendo protección de uno o dos Aurores, además, en caso de trabajo estos son enviados mediante correspondencia ―todos siguieron a Fudge, hasta una casa de madera de dos pisos, la cual tenía una cocina de leña. La familia Dudley se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar ropas de su talla de todos los colores, electrodomésticos, comida y otras cosas que harían sus vidas apetecibles y llevaderas ―No estarán por mucho tiempo aquí. Sabemos que este no fue un ataque de Ryddle, sino de uno o al menos un trió de Mortífagos actuando por su cuenta. Cuando consigamos apresarlos, podrán volver a sus vidas privadas.

―Ministro… ―comenzó Harry.

―Coventry está protegida por los encantamientos: **Maullido** y **Protego Totalum** , la ciudad está protegida por cientos policías Muggle que saben sobre la magia, además de cientos de Aurores ―dijo Fudge, sonriendo con satisfacción ante tales creaciones.

―Aquí tienen ―dijo Scrimgeour, agitando su varita y haciendo que 5 baúles aparecieran, tras registrarlos la familia al completo encontró sus pertenencias sanas y salvas, dentro de los baúles. En el caso de Harry, su ropa, libros, varitas, Kira y Esmeralda.

―Gracias ―agradecieron al unísono, mientras que las hermanas Evans se metían a la cocina para preparar algo de comer y tratar de calmarse.

―Oh verdad, señor Evans ―dijo el ministro Fudge, sacando una medalla ―Esto es para usted, es un cargo y medalla de Auror Junior. La ha ganado por su valentía, liderazgo y hechizos simplemente magníficos en su cruzada contra Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

―Se lo agradezco Ministro ―dijo Harry dándole la mano a Fudge, quien estaba a punto de salir ―Señor Fudge, necesito hablar con usted.

―Seguro, venga conmigo ―dijo Fudge, mientras que él y Harry salían de la casa― ¿De qué se trata?

― ¿Usted fue informado sobre los Horrocrux? ―preguntó Harry, sin andarse por las ramas.

―Oh, es sobre ese asunto ―dijo Fudge, quien se aclaró la garganta ―Sí fui informado sobre eso, no se preocupe ―Harry pareció relajarse ―Una veintena de Aurores, se encuentran buscando en los recuerdos de Tom Ryddle y… usando ciertos hechizos de diversas naturalezas, que en cualquier otro caso no les permitiríamos usar. Buscamos toda clase de recuerdos de su vida mediante varios pensaderos. Es algo que aprenderá en Legeremancia, cuando llegue el momento ―Harry asintió y Fudge comenzó a alejarse. ―Señor Evans ―dijo el ministro, cuando Lily salió y los guio hasta una chimenea al aire libre y de gran tamaño ―Imagino que ya saben cómo funciona la red Flu ―madre e hijo asintieron. Por un instante, Harry creyó que no podría asistir a Hogwarts.

― _Tom es inmortal y sabemos con qué lo hace_ ―se dijo Harry a sí mismo, mientras que entraba en la casa ― _Sabemos que ha creado varios Horrocrux y eso es lo que el ministro, los Aurores y nosotros estamos buscando. Supongo que podré relajarme un poco y pensar en quien nos atacó. Por ahora… podré alejar a Tom de mi mente._ ―Harry fue a su habitación, esta vez no compartiría con su primo, aunque no le molestaba su presencia, sacó una libreta pequeña y anotó la palabra: _«_ _Legeremancia_ _»_


	15. Clase de Criaturas Magicas

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **15: Clase de Criaturas Magicas**

Harry y su madre salieron de Coventry, mediante aquella gigantesca chimenea. ―King Cross ―dijeron Harry y Lily, arrojando los polvos Flu y luego desapareciendo. El joven, llevaba los libros de su madre, pues las asignaturas pedían los mismos libros de hace casi 20 años. Aquello sorprendió un poco a Lily, pero también fue algo de mucha calma para ella. Aunque hubo un libro que le hizo realizar una mueca y luego su rostro se ensombreció.

Harry llegó y algunos magos le miraron.

―Hey, Harry ―dijeron dos voces femeninas. El chico se giró encontrándose con Luna y la hermana del chico Ron, ¿Ginebra era que se llamaba?

―Hola chicas ―dijo Harry, con Kira en su hombro como siempre y Esmeralda alrededor de su brazo.

―Luna, Ginny ―saludó Lily, intentando dejar de lado su enojo.

―Señora Evans ―dijeron ambas chicas.

―Bien cariño, yo tengo que ir a ver a algunas personas, quienes me deben una explicación ―dijo Lily.

―Pero Mamá, aun eres profesora de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Harry, mirando confundido a su madre ¿Cómo esperaba ella poder hacer aquel trabajo, si también debía de impartir clase de Runas?

―Lo sé cariño ―dijo Lily, sacando su varita y con un sencillo toque, apareció una segunda Lily ―Ve a hacerte cargo del caso, yo iré al trabajo.

―Bien ―dijo la segunda Lily, sacando su escoba tras un hechizo de invocación y salió volando rápidamente. Tras eso, la Lily original empujó delicadamente a su hijo y compañeros dentro del tren, pues es estaba dando el pitido de salida. Ya dentro del tren, todos vieron que Lily salió del tren y sacó su escoba para irse en ella, aunque aquello era normal al ser realizado por los profesores.

― ¿Porqué ustedes no hacen eso, si están en tercero y tienen escobas? ―preguntó Ginny a Harry y los hermanos Malfoy, quienes negaron, al encogerse de hombros.

―No se me había ocurrido a pesar de ser algo obvio ―dijo Harry.

―A mi tampoco se me había ocurrido ―dijeron los Malfoy al unísono.

―Gracias por ayudarme el año pasado, chicos ―dijo Ginny, quien al no saber cómo darles las gracias, sacó de su collar 4 chaquiras y las puso en su regazo, sacó su varita.

― ¿De qué es? ―preguntó Malfoy.

―Oh ―murmuró la chica, luego sonrío ―Es de Ébano y pluma de Fénix, cosa que la hace buena para la transformación ―la chica agitó su varita y las cuentas, se alargaron y luego multiplicaron, teniendo ahora las letras y los nombres de los chicos en ese vagón, es decir:

«HARRY»

«DRACO»

«EVELYN»

«LUNA»

 _ **(N/A: Las cuentas también son llamadas chaquiras, abalorios o mostacillas; son usadas en distintas manualidades como en collares, pulseras, etc.)**_

―Gracias ―dijo Harry, mientras que cada uno agradecía y se colocaba su manilla. La joven sonrío de forma tímida y suspiró.

―Yo… aunque quiero ser una maga… ―comenzó a pensar en voz alta, los demás se dieron cuenta pero prefirieron mantenerse en silencio y escucharla ―No entré a Hogwarts para aprender hechizos... entré para hacer amigos, ya que en mi hogar somos los únicos habitantes en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

―Bueno, pues con nosotros no solo tendrás amigos un año más que tú ―dijo una sonriente Luna ―Sino cientos de aventuras ―todos sonrieron y Harry tomó la palabra.

―Siempre estamos metiéndonos en problemas ―comentó él, los demás asintieron. En ese momento, el aire se volvió frio en el vagón y rápidamente, la ventana se cubrió de vaho y luego de nieve, hasta que el cristal no pudo más y acabó por reventarse, entrando por ella un ser cubierto por una capa negra, de grandes y huesudas manos.

― ¡DEMENTOR! ―Rugieron todos, mientras que desenfundaban sus varitas. Para sorpresa del grupo, Harry sacó una segunda varita, quien tomó la palabra.

― ¡Recuerden sus pensamientos felices y luego griten! ―avisó el chico.

― ¡EXPECTRUM PATRONUS! ―Gritaron Harry, Luna, Draco, Evelyn, Ginny y una Hermione quien acababa de entrar en el vagón tras haber estado buscando a sus compañeros. En ese momento, aparecieron alumnos de Sexto y Séptimo, así como el profesor Lupina y entre todos espantaron a lo que pensaron que era un único Dementor, resultando en una docena de ellos.

― ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! ―preguntó la Wesley antes de ponerse a llorar y ser abrazada por su hermano Ron, quien llegó de improviso.

―Está asustada por haber visto al Dementor ―dijo Draco de forma sería y grave ―Al menos ella entendió nuestras instrucciones y también combatió al Dementor ―Draco sonrío orgulloso, como si hablara del triunfo de su propia hija ―Tu en cambio, ni siquiera ayudaste y fueron los de grados superiores, quienes nos auxiliaron, aun y cuando fuiste de los primeros en entrar ―el Malfoy sonrío de nuevo ―Seguramente acabaste en tus pantalones, ¿no? ―un enfadado Ron no contestó y se llevó a su hermana a otro Vagón.

― ¿Por qué demonios hay Dementores en el Expreso a Hogwarts? ―se preguntó Harry muy molesto.

―No lo sé ―admitió Luna, sobándose la muñeca ―Pero no creo que sea la última vez que los veamos.

―Al fin los encuentro ―dijo Hermione, arreglándose el cabello ―No sabía dónde estaban y tuve que recorrer todo el Expreso, me alegra que estén a salvo de los Dementores.

―Estamos de acuerdo, incluso Esmeralda está intranquila, hasta que pude ahuyentarlo ―Todos miraron aquello que Ginny creyó que era una pulsera con forma de serpiente, solo para verla reptar el brazo de Harry a lo cual, Ginny gritó y los demás rieron. Harry sacó nuevamente su varita, la presencia de Esmeralda acomodándose en su cuello a modo de gargantilla no le molestaba, luego sacó una libreta y comenzó a buscar, leyó un hechizo y dirigió su varita al brazo de Luna ―Férula ―Harry golpeó delicadamente la zona afectada y Luna sonrío al verse sin la dolencia.

―Vaya, un hechizo sanador ―dijo Evelyn sonriente.

―Evans, eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas ―dijo Draco sonriente, Harry asintió y se ofreció a mostrarle al grupo los hechizos de sanación que había copiado de los libros su madre. En eso pasó la señora del carrito de comida.

― ¿Desean algo, jóvenes? ―preguntó la señora.

―Sí ―dijeron al unísono. Ranas de Chocolate para Draco, Pasteles de Caldero para Harry, Babosas de Gelatina para Luna y para Evelyn y Varitas de Chocolate Blanco para Ginny.

El viaje siguió tranquilo, hasta Hogwarts. Ginny se separó del grupo y tras ver que Slytherin y Gryffindor tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se separaron de Luna quien fue a su clase de Transformaciones con su casa y Hufflepuff.

El trío de Slytherin, no había ni acabado de acomodar sus cosas, cuando sonó la campana de inicio de clases, suspiraron y salieron de las mazmorras, para encontrarse en el pasillo con los Gryffindor. Los alumnos de ambas casas, salieron al campo del colegio, encontrándose con Hagrid, quien acababa de colocar una estaca y alrededor de ella, había una criatura con cabeza de Halcón y cuerpo de león, con un par de grandes alas.

―Esta criatura es un Hipogrifo, una quimera con cuerpo de león y cabeza de halcón ―dijo Hagrid, quien, para sorpresa de quienes ya lo conocían de antes, modulaba bastante bien y se le entendía más ―Son criaturas orgullosas. No ofendan a ninguno y si desean cabalgarlos (y va también para nuestras futuras clases de Pegaso y Thestral) deben de subirse con la mente en blanco, dispuestos de corazón y buenos sentimientos. No es una labia sobre ser buenas personas. Estos tres tipos de criaturas, son criaturas de luz. Algunos de ustedes, en caso de haber visto la muerte en el pasado, habréis visto a los Thestral antes ―Luna y Harry alzaron la mano ― ¿Y bien chicos, como es un Thestral?

―Tienen piel negra, son casi como caballos pero parecen estar desnutridos, tienen alas de murciélago, tienen brillantes ojos blancos, rostro y cuello de dragón ―dijeron al unísono, pero de forma entendible y en vez que tener un tono de estar leyendo algo, tenían un tono de relato fluido y por eso, era verdad.

―Bien, ahora. Cuando queráis acercaros a un Hipogrifo deben permitirle hacer el primer movimiento… ―dijo Hagrid. Draco se acercó a Harry, aunque él no se asustó pues Kira y Esmeralda siempre estaban atentas.

― "Hay que vigilar a Crabbe y Goyle" ―avisó Draco, quien al parecer comenzaba a creer que ese grupo de aventuras era alguna clase de… escuadrón de guerra contra Tom Ryddle y trataba a Harry como su superior, siendo él el autonombrado tercero al mando, pues su hermana tenía el segundo lugar― "Están susurrando y no me agrada" ―Harry vio a Draco sujetar su Varita ―Varita a puñal ―la Varita obedeció a su amo, pero Harry fue rápido y lo detuvo.

― " _Presta atención a la clase y si algo, le avisamos a Hagrid o a Snape"_ ―avisó Harry, poniendo cuidado en la lección, aunque Draco vio a Harry tomar el anillo en su dedo, colocarlo en la palma de su mano, hizo un movimiento rápido acercando su varita al anillo ― _"Engorgio"_ ―Draco se mostró asombrado de que ese anillo negro de Harry, fuera en realidad un Chakram.

― _Esmeralda… ella te lo dio en la Cámara_ ―pensó un asombrado Draco.

―Bien jóvenes, ahora: les permitiré acercarse a un Hipogrifo, un Pegaso y un Thestral ―dijo Hagrid ―Así que hagan 3 filas de acuerdo al animal ―Crabbe sostenía alguna clase de fruta en su mano, claramente deseaba divertirse a costa de alguno de los tres animales, pero Harry fue más rápido, acercándose a Crabbe y apoyando el Chakram, contra su garganta ―Evans ―habló Hagrid con un tono claro y fuerte― ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo? ―Harry se giró hacía Hagrid y el semi-gigante pudo notar la calma del hijo de James y Lily. Alguien culpable no se vería así o al menos con esa mirada. Harry se agachó y agarró una fruta podrida del suelo.

―Crabbe deseaba darle una fruta podrida al Hipogrifo ―dijo Harry, quien se giró hacía un Crabbe, cuya emoción se evaporó, al ver los ojos muertos del Evans. Así que asustado, confesó todo y se vio en la sala de castigos, ante la atenta mirada de Snape.

A causa de que los Dementores rondaban el colegio, nadie prestó especial atención a un perro negro, que parecía buscar algo en los terrenos de Hogwarts.


	16. La Orden

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **16: La Orden…**

Despues de la clase sobre Criaturas Mágicas, Harry aprovechó que tenían un pequeño descanso y fue a hablar con Hagrid.

―Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece, Harry?―preguntó el semi-gigante.

―Lamento molestarte Hagrid ―dijo el chico Evans ―Deseaba conocer más sobre los Thestral ―Hagrid vio que Harry traía una libreta en sus manos ―Sus costumbres, sus alimentos, como diferenciar entre macho y hembra, etc.

―Oh, por supuesto Harry ―dijo Hagrid feliz de que alguien verdaderamente pareciera interesarse en ese tipo de animales ―Lo diré pasado mañana en la clase ―Harry asintió y Hagrid vio, para su sorpresa como Harry invocaba mediante magia, su escoba y partía devuelta al castillo.

Tras volver, tuvieron su clase de adivinación, pero ni Draco, ni Harry podían ver nada en la bola de cristal, aunque Harry sí tuvo una ligera visión usando las hojas de té, pero no sabía si era verdad o si era su imaginación, aun así anotó en su libreta lo que vio: «Tengo una batalla contra La Orden Negra, dentro del Castillo; ocurre un salto de tiempo y creé un Horrocrux, mis ojos se vuelven ¿verde esmeralda claro?»

― " _¿Crees que esos tipos estén aquí mismo?"_ ―preguntó Draco en voz baja, Harry se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Sí! ―gritó Ron Wesley, todos lo miraron, mientras que él observaba fijamente la hoja de té― ¡Seré Auror a futuro!

―Es adivinar, no soñar ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona y los Slytherin se burlaron del Gryffindor, aunque la maestra detuvo la pelea a tiempo.

Tras eso, fueron a Pociones, donde tuvieron que cortar raíces, agregar un vaso de rata y unas gotas de sanguijuela, para una poción la cual nadie deseaba saber que era. Hermione, Harry, Draco y Evelyn lo hicieron perfecto y en pocos minutos, así que Snape les dejó una tarea y les permitió salir del salón, para hacer lo que quisieran en lo que quedaba de tiempo, murmurando que _buscaran al Señor Tenebroso, como ya habían hecho en los 2 pasados años escolares_.

Más de uno protestó, pero una sola mirada de Snape bastó para calarles el miedo. El grupo fue directo a la Sala de Menesteres, donde Luna ya estaba practicando un hechizo, en un muñeco de entrenamiento.

― ¡Incarcerous! ―exclamó Luna, atando al muñeco con cuerdas, la chica dejó salir una risilla.

―Hey Luna, podríamos usar eso en Harry una noche para divertirnos los tres ―dijo Evelyn sonriente y traviesa, ya todos sabían que Evelyn y Luna tenían fuertes sentimientos amorosos hacía Harry, el chico deseaba salir corriendo ―Por cierto Harry ¿Qué fue lo que viste en la clase de Adivinación?

―La Orden Negra está infiltrada en el castillo y usando magia de transformación ―dijo Harry, haciendo que a todos les apareciera una mueca de espanto.

―Pues vaya mierda, así no sabremos quiénes son y necesitaremos que Hermione se haga cargo ―dijo Draco algo fastidiado y a modo de orden, ofendiendo a la chica ―Oh vamos, no era para que te pusieras así.

― ¿Y entonces, Draco? ―preguntó Hermione, con las manos en la cintura.

―Draco intenta decir que eres la más lista de todos nosotros y podrás descifrarlo, así como descifraste lo de la Piedra Filosofal y lo de Esmeralda ―dijo Evelyn, mientras que los demás (menos Luna) asentían.

Ante el grupo, aparecieron varias estatuas, el grupo inició su entrenamiento― **¡Expulso!** ―atacó Draco, mandando a un muñeco de entrenamiento a volar por los aires.

― **¡Expulso!** ―exclamó Evelyn, una luz blanca surgió de su varita, el muñeco salió volando por los aires, hasta destruirse contra un muro.

― **¡Glacius!** ―gritó Hermione, ocasionando que el hielo surgiera desde la punta de la varita, congelando otro muñeco y luego tocándolo con la varita, haciendo que se destruyendo al tocar el suelo.

― **¡Amato animo animato animagus!** ―exclamó Harry colocando la punta de su varita en su pecho, mientras que sus compañeros lo veían cambiar a forma de reno. Todos se giraron al escuchar un zumbido extraño, encontrándose con un reno el cual tenía los ojos delineados de blanco.

― ¿Harry? ―preguntó una incrédula Evelyn, el reno asintió y fue seguido por sus compañeros.

―Creo que iremos a buscar a la profesora McGonagall ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa, mientras que salían de la sala de menesteres, aunque la mujer apareció al voltear la esquina, retrocediendo impactada, al ver un Reno en medio del pasillo, la mujer miró a los otros magos y luego recordó al "líder" del grupo de héroes.

― ¿Señor Evans? ―preguntó la mujer, sin poder creerlo― ¿Es usted? ―el Reno asintió, luego comenzó a vibrar y a volverse borroso, hasta retomar a la forma humana y normal de Harry ―E… eso… 50 puntos para Slytherin y 100 puntos personales ―dijo impactada sin saber que más decir ―Gran trabajo señor Evans, por favor acompáñeme, se lo mostrará al director y luego enviaré una carta, para que sea acreditado y legalizado como Animago ―el grupo comenzó a seguir a McGonagall, hasta la oficina del director. Sorprendiéndose de haber recorrido en 10 minutos, casi medio colegio, mientras que Hogwarts sonreía y pensaba en como cazar a esos estúpidos de la Orden Negra.

―Oh, bienvenido Harry. Minerva, Draco, Evelyn, Luna, Hermione ―dijo Dumbledore con su buen humor y tono de abuelo― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Concéntrese en el animal, señor Evans ―dijo una sonriente y orgullosa McGonagall, recordando a James, quien era un Ciervo ―Solo necesita concentrarse y visualizar el cambio en su mente ―Harry respiró y se concentró, sintiendo la magia en su interior. El director se puso de pie asombrado, las gafas se le cayeron, cuando vio a Harry transformarse en un reno.

―Increíble Harry, has heredado el talento de tu padre… ―Dumbledore fue interrumpido, al ver a la Prefecta de Gryffindor Katie Bell entrando en la oficina.

―Director, la Señora Gorda fue atacada ―dijo Katie, dejándolos a todos pasmados.

―Vamos a ver ―dijo Dumbledore, siendo seguido por "el grupo dorado". Encontrándose con que el cuadro de La Dama Gorda había sido destruido, solo quedaban astillas y lienzo en el suelo y se veía el agujero de la puerta de Gryffindor― ¿Dama Gorda? ―preguntó el director y la mujer apareció en el cuadro de un caballero de la Edad Media: Adolf el Galante.

―Fue el licántropo Fenrir Greyback ―dijo la Dama Gorda asustada e histérica, oculta tras el caballero― ¡Está en el castillo, junto a la Orden Negra! ―aquellos que escucharon, se mostraron asustados.

― _ **Búscalo y mátalo**_ ―dijo Harry en Pársel a Esmeralda, la cual reptó por el cuello, el pecho y bajó por la pierna de su amo, saliendo rápidamente a buscar las cañerías, para recorrer en calma el colegio, petrificar al Licántropo y luego avisar a su amo ― _"Director"_ ―susurró Harry, acercándose a Dumbledore, quien no lo miró pues se concentró en pensar en cómo proteger al colegio, decidiéndose a avisar a la pasada Orden del Fénix― _"Acabé de mandar Esmeralda a que busque al Licántropo, usando una foto que apareció hace ya algunos días en El Profeta Vespertino, ella aun lo recuerda perfectamente de eso no me caben dudas, ella tiene memoria de elefante"_ ―El director asintió, aunque no deseaba tener nuevamente a la mascota de Salazar recorriendo el colegio y poniéndolos a todos en peligro― _"Esmeralda prácticamente es inmortal señor. Sobrevivió incluso a la muerte de Salazar y los restantes fundadores, además de que ha vivido por siglos en la Cámara, no debería de sorprenderse"_ ―Dumbledore lo miró con gesto duro, pero Harry no estaba asustado― _"Ella mata al liberar su propio hechizo, no paralizó a los maestros y a los alumnos solo con mirarlos, sino que sus ojos evocaron un hechizo, todo estará bien_ " ―el director tuvo que asentir y aceptar la ayuda que propiciaban el Slytherin y la mascota del legendario Mago Tenebroso. No tenía otra opción.

―Todos, diríjanse al Gran Comedor. Allí dormirán, hasta que Greyback sea atrapado ―dijo el director, quien se Desapareció, para llegar a su oficina tan rápido como pudiera.

McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Sprout reunieron a sus casas en el Gran Comedor, mientras que todos comenzaban a hablar de los rumores que existían sobre Greyback.

―Escuchen los alumnos de 3º muy atentamente, por favor ―dijo McGonagall ―Me han llegado las cartas de sus padres y/o tutores, notificando que varios podrán ir al pueblo de Hogsmeade los fines de semana. Al llegar a Hogsmeade, deberán de presentar estas tarjetas ante los guardianes del pueblo ―McGonagall, entregó unas tarjetas que parecían hechas de plástico y tenían el símbolo de las casas correspondientes de cada alumno y su nombre.

―El Ministro Fudge no pudo venir ―dijo Dumbledore ―Enviará… Dementores y varios Aurores quienes cuidarán de su seguridad en Hogwarts ―Todos comenzaron a hablar en susurros ―Tal vez se pregunten, que son estas bandanas y medallas que tengo en la mano derecha, ¿verdad? ―nadie había reparado en eso ―Por favor, los señores Harry Potter, los hermanos Malfoy, la señorita Granger y la señorita Lovegood, acérquense por favor.

―Harry Evans ―gruñó el pelinegro, mientras que él junto a sus compañeros se acercaban al profesor.

―Por enfrentar en dos ocasiones a un Mago Tenebroso y salir victorioso, yo Albus Dumbledore, te hago entrega a ti Harry Potter de esta placa que te certifica como Auror en Entrenamiento ―dijo Dumbledore entregándole a Harry un objeto similar a una billetera y dentro una placa de metal con forma octagonal y que tenía las palabras

 **Ocultamiento y Disfraz**

 **Auror Joven**

―Por enfrentar en dos ocasiones a un Mago Tenebroso y salir victorioso, yo Albus Dumbledore, te hago entrega a ti Draco Malfoy de esta placa que te certifica como Auror en Entrenamiento ―dijo Dumbledore entregándole a Draco su placa, haciéndolo sonreír. ―Por enfrentar en dos ocasiones a un Mago Tenebroso y salir victorioso, yo Albus Dumbledore, te hago entrega a ti Evelyn Malfoy de esta placa que te certifica como Auror en Entrenamiento ―dijo Dumbledore entregándole a la rubia su propia placa, quien se cubrió boca con una mano, para no chillar de emoción. ―Por enfrentar en dos ocasiones a un Mago Tenebroso y salir victorioso, yo Albus Dumbledore, te hago entrega a ti Hermione Granger de esta placa que te certifica como Auror en Entrenamiento ―dijo Dumbledore entregándole a Hermione su placa, quien abrazó a sus compañeros, quienes miraron a la ultima miembro del grupo. ―Por enfrentar a un Mago Tenebroso y salir victorioso, yo Albus Dumbledore, te hago entrega a ti Luna Lovegood de esta placa que te certifica como Auror en Entrenamiento ―dijo Dumbledore entregándole a la chica su placa. En ese momento varios comenzaron a murmurar, sobre por qué le dieron una placa a la "Lunática", pero de repente el comedor comenzó a vibrar. Todos vieron que era obra de Harry, quien era recubierto por un aura blanca de magia, haciendo que dejaran de hablar mal de Luna, además de que Kira parecía querer lanzarse sobre más de uno que habló mal de la amiga de su amo.


	17. Reglas y Atentado

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **17: Reglas y Atentado.**

Harry, Luna, Evelyn, Hermione y Draco salieron del gran comedor, directo a la chimenea del director, pero enviando energía mágica a sus oídos, para escuchar las nuevas reglas, dictadas por la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall

―Regla 1: El toque de queda será a las 20:00 ―dijo Minerva ―Regla 2: Los prefectos les enseñarán los pasillos secretos del castillo, para poder llegar más rápidamente a sus habitaciones ―los Prefectos hicieron acto de presencia, aunque "el Grupo Dorado" dorado tenía algo mejo que hacer, así que se dirigieron por ordenes de su líder a la Sala de Menesteres.

El grupo se tomó su tiempo para ir a la sala, antes de ir a Hogsmeade.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Luna, para luego recostarse en una hamaca y comenzar a jugar con su varita, pasándola entre sus dedos ―Quiero ir a Hogsmeade, ¿porqué vinimos?

―Por esto ―dijo Harry enseñando el mapa aun doblado ―Lo encontré en mi maletín, junto con una nota de mi madre ―el pelinegro se ruborizó, todos le miraron curioso, el chico tomó su segunda varita la cual era de sicomoro. El mango de la varita tenía forma de rombo, el cuerpo de la misma se bifurcaba donde terminaba el mango y realizaba algo similar a una doble hélice, hasta unirse al final de la varita ―Reconozco que mis acciones no son buenas ―la varita brilló y el mapa se abrió.

― ¡¿Un mapa de Hogwarts?! ―preguntó una sorprendida Hermione.

― ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ―preguntó una asombrada Evelyn, pues el mapa mostraba todas las personas de Hogwarts.

―Fue creado por mi padre, mi padrino, el maestro Lupin y otro amigo suyo… ―dijo Harry, tratando de recordar el nombre, pero decidió dejarlo aparte ―Gemino ―para sorpresa de todos cuando la punta de la varita se iluminó, un mapa idéntico al original apareció, luego otro, luego un tercer y un cuarto apareció, cada uno tomó uno. Todos escucharon el siseo de Esmeralda y el mapa literalmente se congeló, segundos despues, volvió a la normalidad ―Para usarlo, solo digan: «Reconozco que mis acciones no son buenas» ―todos asintieron.

―Oye Harry ―dijo Draco, mientras que Hermione salía, luego fue Luna y al final Evelyn ―Yo recordaba que tenías una varita negra, ¿Qué fue de esa?

―Tengo dos: la de Nogal Negro, que pasó a ser además de Madera de Serpiente, debido a una ración de mágica acumulada en la Cámara. Y esta que es de Sicomoro ―dijo Harry, guardando la varita y sacando la original, la cual era negra y ahora se veía adornada por un precioso castaño salpicando la varita. Ambos chicos salieron detrás de las chicas. El grupo salió de Hogwarts, montaron sus escobas y fueron a Hogsmeade donde los dejaron entrar, tras ver las placas de Prefectos.

Harry, Draco y Luna entraron en el salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, para charlar y beber algo.

Hermione y Evelyn fueron a Casa de Plumas, donde compraron plumas de escribir, además de aprovechar y conseguir los regalos del resto del grupo, luego fueron al salón de Té, donde encontraron al grupo, Harry hizo un gesto de bajar la voz, las chicas obedecieron y usaron el encantamiento Auris (Oído), logrando captar una charla entre 3 personas, en el segundo piso.

―El Señor Tenebroso ha caído ―dijo uno de ellos.

―No te preocupes ―dijo otro ―Solo es un chico.

―No solo es un chico, idiota ―riñó una mujer ―Es la única persona conocida, en escapar de un Imperdonable.

―Tranquilos ustedes dos ―dijo el primero que había hablado, acallando a la mujer ―El jefe está dentro de Hogwarts, está buscando a Pettigrew y cuando él se nos una, mataremos entre todos a Evans y luego resucitaremos al Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione alcanzó a taparle la boca a Luna, quien casi chilla de la impresión, Harry se puso sobre su cabeza su Manta de Invisibilidad, mientras que todos escribían notas y las pasaban entre ellos.

«Son Mortífagos» Escribió Draco.

«No podemos identificarlos desde aquí, necesitamos saber quiénes son» Escribió Hermione.

«Yo podré acercarme y luego les hago una descripción» escribió Harry.

«Hazlo y ten cuidado, por favor» escribió Evelyn.

«Acércate despacio, el suelo es de madera, podrían escucharte y ten mucho cuidado» escribió Luna. El grupo notó como la silla se movió levemente y solo pudieron seguir con la mirada las escaleras, pero sin saber nada más, el grupo de Mortífagos siguió hablando, luego de un rato ellos se levantaron, se escucharon pasos bajando, era Harry. El grupo de jóvenes Aurores salió del lugar, antes de ser vistos y volvieron al colegio tan rápido como pudieron.

―Uno de ellos era pelirrojo, pero era casi un rojo carmesí, tenía los ojos negros y nariz grande, tenía una túnica gris ―comenzó a decir Harry, mientras que Luna parecía estarlo dibujando, mientras que a las manos de Draco llegaba el periódico y podía reconocer al sujeto ―El otro hombre era calvo, tenía un ojo negro y el otro era un ojo mágico de color verde, era fornido y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón negro ―Draco escribía algo en el periódico, mientras que Luna lo dibujaba o eso parecía ―La mujer era ya una anciana, tenía el cabello completamente blanco y largo cayendo por su espalda, tenía los ojos azules y llevaba un vestido vino tinto y negro.

―Son ellos ―dijo Draco ―Son Jack Dagger, Sonia Hawk y Damon Fairy. Pero… ¿seguro que no estaba Fenrir?

―Seguro ―contestó Harry. En eso, Kira gritó (aunque solo Harry le entendía)

― _**¡ESMERALDA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!**_ ―Gritó repentinamente la gata, bajándose del hombro de Harry y parándose ante la puerta, la cual se abrió y por ella ingresó una mujer de cabello verde, ojos rojos, piel blanca y vestida con un vestido del siglo XV, la mujer cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se veía muy asustada― **¡¿Esmeralda, eres tú?!** ―preguntó Kira, al notar que el aura de la mujer era idéntica a la de su compañera Basilisco.

― **Greyback me descubrió y me transformó en humana, es inmune a mi Mirada Mortal, tuve que atacarlo con un Cruciatus, pero me saltó encima y casi me arranca el brazo** ―dijo Esmeralda, mirándose el brazo derecho, el cual estaba curándose poco a poco ― **Conoce los pasadizos de Hogwarts y es muy poderoso. No sabía que tenía una varita.**

― ¿Cómo te transformó en humana? ―preguntó Luna.

―Creó que al igual que nosotros, en nuestras primeras clases de transformación ―dijo Evelyn ―Ya sabes, cuando Ron Wesley transformó su rata en una copa… con piel de rata y cola ―Evelyn y Hermione hicieron una cara de asco.

―Tranquila Esmeralda, estamos en el Salón de Menesteres ―dijo Harry. Al instante, el salón cambio a uno lleno de libros de pociones, calderos y cientos de frascos, Harry sacó su varita ―Accio: Hechizos y Pócimas de Serpiente ―el libro creado por Lily apareció en manos de Harry, quien pasó rápidamente las paginas, hasta llegar a paginas negras, con letras blancas y a la pócima que buscaba. ―Aquí está: Pócima para Reversión de Animagia o Transformación ―todos se prepararon para buscar los ingredientes, mientras que él tomaba un frasquito― Hoja de mandrágora ―Evelyn saltó desde algún lado y la entregó, mientras que Harry colocaba la hoja dentro del frasco ―un cabello tuyo, Esmeralda ―leyó y alargó la mano, la adolescente/basilisco se arrancó el pelo tras quejarse, Harry lo metió dentro ―crisálida de polilla esfinge calavera ―el salón cambio a un bosque.

―Bien a buscar ―dijo Draco, sacando su varita ―Varita a Espada ―Draco comenzó a cortar cientos de hojas y a hacer un camino, los demás lo siguieron, haciendo lo mismo.

―Aquí está ―llamó Hermione, por un camino distinto y trayendo una polilla posada en un dedo y la crisálida en la otra mano, para luego introducir la crisálida en el frasco, en eso el salón volvió a la normalidad ―Bien veamos: ya tenemos la crisálida, tenemos la mandrágora, tenemos el cabello de Esmeralda, nos falta: luz de la luna llena.

―Esta noche ―dijo una feliz Evelyn, todos asintieron.

―Y una cucharadita de roció ―dijo Harry.

―Yo me levanto más o menos a las 4:00am, así que podré estar al pendiente en el jardín principal ―dijo Luna. Corrieron la mesa, mientras que un tragaluz aparecía y la luz del día caía directamente en el suelo, luego aparecieron cientos de plantas.

―Ahora, debemos de ir a Pociones, no sea que Snape nos mate ―dijo Harry nervioso, el pelinegro abrazó a su compañera reptiliana y luego salió a clases, mientras que un plato con ratones aparecían.

― **Gracias, Lady Hogwarts** ―dijo Esmeralda, comenzando a comer. Ante ella, apareció una figura femenina, vestida con un manto azul, su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes.

― **Hola Esmeralda** ―dijo Hogwarts, sentándose ante el Basilisco y dándole una conversación sobre todos los años que ella estuvo encerrada en la Cámara, además de los miembros del personal y los directores. Dejando a Esmeralda sorprendida por algo.

― **¿Así que fue Horace Slughorn quien le dijo a Tom Ryddle, como crear su Horrocrux?** ―preguntó Esmeralda y Hogwarts asintió ― **Tenemos que decírselo a Lord Evans.**

― **No** ―dijo Hogwarts, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas.

― **¡¿Por qué no?!** ―preguntó Esmeralda algo molesta con la manifestación humanizada del colegio.

― **Porque querrá jugar al estilo de Tom Ryddle y de nada le serviría acabar con él, si acabara jugando a su mismo juego** ―dijo Hogwarts.

― **Bien** ―dijo Esmeralda ― **Escucha, necesito sellar la Cámara.**

― **Ya lo hice** ―dijo la pelinegra, la mujer de cabellos verdes solo asintió. Y luego liberó su magia, sobre la biblioteca y sobre Hogwarts, tomó uno de los libros de la biblioteca ― **Aquí está: «Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras»―** el colegio entero comenzó a cimbrarse, signo de que la mujer estaba comenzando a desvanecer el efecto de parálisis que la peli-verde le había arrojado encima ― **Estará muy enfadada** ―se sonrío a sí misma la "serpiente" y sacó una varita de entre sus ropas ― **Gemio** ―se creó una copia del libro y luego se lanzó en la búsqueda de su amo, mientras que las paredes se achicaban, pero logró ver el drenaje ― **Reducto** ―dijo entre dientes, mientras que tanto ella, como el libro se empequeñecían y escapaban por una tubería, la cual comenzó a achicarse, pero el Basilisco, fue más rápido, apareció sigilosamente en las mazmorras de Slytherin, sana y salva. Hogwarts maldijo. Mientras que Esmeralda y guardó el libro en la mochila de su amo y luego volvió al salón de Menesteres y se puso a jugar Solitario.

―Cuando Tom te usó para asesinar a Myrtle Warren, te consolé y… quiero que sepas, que traté de matar a Tom cuando supe que sería un Lord Oscuro ―dijo Hogwarts apareciendo nuevamente.

―Lord Salazar…

―Lord Salazar ―la interrumpió la peli azul ―Él estaba dispuesto a educar a otros, pasar su conocimiento, ayudar. Tom Ryddle estaba podrido completamente. Intente matarlo cuando mató a la chica Warren ―Esmeralda la miró― ¿Y sabes por qué no lo hice?

―Porque su alma ya estaba cortada ―contestó Esmeralda.

―Exacto ―dijo la peli azul, para luego suspirar― ¿Cómo sabes que Harry Evans no será el próximo Lord Oscuro?

― ¿Crees que yo me presentaría ante cualquier miembro de la familia Gaunt o ante cualquiera que hable Pársel, solo porque sí? ―preguntó Esmeralda.

―Obedeciste a ese tipo, dos veces ―dijo Hogwarts, haciendo rabiar a la peli verde, quien no dijo nada.

Ya a las 19:00, apareció en grupo. Hogwarts hizo aparecer alimentos en la Sala de Menesteres y todos se sentaron a comer. Harry sacó un libro de su maletín, que decía _**«Legeremancia y Oclumancia aplicada»**_

―Oigan ―Harry les llamó la atención a los demás, quienes lo vieron extraer de su maletín, un libro, estaba bastante extrañado pues él no había tomado ese libro― ¿Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras?

―Agradézcanle a Esmeralda ―dijo Hogwarts ―Ten cuidado con ese libro Harry, por favor. Te dejaré luchar fuego contra fuego, con tal de que Tom Ryddle sea derrotado, pero ten cuidado con tus actos del futuro o podrías quedar deformado ―Harry asintió y tomó el libro regalado por Esmeralda y besó la frente de la reptil. Todos se acostaron en unas camas que aparecieron en el salón de Menesteres, hasta la mañana siguiente, que despertaron y caminaron hacía una puerta abierta que daba directo al patio principal, Luna con mucha paciencia recogió las gotas de roció en una cuchara de azúcar, hasta tenerla llena y luego las hecho en la pócima, la cual comenzó a humear, mientras que todos veían como la pócima ya estaba lista, pues según el libro su color debía de ser Carmesí.

―Nos vemos ―dijo Esmeralda, para luego beber de la pócima y volver a su forma animal.

―Accio: Frasco ―exclamó Draco, antes de que el frasquito se quebrara y este apareció en su mano ―Bien, ahora desayunemos ―al instante la puerta acabo dando al gran Comedor, al cual todos entraron y desayunaron como si nada.

Harry miró fijamente el obsequio de Hermione para el resto del grupo: plumas de colores.

La de Harry era pluma blanca.

La de Draco era negra.

La de Evelyn era lila.

La de Hermione era rosa.

La de Luna era naranja.

―Estas plumas son de Fénix, pintadas de colores y su tinta es de un Kraken negro del Mar Báltico, así que siempre tendrán tinta ―dijo Hermione sonriente ―Fue hace ya 2 años, cuando nos aventuramos en detener a Quirrell y a Tom de obtener la piedra Filosofal. Feliz… aniversario de amistad a todos.

―Gracias Hermione ―dijeron todos con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja ―Feliz aniversario de amistad para ti.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ministerio de Magia**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fudge se encontraba bebiendo su té, cuando súbitamente, su chimenea arroja una llamarada verde, signo de que alguien usaba la red Flu para llegar a su oficina. La taza de té resbaló de la mano del ministro, al ver entrar a La Orden Negra en su oficina, rápidamente agarró su varita.

―Expelliarmus ―gritó Damon Fairy, de cabello rojo carmesí, ojos negros, nariz grande y túnica gris. La varita salió volando de la mano del ministro.

―Ahora, ministro ―dijo Sonia y apuntándole a Fudge con su varita ―Va a dejar de cazarnos o vamos a tener que matarlo.

― ¡DEPULSO! ―gritó Fudge, haciendo que los tres magos tenebrosos fueran alejados de él, dándole tiempo de agarrar su varita― ¡Diffindo! ―el hechizo acabó con la vida de Sonia, al ser ella una anciana y no poder resistir la brutalidad de tales cortes en su cuerpo.

Jack hechizó la habitación para que nadie pudiera Aparecer, luego cortó la red Flu, olvidándose de Fudge y Damon.

― ¡Bastardo! ―gritó Damon, quien había recibido una patada y había golpeado su espalda contra un mueble― **¡Fuego Maligno!** ―el fuego surgió de la varita.

― **¡Aqua Eructo!** ―exclamó Fudge, acabando con el intento de su enemigo de incendiarlo todo, movió su varita y Damon gritó, soltando su varita, la cual se acababa de transformar en un cuchillo y su mano estaba herida.

― ¡Lumus Máxima! ―exclamó Jack, haciendo que Damon y Fudge cerraran sus ojos debido al destello.

― ¡Nox! ―exclamó Fudge, apagando la varita de Jack, quien no conocía ese hechizo― ¡Libro a Espadas! ―exclamó Fudge, mientras que los libros del despacho se transformaban en espadas e iban contra Jack.

― ¡Protego! ―exclamó Jack, protegiéndose a él, pero no a Damon, quien murió― ¡DAMON! ―Gritó, para luego mirar al Ministro― ¡BOMBARDA TOTALUM!

― ¡Protego! ―exclamó el ministro, mientras que el edificio del ministerio explotaba.


	18. Fuego con Fuego

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **19: Fuego con Fuego**

El atentado contra el Ministro de Magia, fue una noticia que corrió como la pólvora y en poco tiempo, todo el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña lo sabía.

―Esto es malo ―gruñó Lily, quien caminaba por el callejón Diagon acompañada por Harry.

―Es muy malo. Las noticias dicen que sellaron la oficina del ministro y cortaron la red Flu, además de que insonorizaron la habitación ―dijo Harry sumamente preocupado― ¿Qué pretenden?

―Nadie lo sabe ―admitió Lily tan preocupada como su hijo. En eso un pequeño y casi insignificante aro de fuego apareció ante Harry, luego se extendió y se transformó en una carta, la cual ella agarró ―Es de Draco Malfoy ―le extendió la carta a su hijo.

― «Ya le hemos ganado a Tom dos veces, vamos por estos tipos, somos Aurores Jóvenes o como se diga» ―leyó Harry en voz alta, sacó su pluma y escribió una respuesta en el reverso, lanzó la carta al aire y esta desapareció aparentando ser consumida por fuego― ¿Bueno Mamá, para que me trajiste? ―preguntó finalmente el pelinegro.

―Verás… el anillo que te otorgó tu tío… lo que tiene no es un rubí, sino un trozo de una piedra de resurrección ―dijo su madre, mientras que paraba en un negocio de pociones, en el cual entraron ambos y Lily compró un collar con un dije, el estante decía "Pócima de Resurrección", la mujer colgó el objeto alrededor del cuello de Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla ―Si algún día mueres, entonces esto te resucitará, además de la piedra en el anillo.

―Dos oportunidades para acabar con Tom ―dijo Harry mirando el dije y luego el anillo ―Ya le arrebatamos en el pasado uno de sus Horrocrux. Tendremos que estar muy bien preparados y encontrar los otros ―luego Harry compró un diario, deseoso de poder contar su historia, su nuevo diario tenía la portada y contraportada verdes y por magia, la vendedora había marcado el nombre de Harry en letras góticas, aun que se podría pensar que, ya con el diario de Tom Ryddle, Harry habría tenido suficiente de libros, lo compró igualmente.

Tras eso madre e hijo pasaron el día como familia, conversando sobre los días más recientes del mundo mágico y sobre como las cosas podrían mejorar tras atrapar a Greyback y a Dagger, quienes seguían prófugos.

La situación para la mágica Gran Bretaña no era mejor a causa del ataque al Ministro Fudge, la seguridad del edificio del Ministerio Mágico fue mejorada y varios cientos de Aurores se paseaban dentro y fuera del colegio Hogwarts.

3 días despues y a pesar de todo, se celebró un juego de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, al cual todos asistieron gracias a varios permisos de los maestros y del propio director, quien intentaba que la atención de los estudiantes no se centrara en el claro peligro que se vivía dentro del colegio: un prófugo de la justicia dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts.

Tras el juego, todos volvieron en fila al castillo y el grito de la maestra Séptima Vector, maestra de Aritmancia, quien estaba empalada en medio de la sala principal de Hogwarts, justamente en frente del gran comedor.

―Las… las lanzas salen desde el propio suelo ―dijo Luna asombrada y sin poder creerlo, todos vieron que las lanzas tenían el mismo color que el suelo― _"¿Por qué no vi su muerte?"_ ―se preguntó ella, los únicos que la escucharon fueron Harry, Evelyn, Draco y Hermione.

― " _No estábamos en Hogwarts"_ ―susurró Hermione entre dientes.

― ¡TIENE LA MARCA TENEBROSA EN EL BRAZO! ―gritó Cho Chang, todos miraron el brazo derecho descubierto de la mujer y encontraron lo que parecería ser un tatuaje Muggle de un cráneo y una serpiente que salía de la boca de la serpiente. Segundos despues, el rostro de la mujer parecía burbujear y se rostro y cuerpo se hicieron solo un poco más anchos, el cabello se volvió rubio corto.

―Alecto Carrow ―gruñeron Severus y McGonagall.

― ¿Y es que acaso todos los Mortífagos tiene que ser de Slytherin? ―preguntaron varios miembros de esa casa, sin que nadie les contestara. Entonces todos notaron el anillo en el dedo anular de Carrow, mientras que las lanzas retrocedían hasta convertirse en suelo normal, Dumbledore agitó grácilmente su varita y la sangre desapareció, mientras que un par de Dementores aparecían y se llevaban el cuerpo a algún lugar sombrío, porque caminaron bajo las escaleras, hacia las sombras de las mismas y desaparecieron allí.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, todos seguían mirando hacía donde habían estado las lanzas y la sangre.

― ¡GREYBACK! ―gritó sin previo aviso el profesor Lupin, mientras que alguien escapaba y él lo perseguía.

―Nuestra señal ―dijo Draco, el grupo asintió y bajaron por las escaleras fingiendo ir hacía las mazmorras de su casa, pero se desviaron, gracias a un pasadizo secretos mostrado en el mapa del Merodeador y siguieron el rastro de Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, Greyback, ¿Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew?

― ¿Qué es este camino? ―preguntó Hermione, mientras que bajaban apresuradamente unas escaleras, siguiendo sus respectivos mapas y caminando en línea recta por un pasillo extraño.

―Este túnel al parecer lleva fuera de Hogwarts, hacia Hogsmeade ―dijo Luna, tras un largo camino, encontraron que los otros estaban tras una puerta de metal, que se veía muy pesada y seguidamente apareció Ron Wesley del otro lado, con los profesores, todo el grupo de Aurores Jóvenes se puso como pudo en fila y apunto con su varita hacia la puerta (Harry con ambas)

― ¡Alohomora! ―exclamaron Harry, Luna, Evelyn, Hermione y Draco, al unísono. La puerta fue destruida e incluso salió volando, para sorpresa de los maestros y Ron, quienes vieron como Pettigrew trataba de escapar en ese momento.

― ¡Sectumsempra! ―gritó Harry con sus dos varitas en alto, mientras que el sujeto gritaba.

―Buen tiro Evans ―dijo McGonagall ―30 puntos para Slytherin, por ayudar a inmovilizar a un Mortífago.

―Y al responsable de la muerte de James ―dijo Sirius con ira ―Tus padres eran perseguidos por Voldemort, por haber arruinado sus planes en el pasado. El Fidelio es una barrera, la cual tiene un guardián. Este guardián conoce la ubicación de una persona o el grupo de personas quienes se ocultan en un lugar especifico. Originalmente yo lo sería…

― ¡Wingardium Leviosa! ―exclamaron Hermione y Luna, haciendo que el tal Pettigrew levitara, impidiéndole escapar.

―10 puntos para Gryffindor y otros 10 para Ravenclaw ―dijo Severus calmado.

―Habla Peter ―dijo Sirius, junto a un aterrado Peter― ¿Por qué traicionaste a James y a Lily?

―Yo… yo… ―Peter parecía querer echarse a llorar, pero recibió una cachetada por parte de Sirius que se lo impidió ―Él me encontró a la semana siguiente, me torturó como puedes verlo, pero esperó hasta que Harry naciera…

―Esas son las heridas del Sectumsempra de Harry, idiota ―gruñó Severus, haciendo chillar del miedo a Peter.

―Es en serio, él me…

―Vulnera Sanentur ―dijo Severus con un elegante movimiento de varita, haciendo que las heridas se curaran.

―Gracias profesor…

―Levicorpus ―dijo inmediatamente despues Snape, colgándolo de cabeza.

―Ron sálvame ―imploró ―Fui tu mascota.

―Eres un traidor ―sentencio el pelirrojo ―Piérdete Scabbers. Profesora McGonagall, lamento haber intentado interferir con el castigo de este Mortífago ―Peter chilló ―Con su permiso, volveré al castillo.

―Adelante Ron ―dijo McGonagall, quien se giró a los Aurores Jóvenes ―Bien hecho, en seguirnos y en detenerlo. Otros 10 puntos para sus casas ―todos asintieron. Peter fue llevado ante los Dementores, quienes le dieron el beso del Dementor y luego comenzaron a alejarse, pero Greyback apareció de entre las sombras y se arrojó contra Lupin, mientras que Peter escapaba en forma de rata, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo por la oscuridad de la noche. Sin embargo, con el escape los Dementores se alejaron de Hogwarts y al no poder dar con él se elevaron todos en forma de flecha en el oscuro cielo de la noche, para luego transformarse en una sombra de gran negrura, que tapó las estrellas y la luna.

Todos vieron a la lejanía a Remus y a Greyback quienes seguían luchando entre sí a pesar de haber vuelto a sus formas humanas.

― ¡Immobulus! ―atacó Draco, con una luz azul, inmovilizando a Greyback.

― ¡Depulso! ―atacó Snape, haciendo que Greyback saliera volado, tras recibir un duro golpe por parte de su varita.

―Accio Dementor ―exclamó Harry, atrayendo a 5 Dementores, quienes tomaron en brazos de Greyback y se lo llevaron, presumiblemente a Azkaban.

Tras una aventura como aquella, se decidió que Lupin se quedara en el puesto como maestro de Defensa.

―Bien jóvenes ―dijo Lupin ―Hoy, probaremos un hechizo contra una criatura llamada Boggart, esta criatura puede transformarse en lo que más le temen. Deben de arrojar el encantamiento Riddikulus, pensando en lo más gracioso que puedan recordar ―todos asintieron y cada uno fue pasando.

Harry miró su nuevo diario, aprovechando que aun no lo habían llamado, lo abrió en la primera pagina. Decidió que aquello sería digno de un museo, pues cualquier cosa que tuviera su nombre, sin lugar a duda llegaría a ser muy famoso, prueba de eso era que existían cientos de libros de supuestos logros suyos del mundo mágico.

«Mi nombre es Harry James Potter Evans, me gusta ser conocido como Harry Evans; siendo apenas un bebe resistí el Avada Kedavra, la Maldición Asesina (…) Tengo dos oportunidades de acabar con Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, pero no sé cuantas oportunidades tenga él, tengo la forma de crear un Horrocrux y creo saber cómo sortear las consecuencias de su creación» Harry miró entonces su corbata, se la quitó, la enrolló y la guardó en su maletín.

―Evans… Harry ―llamó el profesor, Harry guardó su diario con un hechizo similar al que poseía el mapa de Merodeador.

― " _Busco el conocimiento del Sobreviviente"_ ―susurró Harry, hechizando el mapa.

Harry se paró ante el armario del Boggart y pensó en Tom Ryddle vestido como un payaso, se giró hacia su maestro, mientras se aguantaba la risa ―Estoy listo, profesor Lupin.

―Bien Harry, vamos a ello ―dijo Lupin abriendo el armario, del interior surgió él, de mayor con una vestimenta roída y con cicatrices en el rostro.

― ¡Riddikulus! ―exclamó Harry, el Boggart se vio transformado en Tom, con una peluca afro naranja, una nariz roja, una sonrisa grotesca, una camiseta rosada, una chaqueta amarilla y unas largas medias blancas con rayas negras.

Todo el salón comenzó a reír, sobre todo el grupo de Harry, quienes sabían quién era ese sujeto en realidad.

Harry volvió a su puesto y se puso a leer disimuladamente "Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras"

Luego de eso, pasaron a clase de transformaciones, donde McGonagall les enseñó el secreto de la transformación en Animago y el secreto de la transformación en Metamorfomago.

―Harry Evans, por favor muestre a sus compañeros su forma de Animago ―pidió la mujer, mientras que Harry se ponía en medio del salón y lo vieron cambiar a forma de Reno, el cual luego revirtió a ser el propio Harry ―Una vez que lo logren, podrán cambiar a voluntad como acaba de hacerlo el señor Evans, pronuncien las palabras: «Amato animo animato animagus» No cualquiera puede lograrlo y por ello también está la posibilidad del Metamorfomago, la cual permite cambiar la apariencia física, incluso a partes de animales, con el conjuro «Mutatio Corporis» ―aunque la maestra McGonagall también aclaró que no cualquiera puede obtener ambas ramas de la transformación.

―Maestra ―le llamó Evelyn señalando a Harry, quien acababa de lograr cambiar su color de cabello de castaño rojizo a rubio, para luego revertirlo a su color normal.

―Buen… buen trabajo, Evans ―dijo McGonagall asombrada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eran las 21:00 horas, Harry estaba ya en el bosque prohibido.

― **Maestro** ―dijo Esmeralda en su muñeca ― **No creo que debamos de estar aquí** **.**

―Pueden sentirlo, verdad ―dijo Harry primero hablando en lengua felina y luego en Pársel.

― **Sí, es una gran concentración de magia tenebrosa** ―dijo Kira.

―Harry Potter ―dijo un hombre detrás de él, tenía el cabello castaño largo, ojos negros y estaba vestido con una túnica negra, Harry agarró en una mano su corbata y en otra el Chakram, sabía que había logrado sentir algo extraño en los alrededores del colegio o la barrera era un asco o la barrera había caído ―Pagaras por haber matado al Señor… ―el Mortífago no pudo terminar su frase, pues Harry le arrojó al cuello el Chakram de Salazar, matándolo.

― _No hay vuelta atrás, Harry_ ―dijo su consciencia.

―Necesito más que solo un par de piedras que me devuelvan a la vida, si deseo ser capaz de matarlo y salvar al mundo mágico ―dijo Harry.

― _Solo hemos acabado con su diario_ ―dijo su consciencia, mientras que Harry seguía acercándose al cadáver, agarró el Chakram con fuerza, sin importar cortarse y le abrió el vientre al sujeto.

―Es obvio que él tiene más de una oportunidad para volver a la vida ―dijo Harry a su consciencia, soltando la corbata y agarrando una piedra junto a un árbol ―Y sí. Nosotros tenemos **2** oportunidades... pero el factor sorpresa siempre estará de nuestro lado o al menos la primera vez, aun mejor si logramos dar con Tom cuando vuelva nuevamente. Él estará furioso, necesitamos entrenar más y… aunque decida lanzarse contra los demás, seremos nosotros quienes peor lo pasaremos, pues somos su objetivo primordial. Mejor que un As bajo la manga, es un Comodín, ahora tenemos 3 ―Harry vio como su magia o su espíritu, al menos una parte de él, entraba en la corbata, la soltó como si le quemara y la dejó allí, pero entonces la tomó y caminó, hasta encontrar el lago del bosque, agarró una piedra grande, anudó la corbata alrededor de la piedra y luego la lanzó al fondo del lago, al mirarse en el lago su rostro reveló lo que parecía ser una cicatriz negra en su rostro, casi como si fuera un corte muy profundo en su piel, pero lo revirtió con su habilidad de Animago.

¿Quién creería que un Horrocrux podría hallarse en el fondo de un lago? ¿Quién buscaría una corbata de Slytherin entre cientos de piedras?

Además: era un movimiento que Tom jamás esperaría de él. Tom y Dumbledore esperaban lo mismo: Que Harry se mantuviera alejado de prácticas oscuras, aunque a él no le sorprendería si quizás de algún modo Dumbledore, supiera sobre su anillo de resurrección, aquello significaba que aun tendría esa carta bajo la manga y su Horrocrux y el collar, serian las otras dos cartas.

Tom había movido sus cartas por muchos años, en busca de la inmortalidad, pero no al poder matarlo a él, entonces había volcado su vida en un permanente intento por matarlo, Harry lo usaría a su favor, solo necesitaba descubrir lo que planeaba Tom o donde tenía sus Horrocrux, aunque Esmeralda negó conocer la existencia de los Horrocrux de Tom.

Harry se mordió el labio, tendría que hablarlo con Hogwarts, el año entrante.


	19. Advertencia

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Diego y Laura: Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos. Finalmente, hemos comenzado con "El Cáliz de Fuego", donde trataremos de seguir el Cannon, pero también dando nuestra propia pincelada.**

 **Advertencia…**

Los magos temían seriamente, que el atentado contra el Ministro Fudge, se tratara de un intento de los Mortífagos por tomar el poder, así que cada ciudad, de cada nación constituida del Reino Unido: _Escocia, Gales, Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte_ ; trataba de prepararse contra cualquier sospecha de que alguien pudiera ser un Mortífago.

Aunque aquello solo ayudó para que la tensión política mágica, se pusiera a flor de piel.

Mientras tanto, en lo que duraban las vacaciones, la familia Potter-Dudley-Evans, se había acostumbrado bastante a su vida en Coventry y ahora les avisaban que volverían a casa en Privet Drive #4. Al volver la encontraron limpia e incluso pintada con un agradable tono amarillo ligeramente anaranjado, del tipo que es usado en bus escolar británico o del tono de las señales de tránsito. Aquel color, tuvo un efecto psicológico en todos, de lograr tranquilizarlos. En el buzón de correo, Vernon encontró una nota que decía que no había ningún problema con sus vacaciones, otra que era para Dudley, por parte del colegio y decía practicamente lo mismo.

―Lamentamos que estas vacaciones hayan sido… ―pero Lily recibió un abrazo de Petunia.

―Oh vamos, no te sientas mal: cocinamos con leña, leímos muchos libros en esa casa, recuperamos nuestra amistad, los niños siguieron estudiando normal ―dijo Petunia, sonriéndole a su hermana, quien asintió, madre e hijo salieron de la casa, Lily convocó su escoba y la de Harry, disminuyó de tamaño las maletas y partieron a su hogar.

―Harry, ¿Qué libro desearías comprar? ―preguntó su madre, él la miró confundido.

―Sí, ya sabes: algo con lo que pasar el tiempo ―contestó ella.

―Medimagia ―dijo él con una sonrisa. Era solo para tratar de arreglar las cicatrices que le habían provocado su Horrocrux de corbata, que ahora se encontraba en el fondo del lago del Bosque Prohibido.

―Bien, lo compraremos, además de tus materias correspondientes ―dijo Lily, antes de que ambos aceleraran, para poder llegar a su hogar.

 **2 horas despues, hogar Potter en Escocia**

Tras llegar a casa y desempacar, Esmeralda se puso a reptar por la casa y Kira la siguió.

―No hay ratones en la casa, chicas ―avisó Harry, en ambos idiomas.

―Si los hay ―contestaron ellas, se escucharon 2 chillidos que a Lily se helaron la sangre, pero Harry estaba normal.

―Oye, cariño ―dijo Lily― ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

En eso, Harry bajaba ya cambiado. Vestía una camiseta verde y un pantalón negro ―Podríamos ir a comer.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Lily ―Si dejas de lado tus problemas, por un día aquello estaría bien.

―No es culpa mía, que un loco con pésimo gusto por su nombre, calvo con nariz de serpiente, se obsesionara conmigo ―contestó Harry, pues era obvio que ambos hablaban de Tom Ryddle A.K.A Voldemort ―En serio, no entiendo a ese tipo, ¿si quiere ser malvado, porqué no se mete de político?, no hay nada más malvado que eso… mira a Hitler por ejemplo.

―Harry ―advirtió su madre, el mago solo se encogió de hombros y usando una Desaparición, hicieron acto de presencia frente al restaurante, donde Lily dijo que había separado una mesa, siendo guiados hasta ella. Pidieron su comida y se tomaron el almuerzo con total calma, sin prisas.

Luego de eso, fueron al cine a ver una película, como si fuera un día normal, porque lo era.

La pareja madre e hijo salieron del cine y usando una Desaparición, llegar a casa, donde estuvieron entreteniéndose un rato con Esmeralda y Kira, quienes habían quedado solas una gran parte del día.

Harry agradeció ese tipo de momentos, pues tenía algo que necesitaba desde hace ya mucho: paz. Aun así, no podía dejar su entrenamiento y el mundo mágico de lado, suspiró y subió a leer los hechizos que tenía de cada uno de sus libros, necesitaba estar listo para la próxima vez que alguien como Greyback apareciera u otro Mortífago.

No saben cuando odiaba Harry a Tom, por no dejarle estudiar tranquilo, aunque, de no ser por Tom, Harry no sería un Auror en estos momentos, sonrío para sí mismo.

―Gracias por hacer algo bien, Tom ―susurró Harry.

―Espero y este deseo tuyo de una parcial inmortalidad, solo sea para detener a Tom Ryddle, Harry ―dijo una voz detrás de él, el joven se giró con su varita de Nogal Serpiente en alto y abrió sus ojos al encontrar a Salazar ante él, a lo cual Harry se arrodilló ―No cometas el mismo error que cometió Tom Ryddle, no te rebajes a su nivel.

―No lo haré, lord Salazar ―dijo Harry.

―Eres un Peverell, eres un Potter, eres un Evans―dijo Salazar, mientras que el espíritu caminaba a su alrededor ―La sangre Slytherin corre por tus venas y has demostrado que puedes caminar en la línea Harry. No te desvíes― ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ―Tienes un libro de magia tenebrosa ―tomó el libro y luego lo lanzó al suelo ―Ya has creado un Horrocrux… ese estúpido de Herpo el Loco… ―gruñó ―Accio: Libro de Luz ―en la mano del hombre, apareció un tomo del grosor de una biblia, era de color blanco y en la portada decía "Aprenda hechizos de luz y cree hechizos usted mismo", lo dejó caer ante Harry ―Eres uno de mis últimos descendientes, Harry Evans y no permitiré que te conviertas en otro Lord Oscuro, ya suficiente tiene esta familia con ese estúpido de Ryddle. Ya creaste un Horrocrux y seguirás aprendiendo otros hechizos de magia negra, pues bien: ¡COMIENZA A ENTRENAR LIBROS DE MAGIA BLANCA, MOCOSO!

―Sí… Si señor ―dijo Harry y Salazar se desvaneció como un espejismo, mientras que Esmeralda reptaba feliz por el suelo. Harry tomó su pluma y escribió en la contraportada del libro, una runa de encogimiento, pero no la activó. Se levantó del suelo y luego tomó su libro de "Las Artes más Oscuras", lo puso junto al nuevo libro, aunque solo abrió el nuevo. La mayoría de esos hechizos no los había escuchado, solo reconoció el Patronus.

Tenía mucho por estudiar.


	20. Mundial

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **20: Mundial.**

Harry acababa de despertar, tras aquel extraño sueño, en el que veía la muerte de su padre en primera persona, como si él hubiera arrojado el **Avada Kedavra**. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, escuchó un siseo y un maullido.

― _**¿Te encuentras bien, Papá?**_ ―preguntó Kira intranquila.

― _**¿Qué soñó, Lord Evans?**_ ―preguntó Esmeralda.

― _ **Soñé con la muerte de mi padre**_ ―contestó él, hablando primero en la lengua felina y luego en Pársel, para despues recostar su cabeza contra la cama, por algún motivo su cicatriz en forma de _C_ , le estaba molestando. Cosa que no tenía sentido, su abuelo había arrancado aquel trozo de alma de Tom, hace ya bastante tiempo, llevó sus manos al frente e hizo crujir sus dedos, hizo que sus rodillas y piernas crujieran también, antes de mirar hacía el techo, la almohada era alta y aun no se acostumbraba, pero Madame Pomfrey, le dijo a Lily que Harry tenía una mala posición de cuello o algo así, por lo cual la pelirroja compró a su hijo unas almohadas altas a las cuales tendría que acostumbrarse, así como usar una en lo que le restaba de estudios mágicos en Hogwarts, no le molestaba, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse. Harry suspiró y se puso de pie, para luego bajar al primer piso y beber un vaso de agua, logrando calmarse.

Volvió a su habitación, encontró a Kira con una nota sujetada por su boca, tomó la nota, encendió la luz y la leyó.

 _Querida Sra. Potter._

 _Soy Draco Malfoy, amigo (y cuñado) de Harry._

 _Le escribo, para informarle sobre el mundial de Quidditch y enviarle además, dos entradas._

 _Esperamos contar con su asistencia y de Harry._

 _ATTE.: Draco Lucius Malfoy._

…

 _Estimado Draco._

 _Gracias por las entradas, hermano._

 _No me gusta decirlo de este modo, pero ya que cada año tenemos un problema, yo te recomiendo llevar tu varita por si se nos arma otro problema (como cada año)_

 _ATTE.: Harry Potter Evans._

Harry mandó la carta/respuesta con Esmeralda, usando su varita de Nogal de Serpiente, ya que era una varita literalmente milenaria, por lo cual no contaba con el encantamiento de posicionamiento, que permitiría al ministerio saber que estaba mandando un hechizo o realizándolo, sin ser mayor de edad. Luego llevó la carta al buzón, para que su madre la contestara formalmente y luego se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Lily estaba escribiendo una respuesta más formal, que aquella enviada por Harry, madre e hijo sentaron a desayunar y hablaron sobre el Quidditch, el joven dijo que deseaba dedicarse a ser Auror a futuro tras salir de Hogwarts.

Lily parecía creer que era peligroso, despues de todo: ella fue miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix.

Pero bueno: lo dejarían para despues.

La familia Evans, se encontró con los Malfoy y de paso con los Lovegood, así mismo Hermione había llegado gracias a que su padre tenía un buen tacto con Dumbledore y les dio un Traslador, eso sí Roger Granger parecía mareado, su esposa no parecía estar mal, pero aun así bebía de una botella de agua rápidamente, casi al punto de ahogarse.

Los Aurores Jóvenes se saludaron, mientras que los padres se conocían y platicaban. La madre de Draco y Evelyn, Narcisa parecía llevarse mejor con los Granger, que su esposo, quien fingía aunque lo hacía bastante bien y como siempre, la familia Malfoy resultaba de gestos calmados y refinados.

Draco, Evelyn se desenvolvieron al estar con Harry y Hermione, los jóvenes recibieron dinero de sus padres y compraron cada uno, un par de Omniculares, para su sorpresa el vendedor era Xenophilius Lovegood, padre de Luna, quien tuvo permiso de su padre para dejar el trabajo de ser vendedora en el puesto correspondiente a "Cachivaches Lovegood" y unirse a sus amigos para ver el juego. Cada uno recibió su par de Omniculares a mitad de precio.

Los padres de Hermione y otros padres Muggle de hijos brujos, recibieron asientos amarillos en primera fila y Omniculares gratis, para ver el juego, mientras que sus hijos les explicaban de qué se trataba, así mismo todo el mundo compró comida.

Pronto, el juego entre Irlanda contra Bulgaria comenzó y todo estaba yendo muy bien, los magos eran quienes más lo disfrutaban y hacían ovaciones ante cada anotación, los Muggles eran más calmados e incluso aplaudían y se entretenían de verdad, mientras que sus parientes magos explicaban todo.

Harry pensó que todo iría bien, Esmeralda en la muñeca de su amo a modo de pulsera pareció relajarse, mientras que Kira a modo de reloj de muñeca, gracias a una transformación también parecía más calmada. Aunque el joven mago había encontrado a sus mascotas algo inquietas al momento de llegar, inesperadamente se calmaron y él supuso que era por estar en un clima más frio. Así mismo, fue una sorpresa para el ministro de magia, encontrarse con Harry Potter a quien saludó y agradeció por sus servicios en detener en repetidas ocasiones a Voldemort, aunque cuando Harry reveló el verdadero nombre del Mago Tenebroso, el propio Ministro lo agradeció y prestaron atención al juego.

Los cazadores eran rápidos e iban tras la Quaffle, en más de una ocasión Harry y Draco se resistieron en gritar, creyendo que algún bateador búlgaro había golpeado a un cazador Irlandés.

― ¡VAMOS IRLANDA! ―Gritaban Draco y Harry a todo pulmón, ante unas divertidas y muertas de risa Lily y Narcisa, mientras que un refunfuñaron Lucius susurraba que Draco y Evelyn no eran hijos suyos, pues estaban haciendo el ridículo. Para más ira de Lucius, Narcisa y Lily lanzaron fuego artificiales con sus varitas, en un colorido letrero que decía **"Irlanda, Go".**

Un golpeador Irlandés desvió la Quaffle de una Cazadora Búlgara, quien salió a perseguirlo.

Todos desviaron su atención hacia los buscadores de ambos equipos, quienes estaban subiendo tanto, que los Omniculares comenzaban a fallar, así que los magos enfocaron magia en sus ojos para poder distinguir lo que pasaba y rápidamente, ambos buscadores bajaban en picada, el buscador Búlgaro lanzó un grito de terror y agarró tan fuerte su escoba y viró de tal forma, que más de un simpatizante del equipo Búlgaro pensó que la escoba se rompería, el cazador Irlandés pasó a ras de suelo, pero cuando estuvo por agarrar la Snitch, tuvo que desviarse: una Bludger casi lo mata.

― ¡DIOS! ―gritó Luna tapándose los ojos, para luego dejar un hueco para ver y respirar más calmada.

― ¡Luna, mira! ―gritó Hermione, tapándole la vista a la rubia por un instante, Luna vio como Irlanda anotó con la Quaffle.

― ¡SÍ! ―Rugieron los simpatizantes de Irlanda.

― ¡CUIDADO! ―gritó Kira, asustando a Harry, quien sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, tirando con fuerza de él. El pelinegro apenas y pudo ver como la Bludger iba hacia él. Harry extendió los brazos a ambos lados, empujando a sus compañeros de aventuras a hacia el espaldar: la Bludger casi mata al grupo.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS LA LANZARON A NOSOTROS?! ―Gritó una aterrorizada Elizabeth Granger.

―No lo hicieron a posta ―le tranquilizó Lily ―A eso se le llama… ―Lily llevó su mano al mentón ―En fin, el equipo Búlgaro usó magia para que la Bludger nos pasara por enfrente, eso está permitido y tiene un nombre.

―Mamá ―gritó Harry, girándose asustado ―Las barreras que separan el campo del público no están funcionando.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ―Gritaron todos los que escucharon.

― ¡ARBITRO, DETENGA EL PARTIDO! ―Gritó un Fudge furioso, el partido se detuvo de forma tan abrupta, que un jugador Irlandés casi sale volando.

 _ **(CCSAKURAFOREVER: ¡Ustedes están a favor de Irlanda, tramposos!)**_

Pero nadie hizo caso y pronto, un jugador Irlandés y otro Búlgaro comenzaron a volar en círculos, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, Fudge se agachó cuando la Snitch fue hacia él y los jugadores también, el Irlandés alcanzó la Snitch, justo cuando el Búlgaro hacía un encantamiento que detenía la escoba del Irlandés que salió volando.

― ¡IRLANDA GANA! ―Rugió el locutor. Los partidarios de Irlanda, rugieron de alegría. Todos comenzaron a cantar el himno nacional del país vencedor, cuando una calavera verde en el cielo.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Evelyn.

―Es la Marca Tenebrosa ―dijo Draco asustado, para luego mirar al equipo, mientras que varios grupos de Aurores llegaban y los Muggle, junto a los más jóvenes eran obligados a evacuar rápidamente e iban hacía los bosques, así mismo el grupo fue obligado a salir de allí por sus padres.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Elizabeth.

―Es un símbolo usado por un grupo de Magos Tenebrosos, al servicio de Tom Ryddle, un mago muy malvado ―dijo Lucius, quien antes de ser un anti-Muggle era un Auror y había tomado como su misión, sacar a los Muggle de allí, sobre todo a los padres de una amiga de sus hijos.

―No entiendo cómo es posible ―dijo Lily ―Todos son revisados por los Aurores en las puertas.

―Al menos de que sean ―aventuró Narcisa.

―Oh no ―dijo Draco, hablando por su grupo, despues de todo era el segundo al mando, por debajo de Harry quien era el líder indiscutible del grupo.

Harry se adelantó al grupo, todos se preguntaron que hacía, pues la situación no era la mejor para separarse, pero lo vieron empuñar sus dos varitas― ¡PROTEGO! ―una protección muy poderosa se formó ante Harry y un hechizo verde golpeó contra el escudo― ¡GLACIUS! ―exclamó Harry, dejando ir un hechizo de hielo, contra un Mortífago, eran fácilmente distinguibles por sus ropas. El sujeto fue congelado en su lugar, con cientos de lugares cubiertos de hielo o nieve.

― ¿Por qué siempre estamos en el lugar menos indicado cuando esto pasa? ―gruñó Hermione, mientras que todos corrían al bosque a refugiarse.

― ¡Aguamenti! ―exclamaron Luna y Lily, creando un par de chorros de agua que apagaron una bola de fuego.

―Eso… eso fue… un Lacarnum Inflamarae ―dijo Lily, mientras que los Malfoy, Granger y Evans-Potter se refugiaban tras unos árboles.

―8… 12… 15 ―gruñó Lucius, para luego volverse al grupo ―Son 15 Mortífagos.

―4 estudiantes y 2 magos adultos rango Auror ―dijo Harry ―Me gusta esta apuesta.

―Harry ―gruñó Evelyn.

―Ya mujer, tranquila ―dijo Harry.

―A veces pareces su esposa, Evelyn ―dijo Hermione, mientras que la rubia sonreía.

―Ya te gustaría a ti estar en mi lugar ―dijo la chica ―AVIFORS ―Un grupo de piedras que estaban tapando la entrada a una cueva, fueron transformadas en aves y fueron contra los Mortífagos, mientras que Esmeralda se acercaba a ellos y ganaba algo de tamaño, cuando los Mortífagos se giraron, en busca de quien los había atacado, cayeron muertos gracias al reptil, quien volvió con su amo.

Vieron a una Elfa acompañada por el ministro, quien había echado a correr.

―Ministro ―dijo Lucius― ¿Y sus guardaespaldas?

―Muertos ―dijo el Ministro, quien alzó su varita― ¡Obscuro Máximo! ―primero creyeron que eran sombras lo que surgió de la varita de Fudge, luego vieron que eran unas vendas, las cuales se ataban con fuerza a los ojos de los magos tenebrosos.

― ¡MUERE HARRY POTTER! ―rugió un Mortífago fue demasiado rápido de su varita surgió una flecha aun más veloz, la cual acabó por perforar el pecho y el corazón de Harry.

Lily, Evelyn y Luna solo pudieron llorar aterradas, mientras que la flecha se alojaba en el corazón de Harry, acabando con su vida, el Mortífago sonrío al haber asesinado al enemigo de su amo.

― ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ―Gritó Draco, alzando su varita― ¡DIFFINDO! ―El Mortífago parecía haber olvidado la existencia de los demás acompañantes de Harry Potter, mientras que el Slytherin acababa con su vida, recibiendo el Mortífago cortes mortales en su torso, muriendo desangrado.

Se escuchó un gruñido, Harry estaba vivo, todos vieron como su anillo fue fraccionado en 2 trozos y la joya del anillo _(la pluma de fénix)_ en 3 trozos, antes de volverse negro.

― ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo, Potter? ―preguntó Narcisa sorprendida.

―Evans, Señora Malfoy ―dijo Harry, antes de apuntar al suelo, señalando su anillo ―Ese anillo tenía una pluma de fénix transmutada en forma de piedra ―miró al patético intento de Mortífago, ahora muerto ―Gracias por nada idiota ―el grupo volvió a moverse, logrando escapar, mientras que otros grupos de magos y Muggles también escapaban.

―Nos vemos en una semana ―se dijeron dentro del grupo de jóvenes héroes, para luego cada uno tomar su camino, junto con su familia.


	21. Comenzando el 4º Año

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **21: Comenzando 4º año.**

Y una vez más, Harry Evans iba de camino hacia la plataforma 9 ¾, para iniciar un nuevo periodo en la escuela Hogwarts.

A lo lejos y ajena a la conversación entre Draco y Hermione, Evelyn no le hizo ninguna gracia, el ver a Harry y a Luna abrazados, eran un trío, no una pareja ¿Y porqué ella siempre parecía quedarse con la atención de Harry?

―Romeo, Julieta subamos al tren ―dijo Evelyn.

― ¡Oye! ―gritaron el rubio y la castaña, pero la rubia no les hizo caso y fue a buscar el vagón. En grupo la siguió, encontrándose con un Auror, quien los hizo entrar en "El Vagón de los Aurores", un lugar puesto por el ministro para ellos solos y con muchos lujos y comida.

―Genial ―dijo Evelyn, lanzándose sobre el otro brazo de Harry, pues Luna lo tenía agarrado por el brazo izquierdo.

―A ver, amabas suéltenme o me arrancarán los brazos ―pidió Harry y las rubias lo obedecieron, para luego ser abrazadas por la cintura y acurrucarse con Harry. Mientras que Draco y Hermione solo se tomaban de la mano, al parecer habían comenzado su relación el día anterior durante la batalla, en medio del torneo ese, que acabó con cientos de Mortífagos a diestra y siniestra.

―Bueno, al menos ya todos estamos más tranquilos luego de lo de ayer ―dijo Hermione, tratando de sacarse los nervios de encima y los de sus compañeros, no era normal lo que había pasado el día anterior, no era normal en ningún sentido.

― ¿Más tranquilos? ―gruñó Draco ―Hermione, se supone que eres la lista del grupo ¿Cómo quieres que nos tranquilicemos si el torneo fue atacado por una horda de Mortífagos?

―No solo eso ―dijo Luna, separándose un poco de Harry, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo ―Mi padre me dijo que era casi imposible que los Mortífagos se infiltraran de ese modo y aun así lo hicieron.

― ¿Y eso que significa? ―preguntó Evelyn con el ceño fruncido.

Luna no se molestó y siguió hablando ―Significa, que siendo el mundial, un evento TAN importante para el mundo mágico, no solo hay Aurores en la zona, sino también una barrera. Una barrera que de algún modo fue derribada, las alarmas no sonaron y el lugar fue atacado.

―No iban con tal de estropearnos la diversión ―dijo Draco ―Fue un ataque muy bien coordinado.

―Quizás buscaban matar a Harry ―dijo Evelyn nerviosa.

―Mate a uno de ellos, ¿recuerdan? ―dijo Harry, era verdad.

―Él te mató a ti, tú resucitaste y lo mataste a él ―dijo Luna.

― ¿Cómo volviste de la muerte? ―preguntó Draco, tan curioso como todos.

―Mi tío Snape me obsequio un anillo que siempre me pidió llevar conmigo, ese anillo tenía una pluma de fénix a modo de rubí que lo adornaba, gracias a eso resucite y aun tengo… ―Harry hizo una pausa, para luego mostrar su collar ―Esta piedra de resurrección y tengo un último haz bajo la manga: un Horrocrux en el fondo del lago del bosque prohibido.

Hermione sacó su varita, antes de que alguien pudiera gritar y comenzar a reclamarle a Harry ―Quietus ―las voces de todos se mostraron susurrantes y sumamente bajas.

― ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ―susurró una enfadada Evelyn y no solo por el tono de voz, sino porque acababa de tomar a Harry de la camisa y prometía darle un buen golpe en la nariz.

―Solo hemos destruido un Horrocrux de Tom y el libro que Esmeralda me entregó sobre estos, dice que el padecimiento por su creación es variada, pero se concentra sobre todo en el rostro ―dijo Harry ―El diario le hizo palidecer, otro libro hizo que sus ojos cambiaran de color, con otro perdió el cabello, otro le hizo padecer de cicatrices o algo así, los demás a saber.

―Su apariencia actual es por sus Horrocrux ―preguntó Luna, todos asintieron, Harry chasqueó los dedos y su verdadera apariencia causo una sorpresa en sus compañeros, pues era raro ver esa cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro.

―Por Salazar, Harry ―gruñó Draco enfadado por los métodos de su compañero y líder de aventuras ―Más que una cicatriz parece como si fuera una grieta en una pared ―Harry retornó su apariencia normal con ayuda de su Metamorfomagia.

―Necesito otra piedra de resurrección, pues perdí una contra ese idiota ―gruñó Harry, haciendo referencia al Mortífago ese. La conversación acabó en otros temas, para finalmente llegar al colegio y como en el inicio de cada año, fueron hasta la sala común, en eso apareció una lechuza con un obsequio de parte de Sirius, que resultaron ser unas gafas de montura ovalada, con marco gris, Harry sonrió mientras que comía y se sonreían o hacían señas a Luna y Hermione, mientras que se daba la ceremonia de selección para los de primer año, Harry sonrío al recordar su primer año, solo esperaba que estos chicos no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que su grupo y que ellos solo estudiaran magia, como debería de ser, en lugar de combatir a un anciano calvo, actualmente en la tumba. Mientras que comían, los Slytherin veían a su fantasma: el Barón Sanguinario, tomando de la oreja a otro fantasma y gritándole sobre cómo comportarse, antes de arrojarlo por una ventana, la cual atravesó.

Tras la comida, Dumbledore les habló sobre las prohibiciones de juguetes escrita de Fitch ―Este año, no tendremos Copa de Quidditch ―anuncio y casi ocurre una especie golpe de estado ―Este año, tendremos el honor de ser los anfitriones del Torneo Mágico Inter-escolar. A comienzos del siglo XV, Vlad Dracula, un famoso príncipe Rumano, mago y vampiro, pidió que las escuelas mágicas se volvieran más cercanas mediante la sana competencia y en ese entonces, eran solo 3 escuelas: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Con el pasar de los siglos a estas 3 escuelas, se unieron las otras 8 escuelas de magia, las cuales fueron abiertas: Ilvermorny, Castelobruxo, Mahōtokoro, Uagadou y Koldovstoretz. Serán 3 representantes por escuela y todos usarán el mismo método, así no habrán trampas. Para octubre tendremos a los alumnos correspondientes de dichas escuelas en nuestro terreno, hasta entonces será cosa de estudiar y prepararos para el torneo.

Harry y Draco, salieron antes que Evelyn, quien parecía haberse hecho amiga de una chica de cabello negro y piel trigueña llamada Ella Wilkins.

Con las horas, llegó el momento de ir a Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney se acercó azarosa a Harry y palpó uno de sus brazos ―Harry ―le dijo finalmente, mientras que el alma parecía volverle al cuerpo y le sonreía al chico ―Creí que habías muerto, durante el ataque de los Mortífagos al Mundial de Quidditch ―Harry se acercó a la oreja de la profesora y susurró.

―El Profesor Snape, me regaló hace ya bastante tiempo un anillo con una pluma de Fénix ―reveló ―Eso me devolvió la vida ―la mujer asintió feliz y él fue a sentarse.

―Como ya se les debe de haber hecho costumbre: cada año les doy un nuevo medio de adivinación ―dijo la maestra Trelawney, todos asintieron ―El primer año fueron las bolas de cristal, el segundo año fueron las hojas de té, el tercer año fue la lectura de la mano y este año usaremos las cartas de Tarot ―con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un mazo de cartas ante cada alumno ―Hola Harry, déjame ver que cartas salieron para ti ―el pelinegro asintió y permitió que su maestra leyera sus cartas ―El Enamorado: generalmente representa la elección de un camino en lugar de otro, la encrucijada que requiere una decisión radical ya que cualquier rumbo tomado implicará dejar otra oportunidad atrás, como sería escoger a una pareja sobre otra, o al matrimonio sobre la soltería, etc. También representa al Amor en su sentido tradicional. Invertido suele asociarse con una mala decisión o con la indecisión destructiva -por ejemplo, un triángulo amoroso.―Luego miró la siguiente carta, mientras que Harry pensaba en Luna y en Evelyn, con quienes tenía un lazo afectivo ―La Muerte: Pero no te preocupes Harry esto no representa literalmente la muerte física y no necesariamente es un vaticinio negativo. La Muerte presenta el cambio (de acuerdo con A.E. Waite y Edén Gray), el fin de un ciclo y el resurgimiento de otro. Por ende, la muerte no debe ser temida. Finalmente, El Juicio: siempre revela una transformación, un cambio que implica una decisión definitiva sobre el pasado en vista a una nueva planificación del futuro, que puede ser tan trascendental como un cambio total de vida, de actitud e incluso a veces de personalidad, en vistas a una liberación de la etapa anterior. Son situaciones que se recuperan, regeneración sobre nuevas bases sólidas y favorables. El resultado final y exitoso de un esfuerzo o trabajo, un estado de gozosa exaltación interna, una visión más justa y objetiva de las cosas, el triunfo sobre las contradicciones internas o las dificultades externas ―la maestra Trelawney siguió su camino, hacia los otros alumnos, Harry suspiro.

― _Luna y Evelyn por un lado_ ―pensó Harry relacionando a ambas chicas con la carta del Enamorado ― _Quizás la creación del Horrocrux o mi muerte en la batalla del Torneo y finalmente, otra posible batalla contra un enemigo. Si, cada año es más de lo mismo_ ―se estaba cansando de tener que enfrentar magos tenebrosos, en lugar de estudiar como cualquier otro alumno, adquirir conocimiento y algún día ser Auror y tener una familia. Aunque bueno: estaba adquiriendo experiencia gracias a sus múltiples aventuras.

Luego fueron a la clase más asquerosa de Herbología que Harry podía recordar, Kira y Esmeralda salieron corriendo y chillando al ver como su amo y los demás compañeros exprimían esas asquerosas plantas para sacarles el pus.

 **Una clase que le dejó profundamente preocupado y otra clase que lo dejó sumamente asqueado.**


	22. Gryffindor de verdad

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **22: Gryffindor de Verdad.**

Harry dejó de pensar en aquel sueño de la noche pasada, cuando vio que Neville había dejado que su caldero se fundiera y aquello hizo enfadar a Snape, además de que la varita del Gryffindor parecía hacer lo que ella quería y no lo que él ordenaba.

―10 puntos menos para Gryffindor ―dijo Snape, haciendo que Neville se entristeciera, aunque los Gryffindor culpaban a Neville por su mal desempeño, además de que Hermione recuperó esos 10 puntos.

Todos salieron de la clase y Harry tocó el hombro de Neville, pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso, sino que siguió su camino ―Germinio ―un segundo Harry apareció y fue a hablar con Snape, mientras que el original seguía al Longbottom quien se sentó junto a un lago dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, detrás del castillo, contemplando los cisnes ―Oye Neville.

―Ah, hola Harry ―dijo Neville con un tono apagado. Harry pensó que este chico y Hermione eran parecidos, pues ninguno de ellos odiaba a algún miembro de Slytherin, como si lo hacían por ejemplo Ron Wesley ―Disculpa, pero... no deseo hablar con nadie.

―Lamento lo que ocurrió en Pociones ―continuó hablando Harry― ¿Puedo verlo? ―el otro chico casi que le lanzó su caldero, pero no por odio, sino por frustración consigo mismo, Harry agitó su varita ―Reparo. ¿Sabes? Cuando fui a hablar con el señor Gregorovitch sobre mi varita, él y el señor Ollivander, me dijeron que la varita elige al mago, ¿y si tu varita no te eligió y por eso no puedes realizar hechizos?

―Mis padres están internados en San Mungo, no puedo comprar otra varita ―dijo Neville deprimido, mirando el lago.

―Déjame ayudarte con eso ―dijo Harry ―Eres amigo de Hermione y para mí eso es más que suficiente. No lo hago por lastima, lo hago porque no me parece bien que el tío Snape esté todo el día sobre ti. Eres bueno en otras materias como en Herbología y en Adivinación, ¿o no?

―Hermione es muy observadora ―dijo Neville.

― ¿Quién es tu tutor? ―preguntó Harry.

―Mi abuela ―contestó el otro ―Y sí, ella firmó mi permiso para ir al pueblo.

―Bien, tenemos 2 horas más ―dijo Harry mirando su reloj ―Vayamos a comer y vamos a Hogsmeade y desde allí, iremos al Callejón Diagon.

―Gracias ―dijo Neville, pues sabía que Harry Evans no solo era un chico con dinero, sino un héroe y al parecer alguien carismático y buena gente, lo primero que hizo Harry fue decirle a Neville que tratara de verter tanta magia como pudiera en su varita, la cual tomó un color más oscuro, la guardó, tomó su escoba y siguió a Harry hacía Hogsmeade, donde reconocieron al Slytherin y un hombre le permitió usar su Armario Evanescente para ir al Callejón Diagon, fueron a Gringotts, Harry sacó algo de dinero y luego fueron a la tienda de Ollivander, donde por cada varita que no le funcionaba a Neville, solo lo hacía sentirse miserable, pero Harry no le permitió hundirse y le ordenó seguir buscando la varita, pasó casi media hora, hasta que una lo eligió.

―El pelo de unicornio produce una magia más consistente y está sujeto a un menor nivel de fluctuaciones y bloqueos. Son las más difíciles de utilizar para las Artes Oscuras. Son las más fieles de todas las varitas, y normalmente permanecen unidas a su primer dueño, con una relación difícil de romper, independientemente de si es una bruja o un mago consumado ―describió Ollivander, mientras que recibía el dinero de Harry ―Recuerda esto Neville: quítate de la cabeza cualquier idea de que las flores rosas son meramente ornamentales. La madera del cerezo produce a menudo varitas que poseen un poder realmente letal, independientemente del centro que lleven.

―Gracias señor Ollivander ―dijo Harry, el hombre asintió y ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda, mientras que volvían al castillo ―Neville, iremos a comer, aun tenemos 2 horas muertas, así que quiero que me busques en el tercer piso, frente a la estatua del director Fortescue, necesitas un par de clases rápidas, para acostumbrarte a tu nueva varita.

―Gracias Harry ―dijo Neville con una sonrisa, Harry asintió. Tras volver, ambos almorzaron, no lo habían hecho, pero de algún modo los Elfos Domésticos lo supieron y los condujeron a la cocina, donde ambos almorzaron, subieron juntos hasta la estatua del director Fortescue, ubicada en el tercer piso y para sorpresa de Neville una puerta apareció de la nada.

―Mi grupo y yo la usamos para entrenar y era donde solía venir, cuando necesitaba entrenar los hechizos de Lord Salazar ―dijo Harry, aquello extraño a Neville, quien encontró una sala de proporciones colosales. La mitad era una biblioteca y la otra mitad estaba acondicionada para el entrenamiento mágico, cosa en la que Neville se puso inmediatamente, sin poder dejar de llorar de la alegría de que finalmente todos aquellos encantamientos que había estado aprendiendo en el pasado comenzaran a salirle bien y sin poder evitar abrazar a Harry en señal de agradecimiento, ni dejar de repetir hasta el hartazgo de Harry que se lo pagaría a futuro de algún modo.

Luego de un largo rato entrenando encantamientos de ataque, protección y transformaciones; el Gryffindor y el Slytherin fueron al gran comedor, para cenar, ya pedirían a Hermione los apuntes de la clase. Al llegar, pronto llegaron los alumnos de todas las cases y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que Harry había usado un hechizo para agrandar la mesa de Slytherin y de que en ella estaban sentados Hermione, Luna y Neville. Harry y Neville se llevaron el regaño de su vida (Neville por parte de Hermione y Harry por parte de Evelyn), pero todas las conversaciones se silenciaron, cuando el director Dumbledore, hizo aparecer un Caldero con una llama azul, en medio de la habitación y habló sobre el Torneo de los 11 Magos, casi se arma una revuelta, al saberse que solo aquellos de entre 17 a 18 años podrían participar. Así que tendrían que los estudiantes tendrían que elegir a sus favoritos y cualquier nombre de alguien menor de edad sería carbonizado.

Despues de tal noticia, Harry caminó hacía la mesa de los maestros, sorprendiéndolos y le dijo algo al oído a Snape quien sonrío, le dijo algo a Lupin y ambos salieron escoltando a Harry, mientras que Draco, Evelyn, Luna y Hermione se quedaban sin saber que hacer o decir.

 **:::::::::::::**

―Así que en la noche soñaste con Lucius Malfoy cavando en la tumba de un tal Tom Ryddle ―dijo Lupin, Harry asintió, mientras que se decidía a relatar el sueño.

Recuerdo

 _Harry se encontraba en un cementerio, lo supo por las lapidas, vio a Lucius cavando una tumba, se acercó y vio el nombre y la fecha, casi le da un ataque al corazón: «Tom Ryddle» ponía la tumba «1905-1943»_

― _Un hueso del padre para revivir al hijo ―dijo Lucius, tomando una costilla del esqueleto, luego se vio a sí mismo ser levantado del suelo, por un hechizo silencioso._

― _Me impide moverme con el Levicorpus ―pensó Harry, vio a Lucius trasformar su varita en una daga y tomar una gota de su sangre._

― _Sangre del enemigo revivirá al enemigo ―dijo Lucius introduciendo ambos ingredientes en un caldero de gran tamaño, vio a un hombre vestido de negro, el cual se cortó un dedo y este fue introducido en el caldero. Luego vio a un Tom Ryddle calvo y con nariz de serpiente, salir del caldero._

― _Avada…_

― _Glacius ―exclamó Harry dejando que desde la punta de su varita surgiera un viento de temperaturas gélidas, que congeló el pecho de su enemigo, Harry se giró y huyó de allí, mientras que varios hechizos y maldiciones le pasaban por el lado ―Accio escoba ―su Estrella Fugaz apareció, Harry la montó y huyó de allí._

Fin del Recuerdo

―Dijiste en tu segundo año, que ese era el nombre de El Señor Tenebroso ―dijo Snape sorprendiendo a Lupin, pues esa no era una información con la que él contaba― ¿Cómo sabes que no es su tumba?

―Porque la tumba tenía las fechas 1905-1943 ―dijo Harry ―Nuestro Tom, nació en 1926, me lo dijo mediante su diario y sé que no mintió, porque el director Dumbledore confirmó que al alma no le es posible mentir, luego se lo comunicó a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, vi esa carta en la casa, dirigida a Mamá.

―Entonces es su padre ―dijo Severus, comenzando a caminar y llevando una mano a su barbilla ―Es el padre de Lord...

― ¿No creerás que sea el hechizo de resurrección o sí, Severus? ―preguntó Remus preocupado y Harry los miró. Ambos tenían velos de terror en sus rostros.

― ¿Hechizo de resurrección? ―preguntó Harry.

―Un hueso del padre, sangre del enemigo y carne de vasallo dada voluntariamente ―dijo un preocupado Snape ―Tendremos que decírselo a Dumbledore.

―El evento extraescolar… ―comenzó Lupin.

― ¡No significa nada, si cabe la posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso vuelva a la vida, Lupin! ―dijo Snape, antes de tomar aire ―En estos momentos se ha abierto la votación de la pareja de Hogwarts y a finales de mes llegarán los participantes de las restantes escuelas, debemos estar atentos ―todos asintieron.

―Es hora de Defensa, vamos Harry ―dijo Lupin, escoltando a Harry al salón, mientras que Snape iba a hablar con el director y luego a dictar clase a los alumnos de 6º.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya en el salón, la clase comenzó ―Como bien saben, la magia puede llegar a poseer un elemento ―dijo Lupin, los alumnos se callaron y escucharon ―Existe una Maldición llamada Fuego Maligno, la cual permite convocar fuego con forma de dragón, es capaz incluso de perseguir seres vivos ―todos comenzaron a escribir en sus pergaminos ―Afortunadamente existe un hechizo para contrarrestarlo: Maximus Glacius. Otra maldición que algunos llaman "Familiar" del Fuego Maligno, es la llamada Confringo, que suele hacer que aquello a lo que se le apunte, acaba explotando. Les recomiendo usar un Protego Maximus o escapar del lugar.

Pero todos tenían en mente el torneo y que alguno fuera el participante, realmente no prestaron mayor atención a esa clase o a otras.

 **Ni siquiera notaron la llegada de los numerosos Aurores o de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix a Hogwarts.**


	23. El Caliz

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **23: El Cáliz.**

Finalmente llegó el gran día. Aquel que todos habían estado esperando y lo recibieron con bombos y platillos, así como el caluroso recibimiento de los alumnos de las restantes escuelas mágicas, quienes entraron en el Gran Comedor, encontrándose con 6 mesas de proporciones titánicas, cosa que también sorprendió a los alumnos de Hogwarts, quienes tomaron asiento en una mesa con el escudo de Hogwarts.

―Vaya forma de acondicionar el colegio ―dijo Luna, todos asintieron.

―El día de hoy, los alumnos de Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny, Koldovstoretz, Mahōtokoro y Uagadou; usarán el Cáliz de Fuego, para escoger a sus representantes en el Torneo de los 7 magos ―explicó el ministro Fudge, aunque nadie lo había visto Aparecer, allí estaba ―El día de mañana, Hogwarts elegirá a sus representantes ―todos asintieron, mientras que veían a los extranjeros hablando entre ellos y riendo, luego vieron como algunos se paraban y colocaban en el Cáliz unos papeles con los nombres de los participantes. Así lo hicieron todos los alumnos extranjeros. Luego, todos fueron a dormir, impacientes por saber quiénes serían los participantes. A primera hora, casi todos habían echado los nombres de los alumnos de Hogwarts, luego una mujer alta, de cabello negro, vestida de rojo se aproximó al caldero. Era Maxime, la directora de Beauxbatons, quien diría los participantes de su colegio.

―Los representantes de Beauxbatons, serán… ―la mujer vio como el caldero pasaba de una llama azul a roja y un papel saltaba a su mano y luego otro ―Fleur Delacour y su hermana Gabrielle ―ambas chicas se abrazaron, mientras que los miembros de la mesa Beauxbatons aplaudían felices. Luego, el director de Mahōtokoro se puso de pie y se acercó, mientras que los dos papeles saltaban y un traductor se paraba a su lado.

―Los participantes de la Mahōtokoro serán Ichiru Kujō y Cho Chang ―dijo el traductor, todos aplaudieron.

El director de Ilvermorny se puso de pie y los dos papeles llegaron a sus manos ―Nuestros participantes serán: Kent Allen y Natalie Miller ―los aplausos se escucharon en todo el recinto.

El director de Durmstrang: se puso de pie, hizo un movimiento de varita y dos papeles surgieron, los tomó y los leyó en voz alta ―Los representantes de Durmstrang serán: Viktor Krum y Vasily Dimitrov ―todos aplaudieron, un chico de cabello negro afeitado y una chica de cabello negro se abrazaron en el fondo.

La directora de Uagadou se acercó al caldero, del cual surgieron los nombres y los leyó en voz alta, al igual que los anteriores directores, aunque ella desearía no haber tenido que hacerlo a causa de su mal inglés, aun así se entendieron perfectamente los nombres de los alumnos a pesar de que claramente eran extranjeros: Kerel Tounkara y Kissa Diouf.

El director de Koldovstoretz, ni se movió de su puesto, solo chasqueó los dedos, un par de papeles llegaron a su mano y luego lanzó unas chicas al aire, donde aparecieron los nombres de los participantes: Mihael Volkov (OC muy personal) e Irina Levski.

A primera hora del día siguiente y a sabiendas de que durante la noche y la tarde anterior, más de uno colocó los nombres de los participantes, Dumbledore los reunió a todos en la Sala Común y se acercó al Cáliz ―Nuestros participantes serán: Cedric Diggory y… ¿Harry Evans? ―todos lo miraron, incluso sus compañeros de equipo.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Harry sin creérselo― ¿Yo?

―Director ―dijo un prefecto de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw ―Perdóneme, pero eso es imposible, su línea de edad impide que alguien menor de edad y de cursos menores a sexto y séptimo, pueda participar.

―Así es ―dijo Dumbledore.

― ¿Línea de Edad? ―preguntaron los gemelos Fred y George acercándose al director, pero una barrera apareció ante ellos y los mandó a volar, aunque tuvieron un aterrizaje suave gracias a McGonagall y Fleur, quienes convocaron colchones y almohadas. Cosa que confirmó que los menores de edad no podían cruzar.

Algunos alumnos de otros grados o extranjeros menores de edad lo intentaron, pero no podían pasar y cruzar hasta el Cáliz, era necesario para participar, pues se debía de colocar un nombre en el Cáliz.

El director movió su mano y ante Harry apareció un pocillo con una pócima, era obvio que lo era y él no dudó en beberla (fuera lo que fuera) con tal de probar su inocencia, quedando al instante en una especie de transe.

― ¿Colocaste tu nombre personalmente? ―Dumbledore comenzó el interrogatorio.

―No señor ―dijo Harry, estaba en una especie de transe.

― ¿Le pediste a alguien mayor de edad que lo hiciera por ti? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―No señor ―contestó Harry en una especie de transe.

Todos miraron a Harry con algo de envía o enojo, el chico salió de transe, sintió las miradas de todos dijo un hechizo o hizo algo para hacerse invisible, para luego salir de allí, eso lo pudieron ver todos claramente, cuando la puerta se abrió un poco y luego de cerró de forma brusca con un sonido ensordecedor.

Hermione, Draco, Evelyn, Luna y Neville salieron rápidamente, en busca de su compañero.

Los demás no se hicieron mayores problemas y convocaron la entrada a la Sala de Menesteres, donde lo encontraron en una biblioteca acondicionada y leyendo.

― **Hola chicos** ―dijo Esmeralda con su forma humana y hablando en completo inglés, asombrándolos a todos ― **Lord Harry no parece sentirse bien, tomó algunos libros de hechizos, además de aquellos que ya posee. Dijo que… «Ya que esto no pudo evitarse, lo haré de todas formas»**

―Tranquila Esmeralda, hablaremos con Harry ―la tranquilizó Hermione, la Basilisco asintió, todos se acercaron a la mesa, en la cual aparecieron otras sillas ―Te ayudaremos a entrenar.

Draco asintió ―Ya que… al parecer el director no evitará que arriesgues tu vida en el torneo, lo mejor será que te prepares contra todo.

―Yo vi la primera prueba del torneo ―dijo Luna. Todos la miraron ―Hagrid estaba cuidando los dragones…

― ¡¿TENDRÉ QUE ENFRENTARME A UN DRAGÓN?! ―Gritó Harry sin podérselo creer, mientras que Luna y Evelyn le agarraban las manos de forma reconfortante.

Casi una hora despues, se supo los nombres de los participantes, oficialmente.

Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour y Gabrielle Delacour.

Mahōtokoro: Cho Chang e Ichiru Kujō.

Ilvermorny: Kent Allen y Natalie Miller.

Castelobruxo: Sara Fernández y Carlos Torres.

Durmstrang: Viktor Krum y Vasily Dimitrov.

Uagadou: Kerel Tounkara y Kissa Diouf.

Koldovstoretz: Mihael Volkov (OC muy personal) y Irina Levski.

Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory y Harry Evans.

Lily apareció en la Sala de Menesteres y ocultó muy bien su preocupación, arrastrando a Harry a la torre del Oeste, donde estaban los otros maestros acompañados por Cedric Diggory.

―Muy bien jóvenes ―dijo Minerva ―Tenemos casi un mes entero antes del inicio del Torneo, así que los entrenaremos lo mejor que podamos ―Cedric y Harry asintieron, antes de sacar sus varitas y que las lecciones de repaso y algunas nuevas, comenzaran.


	24. Comienza el Torneo

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **24: Comienza el Torneo**

Si bien Harry y Cedric atendieron a todos los repasos de aquellas 3 semanas, Harry solía ir a la Sala de Menesteres, desayunar, almorzar, comer algo de media tarde y cenar allí.

Se pasaba los días luego de las clases de repaso, en la sala acondicionada como sala de entrenamiento, mientras que sacaba hechizos de luz, de libro mandado por Salazar, de su _Pócimas y Hechizos de Serpientes_ y del libro _Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras_. Harry no entendía cómo era posible que él hubiera sido seleccionado para la prueba, cuando bien se decía que solo aquellos mayores de 17 años podían participar.

― _Solo tengo 14, ¿Cómo acabé seleccionado?_ ―se preguntaba día tras día el chico, sin dejar nunca de practicar, bajo la atenta mirada de los profesores y su madre, así como de sus compañeros de aventuras, quienes siempre lo encontraban metido en la sala de menesteres. Acababa de tener una corta charla con sus compañeros, además de que Luna sacó un tema que le preocupó, así que salió de la sala de Menesteres y fue a buscar a Cedric, para que él mismo lo viera. Tardó lo suyo en llegar a la cocina de Hogwarts, decían los rumores, que solo los Hufflepuff sabían cómo entrar, así que él se quedó esperando y usó su capa, para luego esperar un largo rato a que apareciera algún Hufflepuff y le revelara como entrar, pasó casi una hora, hasta que un chico literalmente abrió la esquina, era una puerta falsa, Harry se abalanzó y la cruzó tan rápido como pudo, por fin estaba en Sótano de Hufflepuff, encontró unas escaleras, sacó su varita invocó el hechizo Lumus y lo usó como linterna, mientras que bajaba las escaleras, teniendo que sortear algo similar a un invernadero, el cual (según el propio Salazar, por medio de un mensaje en sueños) la Herbología fue una clase impartida por la esposa de Godric, así es: Helga Hufflepuff, fue Helga de Gryffindor en un momento no exacto tras varios años enseñando en Hogwarts.

 **Recuerdo**

― _Venga hombre ―había dicho Hermione en una ocasión ―Está bien que te preocupes, ¿pero no te lo estás tomando muy a pecho?_

― _No te estamos diciendo que dejes de entrenar ―dijo Evelyn de brazos cruzados._

― _Solo te pedimos que salgas a recorrer el colegio ―dijo Luna._

― _No se lo tomen a mal, pero soy yo quien debe de realizar esas pruebas y a saber cuáles son._

― _Pues… ―comenzó Luna ―Yo ya vi la primera prueba, cuando Ron Wesley fue a hablar con Hagrid de algo._

― _¿Y bien? ―preguntó Hermione, todos tenían aquel mal presentimiento de que no les gustaría la respuesta de la rubia._

 _Luna sonrío de forma extraña ―Las parejas se enfrentarán a un dragón ―todos abrieron los ojos ―Son 8 dragones, uno para cada pareja._

― _¡¿Qué has dicho?! ―gritaron todos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Harry respiró y cuando deseó seguir andando, se encontró con la entrada al sótano, sin saber qué hacer, decidió esperar a que algún miembro de Hufflepuff saliera y usarlo como mandadero, para decirle a Cedric. Pasó una hora, cuando el castaño salió.

―Oh, hola Harry ―saludó el Diggory― ¿Ocurre algo?

―Así es ―dijo él, se le veía preocupado ―Luna me contó de que tratará nuestra primera prueba: tendremos que matar a un dragón ―Cedric dejó su acostumbrado buen humor y sonrisa eterna, para pasar a un rostro de sorpresa y repentinamente se puso pálido, no le sorprendía.

―Oh, no ―dijo el chico, Harry asintió― ¿Y si hablamos con el Dragón? ―preguntó nervioso y Harry le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco ―El año pasado, hablaste en Pársel.

―Oh, hablabas de eso… bueno pues… no sé si volverá a funcionar, pero nada se pierde por probar ―rimó, Cedric y Harry asintieron y se dieron la mano, dispuestos a ayudarse mutuamente en todo. Tras, eso ambos salieron para tomar aire, vieron a Ron y a Hagrid hablando, escuchando atentamente, entendieron que Hagrid decía que los competidores tendrían que conseguir un huevo que sería custodiado por el dragón y que eran dragones de fuego.

―Tendremos que usar el Aguamenti y el Glacius ―dijo Cedric.

―Bien pensando ―dijo Harry, para luego pasarle un papel con algo garabateado. ―Podríamos usar el Protego, para cubrirnos de su fuego además y el… ―Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello ―Escucha: creo que existe un maleficio, que podría ayudarnos.

―Solo que no sabes si es lo correcto en estos casos ―dijo Cedric, Harry asintió y se pasó una mano por el cabello. ―Vamos a ganar para Hogwarts y eso es todo lo que importa, es por esto que se realizan este tipo de eventos: para demostrar que estamos aprendiendo y no solo moviendo las varitas ―Harry, ahora con más confianza asintió con la cabeza.

―Vamos ―dijo Harry ―Sigamos practicando.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente llegó el gran día. Todos los participantes se presentaron. Por el evento, Harry y Cedric no llevaban los escudos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, sino que llevaban los escudos de Hogwarts bordados en sus camisetas, ahora no llevaban togas para su comodidad al desplazarse.

―Los participantes deberán de tomar el huevo ―dijo el comentarista, todos tragaron saliva, mientras que continuaban escuchando ―La primera pareja en intentarlo será: Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter

― ¿Listo Harry? ―preguntó Cedric.

―Listo ―dijo él.

Ambos caminaron, hasta que el dragón apareció ante ellos y les arrojó su aliento de fuego.

― ¡Protego/Glacius! ―exclamaron al tiempo.

― ¡Vaya, en un perfecto despliegue de habilidad, ambos han logrado contener el aliento del dragón! ―dijo Bagman.

―Spongify ―exclamó Harry, apuntando al lugar donde estaba parado el dragón, quien parecía estar a punto de arrojar su aliento de fuego.

― ¡Harry Potter parece haber hecho uso del Spongify para hacer que el suelo bajo el dragón se ablandara! ―dijo Bagman― ¡Parece haber logrado que el dragón no pueda mantener en pie, como si fuera una cama de agua! ―los minutos pasaron y todos vieron al par de Hogwarts correr hacía el dragón― ¡El dragón está arrojándoles su aliento de fuego!

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―Aullaron ambos, el par se miraron.

―El Protego y el Glacius… ―dijo Cedric sonriendo y corriendo con el huevo en brazos, junto a Harry, mientras que ambos esquivaban el aliento de fuego del dragón.

―No lo creo ―dijo Harry con la misma sonrisa, ambos empuñaron fuertemente sus varitas.

―Accio Estrella Fugaz/Saeta de Fuego ―exclamaron ambos, mientras que sus escobas llegaban al lugar y ambos las montaban, para luego alejarse del dragón, volando.

―Ahora, Gabrielle Delacour y Fleur Delacour ―dijo Bagman. Aunque Harry no siguió escuchando y le ordenaron acercarse a la enfermería, aunque no estaba herido o eso pensó, pues al dar un paso encontró que estaba cojeando y una herida en su pantorrilla derecha.

― _¿Cuándo me…?_ ―no entendía en qué momento fue alcanzado por el dragón, pues era un corte, o con las garras o con los colmillos… o con la cola, pero el dragón no lo había alcanzado con su fuego o alguna parte de su cuerpo estaría chamuscada. La herida no fue grave y Pomfrey lo curó en un santiamén.

Hogwarts, Ilvermorny y Mahōtokoro consiguieron un 10.

Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Castelobruxo consiguieron un 8.

Koldovstoretz: consiguió un 7.

Uagadou consiguió un 4 y por ser la nota más baja fueron descalificados, además de que uno de sus competidores estaba malherido.

―Ahora, unas palabras para las 7 escuelas que lograron pasar ―dijo Bagman, bajando del estrado y acercándose a ellos, para luego guiarlos a unas carpas, con él venían algunas personas que servirían de traductores en algunos casos ―Verán, los huevos son pesados y seguramente, ya notaron que son de metal… los huevos tienen unas bisagras, resuelvan el enigma que contiene el huevo, porque será una pista sobre lo que se les viene encima. ―Bagman salió, seguido por los competidores, pero una mujer se acercó a ellos tenía un cabello rubio, rizado, extrañamente rígido, cejas delineadas, tres dientes de oro y largas y masculinas manos con las uñas pintadas de rojo. Usaba gafas de diamantes de imitación y lleva un bolso de piel de cocodrilo, en sus manos llevaba una pluma mágica color verde ácido y una libreta. Dijo estar allí por parte del Profeta y que deseaba entrevistarlos, los extranjeros salieron bien librados y prometieron una entrevista al día siguiente, desgraciadamente Harry y Cedric quedaron a merced de la peor critica y periodista del mundo mágico: Rita Skeeter.

Hermione, Draco, Evelyn y Luna, se acercaron a ellos, además de Esmeralda vistiendo un uniforme de Slytherin y trayendo una cartera. Aquello sorprendió a Kira, quien iba en el hombro del Basilisco, para luego posarse en el hombro de Harry.

― _Esmeralda aprovechó que ahora puede transformarse en humana, tomó algo de dinero de yo que sé dónde y se hizo pasar por una estudiante de intercambio, Sebastián la puso Slytherin_ ―le informó la gata ― _Ahora es Esmeralda Alba. Y… Dumbledore le realizará un examen raro en estos días o algo así_ ―la chica de cabello verde, hizo un hechizo de duplicado tras la carpa y otra Esmeralda con forma de basilisco reptó por la pierna de Harry, hasta posarse en su muñeca como si fuera su acostumbrado adorno de serpiente.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia, era que Kira y Esmeralda habían conseguido transformarse en humanas, se habían hecho pasar una por estudiante (Esmeralda) y la otra por una maga (Kira), ambas extranjeras, además de que consiguieron información sobre todos los humanos que irían al torneo ese, descubriendo que Rita Skeeter era de lo peor, pero ya que petrificarla sería muy sospechoso, nada mejor que Esmeralda liberara unas cuantas feromonas alrededor de Rita, cuando decidiera hablar sobre su amo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **25**

Aunque Harry, Draco, Evelyn, Luna y Hermione, querían saber porqué lo hacía, Esmeralda se comportó como si solo fuera una estudiante transferida de Castelobruxo, aunque pronto se ganó la "amistad" del grupo y era una chica con muchas facultades, de muchos estudios y entendimientos

―Eres como una Hermione, en Slytherin y de cabello verde ―bromeó en una ocasión Draco, a la Basilisco no le agradaron aquellas palabras, así que uso su rara y recién aprendida habilidad de ilusión, para hacer creer al propio Draco y a todos que él estaba vistiendo como un Hufflepuff durante todo un día y tras disculparse, pudo volver a ser una serpiente. Luego de prometer que no haría otra broma, el grupo se reunió en la clase de Pociones con los Gryffindor.

― " _¿Qué encontraste sobre esa Rita, Esmeralda?"_ ―susurró Harry.

― " _No mucho, mi señor, lo básico"_ ―admitió ella― _"Rita es una periodista… amarillista del Profeta, arruinándole la vida a la gente"_ ―Harry apretó los labios, luego de pociones tendría una entrevista con ella ― _"Usted ha estado leyendo el libro que le pasé sobre las Artes Oscuras y otro sobre Legeremancia, ¿o no?"_ ―Harry asintió― _"Utilice su Legeremancia, para implantarle ideas positivas sobre usted mismo"_ ―el chico le sonrío a la Basilisco, mientras que Hermione, quien estaba junto a él, le veía sacar un libro que decía «Legeremancia y Oclumancia: El Poder de la Mente».

Tras la clase, Harry se vio las caras con esa mujer de cabello rubio, ella hacía preguntas y el contestaba, aunque también empleaba la Oclumancia para colocar ideas en la mente de la mujer, las cuales eran dictadas a una pluma mágica la cual se movía por cuenta propia, con una conexión telepática: ella dictaba desde su mente y la pluma escribía. Mientras que Rita preguntaba a Harry y él contestaba.

―Entonces Harry, tengo entendido que has enfrentado en más de una ocasión a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¿Cómo ha sido el vivir con eso?

―Mi primer enfrentamiento, ni siquiera fue tal ―contestó Harry ―Solo era un bebe y fue mi madre quien logró agarrarme, antes de que el hechizo me hiriera de gravedad. Luego, cuando entré en primer año, junto a mis amigos descubrimos que usaba una simbiosis y lo derroté con un hechizo que lo volvió ceniza ―ella asentía y la pluma escribía, Harry la encontró concentrada, como tratando de alejar ideas raras de su cabeza, el chico tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol, para no reírse en su cara o sabría que era obra suya ―Hace ya un año, descubrimos la existencia de unos objetos llamados Horrocrux, los cuales le mantienen con vida, permitiéndole volver de entre los muertos. Hasta ahora solo hemos destruido uno, el profesor Dumbledore y yo, creemos que tiene más.

―Y dime Harry… ―su esfuerzo se notaba en sus palabras, pues no entendía de donde llegaban esas ideas raras― ¿Ya sabes quién te acompañará, al baile?

―Decidí entrenar para la siguiente prueba, no asistiré ―dijo él con sinceridad ―Aunque, si tuviera que elegir escogería o a Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw o a Evelyn Malfoy, ya que mi otra amiga Hermione Granger, irá con Draco Malfoy, quien también es un buen compañero de aventuras.

―Durante la prueba del dragón tú y Cedric se veían muy confiados ¿Cómo lograron no sucumbir al miedo? ―preguntó ella.

― _ **Hora de actuar**_ ―pensó Esmeralda, quien había reptado por la pierna de su amo y se puso detrás de Rita ― _ **Accio Esmeralda Slytherin**_ ―su otra yo, (la humana) apareció detrás de la silla de Rita y sacó su varita.

― _ **Geminio**_ ―pensó la Basilisco humanizada, apuntando con su varita, haciendo una copia de la libreta y de la pluma, la Esmeralda reptil, volvió a al brazo de su amo. Las preguntas siguieron ― _Re vera scriptum_ ―un nuevo par de plumas aparecieron, no eran verdes, sino de un verde aguamarina, redactando en ambas libretas lo que decía Harry, así como las ideas invasivas que le estaba provocando a Rita y no lo que ella quería que apareciera escrito, ya que ella escribía solo con el pensamiento y la pluma lo anotaba todo.

Cuando finalizó la entrevista, Rita le pidió que llamara a Cedric para la entrevista, ella bebió su Poción para la Jaqueca, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pues la telepatía no era lo suyo, aunque prefería un leve dolor de cabeza en lugar de tener que escribirlo todo con puño letra. La entrevista con Cedric ella creyó que sería más normal y si bien el dolor de cabeza no volvió con fuerza, la pluma encantada escribió lo que dijo Cedric y no lo que Rita quería. Así fue con todos los participantes, sin incluir en ningún momento el amarillismo que caracterizaba a la rubia.

Tras esa entrevista y viendo todo el tiempo que tendrían para practicar y prepararse para la siguiente prueba, los jóvenes pasaron el siguiente mes en lo más importante: elegir a su acompañante del baile de navidad, aunque él no quisiera asistir, pero ellas lo hicieron por él y así mismo se presentaron muchas parejas…

Luna con Harry.

Hermione y Cedric.

Draco con Cho.

Evelyn con Neville.

Ron con Padma Patil.

Roger Davis con Fleur Delacour.

Entre otras muchas parejas de jóvenes, entre música calmada para el cariño y los besos y luego música movida para cansarlos un poco.


	26. Torneo y Cementerio

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **26: Torneo y Cementerio.**

La navidad fue más alegre que de costumbre, gracias al baile navideño y también lleno de tensión, pues Harry y Cedric tenían los ojos de todos los miembros del colegio sobre ellos, quienes les deseaban buena suerte en la próxima etapa del torneo.

El 25, se permitió que los jóvenes fueran con sus familias, como era obvio, aunque en el caso de Harry y Cedric, sus padres fueron de visita ya que ambos estarían preparándose para la próxima etapa del torneo.

Fue Amos Diggory quien ayudó a los jóvenes de Hogwarts a abrir el huevo y a descifrar su contenido.

Cedric lo tomó, con el permiso de Harry y Lily, para luego desenrollar el pergamino que había dentro.

― ¿Qué lengua es esta? ―preguntó Cedric con una mueca, antes de colocar el pergamino, el cual estaba en una lengua desconocida, a lo cual todos colocaron rostros como el de Cedric.

―Vamos a buscar ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, ambos campeones, junto a sus padres buscaron en todas las secciones de la biblioteca de Hogwarts como «Lenguas Comunes», «Lenguajes Muggle Perdidos» y «Lenguajes Mágicos Ancestrales» ― ¡Lo encontré! ―dijo él feliz con el libro en las manos.

―Evans ―advirtió la bibliotecaria. Él se disculpó y bajó la voz.

― " _Es una lengua muy antigua, hablada por los Orcos, llamada Lengua Negra"_ ―susurró Harry, enseñando un libro escrito por Merlín, en el cual él comentaba sobre la Lengua Negra y mostraba una traducción en un abecedario, el cual el grupo utilizó para poder traducir el pergamino, aunque no fue tan fácil como lo hubieran deseado a pesar de que sabían que aquellas palabras estarían escritas en ingles, solo que reemplazaron las letras, por las de este lenguaje.

De entre dos ríos, localizados al este

Sale esta inscripción, al menos el texto;

Tu continuidad en el torneo depende de esto,

Así que tradúcelo te cueste lo que te cueste.

Una vez traducido, la cosa es más sencilla,

Aunque has de tener cuidado (…)

Cuidado si contra la pared pereces

(…)

O si al fondo caes,

Ten cuidado con las corrientes,

Pues en tormentos pueden convertirse,

Tres corrientes intensos,

A uno debe rescatar y rápido nadar,

Si tu vida quieres preservar.

―La lengua negra es para los Elfos claros y oscuros, así como los Orcos, vampiros y Ghouls ―dijo Lily, mientras que todos se pasaban una mano por los ojos ―Para un demonio o un brujo, esto no pasaría…

― ¿Habla del dolor en los ojos, señora Evans? ―preguntó Cedric y Lily asintió.

―Y pensar que acabamos de traducirlo, si la escribiéramos quizás nuestras manos sangrarían o si la habláramos…

―Nuestras lenguas se llenarían de ampollas o algo así ―dijo Cedric con buen humor ―Los vientos... ¿a que se referirá?

Kira maulló ―Lo acaba de decir ella―Todos miraron a Harry, los demás no hablaban la lengua de los felinos y él tradujo ―Quizás las corrientes artificiales para dificultarnos el llegar a la meta ―Todos asintieron ante aquello, sin darse cuenta de que un adulto les pasaba por el lado y entraba en la biblioteca.

Pasó el tiempo y Harry entraba en la sala de Menesteres para usarla como área de entrenamiento de hechizos de luz y tenebrosos, además que deseaba aprender la Lengua Negra, por más peligrosa que esta supusiera ser. Claramente era algo que no cualquiera podía poseer y muy escasos serían sus hablantes, así como del Pársel que ya poseía, pero Harry creía que si podía decir los hechizos en Pársel o en la Lengua Negra, su poder mágico bien podría dispararse de un momento a otro.

Pasaron las semanas y el ultimo día, Harry estaba durmiendo, tras haber leído hasta el amanecer, fue despertado por Luna quien entró en la sala como solo ella sabia y al parecer realizó un hechizo de fuerza, pues llevaba a Harry como si fuera su capa, pero rápidamente llegaron al campo de prueba, para sorpresa de un confundido Harry, quien seguía asombrado por la velocidad de la rubia.

―Bien, podemos comenzar ―dijo Bagman ―Se sumergirán en el lago, en el cual encontrarán a una persona preciada para ustedes, deben sacarla del lago ―Bagman realizó un hechizo que les otorgó agallas a los competidores, quienes se sumergieron en el agua.

Aquello explicaba por qué había parecido tan fácil la prueba: no era una persona importante para ellos, sino dos.

En el caso de Harry eran su madre y Evelyn, aunque ambas tenían un hechizo que les permitía respirar aire aun bajo el agua, al parecer Luna se había negado a realizar el papel de "dama en apuros", pues supo donde estaría Harry y que no llegaría a tiempo sin él.

― **No temas, joven mago** ―dijo un tritón detrás de él ― **Están sobre unas plataformas. Tras sacar a una persona preciada para ti, la otra persona subirá a la superficie automáticamente, aunque… deben darse prisa** ―Harry asintió y tras entender las señas de Evelyn, Harry sacó a su madre Lily, mientras que Evelyn ascendía rápidamente, detrás de Harry ya llegaban los otros participantes: Cedric sacó a su novia, Fleur sacó a su hermana, Viktor sacó su dije, Ichigo sacó su capa, Cho sacó a su padre, Vasily prefirió sacar su escoba antes que a su compañero de casa, Kent sacó su uniforme e Irina sacó su juego de té, Sara hizo trampa y ató a Carlos al fondo del lago.

Pero a medida que subían, todos sentían como las corrientes del agua los arrastraban hacía el fondo, así que debían de liberar a aquel objeto o persona que habían decido salvar, nadar e intentar subir hacia la superficie, pero las corrientes no solo eran artificiales, sino que hacían nadar con mucha dificultad.

Las calificaciones eran raras, pues al parecer, los jueces median la moral de los participantes: Hogwarts a la cabeza con 100 puntos, Beauxbatons le seguía detrás con 100 puntos, Durmstrang con 50, Mahōtokoro con 50, Ilvermorny con 5.

Tendrían un tiempo de descanso, antes de la última prueba.

Pasaron dos semanas desde la prueba, en las cuales Harry iba a visitar a Hagrid, pues Harry había adoptado a una yegua Thestral y estaba aprendiendo sobre sus hábitos, así mismo estaba aprendiendo sobre Runas y la gran cantidad de cosas que se podían hacer con ellas, por ejemplo: las runas rompían con la primera ley de Gamp o al menos eso hacían creer. Lily también podía verlos, así como Luna. La rubia se llevó una agradable sorpresa al conocer a la yegua Thestral de Harry, quien la llamó Selene, Harry recibió un permiso para llevar a Selene a clases, así como hacía con Kira y con Esmeralda. Para su comodidad, Harry transformaba a Kira y a Selene en anillos, mientras que Esmeralda hacía las veces de gargantilla.

Kira comía Atún o a veces ratones, Esmeralda comía ratones o Acromántulas, las cuales Harry hacía aparecer con su arte de Runas, pues era algo así como un agujero en las reglas de la magia en menores de edad, pues al ser un lenguaje escrito, Harry podía hacer aparecer el alimento de sus amigas y Selene era omnívora, aunque su dieta era estricta, pues era una potranca.

Finalmente, llegó la prueba final: tomar una copa al recorrer un laberinto. Al inicio la conciencia de Harry le dijo que se las vería fácil si se encontraban con algún enemigo pues Esmeralda podría matarlos, pero Harry se dijo a si mismo que no. No haría trampa, así que envió a las chicas con sus formas de anillos y gargantilla con su madre, quien se quedó muy quieta al sentir a esmeralda en su cuello, ni siquiera atreviéndose a tragar saliva, no le importaban Kira o Selene, pues ellas dos no podían matarla con la mirada.

Cuando Harry, Cedric, Fleur, Gabrielle, Viktor, Vasily, Cho e Ichigo estuvieron en posición, se vio una explosión en el cielo, mientras que todos daban inicio al recorrido del laberinto, encontrándose con su prueba, pues todo acababa convergiendo en un punto de cruz: ante ellos sus enemigos los dragones y detrás de aquellos dragones la meta final, la copa que permitiría a alguno de ellos ser el ganador.

―Varita a Claymore ―dijo Cedric, haciendo que una espada, cuya empuñadura era larga, tenía un par de brazos que actuaban como guarnición.

―Accio Chakram de Salazar Slytherin ―dijo Harry ahora con una sonrisa, mientras que su mano derecha aparecía el arma, la cual a pesar de los siglos conservaba su filo y los detalles verdes ―Engorgio ―el arma aumentó su tamaño. Harry y Cedric se arrojaron contra el dragón, quien liberó su aliento de fuego― ¡Congela! ―una ráfaga de hielo golpeó el fuego del dragón, mientras que Harry veía a Cedric arrojar su varita/espada, la cual atravesó el ala del dragón, el cual rugió furioso.

―Accio Varita ―la varita volvió a su mano.

Harry arrojó el Chakram cortando una parte del ala ya lastimada, ambos se precipitaron hacía la copa, solo para desaparecer, antes de que Fleur y su hermana la atraparan, aquello los dejó a todos asombrados.

― ¡Aurores, busquen a donde se dirigió ese Traslador! ―rugió Fudge, mientras que varios Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, iban al lugar donde había estado la copa, además de primero someter a los dragones, para luego comenzar a realizar hechizos, en busca de a donde habían ido a parar Harry y Cedric.

::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz poco a poco permitió a Cedric y a Harry ver el lugar donde estaban, ante ellos estaban Alastor Moody, quien alzó su varita.

― ¡DEPULSO! ―Gritó Cedric, haciendo que el hombre saliera volando, ante ambos había un caldero.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Harry, Cedric asintió. Moody se acercó, justo cuando detrás de ellos aparecía el padre de Draco y Evelyn, pero el pelinegro logró verlo por el rabillo del ojo― ¡Fulgari! ―Lucius fue atado con cuerdas luminosas.

―Aquí viene Alastor ―advirtió Cedric, Harry asintió― ¿Para qué crees que quieran ese caldero?

―No será bueno para nosotros, eso seguro ―dijo Harry, mientras que veía al hombre en el suelo tratando de liberarse ―Tengo a Lucius controlado, el joven se acercó al Malfoy que estaba en el suelo ―Accio Draco y Evelyn Malfoy ―cuando Lucius vio las luces, mediante las cuales aparecieron sus hijos en el cementerio a los tres se les fue el aliento.

― ¡DESMAIUS! ―rugió Draco rápidamente, dejando a su padre inconsciente.

― ¿Están bien? ―preguntó Evelyn.

―Lo estamos ―dijo Cedric ―Ustedes son Prefectos Junior, buena idea Harry ―el pelinegro asintió.

―Epoximise ―exclamó Moody haciendo que todos fueran atraídos hacia unas cruces que hacían las veces de lapidas, impidiéndoles moverse. Moody se acercó al caldero y puso dentro algo blanco ―Un hueso del padre donado sin saberlo ―se acercó a Harry, transformó la varita en un cuchillo y lo hizo sangrar, luego sumergió en cuchillo en el caldero ―Sangre del enemigo para resucitar al enemigo ―sacó un libro y leyó las instrucciones, solo para gritar, al sentir como un cuchillo al rojo vivo cortaba una parte de su costado, era Lucius.

―Y carne de Vasallo dada voluntariamente ―completó Lucius, mientras que la poción en el caldero, aumentaba su volumen y se volvía escarlata y burbujeaba, momento en el cual pareció congelarse.

Varios destellos hicieron aparecer a muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, junto a Dumbledore, haciendo que los Mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden comenzaran a arrojarse hechizos mutuamente, mientras que salvaban a los jóvenes y los hacían volver al estadio, con la copa. Así que comenzaron a correr hacía ella, mientras que los Mortífagos caían de dos en dos, ya fuera por los ataques de la Orden o porque Esmeralda buscaba realizar contacto con los ojos de sus enemigos.

Del caldero volcado, surgió un rayo de magia y luego surgió Voldemort de él, solo para verse en fuego cruzado e incluso ser alcanzado por un hechizo, así que comenzó a repartir el Avada Kedavra, cosa que hizo huir a los miembros de la Orden, pero no a Dumbledore.

―Volvemos a vernos, Albus ―dijo el Mago Tenebroso, mientras que la batalla parecía detenerse por un instante.

―Así parece, Tom ―dijo el director, ambos alzaron sus varitas y arrojaron un maleficio Expulso al mismo tiempo, saliendo no ellos, sino sus enemigos a volar, pues ambos lograron esquivar el ataque.

― ¡Sectumsempra/Crucio! ―atacaron Harry y Dumbledore, causándole a Tom el dolor de ser acuchillado y cortado al mismo tiempo.

―Fuego Maligno ―rugió el Mago Tenebroso como pudo, mientras que desde su varita surgía no un dragón de fuego con alas, sino algo más parecido a una serpiente de fuego.

Protego

Glacius

¡Congela!

Fuego los hechizos utilizados por la Orden del Fénix, así como por Harry, Draco, Evelyn y Cedric; logrando deshacer el dragón y volver a Hogwarts, usando el Traslador.

―Ministro ―gritó Harry, mientras que se recuperaba, acallando a Dumbledore. ―Los Mortífagos… usaron una poción para devolverle… a Tom Ryddle su cuerpo.

―Está vivo, Ministro ―dijo Draco, para luego mirar a su padre quien estaba despertando ―Desmaius ―Lucius volvió a caer dormido ―Él ayudó a Moody a traer a Tom, usando la sangre de Harry y un hueso del cuerpo de su padre.

― ¿De qué están hablando? ―preguntó Fudge.

―Flagrate ―dijo Harry, escribiendo en el aire el verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort y luego formando el Anagrama ―Director… ¿Qué sabemos de los Horrocrux?

― ¿Tom Ryddle utilizó tal hechizo oscuro para mantenerse vivo? ―preguntó Fudge pálido, los jóvenes asintieron y el Ministro insistió en volver a su oficina para poner a los mayores Aurores y pedir a "las familias de Luz", que le ayudaran a identificar a los Mortífagos, a tantos como se pudieran. Lo que el ministro no dijo, fue lo más obvio: rebajas en Azkaban por aquellos que dieran información vía Veritaserum.

Así mismo, todos los competidores o al menos aquellas parejas que lucharon en el laberinto, recibieron 700.000 Galeones.


	27. ¿Clases de Contraataque?

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **27: ¿Clases de Contraataque?**

Harry disfrutó de su tiempo en la casa Black, el #12 de Grimmauld Place, junto a su madre, su padrino, su novia, su cuñado y su suegra.

¿He?

Al parecer, Narcisa y Lucius habían tenido alguna clase de discusión y se habían divorciado o estaban en medio de los trámites. Ante la tristeza que mostraban Draco y Evelyn, Sirius y Narcisa decidieron permitir que Lily y Harry fueran a vivir a la casa, para que sus hijos tuvieran la compañía de sus amigos. Aquello sin lugar a dudas le levantó el ánimo a los hermanos rubios, quienes más pronto que tarde se burlaron de Harry, al ver que se carteaba con Luna y que las cartas que escribía no eran muy "varoniles", definitivamente estaban enamorados el uno del otro, aunque Evelyn sabía que Harry no le mandaba cartas, porque sería estúpido al vivir ahora ambos en la misma casa, lo que sí hacían, era esconderse en la habitación de Evelyn, cerrar la puerta con una runa y besarse hasta que sus labios les dolieran.

Las semanas estuvieron bien y una vez más, fueron a comprar sus útiles escolares al Callejón Diagon, donde Narcisa regañó a Harry y a Evelyn por estarse besando en un lugar público.

—No lo hagan en público —regañó Narcisa —Y si lo hacen, que sea algo corto, no quiero que metan sus manos bajo sus ropas —aquellas palabras sonrojaron a la pareja, quien se comprometió a no volver a besarse (al menos en presencia de Narcisa, Lily y Draco)

—Bien, veamos que tenemos este año —dijo Lily, tratando de dejar el incidente aparte — «Historia de la magia» de Bathilda Bagshot, aun usarán el libro de Filtros y Pociones así que no hay problema…

Harry sonrío —Mi libro de hechizos y pociones se… actualiza cada año.

— «El Oráculo de los Sueños» de Inigo Imago, para Adivinación —leyó Narcisa, mientras que entraban en la tienda, comenzando a buscar el libro de historia, luego aquel titulo que había leído la Malfoy-Black — «Diccionario del Hechicero» para Runas de… ¿no hay un autor?

—Es un libro tan antiguo, que nadie sabe quien lo escribió, pero será útil en mi clase —explicó Lily con una sonrisa. Otro libro fue el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: «Teoría de Magia Defensiva» de Wilbert Slinkhard, el cual Harry fue obligado a comprar, por su madre, para Defensa. Otro fue: «La Búsqueda de la Quinta Esencia» para Encantamientos.

Las semanas pasaron, hasta que llegó el momento de ir una vez más a Hogwarts, cosa que a ninguno de los miembros del grupo de Harry le gustaba, a causa de que ahora Tom Ryddle había vuelto a la vida. Todo el andén 9 ¾ estaba lleno de Aurores, quienes verificaban si los alumnos no tenían la Marca Tenebrosa, para sorpresa de Harry, Draco, Evelyn, Hermione y Luna, una vez que abordaron el tren, vieron 4 alumnos ser sacados y esposados por un escuadrón de Aurores.

—Una pareja de Slytherin, un Gryffindor y… ¿un Hufflepuff? —se dijo Hermione extrañada, mientras que el Expreso arrancaba.

— ¿Y Tom admite a esos inútiles en su casa? —preguntó Draco, antes de lanzar una carcajada.

—Helga Hufflepuff tomó a aquellos que fueron dejados de lado por Salazar, Rowena y Godric —explicó Hermione, entregándole a Draco el libro de Historia de Hogwarts —Y les enseñó a trabajar duro, para llegar a compararse con los alumnos de las restantes casas.

—Hola —dijo Cedric, siendo seguido por Neville y Cho. Draco se mantuvo en silencio y no dijo ninguna otra palabra, pues Cedric había demostrado ser valiente, leal y trabajador, era más digno de ser un Gryffindor.

—Oigan, lean esto —dijo Neville, entregándole a Harry el periódico.

— ¿«Fin de la enseñanza clásica en Hogwarts»? —se preguntó Harry al leerlo, sin entender— ¿Qué?

—El ministro Fudge está preocupado por el retorno de ÉL —dijo Neville, para luego tragar saliva —He… Hey, Ha… Harry… Cedric… ¿Es…?

—Los Mortífagos lo resucitaron usando carne de uno de ellos, mi sangre y un hueso de Tom Ryddle Sr —contestó Harry.

—Tengo suerte de estar vivo y es gracias a Harry —dijo Cedric sonriéndole y pasándose una mano por el cabello, el pelinegro asintió.

En eso, Kira, Esmeralda y Selene, se deshicieron de sus transformaciones, asombrando al grupo y se levantaron rápidamente: Kira salió de la mano de Harry y se posó en una de sus piernas, Selene apareció prácticamente de la nada y se posó en la otra pierna, Esmeralda siseó desde el cuello. Entró entonces El Profeta Vespertino por la ventana, las 3 mascotas de Harry se relajaron y Selene se dejó hechizar volviendo a ser un anillo, al igual que Kira, mientras que Esmeralda volvía a su forma de gargantilla.

—Medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts —leyó Harry, todos estaban expectantes —Ante el regreso del líder de los Mortífagos, el ministro Fudge ha colocado Dementores y Aurores dentro y fuera del castillo, así mismo Harry Potter, (quien prefiere ser llamado Harry Evans) será protegido y entrenado por las Auroras Nymphadora Tonks y Elizabeth Shafiq —todos abrieron los ojos, mientras que Harry se aclaraba la garganta y tomaba aire —El Ministro Fudge dijo: «El regreso de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, nos pone a todos en peligro. Así es: ahora que conocemos su verdadero nombre, no tenemos porqué temerle más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y según una profecía, dicha por la maestra Trelawney, solo Harry Potter puede derrotarlo, por ello tendrá a dos de las Auroras más calificadas para que sean sus maestras, en pro de apoyarlo para la derrota definitiva del más grande enemigo del mundo mágico, desde Gellert Grindelwald» —Todos miraron a Harry.

—Buena suerte con el entrenamiento —le desearon todos.

—Gracias —dijo Harry cansado, para luego acercarse a la ventana y lograr ver el colegio a la lejanía —Ya estamos llegando —el chico tomó sus cosas, besó a Luna y a Evelyn, antes de que todos le siguieran afuera y subieran a los carruajes.

—Oye Harry —dijo Draco— ¿Cuándo Selene sea mayor…?

—No te la voy a prestar —dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que acariciaba a sus mascotas y poco a poco se acercaban a Hogwarts. Vieron a la maestra McGonagall llevando a los de primer año, aparecieron entonces dos mujeres de edad similar.

Una de ellas destacaba más que su compañera pues tenía el cabello rosa, sus ojos eran castaños, su piel blanca, llevaba una gabardina roja y un pantalón blanco.

La otra tenía el cabello negro, piel trigueña, ojos negros y llevaba una gabardina negra con un pantalón negro.

La primera en acercarse fue la de cabello rosa, con una sonrisa —Hola Harry, soy Nymphadora, ella es mi compañera Elizabeth.

—Es un placer —dijo Harry haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tratando de no hacer el ridículo.

—Bien Harry —dijo Elizabeth tomando la palabra —Irás al gran comedor, como cada año y…—la bruja hizo Aparecer en su mano un papel —Aquí está tu horario de clases.

—Bueno, es en teoría igual que aquel que me fue entregado —dijo Harry, tras revisarlo.

—Excepto por nuestras clases —dijo Nymphadora con una sonrisa —Nos vemos Harry.

—Gracias por su ayuda —dijo el chico, ambas asintieron y desaparecieron, Harry entonces miró que se estaba tardando, así que sacó su varita —Accio: Estrella Fugaz —su escoba apareció y él la montó, para luego correr hacía El Gran Comedor, tomando asiento en Slytherin rápidamente.

— "¿Esas son tus maestras?" —susurró Draco y él asintió— _"Suertudo. Nosotros tendremos que estudiar normal, mientras que tú te pules en magia Combativa y ves a esas bellezas en cada clase… ¡Auch!"_ —le gruñó con un tono amistoso, antes de que Evelyn le diera un golpe.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver por encima de Draco. Luego fueron los hermanos Malfoy quienes notaron la ausencia de Hagrid y a una mujer que nunca antes habían visto: era de baja estatura, cuerpo rechoncho y llevaba ropa rosa.

—Es un placer volver a esta escuela en la cual me formé, yo seré su maestra de combate —dijo la mujer —El ministerio piensa que la educación de magos y brujas jóvenes como algo de vital importancia, como es lógico. Y ante esta oscura era que se alza para todos nosotros, con la aparición de tantos magos malvados, quienes se han desviado de forma tan insospechada, necesitarán algo más que solo saber defenderse y es por eso que estoy aquí… —Harry dejó de escuchar y pasó a usar la salsa de su carne con champiñones para remojar el arroz y seguir comiendo — (…) Algunas enseñanzas se mantendrán, pero otras serán modificadas (…) y así tendremos un mejor mañana, con un Mundo Mágico Ingles, más seguro para los niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, tanto Muggles como Magos —todos aplaudieron solo por cortesía.

—Gracias maestra Umbridge —dijo Dumbledore, antes de dar algunos avisos.

Hermione Granger debió de haber pertenecido a Ravenclaw, pues ella y varios alumnos del Águila, parecían haber captado algo bajo cuerda, algo estaba muy mal: Al parecer, esta tal Umbridge fue enviada por el Ministerio para modificar la enseñanza en Hogwarts.

— " _Harry"_ —susurró Draco, asustándolo.

— " _Perdona"_ —susurró él— _"¿Qué me decías?"_

— " _¿Cuál es el plan?"_ —Susurró Draco entre dientes, algo irritado tras entender que el ministerio planeaba algo por medio del sapo rosa, Harry lo miró extrañado y el rubio lo jaló del hombro— _"¡No me vengas con que tú no has entendido lo que el ministerio planea hacer!"_

— " _Ponernos una nueva materia: «Contraataque Mágico» o algo así"_ —susurró Harry— _"Pero ella tendrá poder en la escuela, sí: lo noté"_

— " _¿Y cuál es el plan para evitarlo?"_ —susurró ahora Evelyn, Harry suspiró al ver que su novia y su amigo estaban pidiéndole ayuda a él.

— " _Por ahora nada"_ —dijo él, manteniendo la calma, como haría un líder mientras trazaba un plan— _"Necesitamos saber cuánto aprenderemos de su materia y ver los cambios, no podemos precipitarnos…"_ —Esmeralda y Harry hablaron unos minutos, pero el otro par ni se enteró.

Solo sabían que las cosas cambiarían terriblemente en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ahora que el Ministerio echaría mano de donde pudiera, ¿pero en contra de qué estaba el ministerio, exactamente?


	28. Chapter 28

**Harry Evans pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **28**

Había ocasiones en las que Harry Evans desearía estar muerto y la asignatura Historia de la Magia, era una de aquellas ocasiones en las cuales ese sentimiento llegaba a él. Sinceramente, no le importaba la materia, para él era más que nada algo de repaso y por eso leía el libro, en vez de prestar atención al profesor y sacaba las notas de lo exclusivamente interesante y/o importante.

Tuvieron un descanso, antes de Pociones, donde Harry compartió con Luna sus apuntes de Pociones y le explicó como tomarlos, además de sus apuntes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Despues, Slytherin y Gryffindor bajaron a ver al profesor Snape.

—Antes de comenzar —dijo Snape en su habitual susurro —Debo recordarles que se acercan los TIMOs, que significa -y esto lo explico para aquellos de mente corta como Wesley- —se escuchó un "Hey" por parte de Ron, pero a Snape no pareció importarle —Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, estas calificaciones determinarán aquellas materias que podrán cursar en los próximos 2 cursos, así que esperaré mucho de todos ustedes en mi materia y en las subsecuentes, ¿entendido? —nadie podía creerlo: Snape dándoles ánimos (a su modo) —En la parte teórica, se sentarán en mesas individuales en el Gran Comedor y harán su examen, y un gran reloj de arena cronometrará la duración del examen, dos horas. En el práctico, cada alumno es examinado personalmente por un miembro del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos, quien le evalúa según sus aptitudes. El Tribunal es un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas ancianos pertenecientes al Ministerio de Magia, y se encarga de evaluar a cada alumno. Durará dos semanas —Snape sacó su varita, para sorpresa de más de uno y agitó grácilmente su varita y ante cada uno, apareció su respectivo horario —Hoy prepararemos algo llamado "Filtro de los Muertos en Vida", la cual deja a las personas en un profundo sueño.

— _¿Pero no lo hicimos el año pasado o en tercero?_ —se preguntó Harry.

—Lo haremos al estilo de los TIMOs: En el tablero están en tiza azul los ingredientes y en roja los pasos —Snape agitó su varita —En el armario están los ingredientes y finalmente —una vez más agitó su varita y un reloj de arena apareció— Aquí está el reloj… Comiencen —Todo tenía que hacerse con mucho pulso y cuidado, si colocaban la más mínima variable, un gramo más en el caldero, la poción se arruinaría, se volvería gelatinosa, subiría y se regaría del caldero sin poder hacer nada. Eso lo comprobaron gracias a un chico de Gryffindor. Pasaron diez minutos y la voz susurrante de Snape volvió a escucharse —Ahora… un ligero vapor plateado debería salir de la poción —Snape sonrío con suficiencia al ver que así era.

—Wesley —dijo Snape, tras ver que de su caldero surgía un humo gris —Lee por favor la tercera línea.

—Añadir Raíces de Valeriana —leyó Ron, al ver su error, tuvo que reiniciar la poción.

—Para el viernes de la próxima semana, quiero un ensayo sobre el uso de las pociones durante el siglo XIV, una pista jóvenes: Inquisición Inglesa—dijo Snape. Harry lo anotó en su cuaderno.

Luego de Poción, siguió adivinación, donde la maestra Trelawney se veía muy contenta —Buenos días jóvenes —todos asintieron —La interpretación de los sueños es una de las artes más importantes con respeto a la adivinación del futuro y será examinada en vuestros TIMOs —la maestra tomó aire —Lean la introducción, luego pónganse en parejas, anoten el sueño más reciente de sus compañeros y busquen en el índice algún indicio que os permita acercaros al sueño de vuestro compañero —todos hicieron lo pedido, adivinación no se le daba ni bien, ni mal a Harry. Solo era una materia más, aunque eso sí: resultaba más interesante que la materia de Historia de la Magia, desde el punto de Harry —Su tarea es seguir sus propios sueños durante este mes y llenar estos diarios con el sueño y la explicación de su significado —Trelawney hizo aparecer el diario ante cada alumno, quienes desinteresadamente lo metieron en su mochila, antes seguir.

—Un ensayo sobre los gigantes, otro sobre pociones durante la Inquisición y ahora un diario de sueños —gruñó Luna, para luego besar a Harry en los labios —Voy a volverme desquiciada.

— ¿No dicen todos que estás loca? —preguntó Evelyn con una sonrisa.

—Dije desquiciada Evy, obviamente estoy loca —dijo Luna con buen humor —Me pondré peor.

—Veo que a todos nos dejaron los mismos trabajos —dijo Hermione con cansancio, cosa que a todos les sorprendió.

Cuando entraron en el salón 904 del 7º piso, encontraron a la profesora Umbridge sentada en su puesto, mientras que ellos tomaban asiento.

—Buenas tardes clase —dijo la mujer de rosa, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge —contestaron varios, otros no lo hicieron, así que ella volvió a saludar y ellos volvieron a contestar ahora al unísono.

—Bien, desgraciadamente Cornelius decidió darles esta materia en 5º y por ello esto será completamente nuevo para algunos —dijo la maestra, quien sacó una varita corta y con un movimiento, hizo que aparecieran en las mesas los libros de la materia —Primero, leeremos la introducción, luego el capitulo 1 sobre el maleficio Expulso —todos asintieron y comenzaron a tomar apuntes, luego ella habló sobre el hechizo y todo acabó en alguna especie de lección, pues según el ministerio "Lo importante es pasar los exámenes".

Harry levantó la mano —Discúlpeme profesora, pero: ¿El ministerio espera que pasemos el examen sin realizar una práctica?

—Exacto, lo importante son los exámenes, Sr. Potter.

—Evans, profesora soy Harry Evans —dijo el joven. Sorprendiendo a la mujer, quien solo asintió, había olvidado que Harry era un Mestizo, aun se preguntaba cómo era que Fitch siendo un Squib o personas como Hermione Granger, quienes no eran de padres mágicos, podían ser aceptados en Hogwarts, eso le resultaba asqueroso, aunque no lo expresó en voz alta —Maestra, ¿Cómo podremos aprender magia combativa, sin practicarla? Todas las clases poseen dos formas, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Qué está queriéndome decir, señor Evans? —preguntó ella, con su desagradable tono de voz.

—Que necesitamos practicar, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar los peligros de nuestro mundo —contestó él.

Ella sonrío de forma burlona —Harry, muchacho, ¿Quién podría querer dañarte?

—Emm… no lo sé, quizás… —estaba poniendo un tono claramente de sarcasmo — ¿Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, también llamado Quien-usted-sabe?

Todo se sumió en silencio. Un incomodo silencio.

El joven volvió a tomar asiento y hojeó el libro sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la profesora aunque no fueran a realizar prácticas, el libro sí que era práctico y enseñaba justamente lo que se debía.

—Les han dicho… que cierto mago oscuro se ha alzado de entre los muertos, pero les aseguro que es mentira —dijo ella —No hay ningún peligro allá afuera.

—Yo estoy en peligro, yo soy su enemigo más acérrimo, pues ya he acabado con 3 de sus planes: Lo acabé cuando él deseó usar la Piedra Filosofal, destruí un trozo de su alma y él volvió gracias a sus hombres —dijo Harry.

—Les han contado que un mago muy malvado ha vuelto de entre los muertos, pero… yo les aseguro que eso es mentira —dijo Dolores —Ahora, por favor vuelvan a sus lecturas y no quiero ni una palabra más sobre esto.

Harry ya estaba pensando en usar el Salón de los Menesteres y al parecer los demás tenían la misma idea, el único problema eran los otros compañeros, quienes al parecer no tenían como practicar, pues todo sería teórico y solo podrían mostrarlo durante el examen.

Eso era malo.

Cuando salió del salón de la profesora, todos supieron que era la palabra de un heredero de Hogwarts, contra la palabra de la profesora.

Harry fue a su primera clase de combate mágico con sus maestras Auroras: Tonks y Shafiq.

— _Podríamos aprovechar estas clases y luego enseñarles a aquellos que sí quieran aprender verdaderamente Magia Combativa_ —dijo una voz en su cabeza, su consciencia. Harry asintió inadvertidamente, mientras que llegaba al salón 123, en el primer piso, donde ya era esperado.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Evans —dijo Elizabeth, inclinándose un poco.

—Maestra Shafiq —saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Hola Harry —dijo Nymphadora.

—Maestra Tonks —dijo Harry una vez más.

— ¿Conoces el hechizo Protego? —preguntó Nymphadora y el joven asintió.

— ¡Confringo! —exclamó Elizabeth atacando. Desde su varita surgió una luz naranja.

— ¡Protego! —exclamó Harry, desenfundando su varita de Sicomoro y creando una protección efectiva, antes de quebrarse.

—Bien —dijeron al unísono, sonrientes.

—Yo te acaré con el hechizo Incendio —Preguntó Nymphadora y Harry asintió —Usarás el hechizo Aqua Eructo —Harry asintió, Elizabeth le enseñó el Agua Eructo y esperó— ¡Incendio! —el fuego surgió desde la punta de la varita de la mujer de cabello rosa.

— ¡Aqua Eructo! —de la punta de la varita de Harry surgió una luz azul hielo, antes de que surgiera el chorro de agua.


	29. Chapter 29

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **29**

Las clases eran muy extrañas, en todas las materias tenían al menos algún uso para una varita mágica, excepto en Pociones y claro en esa clase de Contraataque, pero era normal que Pociones fuera así, pero… aquellas clases sobre el contraataque, eran algo que a todos les hacia enojar.

—Mimbulus Mimbletonia —dijo Ron, con él pasaron Hermione y Neville, tras estar hojeando sus libros de la materia de Contraataque.

—Tendríamos que estar usando nuestras varitas en la clase de Contraataque —dijo Hermione— ¿Por qué darnos esa clase, sobre todo en la época de nuestros TIMOs?

—Ya lo averiguaremos —dijo Neville, con paciencia infinita —Ahora, tenemos que ir a Runas con Slytherin.

Las clases de Lily Potter, se daban en un ambiente calmado y todo gracias a lo que ella llamaba "Color Emocional", las clases se daban en un salón con paredes anaranjadas, la voz de la viuda otorgaba una calma total a los alumnos, quienes se tomaban su tiempo para aprender y si era necesario, ella repetía la lección, además les demostró el autentico poder de las runas, tras grabar una en su piel y realizar un salto por encima de las cabezas de sus asombrados alumnos.

—Las runas tienen diversos usos: pueden sellar un lugar, pueden otorgarnos agilidad si las colocamos en nuestras pieles, pueden otorgarnos fuerza, pueden sellar un objeto… entre otros usos —explicó Lily, todos tomaron las notas necesarias, según lo dictado por su maestra.

Harry realizaba la tarea de Pociones, con la mano derecha, y tomaba apuntes de la clase en la que estaba, con la mano izquierda.

—No hay razón para no pasar mi TIMO —dijo la maestra McGonagall —Todos pueden superar el TIMO de Transfiguración. Solo necesitan repasar lo que hemos visto, solo necesitan empeño, practica y estudio. El día de hoy veremos el hechizo desvanecedor, se llama… Evanesco —la maestra anotó el nombre del hechizo en el tablero y colocó ante cada uno de ellos unos ratones, haciendo a las alumnas gritar de miedo (y a algunos alumnos también).

Eso fue complicado, no importaba si su varita poseía dos núcleos y dos maderas sumamente poderosas: realizar una desaparición fue difícil para Harry, logrando desaparecer el ratón solo cuando consiguió poner su mente en blanco, debido a la ira, su magia estuvo a punto de desbordarse, provocando que sus ojos por un instante, pasaran de verdes a un tono verde lima. Al darse cuenta de que había conseguido hacerlo, rápidamente anotó sus emociones en su diario.

Luego de algunos días y durante una conversación con Hermione, Draco, Evelyn y Luna, la maestra Umbridge se acercó y le pidió verlo en su oficina, a lo que Harry fue inmediatamente a verla, la maestra sin escuchar razones aseguró que Cornelius, estaba seguro de que eran un montón de Mortífagos quienes estaban provocando el caos, pero no era Voldemort en persona y por ello, Harrison tuvo que escribir algunas palabras para ella en un pergamino, con una pluma especial, diciendo: "No debo decir mentiras", dichas palabras aparecieron en su mano, Harry sonrío, sabía que cuando su madre se enterara, bueno… no le agradaría mucho.

Sin embargo, no pasó ni un mes, cuando se encontraron con un Decreto Educacional por parte del ministerio, quien no deseaba que se supiera nada sobre el regreso de Voldemort dentro de los terrenos del colegio, con tal de "Proteger a los alumnos".

 _ **Decreto Estudiantil #22: Dolores Jane Umbridge ha sido nombrada para el puesto de Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts.**_

Fue el decreto instaurado por Fudge, al poner a su persona de confianza con un alto puesto dentro del colegio, con tal de evitar que Dumbledore comenzara a hablar y a asustar a los alumnos con ideas sobre Dumbledore. Tras su atentado Fudge se había vuelto paranoico y creía que Dumbledore deseada su puesto. Esto le permitió a Umbridge despedir profesores los cuales estuvieran del lado de Dumbledore, pero él no sospechó de alguien: Lily Potter a causa de que la pelirroja siempre tuvo buenos contactos laborales con el ministerio y con el propio Fudge.

Así mismo, Harry hizo uso de su libro de magia blanca, para poder colocar sobre él mismo un encantamiento el cual lo volvía alguien agradable, alguien en quien todos creían que podían confiar, esto le permitió a Harry poner a Dumbledore contra el ministerio y ponerse en contacto con Fudge, quien comenzó a confiar en Harry, ordenando a Umbridge dejar a Harry tranquilo y ponerlo al mando de la Brigada Inquisitorial, junto con Draco Malfoy, Evelyn Malfoy y una chica llamada Blaise Zabini.

Pero no pudieron agregar a miembros de otras casas, sobre todo Parvati o Hermione, pues se temía que Gryffindor estuviera en alguna clase de conspiración por parte de Dumbledore, desgraciadamente el grupo no supo a que temía Fudge.

El grupo de la Brigada Inquisitorial se encargó de poner el orden en el colegio, aunque el grupo del cual Harry estaba al mando, solo colocó multas contra alumnos de infringieran alguna norma menor, sin embargo pronto se promulgaron dos nuevos decretos estudiantiles.

 _ **«Decreto Estudiantil #25:**_ _ **La Suma Inquisidora será a partir de ahora la autoridad suprema sobre todos los castigos, sanciones y eliminación de privilegios relacionados con los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y tendrá el poder de alterar tales castigos, sanciones y ceses de privilegios que han sido colocados por otros miembros del personal.**_ _ **»**_

El ambiente se volvió casi hostil en Hogwarts y ahora todos parecían temer a Harry y la Brigada Inquisitorial. Uno de esos días, mientras que Harry, Draco, Evelyn y Zabini se habían reunido con Hermione y Neville para estudiar en la biblioteca, Luna entró, tomó un libro y fingió leer.

— " _Chicos"_ —susurró Luna casi con terror, sus compañeros la miraron— _"Verán, venia para decirles algo"_

— " _Adelante Luna"_ —dijo Draco, quien leía un libro «Magia de Combate a través de los tiempos» — _"¿Qué te preocupa?"_

— " _Bueno, pues…"_ —la chica tragó saliva— _"Es algo que está ocurriendo en toda la escuela"_

— " _¿Qué te preocupa?"_ —preguntó Evelyn.

— "No estamos aprendiendo Magia Combativa o de Contraataque, como la quieran llamar" —dijo Luna — "Varios me han pedido que les enseñemos"

— "Pero ninguno de nosotros es maestro…" —Evelyn se detuvo cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

— "Quizás ninguno de nosotros sea maestro Evelyn, pero tenemos algo que los demás no tienen" —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

— "Tenemos experiencia pateándoles el culo a los Mortífagos y a su líder" — susurró Draco sonriente.

— "Diles a los demás que lo haremos" —dijo Hermione, Luna sonrío y salió de la biblioteca.

Harry se Desvaneció y volvió a Aparecer en la biblioteca, tras casi una hora, fue a la sala de Menesteres, donde sabia se encontrarían los demás y allí estaban, él les sonreía y traía dos libros recién comprados «Como realizar Magia Combativa y algunos hechizos» y «Consejos, Pasos y Secretos de la Magia Combativa»


	30. Refuerzo

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **En el capitulo anterior:**

— " _No estamos aprendiendo Magia Combativa o de Contraataque, como la quieran llamar"_ —dijo Luna — _"Varios me han pedido que les enseñemos"_

— " _Pero ninguno de nosotros es maestro…"_ —Evelyn se detuvo cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

— " _Quizás ninguno de nosotros sea maestro Evelyn, pero tenemos algo que los demás no tienen"_ —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

— " _Tenemos experiencia pateándoles el culo a los Mortífagos y a su líder"_ — susurró Draco sonriente.

— " _Diles a los demás que lo haremos"_ —dijo Hermione, Luna sonrío y salió de la biblioteca.

Harry se Desvaneció y volvió a Aparecer en la biblioteca, tras casi una hora, fue a la sala de Menesteres, donde sabia se encontrarían los demás y allí estaban, él les sonreía y traía dos libros recién comprados «Como realizar Magia Combativa y algunos hechizos» y «Consejos, Pasos y Secretos de la Magia Combativa»

 **30: "Refuerzo"**

Tras lograr que Harry accediera a darles clases a varios alumnos de las 4 casas, quienes querían aprender, todos se reunieron en La Cabeza de Puerco, donde Harry no se esperó que fueran TANTOS.

—Gracias a todos por venir —comenzó Luna, tomando asiento —Estamos aquí, porque necesitamos un verdadero maestro de… Artes Marciales Mágicas —todos asintieron —Se que a algunos les resultará difícil de creer esto, pero Harry ha enfrentado al mismísimo señor oscuro el año pasado, cuando él y Cedric desaparecieron por obra de la copa la cual era de hecho un Traslador. Harry está aprendiendo gracias a dos grandiosas Auroras y algunos de los aquí presentes me han comunicado su deseo de aprender, Harry podría al menos orientarnos un poco.

— ¿Dónde firmo? —preguntó Colin Creevey, un chico que siempre fotografiaba a Harry cada que tenía oportunidad, aunque últimamente era más discreto; Más de uno comenzó a reír. Luna enseñó una hoja de papel, la cual decía «Refuerzo para Clases de Contraataque», así que no romperían ninguna regla, pues solo eran refuerzos, además de que el grupo era la nueva Brigada Inquisitorial, pero no de Umbridge, sino de Fudge quien sabía que Umbridge era un peligro para todos y él intentaba darles a los alumnos un medio para defenderse a causa de los tiempos que corrían: tiempos de guerra.

—Como ya todos sabéis, nosotros somos miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge —dijo Harry. Los alumnos asintieron mientras que algunos temblaban levemente —Sin embargo, yo tengo un plan, mañana les repartiremos unas supuestas multas, notificaré a varios compañeros quienes al parecer concuerdan con las palabras de Tom Ryddle y nos veremos, en el baño femenino del tercer piso.

—Disculpa… Harry —dijo Daphne alzando la mano, era una chica rubia de Slytherin y se le veía sonrojada— ¿Por qué en el baño femenino?

— ¿Recuerdan lo del segundo año, con los alumnos petrificados y la Cámara de los Secretos? —Varios asintieron —Esa Cámara es real y lo que lo habitaba, era un Basilisco —más de uno gritó cuando Esmeralda reptó por el brazo de Harry demostrando que estaba viva —Salazar Slytherin fue el creador de la Cámara, allí entrenaremos, la entrada está en el baño femenino del tercer piso, creemos que el colegio fue remodelado y que antes había algo más cuidado la Cámara. —Harry entregó unas tarjetas raras, todos tomaron una —Intenten ir en grupos y si no pueden, no hay problema. En uno de los grifos del lavamanos del cual les hablo, encontrarán una serpiente en el grifo mismo. Pasen la tarjeta por debajo del grifo, verán que la tarjeta se volverá roja y abrirá la puerta, envíen magia a la tarjeta y la entrada será sellada. Lo que haré será darles algunos hechizos de Contraataque, pues Defensa ya está cubierto por el profesor Lupin —todos asintieron. Bien, la primera clase será en una semana.

Todos los presentes firmaron para algo a lo cual Harry llamó: Repaso de Ataque.

Hanna About

Susan Bones

Lavender Brown

Hestia Carrow

Flora Carrow

Cho Chang

Colin Creevey

Seamus Finnigan

Daphne Greengrass

Neville Longbottom

Pansy Parkinson

Pavarti Pattil

Dean Thomas

Ginny Weasley

Blaise Zabini.

Todos salieron del lugar, algunos realizaron una Aparición en Hogwarts, otros usaron escobas y otros la red Flu.

Tras volver a Hogwarts, usando su varita de Sicomoro y Pelo de Rougarou, Harry fue acompañado por Luna a la Cámara de los Secretos y emplearon múltiples veces el hechizo.

—Te veo preocupada Lu —dijo Harry, mientras que empuñaba una varita en cada mano. Luna empuño su varita.

—Sé que estamos ayudando a los demás, pero…

— ¡Tergeo! —exclamaron al tiempo.

—Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que esto es solo el comienzo del… reinado de Umbridge —dijo Luna.

—Estamos iguales y te aseguro que Draco, Evelyn y Hermione piensan igual que nosotros —dijo Harry. Las varitas arrastraban y "aspiraban" todos los líquidos, el moho, el polvo y la suciedad en general que se presentaba en la Cámara —Estamos ayudando a los demás contra una mujer que pronto obtendrá mucho poder y más pronto que tarde, ella comenzará incluso a sospechar de nosotros.

—Pero tú eres el líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial, ¿Por qué desconfiar de ti? —Preguntó Luna confundida —Además eres miembro de Slytherin: rompes las reglas, eres inteligente, ambicioso y astuto —ambos suspiraron, la rubia se acercó a Harry y para sorpresa del pelinegro le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, quedando tan cerca que podrían besarse— _"No necesito poseer Legeremancia para saber lo que piensas Harry"_ —susurró _—"Literalmente, acabamos de crear un ejército" "Noté como todos te miraron en la reunión: con esperanza y a la espera de que los guíes, aunque un puñado solo quieran saber con qué pasar los TIMOs, otros esperan a que no solo los entrenes, sino que los guiemos el día de mañana, en la batalla final contra Tom"_

—Y eso es lo que me tiene tan estresado —gruñó Harry, pero a pesar de su molestia no soltó a Luna.

— " _Tú no eres, ni serás como Tom Ryddle, yo estoy aquí. Draco también, Hermione, Neville y Evelyn"_ —siguió susurrando— _"Los cuatro estamos aquí, para evitar que vayas hacía la oscuridad, sin importar cuando hechizos oscuros llegues a usar, porque te hemos visto, hemos visto como practicas sin cesar los hechizos de luz, pero no temas"_

—Siempre estaremos para ti, Harry —dijo Evelyn, haciendo que la pareja se alejara, la otra rubia se acercó y besó los labios de Harry, pero solo fue un momento, pues una celosa Luna literalmente le arrancó a Harry y lo besó ella.

— ¿Van a enseñar clases aquí abajo? —Preguntó Neville y todos asintieron —Este lugar me da algo de temor —Draco sonrió.

—Pues suerte para ti que eres un Gryffindor —comentó el Malfoy —Las Mazmorras están bajo el lago del colegio y de vez en cuando se ha visto la sombra de un calamar gigante —Harry y Evelyn asintieron, haciendo que Neville y Hermione, palidecieran del temor a algún día estar en esa Sala Común.

3 días despues, ocurrió algo que nadie podría haber previsto: los Mortífagos dentro del Ministerio, habían dicho que Dumbledore había estado enseñando hechizos oscuros a los alumnos de Sexto y la varita de Dumbledore mostró una lista de hechizos oscuros, los cuales él negó rotundamente haber realizado y era verdad: él no los había realizado, habían sido hechos por un Mago Tenebroso al servicio de Tom Ryddle, quien era el actual maestro de Estudios Antiguos.

Pero Umbridge no se sentía "bien" solo con haber tomado el puesto de directora de Hogwarts, hace no más de un día y colocó otros Decretos Educacionales, esta vez sin el apoyo del ministerio.

Decreto de Enseñanza #24: _«De ahora en adelante quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones, sociedades, equipos y clubes, se considerará organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club cualquier reunión asidua de tres o más estudiantes. Para volver a formar cualquiera de los anteriormente nombrados, será necesario un permiso de la Suprema Inquisidora. No podrán existir sin el conocimiento y aprobación de la Suprema Inquisidora. Todo alumno que haya formado una organización o bien haya pertenecido a una entidad de este tipo que no haya sido aprobada por la Suprema Inquisidora será expulsado del colegio»_

Aquello hizo enfadar al grupo de Prefectos o al grupo Dorado, ni ellos sabían cómo hacerse llamar.

— " _Esto es una mierda"_ —gruñó Draco entre dientes.

— " _Avisen a todos que el plan sigue en pie"_ —susurró Harry furioso y a punto de maldecir a alguien, mientras que el grupo tomaba su camino: Evelyn y Harry, Draco y Hermione, Luna fue sola.

Además de esto, que parecía no afectar el plan principal de Harry, seguían aquellas… inspecciones al personal del colegio, aun así, Dumbledore le estaba dificultando el trabajo a la mujer, recordándole que él seguía siendo el director, sin importar cuánto poder ella tuviera a la mano. La mayoría de los maestros se sentían humillados al verse bajo el poder de "la Suprema Inquisidora" pues la mujer entraba a sus clases sin permiso alguno y hacia anotaciones sobre los métodos de enseñanza. Pasó otra semana, justamente el día lunes, en el que el grupo de repaso se reuniría en la Cámara de los Secretos para practicar.

Harry había empleando la maldición Germinio sobre sí mismo, resultando en algo doloroso, pero aun así logrando crear un segundo Harry. El original literalmente dio una clase en la mañana a aquellos miembros del grupo de repaso que se presentaron Hanna, Susan, Lavender, Colin, Seamus, Dean y las hermanas Carrow.

En la tarde dio clases a Blaise, Ginny, Parvati, Pansy, Neville y Daphne.

El plan funcionó durante un mes completo, no importaba lo que planeara el Ministerio, tenían permiso, no podrían "ser tomados con las manos en la masa" por Umbridge. Las clases de Contraataque iban Viento en Popa y lo mejor de todo, este grupo mostraba grandes avances en sus notas durante los TIMOs y EXTASIS.

Decreto de Enseñanza #25: _«_ _La Suma Inquisidora será a partir de ahora la autoridad suprema sobre todos los castigos, sanciones y eliminación de privilegios relacionados con los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y tendrá el poder de alterar tales castigos, sanciones y ceses de privilegios que han sido colocados por otros miembros del personal._ _»_

Decreto #26 (en realidad es el 28): « _Dolores Jane Umbridge (la Suma Inquisidora) ha reemplazado a Albus Dumbledore como directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._ »

Harry les puso contra unos muñecos de pruebas, traídos directamente desde la Sala de Menesteres, mientras que hablaba sobre los hechizos que realizarían y les mostraba como realizarlos.

Las primeras semanas de enseñanza estuvieron bien, aunque sumándole a que Harry tenía sus clases normales, tareas y su "Preparación para Auror" con Nymphadora y Elizabeth, el tiempo que tenía para descansar era cada vez más escaso, pero más temprano que tarde, Harry tuvo un respiro de parte del propio Ministro de Magia.


	31. Primera Clase

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **31: Primera Clase (No, aquí no tendremos al profesor Xavier)**

—Bienvenidos a nuestro primer repaso —dijo Harry —Lo primero en nuestro arsenal de magia combativa es la protección, el hechizo **Protego** , específicamente —Harry hizo aparecer el escudo ante él, sin usar magia verbal, cosa que incluso asombró a su equipo y hasta donde ellos pudieron ver, esa era la varita de Sicomoro —Bastará con apuntar al frente, para hacerlo aparecer —El primer hechizo de ataque que les mostraré se llama "Balistariis", enfrentarán estos muñecos, el movimiento es sencillamente apuntar e imaginar una flecha, observen —Harry apuntó su varita hacía el objetivo— **¡BALISTARIIS!** —Para la sorpresa de todos, literalmente una flecha salió disparada hacía un muñeco de prueba, en la cual se clavó.

— **¡Balistariis!** —se escuchó, por toda la Cámara, mientras que todos entrenaban.

Harry caminó hasta el centro, saludó a Evelyn, ambos se pararon serios—Vean esto —dijo Harry — ¡Balistariis! —de la varita salió una flecha.

— ¡Depulso! —Exclamó Evelyn, haciendo que literalmente la flecha saliera hacía el techo, sin herir a nadie —Este encantamiento aleja un objeto o persona de ustedes —todos asintieron, la mayoría usaba su memoria, otros escribían en cuadernos.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer para defendernos del encantamiento aturdidor el cual a simple vista parece ser imposible de bloquear? —preguntó Hermione, poniéndose en frente de Luna— Observen.

Luna alzó su varita hacía Hermione— **¡Desmaius!** —una luz azul surgió.

— **¡Protego!** —exclamó pelirroja, lanzando una luz roja contra la luz azul del Desmaius, resultando intacta, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, quien no esperó que algo así pudiera tener resultado.

—El encantamiento aturdidor —continuó Harry —Puede aparentar ser imposible de esquivar, pero no es así. Aunque, sus profesoras acaban de cometer un error: si son atacados por el… **¡Desmaius!** —Draco cayó al suelo, al ser atacado sin aviso alguno, Harry se acercó a él, el hechizo… —Apuntó a Draco — **Ennervate** —Draco se levantó del suelo —Puede hacerlos volver en ustedes, pero también se puede usar como un contra-hechizo.

— ¿Listo cariño? —preguntó Luna, parándose ante Harry, de una forma muy sexy, el chico asintió.

— **¡Incendio!** —exclamó Harry, para sorpresa de Luna un chorro de fuego voló hacía ella.

— **¡Aguamenti!** —Exclamó la chica valientemente, extinguiendo el fuego con un chorro de agua —Idiota, no estaba lista.

Tras esta primera clase, todos salieron por parejas de la Cámara, algunos para ir a la inútil clase con Umbridge, otros tenían una hora libre, así que estudiarían para otras materias.

Harry, Evelyn y Luna en lo personal, fueron a repasar para los TIMOs. Todo parecía ir bien por ahora.

¿Sospecharían Dumbledore, Umbridge o Fudge de Harry Evans en el futuro?

¿Cuánto durarían estas clases especiales?

Kira y Esmeralda tenían en claro que su amo parecía tener algo en mente, pero no sabían el qué.

 **Lo mejor sería esperar que no fuera descubierto, en una escuela donde Umbridge era la ley.**


	32. Como un barril de pólvora

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A Diego: En el capitulo anterior, pusimos el decreto educacional de que Umbridge era la directora, pero fue un error mío. Este si es el oficinal.**

 **32: Como un barril de pólvora.**

La primera clase del día fue con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, el ambiente en el colegio había cambiado drásticamente a causa de que Umbridge acababa de tomar el poder en el colegio y realizaba inspecciones sorpresa a los maestros o eso era lo que pensaban los alumnos, pues los maestros recibían unas cartas raras de que serían inspeccionados.

—Ya han hecho desaparecer Caracoles o al menos su concha, hoy vamos a…—pero la maestra McGonagall fue interrumpida, ante la inesperada aparición de la profesora Umbridge, aun así la mujer de cabellos rojos parecía haberla estado esperando.

—Lo lamento maestra McGonagall, pero pensaba que había recibido mi aviso sobre una…

—Inspección, la recibí —interrumpió McGonagall sin prestarle mayor atención a la mujer, aun así le dirigió una mirada que causó a la mujer de ropas rosas retroceder —Hoy usaremos ratones —McGonagall movió ligeramente su varita, haciendo aparecer los ratones —Volverán a utilizar el hechizo Evanesco, pues en su TIMO será más complicado. ¿Sí señorita Lovegood? —ella dio la palabra cuando vio a Luna alzando la mano.

—Maestra, ¿nuestro TIMO será hacer desaparecer algo de gran tamaño y complejidad? —preguntó Luna, Harry le sonrío.

—Así será, señorita Lovegood —dijo McGonagall— ¿O debería decir señorita Evans? —todos comenzaron a reír.

Tras la clase, Harry se acercó a la maestra.

— ¿Ocurre algo señor Evans? —preguntó ella.

—Maestra, ¿Cuándo lo supo usted? —preguntó él sonrojado, la maestra se esforzó por no reírse.

—Es difícil no verlos a ustedes caminando de arriba hasta abajo por todo el castillo o no verlos besarse o tomados de las manos —dijo ella —Buena suerte en ese triangulo, Evans sacaste el lado Casanova de tu padre.

Despues de tales palabras, el pelinegro salió del salón, encontrándose con ambas rubias sonriéndole, pero fue tomado por la Malfoy de una forma brusca y juguetona, jalándolo y sonriéndole a Luna, enseñándole el dedo medio.

¿La razón?

Tenían una clase Slytherin-Gryffindor sobre Criaturas Mágicas, al llegar ante la profesora ella tenía varias mesas y ante cada silla había una caja con unas criaturas pequeñas, con una altura máxima de veinte centímetros, hecho de corteza y ramas y tiene dos pequeños ojos de color castaño. Come insectos, es pacífico y reservado.

—Mi nombre es Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, enseñaré sobre Cuidad de Criaturas Mágicas este año, muchos se preguntan donde se encuentra el profesor Hagrid, ¿verdad? —dijo la profesora, los Gryffindor asintieron —Bien: él se encuentra en la Europa del Este, hablando con un conocido del director Dumbledore, para poder traerles y enseñarles algunos animales de origen albanes, esloveno y rumano el próximo año —más de uno se mostró feliz y permitieron a la maestra continuar la clase.

O eso deseaba la mayoría.

—Seguramente ha escuchado que hubo heridos el año antepasado a causa de un Hipogrifo —dijo Goyle.

—Solo porque fuiste estúpido al no seguir las ordenes del profesor Hagrid —rugieron Ron y Harry al unísono.

— ¡No es verdad! —gruñó Goyle acercándose a Harry, justo cuando Esmeralda reptaba del brazo al cuello y Goyle daba un paso atrás, además de que Selene cayó de la mano de Harry aun en su forma de anillo, fue rodeada de humo y tomó su forma real, aunque Goyle no podía verla, aun así pudo sentirla.

—10 puntos menos, señor Goyle —dijo Harry.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Chilló él, Harry enseñó sus placas de Prefecto de Slytherin y de Auror. Ambos rangos le fueron entregados durante los eventos de 1993, con la Orden Negra y todo aquel embrollo, con el asesino de su padre: Peter Pettigrew y demás.

— ¡Vaya señor Evans! —dijo la maestra Grubbly-Plank —No había sido informada de que usted estuviera en posición de un Thestral.

—Un permiso otorgado por el honorable ministro Fudge —dijo él con una sonrisa. Umbridge se escandalizó al escuchar que su estimado Cornelius había dado tal permiso al joven Evans, así mismo ella cayó en la cuenta de que solo Cornelius podría entregar un rango tal como el de Auror, mientras que Dumbledore el de Prefecto y cayó además en la cuenta de que en el periódico, al inicio del año había salido aquello de que él sería entrenado por Tonks y Shafiq.

Umbridge se alejó preocupada, pues estaba claro que alguien le había hecho algo a Cornelius quien en el pasado la había apoyado contra Dumbledore a causa de que él había dicho de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, había vuelto de entre los muertos, pero ahora Cornelius estaba en su contra y ella no podía permitir que él siguiera con estas ideas radicales o no podría salvar a los niños de la tiranía de Dumbledore; pues en su pequeña cabeza, ella estaba en lo correcto, mientras que Dumbledore era un anciano con mucho poder que usaba a los jóvenes en una guerra contra un imaginario Lord Voldemort; pero no tenía pruebas. Y ahora Cornelius estaba del lado de Dumbledore, aun así suspiró y fue a su oficina, una vez en su santuario de color rosa y rodeada de platos de gatos, miró su titulo como Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts y si bien podía arrebatar los puestos de los profesores, que _según ella_ eran miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, no podía echarlos, ni tampoco a aquellos que obviamente apoyaban al hombre como Minerva McGonagall pues la labia de esa mujer era suficiente para ponerla a ella con los pelos de punta y era una mujer de mucho cuidado.

Así mismo Pomfrey era una mujer que se mostraba dulce con varios alumnos que iban a visitarla, pero cuando ella fue a realizar su inspección algo le pasó, algo le dijo Pomfrey que ella no podía recordar, pero le hizo temer por su vida profundamente, además de que ese sucio Snape de quien ella estaba tan profundamente segura de que era un Mortífago se había atrevido a decir que era corta de inteligencia…

Por no hablar de ese sucio Licántropo al mando de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que obviamente apoyaba a Dumbledore, así como Lily Evans.

Necesitaba más poder, necesitaba visitar a Cornelius y que él le explicara todo y quizás, solo _quizás_ conseguir volverse directora de Hogwarts, despedir a los maestros incompetentes y permitir que maestros más preparados entraran para ayudar a los niños.

— ¡Eso es! —se dijo a mitad de la noche, recién despierta gracias a su nueva idea, tomó su varita: —Silencio Maximus —La habitación fue silenciada completamente, se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación ahora silenciada— ¡Podría hacer que Dumbledore enfermara y yo podría tomar el puesto como directora! —Fue a su oficina y buscó un espejo, mientras que empleaba su Metamorfomagia, pasando de ser una mujer de unos 50 años de cabello castaño y regordeta a ser rubia, de unos 28 y delgada, luego tomó su escoba y voló hacía el pueblo Hogsmeade, — _Entraré en la tienda Zonko_ —pensó, llegó a Hogsmeade, tras un viaje de unos 30 minutos. Se acercó a la tienda ya cerrada y apuntó con su varita a la puerta — _Ábrete Sésamo_ —la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido o más bien: sin tocar la campanilla, pasó por un lado de la puerta y rebuscó, pero no podía ver nada, gruñó, cerró la puerta — _Lumus_ —su varita le otorgó luz y rebuscó, hasta agarrar una bolsa que parecía ser de té, pero su especificación era muy distinta — _Aquí está: Caramelo en polvo lengua atada y caramelo con la enfermedad Spattergroit_ —la mujer leyó la especificación de la enfermedad — _Causa que la piel se vuelva fea y se marque de forma muy fea._

Dejó pasar una semana y colocó la mezcla en el té y la comida de Dumbledore, despues de ello, Umbridge logró el medio para llegar a su fin de que: "Los alumnos tengan un estudio sobre la magia que sea eficaz, rápido y seguro"

 **Decreto #28:** **«** **Dolores Jane Umbridge (la Suma Inquisidora) ha reemplazado a Albus Dumbledore como directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.** **»**

—No Esmeralda, no puedes envenenarla o dejarla petrificada —dijo Harry en ingles, tras leer el decreto, cosa que la hizo protestar, tomó forma humana y abrió la boca, pero Harry la miró fijamente, cosa que hizo al Basilisco recordar a Salazar, mientras que él hablaba en Pársel — _Si lo haces, solo lograremos que ese barril de pólvora estalle, las cosas están a punto de salirse de control y si hacemos algo que no debemos, aunque sea antes de tiempo, podrían cerrar la escuela y eso no puedo permitírmelo, le prometí al abuelo Salazar proteger el colegio y que el día de mañana yo sería el director, pero aun falta muchos años para eso, ahora vamos a Pociones_ —ella volvió a su forma animal y a ser un collar alrededor del cuello de su amo.

Harry debía de mantener la calma y mantenerse al frente como líder del grupo de repaso, varios necesitarían ayuda con sus TIMOs y varios estaban listos para combatir a los Mortífagos y a Voldemort a futuro, pero eso no ocurriría todavía.

Pero ese día se iba acercando.

Se iba acercando poco a poco y el grupo de jóvenes Prefectos debía de estar juntos y en pie, para cuando llegara el día de la batalla final y de nada les serviría si la escuela era cerrada, solo porque la actual directora fue encontrada en su despacho petrificada.


	33. El Fin del Reinado

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **33: El Fin del Reinado.**

Harry esquivó las cuerdas del hechizo Incarcerous de Elizabeth

—Avis —exclamó Harry, haciendo que cientos de aves surgieran de su varita, entreteniendo a Nymphadora, antes de cambiar a su forma de Alce y darle una corneada a Tonks, haciéndola caer al suelo, aunque ella rápidamente se curó del dolor que comenzaba a sentir y se puso de pie, mientras que Harry volvía a su forma humana.

—Levicorpus —exclamó Shafiq, haciendo que Harry se elevara en el aire, hasta el techo, la caída debía de ser al menos de unos 7 pisos, aunque Harry sonrío.

—Liberacorpus —exclamó Harry, liberándose y cayendo a gran velocidad, haciendo que ambas Auroras chillaran del miedo —Arresto Momentum —Harry cayó lentamente, dejándolas asombradas.

—Muy bien, Harry —dijo Nymphadora —Quizás los encantamientos más importantes, sean solo 3: el encantamiento reparador en caso de que algo sea destruido —Harry asintió, mientras que la veía levantar un dedo —el encantamiento desmemorizante para evitar que los Muggles sepan sobre nuestro mundo y el encantamiento —levantó otro dedo —Y un encantamiento que te pueda dar la victoria rápidamente en una batalla.

Harry dio las gracias por la clase de ese día y abrió la puerta para salir de allí, justo cuando una paloma se posó en su hombro y él notó que traía una carta de parte del Ministro.

 _Estimado Sr. Evans._

 _En vista de cuan mal está siendo llevada la clase de Contraataque por la directora Umbridge y de sus vastos conocimientos en artes de contraataque y experiencia en el campo de batalla, le hago entrega de un certificado como Tutor._

 _ATTE.: Cornelius Fudge._

 _Posdata: Su grupo y usted deben seguir dando clases de contraataque, pero le pido que se prepare para una obra de teatro._

Harry agarró la tarjeta de plástico blanco con letras doradas: M de _mago_ y la letra T de _tutor_ , superpuestas una sobre otra.

Esto dejó a Harry con la certeza de que Umbridge estaba fuera de control y que Fudge le estaba dando vía libre para ayudar a los alumnos de desearan ser ayudados, aun así eso no les evitaba problemas con la directora.

Los meses pasaron y el día anterior a las vacaciones de navidad, el grupo al completo cometió la imprudencia de ir todos al mismo tiempo a la Cámara de Slytherin, aun así ninguno de los "tutores mágicos" parecía sorprendido, Harry guió la clase como ya venía haciéndolo desde el inicio de ese plan y todo estaba saliendo muy bien.

— " _Evelyn"_ —susurró Luna, acercándose a su compañera de Slytherin, mientras que los alumnos a cargo de Luna, continuaban practicando entre ellos.

— " _¿Si, Luna?"_ —preguntó Evelyn, deteniendo su instrucción un segundo, para hablarle a su compañera.

— " _Harry parece estar ansioso y puedo notar una sensación de triunfo en él"_ —dijo Luna.

— " _¿Triunfo de…?"_ —la puerta a la Cámara había sido dejada abierta de forma muy imprudente, así como la puerta de la estatua de Salazar, por la cual entraron el ministro Fudge, una pareja de Aurores y la propia Umbridge.

— ¡SABÍA QUE ALGO ESTABA OCURRIENDO! —Gritó Umbridge, quien estaba tan furiosa que agarró a Harry por el cuello de la camiseta acercándolo a su rostro.

—Suelta a mi hijo ahora mismo Dolores o te juro que gritaras de dolor —dijo Lily, apuntándole al cuello, justo antes de que Harry sacara el Chakram de entre sus ropas y lo colocara en el cuello de la mujer, asombrándolos a todos.

—Si usted me ataca, yo responderé… directora —dijo Harry, con una voz tan calmada que les causó escalofríos.

— ¡¿Puedes verlo ahora Cornelius?! —Chilló ella, haciendo que todos se taparan las orejas— ¡Repaso para Clases de Contraataque! —entonces los señaló de forma acusadora, antes de chillar aun más alto— ¡Claramente están conspirando contra el ministerio!

—No contra el ministerio —dijo Harry calmado, mientras que nadie hacia nada para evitar que los alumnos salieran de la Cámara usando un túnel creado por Draco con un hechizo de excavar, llamado Defodio. —Contra su método de enseñanza, directora.

— ¡Ustedes le han llenado la cabeza a Cornelius con cuentos de que Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto de entre los muertos! —acusó ella, señalando a Harry, quien no se veía enfadado por tales palabras.

—Quizás debería yo de sentirme feliz, al ser reconocido por el ministro de magia y la directora de Hogwarts —dijo una voz masculina, todos se giraron y Umbridge gritó de horror al tener ante ella a Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort.

— **¡Diffindo!** —Exclamó Harry, mientras que su enemigo alzaba su varita, la cual fue partida a la mitad, dejando a Voldemort asombrado e incluso asustado— **¡Bombarda!** —la luz naranja surgió de la varita y luego voló hacia Voldemort, haciendo que explotara sobre su pecho.

— **¡Bombarda Máxima!** —exclamaron Lily, el otro Auror y Fudge, ocasionando que El Mago Oscuro fuera dañado por las explosiones y saliera volando hacia atrás.

— **¡Balistariis/Diffindo!** —exclamaron Evelyn y Luna, siendo Voldemort dañado gravemente por las flechas y los cortes.

— **¡Expulso!** —atacó Voldemort, atacando a Harry con una luz azul oscuro, ignorando a los demás, creyendo que el hechizo realizado el año pasado para su resurrección serviría, pero se equivocó y tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo lastimado, además de que Harry había esquivado su hechizo — ¡Maldición!

— **¡Sectumsempra!** —exclamó Harry, mientras que su enemigo gritaba de dolor y él esquivaba el hechizo.

— **¡Serpensortia!** —Exclamó Voldemort, pero la serpiente no apareció— **¡Evanesco!** —el Mago Oscuro desapareció.

—Dolores —habló Fudge a la mujer, quien lo miró, ambos se veían asustados por la repentina aparición de su enemigo en Hogwarts —Yo le di permiso a Harry de crear este grupo, para repasar lo que él aprendería con Tonks y Shafiq, ya que tú… —la agarró fuertemente por el brazo derecho lastimándola, aunque él lo ignoró y luego subió la manga de su camisa, enseñando la Marca Tenebrosa —Estás confabulando con el enemigo.

—No… No Cornelius yo… actualmente no…

— ¡HARRY! —Se escuchó por toda la cámara, todos vieron como una serpiente estaba mordiendo a Harry, quien rápidamente se puso pálido y las venas de su rostro se marcaron en un tono negro, antes de que Esmeralda apareciera y matara a la serpiente, pero Harry quedó no solo tendido en el suelo, sino que su piel se volvió tan blanca como la nieve.

—Este… este es un veneno muy… —sin esperar respuestas de la joven Slytherin, Lily cargó a Harry, obviamente iba hacía la enfermería, mientras que Draco, Hermione, Evelyn y Luna aprovecharon para dar la noticia del despido de Umbridge y el pronto regreso de Dumbledore, pues era obvio que gracias a la entrada triunfante de Voldemort a los terrenos del castillo y a la Cámara de los Secretos, ese sería el fin de Umbridge.


	34. Transformaciones

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **34: Transformaciones...**

Harry despertó en la enfermería, mientras que Draco, Evelyn, Luna, Hermione y Neville le miraban fijamente y frunciendo el ceño, Harry sonrío tímidamente, segundos despues llegaron Cornelius, Lily, Dumbledore, Nymphadora y Elizabeth.

—Una estupenda aparición del señor Tenebroso, señor Evans —dijo Fudge, dejándolos a todos impactados.

— ¡¿CÓMO DICE?! —Preguntaron todos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

Harry tomó la palabra —Mi varita era originalmente de Nogal Negro y es especial para el encantamiento, pero algo ocurrió y… reaccionó a la magia acumulada en la Cámara de los Secretos, la primera vez que vi a Esmeralda, siendo fusionada con madera de serpiente y un colmillo de ella. Originalmente, esos eran los componentes de la varita de Salazar Slytherin. Ahora mi varita es muy buena para los Encantamientos, Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones —dijo el pelinegro, dando a entender que él era aquel Voldemort.

—Pero… Pero tú estabas en la Cámara, Harry —dijo Dumbledore sin entender del todo.

Hermione pidió la palabra —Existe un hechizo de Arte Oscura llamado Geminio, el cual permite la duplicación de cualquier cosa o de una persona, luego coloqué una transformación temporal sobre mi duplicado, para que se pareciera al autentico Tom Ryddle —dijo la chica de cabello castaño, haciendo que todo el mundo suspirara más tranquilo, al ver que no era el autentico Señor Oscuro quien los había atacado.

Ahora fue Luna quien habló —Aun así director —miró fijamente a Dumbledore, quien sintió un escalofrío ante esa mirada verde —Las barreras están despedazadas y lo sabemos, gracias a un libro que tiene Harry sobre Magia Luminosa, aprendimos a ver las barreras y literalmente parecían vidrios rotos. 6 vidrios rotos rodeando el colegio. Usted debe de ver por la seguridad de todos en el colegio director, no estaré aquí por más de otro par de años literalmente y luego comenzaré a ejercer como Auror. Aun no puedo tomar el puesto de director, ni reparar las barreras por mí mismo, pues ellas están ligadas a usted y al parecer Umbridge tampoco lo notó.

—En caso de notarlo no hizo nada —dijo Draco enfadado —Se concentró más en joder la educación del colegio —todos lo miraron, no era propio de él hablar de esa forma, al sentir las miradas de todos encima suyo se encogió levemente y se sonrojó —Lo lamento.

—Esa fue una actuación perfecta ante un Voldemort falso, joven Evans —dijo Fudge complacido —Así mismo, demostró un uso estupendo de la Transformación, al hacernos creer que era él, así como un abanico de habilidades fabuloso —sonrío —En algunos días, vendré para realizar una ceremonia, dejará de ser Auror Junior y será Auror completamente.

—Pero señor…

—Notas perfectas en la clase de Transformaciones, pasando por el hecho de que es un Metamorfomago y un Animago. Un vasto conocimiento en hechizos de Defensa y Contraataque, así como magia de luz, superando la clase de Defensa con notas Extraordinarias. Notas de Supera las expectativas en Pociones y Runas. —Dijo Fudge sonriente, quien se había hecho con el expediente de Harry de un momento a otro, todos notaron que en la mesa junto a Harry, estaban los expedientes del grupo —Aprendió rápidamente de sus maestras y comandó a una clase entera. En dos días serian realizados los TIMOs y los EXTASIS, sin embargo y en vista de lo acontecido, estos serán reemplazados por los exámenes normales en el mes de Enero —Fudge se fue sin decir nada más y dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca, en eso Nymphadora y Elizabeth le dieron la mano y le sonrieron. Cuando soltó la mano de Elizabeth en su palma estaba la placa de Auror. Harry sonrío y miró a su equipo.

Fue Draco quien tomó la palabra —Al parecer, nosotros 4 tendremos que llegar a tu nivel, hermano.

—Sé que lo harán —dijo Harry.

Esmeralda entonces apareció en la habitación con su forma de Basilisco, ella había fingido ser la serpiente Nagini y morder a su amo, sonrío antes de salir por una ventana, mientras que recordaba como había usado su veneno para matar a la autentica Nagini, ella fue hace ya muchos años mascota de un mago oscuro y sabia como se sentía ese tipo de magia, pudo sentir un aura asquerosa rodeando a esa serpiente, ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales la mató, pero ahora tenía otra tarea que cumplir. Esmeralda empleó su nueva varita: Madera de Serpiente y Cuerno de serpiente cornuda, reconoció la lengua Pársel de Esmeralda, mientras que pasaba de humana a Águila y volaba, necesitaba ir a Londres, infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia y averiguar quiénes eran Mortífagos, para poder abrirle el camino a su amo y a los demás, antes de que la batalla final entre Harry y Tom comenzara o no habría un Mundo Mágico Ingles al cual salvar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una paloma salía rápidamente del Ministerio de Magia y volaba rauda y veloz hacía la mansión Ryddle, donde estaban reunidos los Mortífagos y le propio Voldemort, el autentico.

La paloma resultó ser Bellatrix Lestrange, quien entregó la esfera de una profecía.

—Estupendo trabajo, Bellatrix —dijo Voldemort agarrándola y acercándola a su oído _«_ _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._ _»_


	35. En el Callejón

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Comenzamos la adaptación de «El Misterio del Príncipe», esperamos que les guste.**

 **35: En el Callejón.**

Harry no tuvo vacaciones, tuvo que asistir a un examen en la Academia de Auror para probarse como aspirante, logrando superar los exámenes de encantamientos, pociones, herbología, transformaciones y defensa, con magnificas calificaciones. Aunque no fue todo dado en un segundo y se vio obligado a dividir su tiempo entre la pronta entrada a Hogwarts para su sexto curso, su tiempo en la academia y a leer El Profeta, así como El Guardián, el cual era el periódico Muggle y ciertamente no le agradaba lo que leía en ninguna de las dos versiones: asesinatos de familias completas, un puente desplomándose, etc. Para los Muggle eran accidentes, por el contrario los magos podían sentir la magia implicada en los accidentes, pero no los inocentes Muggle, quienes lo tomaban como simples coincidencias desastrosas, pero solo el Ministro de Magia y la Orden del Fénix entendían que esto era obra de una magia oscura arcana, por ello se mandó a varios escuadrones de Aurores a los confines del mundo, en busca de pistas de qué clase de magia podría estar ocasionando esto y quizás encontrar como contrarrestarlo.

Harry Evans visitó el Callejón Diagon vistiendo su uniforme de Auror, las personas lo reconocieron y lo saludaron cordialmente, mientras que él compraba los libros del año presente, siendo (como siempre) acompañado por su madre.

—Se sabe que han destruido el anillo de Sorvoro Gaunt, el diario de Tom, la diadema de Ravenclaw y el guadapero de Slytherin —dijo Lily, Harry le miró sorprendido y lamentó que una reliquia de un antepasado suyo como Salazar a quien él le debía tanto, fuera destruida solo porque un idiota decidió usarla para preservar su vida —Me lo dijo Dumbledore. En la mañana llegó una carta para ti. Lamento no habértela dado antes —sonrió nerviosa —Lo olvidé —Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras que también le sonreía a su madre, para despues agarrar la carta: era un aviso de Dumbledore de que habían destruido 2 Horrocruxes más, gracias a la ayuda de los Aurores y la Orden del Fénix.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry, mientras que Kira, Esmeralda y Nix se mostraban inquietas —Compremos los libros rápido, algo no está bien en el callejón —ante tales palabras, su madre se mostró preocupada, ambos sacaron sus varitas y buscaron con la mirada.

— " _Revelio"_ —susurró Lily pero la luz dorada no mostró que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar.

Harry agarró ambas varitas y suspiró.

— _Maestro, ¿esta es una buena idea?_ —preguntó Esmeralda.

— _No hay ideas que buenas, ni tampoco las hay que sean malas_ —dijo él en Pársel.

— _Esto no puede ser bueno_ —se dijo Nix.

— " _Fusionem"_ —susurró él, combinando sus varitas, haciendo que la nueva varita adquiriera una empuñadura cuadrada normal, pero el resto del cuerpo de la varita, recordaba a la cadena del ADN — **Revelio Maximus** —una esfera de luz dorada se formó luego de que Harry hiciera el movimiento de mano, la esfera de luz rodeo a todos los magos, sorprendiéndolos, mientras que todos buscaban aquello que el propio Harry Potter-Evans quería ver, encontrándose con que una de las Mortífagos más peligrosos: Walden Macnair, especializado en Criaturas Mágicas. Estaba en el callejón Diagon, tras realizar compras de un par de huevos de dragones en el Callejón Knockturn, intentó permanecer oculto con una transformación Animaga. Al verse descubierto sacó su varita en busca de atacar, pero eran demasiados magos, sin descontar al propio Harry Evans y a su madre, el hombre gruñó y dejó caer su varita, en símbolo de rendición. Pero Harry no se fiaba así que atacó — **Incarcerous** —fue atado por las cuerdas, sin oponer mayor resistencia, mientras que una pareja de magos alertas, rápidamente llegaron hasta él y se ofrecieron a llevarlo ante el Ministerio y que se encargaran de enviar a Azkaban, cosa que Harry agradeció, mientras que madre e hijo continuaban la búsqueda de sus libros, mientras que el Mortífago gritaba. Harry sonrío, el entrenamiento funcionaba de mil maravillas, en eso, apareció una lechuza con algo en su pata y se acercó a Harry, quien desamarró el pergamino y agarró el collar, para despues leer la nota.

 _Estimado señor Evans._

 _Le saludamos cordialmente de parte del Ministerio, agradecidos por su valentía y deseo de cumplimiento del deber para con el Mundo Mágico Ingles en nuestro incansable intento por detener a Tom Sorvoro Ryddle._

 _Le hacemos entrega de un Traslador personal en espera de que el mismo resulte ser discreto y no demasiado extravagante._

 _ATTE.: Ministro Fudge._

 _PD: Nos hemos tomado la libertad de cambiar las horas de las clases y TIMOs para que usted pueda trasladarse a las sedes de entrenamiento de Auror y entrenar a gusto, junto con sus compañeros._

Harry sonrió y se colocó el collar, para despues verlo detenidamente: aparentaba ser una canica de distintos tonos de azul.

Tras aquello, fueron a comprar los libros de nuevo año:

Como Enfrentarse a lo indefinible.

Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos de grado 6º

Plantas carnívoras del mundo.

La Búsqueda de la Quinta Esencia.

—Hey, Harry —escucharon Lily y Harry a una voz masculina, que resultó ser un sonriente Draco, quien venía tomado de la mano con Hermione, igual de sonriente que él. Aun así, Harry logró vislumbrar que no todo era felicidad en los ojos de su compañero reptil.

—Draco —saludaron Lily y Harry cordialmente.

—Un placer conocer a la futura señora Malfoy —dijo Harry con un tono tan serio, que incluso Draco y Hermione se lo tomaron en serio por un segundo, se sonrojaron, se soltaron de las manos y a eso siguió un intento de la castaña por molerle a golpes el rostro a su amigo, pero Harry sencillamente se transformó en Alce y galopó lejos de su amiga, quien se resistió las ganas de colgar las astas del bromista en su casa.

—Hola Harry —dijo Hermione, ahora más calmada.

—Hola Harry —el saludo fue repetido por una desanimada Evelyn y cuyo rostro se veía la humillación y el dolor, a lo cual Harry frunció el ceño y puso una cara que haría que incluso Tom se alejara de él rápidamente.

—Que ha pasado —preguntó Harry. Los hermanos Malfoy solo pudieron suspirar con pesar.

—En resumen: descubrimos que mi padre trabaja para Tom y nos ha echado a los tres de la casa —dijo Draco —Está usando la casa como base de operaciones el muy maldito.

— ¿A los tres? —preguntó Lily quien por un instante no entendió.

—A nuestra madre y a nosotros, señora Potter —explicó Evelyn.

—Bueno, pueden venir a… —pero Draco sonrío, mostrando que no había problema y deteniendo el ofrecimiento de la mujer.

—Viviremos en la Mansión Black, acompañando a Sirius —contestó el rubio, Lily, Harry y Hermione solo asintieron con pesar, justo cuando aparecía Narcisa, aunque nadie dijo nada, entonces Harry notó los libros en manos de los hermanos.

—No sé si están enterados —comenzó Harry, siguiendo a sus compañeros quienes iban por sus libros —Tampoco sé si Luna ya lo sabe, pero me ha llegado una carta del ministro Fudge: han destruido la diadema de Ravenclaw y el guardapelo de Slytherin —ante tal noticia, ambos rubios mostraron una mueca de horror y Harry se explicó —Encontraron que eran Horrocruxes.

— " _¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito a usar las reliquias de los fundadores para alargar su cochina vida?"_ —Gruñó entre susurros Narcisa Black, bastante enfadada, los demás asintieron.

—Te queda bien el uniforme, Auror —dijo Draco dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Harry, quien sonrió —A nosotros aun nos tienen en el entrenamiento.

—Yo tampoco he finalizado y tendré que realizar alguno que otro repaso —dijo Harry —Los horarios de las clases me benefician.

—Al equipo completo cariñito —dijo Evelyn sonriente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El grupo continuó su camino, comieron algo en un restaurante algo mejor que el de las Tres Escobas, para luego despedirse hasta dentro de una semana, cuando seria hora de iniciar un año más.

Sin que el resto del grupo la notara, Luna Lovegood estaba subida en un árbol Samán el cual ella había hecho crecer —Que rápido pasa el tiempo —dijo Luna para sí misma— ¿No lo crees, Bella? —La lechuza posada en una rama del Samán alzó el vuelo, al verse descubierta —Accio Saeta de Fuego —se dijo con calma la rubia de ojos grises, antes de que la escoba apareciera, ella la montó y siguió a la lechuza, que solo tenía opción volar lo más lejos que pudiera, pero Luna no tenía ese inconveniente al estar en su escoba y tomar su varita para atacar —Baubillious —de la varita de Luna surgió una haz de luz blanca, la cual golpeó a su enemiga, haciéndola caer desde las alturas y obligándola a tomar forma humana.

— **¡Fuego de Gubraith!** —exclamó Bellatrix, atacando con una bola de fuego. Cuando la joven rubia sonrío, Bellatrix sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda.

— **¡Defodio!** —exclamó Luna apuntando bajo sus pies y cayendo en un agujero, sin dejar de carcajearse, mientras que el hechizo pasaba por encima de ella.

Bellatrix apretó los dientes— _¿Cómo es posible que esta aspirante a Aurora me esté haciendo frente de este modo?_ —Se preguntó ella, girándose justo cuando la rubia menor aparecía por detrás— **¡Atabraquium!** —Luna quedó maniatada, pero para su sorpresa la chica se liberó en un segundo— _¿Un Emancipare no verbal?_ —un segundo despues, Luna ya estaba frente a ella, al segundo siguiente le apuntaba con su varita y otro segundo despues la Mortífaga salía volando violentamente hacia atrás, Bellatrix no pudo hacer nada para amortiguar su caída, la cual le raspó los brazos violentamente, además de la túnica —Maldita… mocosa… eso fue un… _**Expulso**_ tampoco... verbal —gruñó la mujer — **Accio varita** —la varita llegó a sus manos y le apuntó a la chica, la cual sonreía — **Reducto**.

— **¡Protego Maximus!** —Exclamó Luna, mientras que su enemiga alzaba el vuelo — **Balistariis** —al menos 5 flechas surgieron de la punta de la varita de la rubia de Ravenclaw contra la Black, la cual en dos ocasiones fue herida, haciendo que tuviera que volar en una dirección distinta —Oh, bueno —se dijo, mientras que sacaba una pluma y un pergamino y comenzaba a dictar —Estimado Director Dumbledore, soy Luna Lovegood. Deseo informarle que acabo de batallar contra una Mortífaga llamada Bellatrix Lestrange… o Black. Ya no estoy segura de cómo llamarla. Bueno: usé el hechizo Baubillious, ella uso fuego, yo usé un agujero para salvarme y luego… —la chica siguió narrando con lujo de detalles y luego envió el mensaje. Tras eso, revisó lo que llevaba en su mochila y sonrió, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, se detuvo en un momento y llevó una mano a la cabeza, apretó los dientes, mientras que las imágenes llegaban a su mente: El grupo de alumnos a los cuales estuvieron entrenando el año pasado aceptaban ayudarlos contra los Mortífagos. Se vio besándose con Harry. Vio la misión por ir a Gringotts para destruir uno de los Horrocrux. Vio como pasaron muchos años, ahora estaba casada con Harry… —Eso dolió y fueron bastantes imágenes, aun así siguió caminando, sin dejar de sonreír.

Acababa de combatir a una Mortífaga.

 **La había superado, quizás por eso sonreía.**


	36. Nuevo Profesor de Pociones

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Comenzamos la adaptación de «El Misterio del Príncipe», esperamos que les guste. Porque es uno de los libros más raros de la saga (según nosotros)**

 **36: Nuevo Profesor de Pociones.**

Un nuevo año comenzaba en Hogwarts, tras atravesar el andén 9¾. Una vez allí, Harry escuchó un grito de horror y se acercó a una bruja la cual sostenía una edición del Profeta.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Harry mirándola.

—Oh, señor Evans —dijo la mujer, haciendo que Harry se extrañara. Por lo general lo llamaban Potter y luego él corregía el apellido, tomándolos con la guardia baja. Harry Evans era un alias ingenioso, ¿pero cómo podía esta mujer saberlo? Harry la miró: 35 años, cabello negro sedoso, ojos negros, piel caucásica y una túnica negra —Debe leerlo por usted mismo —la mujer entregó el periódico, Harry leyó la primera plana y Harry casi se desmaya al leerlo.

 **«GRAVE FALLA EN AZKABAN»**

Por Grizel Hurtz

 _«Hace no más de una semana que una espesa y misteriosa niebla comenzó a cubrir a Londres; el Ministro Fudge pensaba que se trataba de una poderosa magia oscura, pero tras una investigación secreta, se ha descubierto que es producto de los Dementores, los cuales han desertado como guardianes de Azkaban y han provocado toda clase de accidentes en el mundo Muggle por obra de la niebla que han liberado._

" _Los Dementores ya no son nuestros aliados" señaló el Ministro "Se han aliado con Tom Ryddle, ante esta falla tan grave, no me siento en posición de continuar con mi labor, por favor todos perdónenme"»_

Harry ayudó a la mujer a tomar asiento en una silla, el Expreso a Hogwarts pitó, pero Harry no tenía muchas ganas de pasar el tiempo con sus compañeros, pues seguramente le harían hablar y en estos momentos, tal una noticia como la que acababa de leer, necesitaba un tiempo. Algunos minutos para meditarlo y saber que podría hacer, como podría contraatacar a Tom, Nix saltó de su mano, retomó a su forma normal, Harry la cabalgó y la Yegua Thestral dio paso a galopar por el aire, con destino a Hogwarts — _Maldito seas Tom, juro que te detendremos, cueste lo que cueste_ —pensó Harry.

— **¡Maestro, nos están siguiendo!** —gritó Esmeralda, alertando a Harry, antes de tomar forma humana. Ambos miraron a una pareja de Mortífagos sobre unas escobas, los cuales comenzaron a atacar, pero Nix era más ágil y esquivaba grácilmente a sus enemigos, provocando que Harry, Kira y Esmeralda casi se marearan. La Basilisco sacó su varita, pues le sería muy difícil que sus enemigos la miraran a los ojos para petrificarlos en el momento— **¡Immobulus!** —una luz azul surgió de la varita, la cual detuvo inmediatamente las escobas de los Mortífagos, haciéndolos caer.

— ¡Esmeralda! —gruñó Harry, viéndose, pero afortunadamente vio que ambos cayeron a un lago. Harry negó con la cabeza y Nix siguió volando, hasta llegar a Hogwarts unos 4 minutos despues.

Harry sitió como Esmeralda tomaba forma de gargantilla, él bajó de la Thestral la cual tomó forma de anillo, mientras que Kira tomó su forma original, posándose en el hombro de Harry, quien entró en la escuela, luego de dejar que los de primer año entraran, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin e inmediatamente comenzó, aquello hizo a Harry desear que Nix se hubiera tomado su tiempo, pero ya no había forma.

— ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros en el Expreso? —preguntó Draco confundido, pero no estaba molesto como su hermana.

—Necesitaba pensar, luego de leer aquello de que los Dementores ya no protegen Azkaban —dijo Harry.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —Gritaron todos los Slytherin.

En eso, llegaron cientos de palomas, entregando cosas. Harry obtuvo una pluma similar a aquella que tenía Rita, así que Harry solo tendría que pensarlo y la pluma lo escribiría, también una edición del periódico de ese día, enseñándoles a su cuñado y a su novia, la noticia que le había preocupado tanto. Los 3 se sumieron en una charla sobre los Dementores, sin prestar atención al discurso del director, la charla se detuvo cuando la comida apareció ante ellos. Comieron, tratando de no preocuparse demás por todo cuando ocurría a su alrededor.

A pesar de que sabían que la guerra final contra Voldemort se acercaba.

Pero todo parecía indicar que ganarían, pues varios de los Horrocrux de Voldemort, _sus seguros de vida_ estaban siendo destruidos, además de que el Ministerio hacía todo lo posible por eliminar a los Mortífagos, usando detectores de tenebrismo en todos los lugares posibles de Inglaterra.

Tras eso, tuvieron la primera clase de Pociones, con un profesor que era gordo, de cara redonda con el cabello gris-rubio, con un bigote de morsa y la barba. Slughorn era conocido por tener algo así como un "Club de Alumnos Estrella" y ya se había fijado en Harry, quien parecía preferir ampliamente leer del libro de pociones, aunque parecía fruncir el ceño en algunos momentos, Slughorn se acercó y se encontró con que el libro de Harry era usado y bastante antiguo, pero tras una hojeada rápida sin que Harry se diera cuenta, frunció el ceño al ver el daño que estaba haciendo a sus alumnos, entonces vio como varias recetas de pociones se arruinaban en solo instantes, mientras que la de Harry seguía intacta. Vieron a Slughorn caminar hacia el frente y copiar la pócima correcta en el tablero.

—Por favor, todos usen esta fórmula, anótenla en sus cuadernos —dijo el Slughorn, todos hicieron caso —Tuviste mucha suerte joven Evans, ¿Qué te deparará mi clase? —se preguntó el hombre.

Harry cerró el libro — _El Príncipe Mestizo… ese hombre, sea quien sea, es una eminencia en pociones_ —se dijo Harry sonriendo ante el apodo del antiguo dueño de ese libro. Sabía que había visto esa letra en otro lugar, ¿pero dónde?


	37. Chapter 37

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **37**

La clase de Pociones fue rara a causa de tener un nuevo profesor y tener que realizar cientos de correcciones a sus libros, como se vio en las clases posteriores, siendo únicamente Harry quien tuvo buenos resultados en las distintas pociones, usando las notas del _Príncipe Mestizo_ , pero encontró que había más notas, con otra letra y firmadas por _Encantadora_. Slughorn siguió siendo un profesor de buen humor, pero aun así a veces se mostraba enfadado.

Un día llegó al salón para avisar que todos tendrían esa hora libre a causa de que los nuevos manuscritos para Pociones llegarían en algunos minutos y que estuvieran atentos. Luego salió enfadado del salón.

— ¿Qué creen que le esté pasando? —preguntó Neville, pues Gryffindor tuvo clase con Slytherin.

—Está enfadado porque nos hizo comprar un libro que no sirve —explicó Draco.

En las siguientes clases, todos obtuvieron versiones corregidas del libro de _Libatus Borage_.

Así mismo, el grupo conocido actualmente como "Los Fundadores" (pues crearon el grupo de Batalla, que "luchó" contra Dolores Umbridge), tuvieron que usar sus escobas, trasladores o Thestral (esto último en el caso de Harry), para ir a la Academia del Ministerio de Magia para el Acondicionamiento de nuevos Aurores o simplemente llamada _Academia Aurora_.

Hermione sonrió cuando salieron de Londres y llegaron a las orillas del rio Támesis —Casco-Burbuja —exclamaron al tiempo, haciendo que alrededor de sus bocas y narices se formara una burbuja de oxigeno, para luego sumergirse en las frías aguas del rio. Bucearon, hasta ver aquello que no podría ser nombrado de otra forma más que como una mansión bajo el agua.

Entraron, encontrándose con las maestras de Harry, quienes al parecer los habían estado esperando: Nymphadora Tonks y Elizabeth Shafiq, quienes los llevaron a su primera clase en ese lugar. Tenían un gran camino por delante y todos lo sabían.

Sin embargo y a causa de la profecía, había algo que dejaba muy intranquilas a Luna y a Evelyn y era que al parecer solo Harry podía hacerle frente a Tom Ryddle, solo él podría vencerlo y él solo… tendría que posarse ante Tom y atacarlo con todo lo que tuviera a la mano, pero bueno, era para eso que estudiaba y para eso estaban en esa academia.

Solo podían rezar para que todo saliera bien y para que esas clases fueran suficientes, para que Harry y el resto se acondicionaran como debían para vencer a Tom, asegurándose de que fuera Harry quien sobreviviera.

Sin embargo, los Mortífagos y Tom tenían algo que al grupo le faltaba a pesar de todas sus aventuras: la experiencia en el campo de batalla, pues ellos habían vivido sus aventuras dentro de los muros de la escuela.

 **Azkaban**

Tras el último escape masivo y la traición de los Dementores, Azkaban fue reestructurada y ahora eran los Aurores más cualificados quienes cumplían con el deber de los Dementores.

— ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO DE NUEVO! —Gritó Bellatrix aferrándose a los barrotes— ¡LIBERENME AHORA!

—Descansa Mortífaga —dijo un Auror —Petrificus Totalus —la pelinegra se quedó totalmente quieta, el Auror entonces le dio de beber una poción.

— ¿Qué le diste? —preguntó su compañero, sin preocuparse por la salud de la Mortífaga. Por lo menos la comida e higiene eran actualmente decentes.

—Solo un poco del filtro de los muertos en vida —contestó.

— _Ya veo. Eso… eso explica porqué… no se escuchan… voces_ —pensó siendo vencida por el sueño — _No… no me hagan esto… por favor… no…_


	38. Salvaguardas

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **37: Salvaguardas.**

A Harry le llegó una carta por Dumbledore y a las 15:00, en su hora libre no solo fue Harry, fueron Neville, Hermione, Luna, Draco y Evelyn.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Dumbledore —Lo que les mostraré son los recuerdos de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, para que entiendan porqué se volvió como es actualmente —Dumbledore dejó caer un liquido raro en un tazón, uno por uno sumergieron sus cabezas en el tazón, para ver los recuerdos de Voldemort, aunque no fueron sus recuerdos. Lo primero que tuvieron en frente fue el amor platónico de Merope (madre de Voldemort) por Tom. Tom era un simple Muggle adinerado quien acabaría cayendo en las redes de la mujer, por obra de una poción de amor y luego la abandonó cuando ella dejó de suministrarle la poción. Mientras que ella moriría tras dar a luz, viviendo Tom en un orfanato.

Tras esa visión y aquella clase, siguieron las clases normales, pero no estas clases con Dumbledore, cosa que solo ponía nerviosos a los miembros del grupo, quienes rápidamente reunieron al resto del equipo que había estado aprendiendo contraataque durante el reinado de Umbridge, poniéndose a practicar, cosa que no fue buena idea, ya que ahora tenían aun más responsabilidades: estudiar, prepararse para los TIMOs y enseñarle al grupo.

Pasó casi un mes, hasta que ocurrio la segunda clase de "Conociendo a nuestro enemigo", como las había llamado Evelyn.

Ahora, el recuerdo era de cuando Dumbledore fue a visitar a un huérfano Tom Ryddle, con tal de que entrara en el colegio para aprender a usar su magia, pues ya había tenido algunos roces con ciertos compañeros o miembros del personal del orfanato. Los primeros le hacían matoneo, los segundos lo odiaban por alguna extraña razón y siempre, cosas malas les acababan sucediendo.

Dumbledore y Tom se conocieron a puerta cerrada, el hombre pasó a explicarle a Tom sobre lo que era la magia, quien a su vez explicó lo que él podía hacer, estaba en shock y aceptó ir, con tal de no lastimar a nadie más. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde lo de los recuerdos, pero al salir encontraron a todo el mundo en el patio principal.

— ¡Estamos en horas de clases! —Rugió Dumbledore, apersonándose, nadie lo escuchó, todos miraban algo —Profesora McGonagall, ¿puedo saber porqué no está usted dictando su…? —el enojo del profesor murió en sus labios, Katie Bell, una miembro de la Clase de Repaso (Luna ya pensaba en darle otro nombre al grupo) estaba en el suelo, lastimada. Pomfrey apareció, diciendo que Kira la había llamado, en eso la gata subió sobre Harry, la enfermera comenzó a revisar a la chica.

— ¡Tengan cuidado con ese collar, nadie lo toque! —Rugió Draco, sacando su varita —Finite Incantatem —una luz roja salió de la varita e hizo explotar el collar, todos lo miraron —Con mi padre he tenido que visitar varias veces el Callejón Knockturn y ese collar junto con muchos otros están malditos.

— ¿Pero como trajo alguien un collar maldito al colegio? —preguntó McGonnagall.

— " _Aprovecharon que nosotros no estábamos y las Salvaguardas no me avisaron"_ —susurró Harry a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron. Draco, Evelyn, Hermione y Luna sabían que Harry era un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y de Rowena Ravenclaw, por consecuencia las salvaguardas que mantenían al colegio protegido contra la magia Tenebrosa estaban conectadas a él, pero de algún modo ese collar maldecido pudo entrar e hirió a una alumna. Harry quería ir al Salón de Menesteres a ver qué carajos había pasado con las Salvaguardas, pero Draco lo detuvo.

— " _Iremos a clase Harry y luego averiguaremos que ha pasado"_ —susurró Draco. Harry se mostró enfadado, pero se dominó para no ser grosero, solo asintió. La clase de Defensa fue agradable, como todas las clases que eran impartidas por el profesor Lupin. Tras eso, Harry salió corriendo, como si fueran a matarlo dentro de los limites del colegio, Luna le dijo al profesor que no se preocupara y fue acompañada por Cho Chang y los hermanos Malfoy, hasta el tercer piso. Vieron a Harry bajarse de Nix, la puerta apareció, los 3 corrieron, pero la puerta se cerró, no podían entrar pues no sabían para qué la usaría Harry.

—Harry dijo que las Salvaguardas del colegio no estaban funcionando —dijo Evelyn— ¿Alguno sabe que es una Salvaguarda? —preguntó mirando a Luna y a su hermano.

—Las Salvaguardas son barreras creadas con magia —dijo Hermione, dándoles un buen susto a los otros 3 —Son tambien llamadas Torres de Proteccion, impiden la entrada de los Muggle al colegio y solo la sangre de los fundadores o un descendiente…

—Como Harry —dijo Draco.

—Como Harry, puede activarlas y darles… vigor —dijo Hermione.

—Significa que ahora mismo, las está alimentando —dijo Evelyn —Alimenta las torres y protecciones del castillo, ¿pero por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

—Lo desconozco —dijo Hermione, algo preocupada por la alumna de Gryffindor que fue herida —Es imposible que algún objeto de Magia Tenebrosa o alguna criatura de Magia Tenebrosa entre en el colegio.

—Chi… Chicas —dijo Draco frotándose los brazos, tratando de calentarse— ¿Soy solo yo, o está haciendo…?

—Frio —dijo Luna, mientras que el vaho escapa de su boca.

— ¡Oigan todos! —gritó Neville apareciendo —Sea lo que sea que Harry esté haciendo díganle que deje de hacerlo, porque se están acercando hordas enteras de Inferi y Dementores.


	39. La Caida

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **38: La Caída (Desprotegidos)**

Harry, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Draco y Evelyn, salieron al patio central de Hogwarts, solo para ver el cielo oscurecido a causa de los miles de Dementores, que había en los cielos.

— **¡Expecto Patronus!** —exclamó Harry, mientras que pensaba en su madre enseñándole y acompañándole durante toda su vida, pero sobre todo cuando consiguió su varita. De la luz blanca, surgió una gata Cornish Rex, mientras que Kira se emocionaba.

— **¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!** —exclamaron Neville, Hermione, Luna, Draco y Evelyn; Neville recordó a su abuela abrazándolo en su cumpleaños. Hermione recordó cuando recibió su varita. Luna recordó la primera vez que fue a la imprenta del Quisquilloso. Draco recordó cuando Sebastián lo envió a Slytherin. Evelyn recordó su cumpleaños #9.

Un perezoso, una nutria, una liebre, un león y un mono, salieron del castillo y comenzaron a rodearlo, destruyendo a los Dementores.

— **¡Fuego Eterno!** —gritaron el director Dumbledore y el profesor Flitwick, liberando desde sus varitas, un tornado de fuego, que rodeó a Hogwarts, destruyó a los Inferius y una extensa parte del bosque también fue quemada.

—Albus —dijo Minerva preocupada apareciendo junto a Dumbledore, traía una carta en sus manos y el sello del sobre era rojo cosa que ya era muy mala, además de la palabra "URGENTE" en mayúsculas y color rojo —Esta carta ha llegado desde el Ministerio. —Dumbledore la tomó, estaba sellada por una magia muy poderosa, que solo él, como líder del Wizengamot podía abrir, lo hizo, leyó su contenido y palideció— ¿Qué ocurre, Albus?

—El Ministerio, ha caído —dijo Dumbledore temblando —Este ataque fue una distracción. Todo el ministerio, al completo: desde el personal de departamento de mantenimiento mágico, pasando por el personal de la autoridad de los exámenes mágicos, el personal de accidentes y catástrofes, el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, el departamento de misterios y el departamento de seguridad mágica. Todos están muertos.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Harry, acercándose. Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban.

—El propio Rufus envió la carta —explicó Dumbledore en shock, todos los que habían escuchado se acercaron, mientras que algunos alumnos explicaban a otros —Dice literalmente…

 _Albus, se infiltraron._

 _Pero no buscan controlar el Ministerio._

 _Los mataron a todos._

 _Buscan desestabilizarlos._

 _Hogwarts es la última línea de defensa._

 _ATTE.: Rufus Scrimgeour._

—Los necesito a todos preparados —dijo Dumbledore, todos los maestros comenzaron a moverse.

Minerva se aproximó a las estatuas del castillo — **Piertotum Locomotor** —las estatuas del castillo cobraron vida y rodearon el mismo.

— **¡Salvio Hexia!** —exclamó Hermione, colocando una protección alrededor del castillo.

— **¡Protego Maximus!** —exclamaron Minerva, Filius y Aurora, protegiendo el castillo con un campo de fuerza.

Harry sacó ambas varitas y las agitó, mientras que un par de luces azules y verdes, se esparcían por todo el campo de fuerza, pero no dijo que haría con eso.

—Harry, Draco —dijo Hermione, acercándose a ambos quienes estaban conversando.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Draco.

—Evelyn, Luna y yo, decidimos ir en busca de los restantes Horrocruxes —dijo Hermione.

—Iremos los **5** —aseguró Harry. Cuando todo parecía estar en paz, ocurrió una explosión y luego una gran cantidad de neblina recubrió el colegio —Finite Incantatem —exclamó. Harry se puso pálido cuando lo vio alejándose del castillo rápidamente.

—Harry, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Draco, quien no vio nada, se giró y vio a su compañero con una máscara de ira, el rubio se alejó temeroso de ser maldecido o algo similar.

—Que nadie deje de entrenar, reúne a todo el grupo —ordenó Harry enfurecido —Esto ya se volvió personal. Accio Chakram —en su otra mano apareció su arma firma, mientras que daba cacería al traidor.

— _Sea quien sea, no quiero ser él o ella_ —pensaron Draco, Evelyn, Hermione y Luna, mientras que iban a ver en qué podían ayudar.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que llegaron los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

No entendía que pasaba, pero no podía Desaparecerse.

Por ello, tuvo que comprar una escoba en el callejón Diagon, como si fuera un alumno de segundo año y luego voló hacía la Mansión de la familia Ryddle, sin saber que era perseguido por Harry Evans.


	40. Chapter 40

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **40**

Harry, montó a Nix y siguió a Snape.

Ahora era Snape.

Ahora era un traidor a los ojos de Harry, aunque él no sabía la verdad.

Lo siguió con sigilo, lo vio comprar una escoba y lo vio volar, solo tuvo que seguirle de cerca, con Nix conociendo cuando debían de ocultarse entre las nubes de la oscura noche.

Más pronto que tarde Harry pudo verlo llegar a una villa Muggle al norte de Inglaterra. Vio como todo era rodeado por Dementores, quienes tenían la obligación de cuidar una mansión a la cual entró Snape.

— _No escaparás de esta noche, maldito bastardo_ —pensó Harry con furia. Ya Hogwarts había sido atacada, pues bien: él como descendiente de uno de los fundadores, como descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, estaba en todo su derecho de contraatacar, en pro de defender Hogwarts. Descendieron, Harry lanzó la capa invisible, empuño ambas varitas y comenzó a darles vueltas o más bien: a sus muñecas, mientras que susurraba un encantamiento en sumerio. El tipo de cosas que encontrabas en la biblioteca del tercer piso estaban más allá de la imaginación, con razón los estudiantes lo tenían prohibido— **¡Ignem Aeternum! (Fuego Eterno)** —el fuego carmesí surgió de ambas varitas y abrazaron la casa, mientras que los gritos se escuchaban en el interior. Algunos de sorpresa y otros de dolor. Harry sonrió, mientras que escuchaba como los magos tenebrosos lanzaban hechizos de agua o hielo — _Gracias… Lord Salazar_ —pensó Harry, para luego alzar su varita o más bien: la varita del propio Salazar… aquella de Nogal de Serpiente y recitar el conjuro en Pársel. Una luz azul oscura surgió de la varita y segundos despues, un tornado estaba devorando la casa Ryddle, mientras que los Mortífagos salían a ver qué pasaba, aunque Harry no esperaba que sus enemigos lograran tan rápidamente disipar la tormenta a lo cual gruñó enfadado —Esta fue una mala idea —razonó. Se había dejado llevar por la ira y había atacado la casa, sin saber quiénes estaban dentro— **¡Divinum Lumen!** —un hechizo de luz de aquel libro obsequiado por Salazar, el cual se reflejó a modo de una luz dorada en los cielos de la oscura noche y cuando los Mortífagos y demás criaturas oscuras y mágicas, las cuales miraron la luz, cayeron muertos.

— ¡¿Harry Potter?! —gritó un incrédulo Voldemort.

— ¡Entrégame a ese traidor, Tom! —gritó Harry furioso.

—No será hoy —dijo Voldemort, quien en realidad no sabía de quien hablaba Harry, aun así, sacó su varita y atacó— **¡Confringo**! —de la varita del mago tenebroso surgió una luz naranja hacía Harry.

— **¡Finite Incantatem!** —Exclamó Harry, desde su varita de Sicomoro surgió una luz roja que puso fin al hechizo explosivo, dejando asombrados a los Mortífagos— ¡Balistariis! —desde ambas varitas, surgieron un par de flechas.

— ¡Bombarda! —exclamaron una pareja de Mortífagas lanzando un par de bombas mágicas, haciendo que las flechas explotaran en el aire— ¡Expulso!

— **¡Protego Maximus!** —Exclamó Harry, empleando ambas varitas para defenderse— **¡Baubillious!** —desde las varitas de Harry surgieron varias luces doradas, las cuales alcanzaron a muchos Mortífagos, los cuales cayeron al suelo a causa de los hechizos. Varios Mortífagos (los que quedaban en pie), comenzaron a escapar usando Desapariciones o escobas— ¡Sectumsempra! —Snape cayó al suelo, al sentir los cortes provenientes de la espada invisible.

— ¡Harry espera! —pidió Snape poniéndose en frente de él, mientras que Harry golpeaba al hombre, desarmándolo y arrinconándolo contra una pared.

—De varita a navaja —ambas varitas se transformaron en navajas, las cuales fueron colocadas en el cuello del hombre —Dame una puta razón para no cortarte el cuello.

—No soy un traidor —juró Snape, mientras que sentía el filo de ambas navajas hacer contacto con su piel y su sangre chorrear un poco.

—Es verdad, Harry —dijo Dumbledore llegando con la Orden del Fénix, haciendo que Harry bajara las navajas/varitas —Severus es mi espía dentro de los Mortífagos.

—Harry logró eliminar a gran parte de ellos —dijo Snape con una sonrisa —En verdad mi aparente traición tiene que haberte hecho enfadar.

— ¿Tienen otras bases? —preguntó Harry seriamente, sobre todo porque el director recién aparecía y durante la distracción de Voldemort, él no había estado con los demás defendiendo el colegio.

—Hay una cueva, en la cual fue creado el primer Horrocrux de Tom —dijo Dumbledore —Debieron de haber ido allí para ocultarse —Harry gruñó enfadado, seguramente el director no le diría donde quedaba la puta cueva, para ir de cacería —Los Dementores y otras Criaturas Mágicas al servicio de Lord Voldemort, están siendo detenidos por los maestros, algunos miembros de la Orden, Prefectos y Aurores.

—Un reporte señala que varios Mortífagos, así como sospechosos de serlo o aquellos que en el pasado han confabulado con los Mortífagos, están siendo arrestados en estos momentos —avisó Lily, momento en el que Harry perdió la ira y agachó la cabeza avergonzado por haber "salido de cacería"

Dumbledore comenzó a planificar el próximo movimiento que realizaría el mundo mágico y el próximo movimiento de su antiguo estudiante, en su intento por tomar el control de la Inglaterra mágica, pues claramente ahora volcaría todas sus fuerzas en tratar de tomar el control, pero primero trataría de matar a Harry, ya que no pudo tomar el control del ministerio, gracias a los Aurores y a los propios ministros, así como unas runas las cuales eran detectoras de tenebrismo.


	41. Cumpleaños

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Señoras y señores, comenzamos el último libro. Comenzamos Las Reliquias de la Muerte.**

 **41: Cumpleaños…**

Despues de que Harry lograra atacar de ese modo a Voldemort y a sus hombres, despues de quemar la mansión Ryddle en 1995, Tom tuvo que moverse a otra base, sin embargo el Ministro juraba que tenían a Voldemort en el punto de mira, porque tenían todo el país cubierto por Aurores con detectores de Tenebrismo a la mano.

Ahora, un año despues, 1996. Harry finalmente era libre, pues tenía 17 años y el ministerio dejaba desde ese momento de mandar esas cartas de las cuales había escuchado a sus compañeros, que les llegaban al tratar de practicar magia siendo menores de edad.

Esa mañana, Lily le sonrió y le sirvió una torta de cumpleaños, su obsequio fue un anillo el cual había pertenecido a la familia Potter, el cual era alguna clase de Traslador avanzado.

En la tarde llegaron Snape, Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry y también para que Harry fuera llevado a un lugar seguro, antes de su reunión con Dumbledore, pues ambos irían en busca de los otros Horrocruxes para vencer de una vez y para siempre a Tom, antes de la guerra final.

El obsequio de Snape hizo enfadar a Lily, aunque ella decidió no decir nada, ya despues se las vería con el hombre en el salón de maestros en Hogwarts. Era un reloj de mano, encantado con una magia tan arcana que incluso sus únicas instrucciones estaban en escritura Cuneiforme, Lily se preguntaba cómo le hizo Severus para traducirlo e introducir esa magia en un reloj de mano. Aunque lo que la hizo enfadar en serio, fue una inscripción en latín que decía:

«Quod si mihi paradiso somniatoris quia temptat incenderent, Et si infernum me temptatis Et glacientur» (Si el cielo me prueba lo quemaré, si el infierno me prueba, lo congelaré)

Harry entendió el mensaje silencioso de su tío Snape. Ya se comunicaría con los demás miembros de "El Circulo de Merlín", nombre ideado por Luna; necesitaba saber que harían ellos.

—Bien, aun falta mi regalo —dijo Lupin sonriente, entregó a Harry unos lentes de marco plateado y cuadrados. El joven agradeció por el obsequio. Llegó la medianoche y cuando el reloj dio la última campanada, Harry fue rodeado por un aura cian.

—Esto es todo Harry. Oficialmente eres un adulto a los ojos del mundo mágico, ahora eres responsable por tus actos —dijo Snape seriamente, Harry asintió.

—Siempre lo he sido tío —dijo Harry, para luego suspirar y contener el aliento. Los adultos notaron que diría algo —Mamá, planeo realizar mi 7º año escolar, el año que viene, en 1997 —los ojos de Lily se abrieron de asombro, ya sabía lo que diría pero aun así fue la seguridad de Harry lo que la sorprendió —Comenzaré mi trabajo formal como Auror cazando a los restantes Mortífagos de Tom y cuando llegue el momento, porque no creo que vaya a tardar mucho más, voy a matarlo.

—Espero y estés consciente de la profecía, Harry —dijo Snape seriamente.

—Uno de nosotros tendrá que morir, para que el otro pueda vivir —resumió Harry —Lo sé.

— " _Ten cuidado, Harry"_ —susurró su madre, Harry asintió y le sonrío.

—Tranquila, no me iré ya mismo de cacería —dijo él sonriente —Aun necesito que los muchachos me digan lo que harán. Si vendrán con el director y conmigo o si no. —Su madre asintió —Tom puede que ataque Hogwarts.

—Tranquilo Harry —dijo Nymphadora sonriente —Tenemos todo cubierto y en esta semana hemos detenido a **17** Mortífagos infiltrados en el Ministerio.

—Las cartas me han llegado, pero no he visto las capturas en el periódico —dijo Harry. Snape interrumpió en ese momento.

—Eso se debe a que tratamos de ser muy discretos, pues si Tom es alertado, podríamos estar en problemas. Muchos problemas —todos asintieron a sus palabras.

En eso llegó una nota de fuego. Una carta, la cual inicio siendo un fuego pequeño en medio de la mesa del comedor y luego se extendió, dejando ver la carta escrita con el puño y letra de Dumbledore.

—Dumbledore dice que su plan funcionó —comentó Snape —Dice que Lucius Malfoy está fingiendo ser un Mortífago y que acaba de desarmarle de la varita de Sauco.

Nymphadora se mostró extrañada— ¿Y a que viene todo esto?

—La Varita de Sauco es la…

—Una de las varitas más poderosas, la cual consiguió Dumbledore tras vencer a Gellert Grindelwald, ya sé esa historia —dijo Harry —Accio uniforme de Auror —al instante el uniforme apareció y se encerró en el baño para vestirse.

—La varita de Sauco cambia de dueño cuando el anterior o bien es desarmado o es asesinado —dijo Snape —Ahora que Lucius es el amo, Dumbledore debe de haber usado una transmutación para que su varita anterior, Aliso y pluma de fénix. De Fawkes para ser más especifico. Esa varita fue creada específicamente para él, cuando en su juventud encontró una pluma de Fawkes, luego lo vio renacer y lo llevó consigo.

—Entonces, recapitulemos —pidió Lily —Dumbledore entregó la Varita de Sauco a Lucius.

—Quien es de su confianza —dijo Snape.

—Luego fue devuelta a la mano de Dumbledore —continuó Harry— ¿Por qué?

—Está esperando a que un Mortífago… —Snape se detuvo y palideció, luego los demás palidecieron al darse cuenta del plan de Dumbledore.

Lupin habló— ¿Dumbledore quiere morir a manos de un Mortífago, para que luego Voldemort mate al Mortífago y al final sea Lucius quien mate a Voldemort?

—Esto no me gusta —gruñó Harry. Alguien llamó a la puerta, Harry fue a abrir —Que raro —Harry cerró la puerta y entre sus manos había un paquete envuelto en papel regalo.

— ¿Quién te lo envía? —preguntó Lily.

Harry sonrió —Dice: Para Harry. De: Tu novia y tu cañado —era de Draco y Evelyn, eso era obvio. Lo vieron destaparlo y sacar una nota —Es de Draco y dice: «Harry, Hermione está preocupada (no me ha dejado dormir en 2 noches seguidas, todo el tiempo está mandándome su gato); ten cuidado con Dumby y con Tommy, que ninguno de los dos te tome con la guardia baja, encuentra los Horrocruxes restantes, destrúyelos y luego ve a patearle el trasero» —todos rieron. Dentro Harry encontró un libro, una colección de novelas: "Escalofríos" y una moneda —Hay algo más: «La moneda es un medio de comunicación ideado por Hermione para el grupo, nosotros no dejaremos de entrenar, tú tampoco lo hagas, ve tras él y vuelve a salvo, no te atrevas a dejar a mi hermana y a Luna viudas antes de la boda»

El fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y de allí salieron Dumbledore, los hermanos Wesley, Moody, Hermione, Draco, Evelyn y Luna. Le explicaron a Harry que el plan era que los 4 jóvenes tomarían la poción Multijugos, mientras que los demás serían los conductores de las escobas u otros medios de transporte. Se dispersarían en busca de engañar a los Mortífagos que los perseguirían, porque Voldemort no solo sabía que Harry sería movilizado esa noche, sino que trataría de matarlo, ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida al menos de que Harry muriera, para tomar su vitalidad. El pelinegro se cortó unos cuantos mechones de cabello, los colocaron en la poción Multijugos y cada uno de los implicados bebió de la poción.

Harry iría con Lily.

Hermione con Moody.

Draco con Dumbledore

Evelyn con Fred

Luna con George.

Así mismo, Harry dijo que sería mejor transformar las escobas en Thestrals, pues sería más lógico que él montara a Nix, en lugar de ir en una escoba pues era algo que jamás haría.

Lily arreó a Nix y comenzaron su viaje hacía la casa de campo de los Potter, su destino era desconocido para Harry, pero no para los demás.

— ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! —gritó Harry.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —preguntó su madre.

— ¡Mortífagos y por millones! —dijo Harry.

— " _Dios mío"_ —susurró ella, mientras que realizaba una acción evasiva, mientras que un par de Avada Kedavra les pasaba muy de cerca a madre e hijo.

— " _Comienzo a cansarme de este juego, Tom"_ —susurró Harry enfadado y sacando su varita— ¡Divinum Lumen! —De la varita de Harry surgió una luz dorada, los Mortífagos la miraron, les resultó bella— ¡Mamá, no vayas a mirar! —advirtió Harry, la pelirroja asintió a las palabras de su hijo y siguieron su camino, detrás de ellos, cientos de Mortífagos comenzaron a caer muertos.

— **¡Ignem Aeternum! (Fuego Eterno)** —una luz roja/naranja surgió de la varita de Lily, acabando con los restantes Mortífagos.

Mientras que ellos llegaron a la Madriguera, el hogar de la familia Wesley. A pesar de que Ron y Harry se llevaban mal (o más bien: Ron odiaba a Harry, mientras que este último lo ignoraba), era el lugar elegido por los miembros del grupo para reunirse. Pasaron unos **30** minutos para que llegaran Snape, Sirius, Remus y Nymphadora. Despues llegaron Hermione y Moody, Draco y Dumbledore, Evelyn y Fred, Luna y George.

Ron estuvo a punto de replicar de porqué habían dos serpientes (Harry y Draco) en su casa, pero Molly le aplicó un Desmaius y ordenó a que habitaciones iría cada uno, ya que la Madriguera era grande.

Sin embargo, Nymphadora detuvo a su esposo y todos la miraron, luego ella miró a Harry.

—Sabían que te trasladaríamos hoy —dijo preocupada, pues era un milagro el que todos estuvieran vivos y sobre todo con tantos Mortífagos persiguiéndolos.

—A alguien se le escapó algo —dijo Harry, con aquel tono frio que los más jóvenes allí conocían. Los adultos notaron que no lo decía a modo de sentencia —Alguno dijo algo a algún conocido, sin darse cuenta. O quizás contaron el plan a otros o quizás lo conversaron en… —Lily interrumpió a su hijo.

—Solo los que estamos aquí sabíamos el plan —dijo Lily con un gesto duro y mirando fijamente a Harry, quien no se vio intimidado por el rostro de su madre. Él era un líder, era un Auror y conocía el mundo mágico con su luz y su oscuridad, por mucho que a ella no le gustara.

—No digo que lo hicieran conscientemente —dijo Harry —Digo que a alguien se le escapó algo —vieron a Harry extender su mano derecha con la varita en ella —Accio libro de runas —al instante el libro llegó a su mano y comenzó a pasar paginas, hasta llegar a algunas muy adelante en el libro, lo vieron leer cuidadosamente —Que este lugar sea protegido. Que nadie irrumpa en él —ante ese encantamiento, la tierra comenzó a temblar, todos se agarraron a lo que pudieron y por las ventanas observaron lo que parecían ser obeliscos de piedra blanca salir desde el suelo —Las Salvaguardas protegerán su hogar hasta que yo muera señora Wesley o hasta que Tom muera.

Lily suspiró y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz— _"Godric, dame fuerzas"_ —susurró, ante el tono fatalista y apocalíptico usado por su hijo estas últimas 5 horas.


	42. Chapter 42

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **42**

Ron Weasley había crecido con las historias de su padre, sobre como la familia Weasley había pertenecido hasta hace ya mucho como una de los Sagrados 28, cosa que se rompió con el nacimiento de un miembro desconocido y muy en el pasado, había sido su Tátara (x3) abuelo, quien se casó con una Muggle y allí perdieron su pureza de sangre. Aunque Ron vivía en su mundo de fantasía donde él era el mejor jugador de Quidditch, que si bien podía ser verdad, no era el mejor en otras cosas o más bien: no le iba bien en pociones, no le iba bien en encantamientos o en transformaciones; pero aun así se creía el muy importante. Sin embargo, nadie le hacía caso.

Ron chilló del enojo al ver a Harry, Draco y Evelyn en la Madriguera, pero nadie escuchó sus quejas, ni le prestaron atención.

Ron no soportaba convivir con 3 serpientes bajo su techo.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Ron salía al patio trasero, encontrándose con Harry y Draco teniendo una batalla mano a mano, vestidos con camisas y pantalones negros, para evitar así ensuciarse más de lo debido._

— _Espero y no se les ocurra comenzar a usar magia tenebrosa, en mi casa —dijo Wesley._

— _No —dijo Harry y Ron sonrió, creyendo que le harían caso —Te digo que no Draco —Harry atrapó el puño del rubio e hizo una palanca a lo cual Ron salió volando y se golpeó contra el suelo —Estás mal parado —Harry imitó la postura de Draco y luego tomó la correcta, lo cual Draco imitó —Perfecto, podemos seguir —ambos volvieron a su entrenamiento, mientras que Evelyn leía el libro de encantamientos de ese año._

— _¡Oigan, les estoy hablando! —gritó Ron, pero ninguno de ellos le prestó atención, así que se acercó a Harry tomandolo por el hombro, pero el pelinegro rápidamente alejó su tronco y Ron recibió una patada de Draco, que lo dejó en el suelo, con la nariz reventada y medio inconsciente._

— _Ten más cuidado, Draco —dijo Harry sacando su varita._

— _Sí, valeroso líder —dijo el rubio a modo de chiste a lo cual ambos Malfoy rieron._

— _Braquiam Emendo —dijo Harry, una luz blanca cubrió la nariz del pelirrojo — ¡Aguamenti! —de la punta de la varita de Nogal Serpiente surgió un chorro de agua hacía Draco, quien solo tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo rodando._

— _¡Congela! —exclamó Draco, la luz azul voló hacía Harry._

— _¡Protego! —el escudo mágico se alzó protegiendo a Harry, aunque para sorpresa de ambos Slytherin, ante Harry apareció un muro de hielo, justo donde estaba su escudo._

 _Harry sonrió— ¡Expulso! —ni Draco, ni Evelyn se esperaron que Harry hiciera explotar el muro de hielo, haciendo que ambos Malfoy tuvieran que defenderse de los escombros de hielo._

— _¡Protego! —la barrera invisible fue invocada por ambos hermanos, protegiéndolos de los escombros de hielo, tras eso asintieron y volvieron a la casa._

— _¿Alguien podría decirme cual es el plan de estar aquí? —preguntó Harry tras entrar nuevamente en la casa, comenzaba a impacientarse._

— _Protegerte de Tom Ryddle —contestó el señor Arthur Wesley quien acababa de volver._

— _Señor Wesley —saludaron los 3 habitantes de la casa de Salazar._

— _Chicos —dijo él —Dumbledore nos ha dotado de una poderosa protección, que en teoría tendría que impedir que nos encuentren._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Ron aprendió a soportar al trío de serpientes estudiosas, aunque pronto notó que aquella gargantilla de Harry era algo más que solo eso y entonces vio el terrario, viendo como la aparente serpiente entraba en el mismo y Harry le hablaba, así como parecía hablar a algo más, que para él era invisible, por eso fue a buscar a su padre.

—Papá —dijo Ron entrando en la oficina donde estaban sus hermanos: Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred y George. Todos ante una mesa, con unos planos

— ¿Qué deseas Ron? —Preguntó su padre —Estamos ocupados, planeando que hacer respecto a… algunos problemas que se han presentado —aquello hizo enfadar a Ron, pues su padre no le confiaba los secretos que sí a sus otros hermanos.

—Harry trajo una serpiente y parecía hablar con algo o alguien, ¿no creerás que pueda ser un espía? —preguntó Ron, a lo cual los demás suspiraron, cosa que hizo enfadar aun más a Ron.

—Harry ha demostrado estar en contra de Tom Ryddle, hermanito —dijo Fred con una sonrisa —No hay nada de qué preocuparse y yo que tú, tendría más cuidado al entrar a la habitación de Harry, porque esa cosa no es una serpiente.

—Es un Basilisco —dijo George, haciendo que Ron se sobresaltara del miedo —Es el Basilisco de Salazar Slytherin, la cual estaba en un sótano secreto en el colegio.

— ¡Lo sabía, sabía que ese desgraciado era el heredero de Slytherin y atacó a los magos de padres Muggle! —acusó Ron, pero sus hermanos no le prestaron mayor atención, ya que desde el primer año, Dumbledore había ordenado a Ron hacerse amigo de Harry y convencerlo de que Slytherin era una mala idea de casa. Dumbledore trataba de que Harry viera las cosas desde su punto de vista, trataba de que confiara en él y que perteneciera a su Orden del Fénix, pero año tras año fue imposible, pues Harry, siempre andaba con los Malfoy, Hermione y Luna.

—Que Lily no te escuche, Ron —advirtió su padre con una voz tan fría que Ron se volvió, pero no vio a la viuda Potter —Ya deja tu enfrentamiento con los Malfoy y Harry, tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar todos juntos.

— ¿Me dirás que sucede? —preguntó Ron y su padre suspiró, haciéndole una seña.

—Gracias al ex-Ministro Fudge, pudimos descubrir que Voldemort tuvo Mortífagos en el ministerio —dijo Arthur —El ministro Scrimgeour realizó despidos de estos Mortífagos siguiendo un protocolo e inculpándolos de distintos escándalos, tras sacarlos del puesto, los Dementores y Aurores entraban en acción, enviándolos a Azkaban. Pero aún quedan muchos Mortífagos dentro del Ministerio o en toda Gran Bretaña. En años pasados, Harry dio el aviso a Fudge de la existencia de los Horrocruxes y un grupo de Aurores, han logrado destruir gran cantidad de ellos, solo deberían de quedarle un par de estos. El año pasado, Harry atacó la base central de Voldemort: la Mansión Ryddle, logrando matar a un puñado de Mortífagos y cuando venia hacía acá, Lily mató a otro grupo de estos.

—Voldemort está muriendo lentamente —dijo Bill —La destrucción de sus Horrocruxes lo ha demostrado y creemos que perdió un Horrocrux antes de 1991 o en el transcurso de ese año, creemos que era el Horrocrux de Harry, su cicatriz, más específicamente.

—Necesitamos infiltrarnos en el Ministerio y llevar los detectores de Tenebrismo, así como dejar fuera de combate O MATAR a los Mortífagos del propio Ministerio —dijo Arthur.

—Necesitaremos a Harry, él y su grupo son Aurores, los dejarán pasar al Ministerio —dijo Fred. Los Wesley asintieron y Ron solo pudo apretar los puños, al saber (o más bien recordar) que Harry era ya un mago consumado y combatiente contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque se preguntaba por qué Harry desconfiaba tanto del director Dumbledore. Sí. Él no estaba ciego, no del todo. Él sabía que Dumbledore por años trató de acercar a Harry a él, que confiara en él y por eso le fue otorgada su misión de hacerse amigo de Harry, pero al no lograrlo en los primeros 3 años, su madre le ordenó dejar de intentarlo y dejar que Harry continuara dejando a Voldemort en ridículo. Bill salió y encontró a los hermanos Malfoy, contándoles su plan, ellos asintieron y aceptaron llevar a cabo el plan. En eso Harry salió de la habitación, pero cunado Bill fue a contarle el plan, Harry pasó de él, se dirigió a Evelyn y la besó en los labios.

—Ustedes encárguense de los Ministros/Mortífagos, yo iré a encargarme de los seres mágicos que están del lado de Tom, tengo un par de hechizos que tendrían que darnos la ventaja desde ese punto —dijo Harry.

—Ten cuidado —pidieron Draco, Evelyn y Lily, Harry asintió y bajó las escaleras, para hacer su parte.

Harry sonrió al salir, Nix tomó su tamaño original, en su mano derecha, Harry sostenía algo que había pedido a la Thestral conseguir para él de entre los escombros de la mansión Ryddle, era un mechón de cabello que Merope Gaunt, la madre de Tom había tomado de su hijo, haciendo que su cabello creciera por algunos segundos, cortando un mechón y guardándolo en un guardapelo personal.

 **(N/A: No el Guardapelo de Salazar, sino otro)**

Encontrar a Tom no fue difícil, no lo es cuando tienes un efecto personal de tu enemigo y usas una runa de rastreo, ni tampoco detener a los Mortífagos o los seres que lo seguían a causa de la maldición Imperius, bastó con usar el Desmaius Maximus o el Petrificus Totalus para dejarlos fuera de combate. Sin embargo, reconociendo cual peligrosos eran los Mortífagos, Harry atrajo sus varitas con el Accio Varitas y empleó el Diffindo cortándolas.

—Aun no es el momento Harry, pero ya casi —dijo él.

—Aquella batalla Tom —dijo Harry —Será solo entre nosotros. No será de nadie más.

—Ya veremos quién de nosotros sobrevive —dijo él, mientras que flotaba en el aire y desaparecía en un destello blanco.

— " _Evanesco"_ —susurró Harry, mientras que sonreía. Necesitaba que Tom lo creyera un niño incapaz de romper un plato o un usuario de las artes blancas, así lo atraparía con la guardia baja en la batalla, con un hechizo oscuro y acabando con él.


	43. Ministerio

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **43: Ministerio**

Harry, Draco, Evelyn, Fred, George y Hermione, se encontraron a la mañana en Downing Street, lugar en el que convergen todos los edificios ministeriales de Inglaterra caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas del Ministerio de magia.

Draco, Fred, George y Hermione llegaron usando sus escobas, mientras que Harry y Evelyn usaron a Nix como transporte.

Desde las sombras, salió Percy Wesley, entregando a cada uno un anillo blanco, el cual se colocaron sin hacer preguntas —Usaremos estos detectores de Tenebrismo para descubrir a los hombres que tiene Tom Ryddle dentro de los muros del Ministerio. Cuando los tengamos en frente, el anillo cambiará a rojo y cuando nos acerquemos, será dorado. Podemos dejarlos vivos, empleando ya sea el Petrificus Totalus o el Desmayo o pueden acabar con las vidas de los enemigos —todos asintieron, entraron y se dividieron en parejas: Harry y Evelyn, Fred y George, Draco y Hermione. El lugar era gigantesco y no sabían de cuantos enemigos se trataba, pero la misión no era propiamente acabar con todos los Mortífagos, sino lograr que la mayor cantidad posible fueran encontrados por los Aurores, pues para ello usarían el Petrificus Totalus o el Desmayo o también podían matarles, para ahorrar algo de trabajo.

 _Draco y Hermione._

Draco y Hermione se pasearon de abajo hasta arriba, sin que el detector les dijera nada.

—Está descompuesto —gruñó Draco.

—O simplemente no están en este piso —aventuró ella, el rubio asintió y estuvieron bajando y subiendo escaleras, hasta que el ascensor se abrió y el detector los alertó, de los 3 hombres ante ellos, uno (o todos) era un Mortífago, se miraron el uno al otro— ¡Petrificus Totalus! —exclamaron ambos.

—Protego —dijeron los 3.

— ¿Y son ustedes quienes planean detener a mi Lord? —preguntó el del centró— ¡Atrapado! —el suelo pareció volverse de gelatina, mientras que los pies de ambos jóvenes eran atrapados, pero Draco sonrió.

— ¡Expulso! —exclamó Draco, mientras que los 3 salían volando y se golpeaban con el techo del ascensor y caían desmayados (o muertos), tendrían que verificar su estado de salud.

—Emancipare —dijo Hermione, liberando a Draco.

—Gracias por eso —dijo Draco, girándose rápidamente— ¡Congela!

— ¡Incendio! —Exclamó el Mortífago detrás de Draco, solo para que su fuego se extinguiera gracias al hechizo del joven— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Incarcerous! —el Mortifago fue atrapado por cuerdas.

— ¡Diffindo! —exclamó el estúpido Mortífago, pues no solo cortó las piernas, sino que se hizo un corte profundo en el vientre.

—Accio Jabón —Hermione le metió una barra de jabón de tamaño medio y muy grueso a la boca, para que no gritara —Petrificus Totalus.

 _Harry y Evelyn._

— " _¿Crees que los demás ya se hayan topado con algún Mortífago?"_ —susurró Evelyn, quien sentía que llevaba horas, dando vueltas por todo el Ministerio.

— " _Es posible"_ —susurró él, se acercaron a la cafetería y emplearon las capas de invisibilidad para entrar y recorrer el lugar — _"Evelyn"_ —le llamó y ambos vieron a 4 empleados del Ministerio de Magia.

— " _Uno de ellos, ¿he?"_ —susurró Evelyn.

Evelyn empleó un Desmaius no-verbal.

Harry fue menos discreto, usando un hechizo en Pársel, seguramente fue el Petrificus Totalus.

Al hacerlo, todos los demás empleados del ministerio, se pusieron de pie.

— ¡Revelio! —exclamó uno de ellos, mientras que las capas eran retiradas de Harry y Evelyn, pero el joven no dio tiempo a hacer preguntas y se aproximó a los desmayados y petrificados, mostrando que tenían la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo de cada uno de ellos.

—Descuiden, ningún otro es un Mortífago, ningún otro de los presentes lleva la Marca Tenebrosa —dijo Evelyn, mostrando el dispositivo que estaban usando para descubrir a los infiltrados.

— ¡Geminio! —fueron las palabras del mismo sujeto, haciendo que todos los Aurores presentes obtuvieran un detector de Tenebrismo y salieran en distintas direcciones.

 _Fred y George._

— ¡ORDEN DEL FENIX! —Gritó un Mortífago bastante idiota, alertando a los demás sobre la presencia de los hermanos Wesley o quizás no, pues aunque los hermanos fueron rodeados por 5 Mortífagos, estos a su vez fueron rodeados por 17 Aurores o trabajadores del Ministerio.

Luces de todos los colores volaron por doquier.

Con varias decenas de Mortífagos infiltrados arrestados, las cosas comenzarían a mejorar dentro de muy poco tiempo, los Aurores del Ministerio también estaban realizando una suerte de operación rastrillo dentro del Ministerio y a hogares de todo tipo de trabajadores. Cuando Tom se diera cuenta, ya sería muy tarde para intentar remediar algo, pues cada vez contaba con menos Mortífagos.

Varios habían muerto cuando Harry fue a la casa Ryddle, otros fallecieron gracias a Lily durante el transporte a la madriguera y ahora estos acababan de ser masacrados o arrestados.

Harry escribió una carta a la profesora McGonagall, para que se preparara, pues pronto Tom contraatacaría.


	44. Ya no más

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **44: Ya no más.**

El ataque al ministerio y el desenmascaramiento de los Mortífagos infiltrados, provocó que los Aurores Inglaterra comenzaran una cacería de Mortífagos a lo largo y ancho del país, llegaron Aurores desde el Ministerio Mágico Noruego, para ayudar a Inglaterra, pues el ministro Alfarin Olsen, pensaba que si Voldemort triunfaba en Inglaterra, pronto conquistaría Europa y ellos no podían permitirlo.

Aquel contraataque, provocó que Tom gruñera desde el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Odiaba ocultarse.

Estaba como una maldita rata, oculto en los límites de Inglaterra.

—No podemos esperar más —dijo Voldemort, los Mortífagos y las Criaturas Mágicas le miraron —Ya no. Ya no podemos seguir esperando, en este preciso instante, debemos de movilizarnos hacía Hogwarts. Cuando ella caiga, arrasaremos con todos los Muggle y todos los Aurores que encontremos de camino —todos asintieron y dieron paso a marchar de camino hacía Hogwarts, mientras que iban Desapareciendo poco a poco, uno por uno, todos con un objetivo en mente, Hogwarts.

Sobre el cielo de Hogwarts todos pudieron ver las palabras que se formaron.

Eran de fuego puro, el hechizo Flagrate.

 **SE ACERCAN**

En ese momento, llegó una lechuza para los hermanos Malfoy de parte de su madre.

 _La Orden del Fénix se está reuniendo, prométanme que permanecerán junto a Harry Potter. Necesito que ustedes estén en el frente de batalla, deben demostrar que los Malfoy/Black no somos Pro-Señor Tenebroso._

 _ATTE.: Su madre. Narcissa._

 **::::::::::::**

— ¡DIRECTORA! —Gritó Harry, mientras que empujaba la puerta, acompañado de los Malfoy, Draco se adelantó, mientras que la mujer recién puesta en el cargo se recuperaba del susto provocado por sus alumnos.

— ¡¿Por qué entran de ese modo en MI oficina?! —gritó Minerva, quien había tomado el cargo tras la desaparición de Dumbledore en aquel ataque anterior, cuando finalizó el sexto año, cuando Harry persiguió a un Snape que supuestamente era un Mortífago.

—Lo lamentamos directora —dijo Draco adelantándose y entregando la carta que su madre le había mandado.

—La escuela está protegida por un poderoso hechizo de escudo. El más poderoso que podemos permitirnos —dijo ella, para luego caminar hacia afuera —Sonorus.

— " _El encantamiento amplificador"_ —susurró Evelyn a su hermano y su novio.

—Todos los alumnos de primer año deben ir a sus salones comunes —ordenó —Todos el alumnado y el profesorado deben presentarse en mi oficina —así lo hicieron. En solo unos cuantos minutos todos llegaron ante la directora —Narcissa ha mandado un mensaje, hoy mismo seremos atacados por Tom Ryddle y sus Mortífagos, prepárense para proteger la escuela —la maestra escribió a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, varios respondieron.

Harry miró la ventana, sacó su varita de entre su toga y luego miró como Evelyn le sonreía enseñándole la Snitch y Draco la Capa de Invisibilidad.

—Me llegó de parte de Dumbledore, pero es para ti, solo sé —dijo Draco

Harry tomó la Snitch, no entendía como una pelota dorada podría ayudarlo a… entrecerró los ojos —Hay… hay algo escrito en ella —dijo y acercó la Snitch a sus ojos —Me abro… al cierre —literalmente la pelota se abrió, dejando caer una piedra negra, que muy convenientemente, llegó al anillo que tenía Harry, aquel que había poseído la pluma de fénix transmutada en piedra, que le regaló Snape en una ocasión, al entrar en contacto con el anillo, Harry fue rodeado por un aura blanca.

—Solo hace falta la Varita, bastará con un Expelliarmus, Harry —era la voz de Dumbledore, proveniente de un retrato a su derecha —Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad Harry, tú y Neville deben de luchar juntos, para vencer a Tom. Desármalo, aduéñate de la Varita de Sauco y conviértete en el Señor de la Muerte, al tener las 3 reliquias en tu poder.

—Jugaremos de locales —dijo Luna sonriente —Los Mortífagos no saben lo que les espera y tienes las Salvaguardas activas, pasarán varios minutos hasta que las desactiven.

—El hechizo _**Protego Totalum**_ está siendo liberado por el profesor Flitwick —dijo Minerva detrás de ellos, quien comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y a dar órdenes al alumnado, mientras que los alumnos de Slytherin eran enviados a su sala común, pero Harry, Draco y Evelyn no lo hicieron, solo siguieron a McGonagall, hasta las estatuas — **Piertotum Locomotor** —las estatuas del castillo, todas ellas cobraron vida —Los alumnos de segundo a séptimo, elijan los lugares del colegio que van a defender. Somos la última línea de defensa del mundo mágico, pues hemos frustrado el intento de Lord Voldemort por apoderarse del Ministerio —todos asintieron y fueron a los lugares que (según ellos) merecían mayor protección.

Primero fue Evelyn quien lo besó, luego fue Luna — _Espero y esto sea suficiente para protegerme contra él_ —pensó Harry.

—Hey Harry —dijo Neville —Escucha: creo que tengo algunos hechizos para ralentizar a Voldemort o a los Mortífagos. Dumbledore dijo… —tragó saliva —Él dijo que tú y yo somos los que le pararemos los pies a Voldemort.

—Eres un miembro del grupo, podemos hacerlo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —Sé que te has estado entrenando, sé cuan valiente puedes llegar a ser Neville y además: ahora tienes una varita aun mejor que la anterior —Neville asintió, mientras que se mordía sutilmente los labios, asentía y seguía a Harry.

—Prepárense chicos —dijo Lily, ambos asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Draco entró en la Sala de Menesteres, en su mano derecha tenía un trozo de hueso, un trozo de dedo de James Potter, el padre de Harry, el cual dejó caer dentro de un caldero, sacó un reloj y lo encantó, para que activara un cuchillo el cual dejaría caer un trozo de cuerda al cual estaba atado un trozo de piel suyo. Eran 2 de los ingredientes que le permitirían a Harry resucitar, por si acaso Tom lo vencía: un trozo de piel o carne de un vasallo (Draco en este caso) y la sangre de Tom, pero aun faltaba eso específicamente. Draco se relamió los labios, estaba por cometer una estupidez.

Salió y caminó hasta la oficina de la directora, la cual estaba en una torre del tercer piso, subió por una escalera de caracol y luego hasta una gárgola y la gárgola solo lo dejaría entrar, si conocía la contraseña de la directora McGonagall, pues solo en esa oficina, Draco encontraría un espejo el cual le permitía transportarse a donde él deseara y de regreso a la oficina, se transportaría hasta detrás de Voldemort (con suerte) y le arrancaría un trozo de carne con su varita transformada en cuchillo —Gatos —pero no pudo entrar —Encantamiento —pero la gárgola seguía sin moverse, estuvo intentándolo por varios minutos, veía por un ventanal cercano los hechizos ir y venir —Albus Dumbledore —nada, comenzaba a desesperarse — ¡Accio Diario de McGonagall! —no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, la guerra ya había iniciado y él estaba por cometer un suicidio seguro, con lo que pensaba hacer, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía su amigo? Harry y él habían pasado por muchos problemas y aquí estaban: La Batalla Final, Harry TENÍA que salir vivo y les había comentado los pasos para la resurrección de Voldemort y era eso lo que él planeaba hacer, pero en el despacho había algo importante: un espejo de cuerpo entero el cual había sido regalado por su abuelo a Dumbledore, ese espejo permitía a la persona ir a donde él quisiera o hacía la persona que deseara, leyó el diario a consciencia, buscando algo, mientras que escuchaba el ruido de los hechizos y explosiones a fuera, comenzando a impacientarse, leía el diario tan rápido como podía, encontró algo y se volvió — ¡Lily McGonagall! —sonrió al poder entrar. Resulta ser que Minerva en una ocasión había estado embarazada, pero su esposo: Elphistone había sido enviado por el Ministerio a retener a un grupo de magos prófugos de la justicia y murió durante el encuentro, cuando a Minerva le llegó la noticia, aquello le causó tal impacto que perdió al bebe. Pasaron los años y llegó a amar a cada uno de los Merodeadores, pero sobre todo a Lily Evans, deseando haber tenido a su hijo o hija entre brazos. Draco sonrió y devolvió el diario a su lugar, se paró ante el espejo, pensó en Voldemort y lo vio, estaba en medio del bosque, seguramente esperando a Harry — **Silencio** —su cuerpo se vio hechizado — **De varita a navaja** —pensó, pues había quedado mudo, saltó hacía el espejo, atravesándolo como si fuera agua, le llegó por la espalda, enterró la navaja en su hombro, liberándose un alarido de dolor por parte del Mago Tenebroso, se giró y encontró por el portal que conectó temporalmente el espejo del despacho y el bosque, impidiendo así que Voldemort o algún Mortífago diera con él. Entró y volvió a la sala de menesteres, invocó una ampolleta de vidrio fino y la suspendió en el aire, mientras que dejaba caer las gotas de la sangre, con la altura a la cual la suspendió y con una polea, dejándolo todo listo, para cuando Harry lo necesitara, luego salió, listo para el combate.

Lo que Draco no sabía, era que se necesitaba de un Horrocrux y que cuando Harry les contó lo del cementerio, durante el Torneo de los **3** Magos, olvidaron que se necesitaba de un trozo de alma, de un Horrocrux. Afortunadamente este existía: en el fondo del lago del bosque prohibido.

 **::::::::::::::**

Afuera, todos enfrentaban a los seres mágicos bajo el control de Tom: Un centenar de Dementores, varias decenas de Minotauros, Centauros y Licántropos. Por no hablar de los Mortífagos (o al menos aquellos que seguían vivos).

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Tom caminaba con paso firme hacia su destino, quitándose de en medio a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix o a los Aurores que intentaban atacarlo, usando únicamente el hechizo Expulso y arrojándolos unos contra otros o contra algún Mortífago, Minotauro u otra criatura, mientras que caminaba con paso firme hacía el castillo, hacía Neville Longbottom y a hacía Harry… Evans.

No importaba el nombre que el chico deshará usar, al final del día estaría…

Se detuvo al escuchar muchos cuerpos cayendo al suelo y se giró, encontrando que varios seres mágicos y Mortífagos caían muertos, sin que aparentemente nada los matara — **Revelio** —de la nada surgió una chica de Slytherin, la cual giró sobre sí misma, para no hacerse daño y lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose los ojos de pupila carmesí de Voldemort, con los ojos dorados y Reptilianos de la chica, sintiendo como se iba hacia atrás, sintiendo como— **¡Diffindo!** —Esmeralda vio venir el hechizo, pero convocó un escudo de plata, en Pársel, que a Voldemort le pareció algo similar a "Defensor", el escudo fue partido a la mitad, pero el basilisco ya no estaba ante él, haciendo gruñir, ahora no solo debía de preocuparse de sus enemigos, sino de que el Basilisco de Salazar Slytherin estaba del lado de su enemigo.

— **¡Atrapado!** —resonó la voz de Luna Lovegood. Los pies de varios cientos de Mortífagos y de muchas criaturas mágicas, fueron capturados por el propio suelo que pisaban.

— **¡Bombarda!** —exclamó Hermione, mientras que cientos de explosiones acababan con la vida de los enemigos de Hogwarts.

— **¡Confringo!** —gritó Luna, logrando herir a un puñado de enemigos con una explosión.

— **¡Funem Ignis!** —gritaron Narcissa y Evelyn, su ataque fue directo contra Tom, quien deseó protegerse, pero no pudo llegar a pronunciar el hechizo.

— **¡Diffindo!** —gritó Draco, el grito proveniente de la garganta de Voldemort rompió el aire, ahora Draco era el dueño de la Varita de Sauco, la cual llegó a su mano.

Todos vieron como Voldemort aun estaba atado por una cuerda de fuego, gritando de dolor al ser quemado vivo— ¡Congela Máxima! —El suelo, el castillo fueron congelados, incluso algunos alumnos, miembros de la orden, Mortífagos e incluso Dementores— ¡YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT, MALDITO MOCOSO! —dijo caminando hacía un confiado Draco quien no se movía de su lugar y lo esperaba, con ambas varitas en sus manos, pero la varita de Sauco era sostenida solo por dos dedos y mantenida en vertical, como ofreciéndosela— ¡TU NO PUEDES DERROTARME A MÍ! —Gritó y Draco estuvo a punto de hacharse para atrás, quedaron cara a cara, vaya que tenía el rostro deforme a causa de sus Horrocrux— ¡YO SOY TOM SORVORO RYDDLE GAUNT, SOY LORD VOLDEMORT, SOY DESCENDIENTE DEL MÁS GRANDE FUNDADOR DE ESTE COCHINO CASTILLO Y TÚ, NI NINGUNO DE USTEDES, VA A DERROTARME!

—Yo no —dijo Draco, para que luego una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios— ¿Pero qué te parece otro descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? —el hombre pálido y calvo dio un paso hacia atrás confundido.

—Expelliarmus —la varita de Sauco salió volando de su mano hacía el frente y Voldemort trató de agarrarla, pero la varita voló hacia atrás, hasta acabar en la mano derecha de su enemigo.

—Harry Evans —gruñó Voldemort, antes de darse cuenta de que su enemigo, llevaba colgada en la espalda y caía sobre sus hombros la Capa de Invisibilidad de Ignotus, en un anillo había sido colocada la Piedra de Resurrección de Cadmus y ahora en su mano derecha estaba la Varita de Sauco de Antioch.

—Amalgámate —ordenó Harry a ambas varitas, mientras que ambas brillaban con un aura gris/verde y flotaban sobre su cabeza.

— ¡NOOOOO! —gritó Voldemort, mientras que la varita de Salazar Slytherin y la Varita de Sauco se fusionaban en una sola.


	45. FinFinal

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **45: Final**

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Los hechizos se silenciaron, nadie se movía. Nadia respiraba si quiera, pues el ver como 2 varitas (en realidad 3) se fusionaban en una sola, ya era algo para dejarte sin saber que hacer o pensar.

— **¡AVADA KEDAVRA!** —gritó Voldemort furioso con Harry, por haber osado a hacer algo así.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando Harry literalmente esquivó el hechizo verde— **¡Expulso!** —una ráfaga de luz azul mandó al Mago Tenebroso a volar por los aires, pero este flotó en el aire.

— **¡Oppugno!** —exclamó Evelyn, haciendo que varias estatuas o escombros del suelo atacaran a Voldemort.

— **¡Flipendo Maximus!** —Evelyn y Hermione fueron mandadas hacía atrás, por Voldemort, mientras que él se arrojaba contra Harry.

— **Petrificus Totalus** —esa era Hermione, haciendo que Voldemort quedara suspendido en el aire y que, por el repentino choque (con un objeto invisible) se lastimara internamente —Somos un equipo Harry, no lo olvides.

—Fi… Finite… In… Incantatem —gruñó Voldemort liberándose.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Lily se internó en el bosque, mientras que un grupo de Centauros enemigos y Mortífagos se acercaban a ella, la cual les sonreía de forma casi maléfica — **Ent** —una luz verde recubrió algunos árboles, los cuales cobraron vida y comenzaron a aplastar a los enemigos, pero un Mortífago se arrojó contra ella— **¡Balistariis!** —exclamó Lily, de la punta de su varita salió una flecha, la cual le dio en la frente al sujeto.

— **¡Sectumsempra!** —exclamó Severus, mientras que dos enemigos caían al suelo en medio un dolor insoportable de los cortes, mientras que se desangraban.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Avada Kedavra!** —exclamó Bellatrix atacando directamente a Molly Wesley.

— **¡Evanesco!** —gritó Sirius detrás de un pilar, haciendo que Molly desapareciera y reapareciera en un lugar seguro.

—Hola primo —saludo Bellatrix con una sonrisa— **¡Bombarda Máxima!**

— **¡Finite Incantatem!** —Exclamó él, haciendo que el hechizo de su prima fuera inefectivo, para luego mover su varita y hacer que la mente de Bellatrix se volviera gelatina, era un embrujo que Sirius había aprendido en tercer año — **Cerebro de Gelatina.**

 **::::::::::::**

— **¡Avada Kedavra!** —gritó Voldemort.

— **¡Sanctum Sacrificium!** —Exclamó Harry, mientras que una luz blanca con cian salía de su varita, haciendo inefectivo el hechizo de su enemigo, quien no entendía nada —Es un hechizo de Magia Blanca, el cual me permite liberar una luz sagrada, la cual engaña al Avada Kedavra, ya que el hechizo resuena como si fuera un alma —el rostro de Tom mostró su ira. Estaba perdiendo contra un mocoso, que no entendía el peligro en el cual se encontraban los Magos a manos de los Muggles. Tom creía fieramente que la Inquisición aun existía hoy en día, era por eso que quería acabar con los Muggle, pobre de él.

— ¡Confringo! —Ni Harry ni Voldemort, se esperaron ver a Neville atacándolo, mandándolo por el aire, presa del ardor del fuego en su piel, mientras que la túnica se raía aun más

— **Avada Kedavra** —exclamó Harry, acabando con la vida de su enemigo, viendo como la luz verde rodeaba su cuerpo y la vida se extinguía de su cuerpo. Todos escucharon entonces un chillido, los Mortífagos ya habían muerto, así como cientos de animales mágicos poseídos y los propios Dementores. Todos vieron a Esmeralda mordiendo a una serpiente e inyectándole su veneno, la vieron revertir a humana y acercarse a Harry.

— **Destruiste el primer Horrocrux: El diario** —dijo ella — **Los otros fueron o bien destruidos por los Aurores y el Ministro o por el propio Dumbledore. Tu abuelo realizó un encantamiento en tu cuerpo, para destruir el trozo de alma de Voldemort que estaba unido a tu cuerpo, tras el asesinato de tu padre. Te preguntas, ¿Cómo lo sé?** —Harry asintió, Esmeralda le sonrió — **Lo sé gracias a algo llamado "Cueva de la Profecía", pinturas rupestres en una cueva bajo el lago del colegio, donde Lord Salazar y yo vimos esta historia: el Mago Gris vs el Mago Tenebroso. Bueno trabajo, mi señor.**

—Gracias —dijo él.

— ¡Harry! —escuchó, antes de que Evelyn y Luna le cayeran encima abrazándolo.

 **::::::::::::**

El castillo fue reconstruido con cientos de "Reparo", la directora dijo al alumnado que en un mes máximo, se retomarían las clases y así se hizo. La generación de Harry Evans, partió tiempo despues, cuando ya Hogwarts lo había dado todo de sí misma para educarlos y mucho más.

Esmeralda, volvió a la Cámara de los Secretos a la espera de que otro descendiente de su padre o la propia Hogwarts pudiera necesitarle.

Harry dividió las varitas de Sauco, de Madera de Serpiente, de Nogal Negro y de Sicomoro. Dejó a Esmeralda la varita de Madera de Serpiente, pues era la varita de Salazar.

La Varita de Sauco, la Piedra de Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad, fueron guardadas en Gringotts, con toda la seguridad que el banco pudo ofrecer, dentro de un baúl con un hechizo de expansión indetectable.

Harry, siendo un Auror, tomo el camino de hacer _justicia_ por su cuenta, recorriendo el mundo junto a Luna, Evelyn, Draco y Hermione, entre los 18 y los 25 años. A esa edad (25) era el jefe de los Aurores, así como padre de dos hijos.

Tuvo un hijo con Evelyn llamado Zack.

Su hija con Luna fue llamada Lily.

Evelyn, se volvió jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Luna, se volvió maestra en Hogwarts, específicamente de Criaturas Mágicas (y a veces de Adivinación).

Draco se casó con Astoria Greengrass, con quien tuvo un hijo llamado Scorpius.

Hermione, se casó con Neville, tuvieron una hija llamada Rose y se hizo Ministra de Magia.

 **(A veces el final más Sozo, puede ser el mejor)**


End file.
